Touhou: Dream Team
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: What was supposed to be a relaxing vacation has, unsurprisingly, turned into nothing but chaos with Bowser and Antasma teaming up against the Mario Bros, Reimu, Marisa, the Scarlet Devil crew and Fairy Tail! Will Antasma have his revenge? And who is this trio that seems to be working with Antasma?
1. To Pi'illo Island!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Wait just a god damn minute!" Marisa exclaimed, as she was in Toad Town with Reimu as they were about to head into Peach's castle when Zero stopped them. "Repeat that?"

Zero Two sighed. "I told you. You're quite different in that universe."

"So what am I like over there?"

"Well, you're still the same badass everyone knows and love."

"Heh, nice!"

"Wait for it…" Reimu whispered.

"…Who also got married."

"Uh… what?" Marisa blinked. "Married to who?"

"Dante."

"Dante? That silver haired badass? HA! Not in a million years! Besides, last I checked, Mokou and Kagura had a friendly little rivalry regarding who gets him first." Marisa said.

Reimu rolled her eyes. "I heard Dante said that he preferred someone who wasn't a hot head or someone who lets men die over some stupid five impossible items. So he let 'em down gently, I suppose."

"Oh, right…" Marisa nodded. "So the other me decided to get married, big deal… I ain't getting married anytime soon, thank you very much! Not now, not ever!"

Zero Two sweatdropped. "Yeah… she's definitely stubborn, not to mention that she called you out for being afraid of going into deep water."

"Hey, I almost drowned from that stupid bony shark!"

"That was a few years ago, you should've gotten over that by now!" Reimu said in frustration.

"Well, excuse me!" Marisa glared at her. "Tell that other me that she'd be afraid too if she went against a shark that nearly drowned you and you're not extremely agile in the water!"

Zero Two rolled his eyes. "Noted." _And I'll probably just not tell her that._ He thought to himself. "You also have a kid from a bad future. A Future kid, if you will."

Marisa blinked. "Say wha?"

"Yeah, someone named Souji. From what I've heard, he's quite the ladies' man and is engaged to this girl named Hina."

"A future kid… there's something you don't hear at all…" Marisa said.

"Just when you think you've heard everything, you hear another that surprises you. What's next, I'm dating some guy with cards?" Reimu wondered.

"Yep." Zero nodded.

Reimu's eyes widened in surprise. "WHAT?!" She yelled.

"And you didn't even tell your best friend… for shame." Marisa teased.

"Oh, bite me!" Reimu growled, while Zero laughed and then opened a portal. "Welp, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to that universe. They should be facing another member of the Malevolent Seven or… Five at this point, I don't really know who's left." He said and then walked forward. "Oh, and by the way… in the other universe, Mokou's married and Kaguya is dating Dark Pit." He said and walked in, closing the portal behind.

"Mokou got married…? Who'd marry _that_ hot head?" Marisa asked.

"…Did you not catch that Kaguya is dating Dark Pit? The guy that could care less about anything besides beating the crap out of Pit but always loses and doesn't like showing off emotions?" Reimu asked. "How the hell is that possible?!"

"I'm calling it now… someone brainwashed Dark Pit to open up his emotions to someone." Marisa said. "If it's not brainwashing, then my guess is Kaguya is desperate to find a guy and saw Dark Pit as a last minute guy."

"How long do you think that relationship will last?"

"A month, then Dark Pit breaks up with her." Marisa said and walked towards Peach's Castle.

"Eh, I'll give it a week." Reimu said and followed her in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Reimu! It's great to see you!" Peach cheered and then the two girls hugged while Marisa leaned against a wall as they closed the door while Mario and Luigi started a conversation against Marisa… and just when things were quiet, the doors were violently kicked open.

"Sup?"

Marisa sighed in annoyance. "Don't you ever knock, Natsu?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Natsu chuckled. "Besides, you guys waltz on in anyway!"

"…He's got us there." Reimu said, seeing the rest of Team Natsu coming in, along with Juvia, Gajeel and Levy right on top of Gajeel's shoulders.

"Master Gajeel! I told you a million times you shouldn't carry her like that!" Toadsworth scolded.

"She's used to it at this point." Gajeel said, as Levy was reading a magazine and not even caring.

"Eh, I just gave up on fighting him anyway." Levy shrugged, causing Carla to sweatdrop.

"Oh, it seems we're having a party already." A voice said as they saw Remilia walking in, and joining her was the rest of the Scarlet Devil Mansion girls.

"Yeah, we're just hanging out." Marisa said, unaware of something flying overhead as it parked above them and a yellow brick dog jumped into the top window and worked his way down.

"…Hey, do you feel something?" Luigi asked.

"I do." Reimu nodded.

"It sounds like it's coming from upstairs!" Lucy said. "…And making its way down!"

"Whatever it is…" Natsu's fist burst into flames. "It messed with the wrong people!" He growled as they all got into position, ready to take on whoever entered the castle… and then suddenly, the dog, Broggy burst through the doors and barked.

"AAAH!" Happy yelled and hid behind Natsu, as Carla did the same thing while Lilly just rolled his eyes.

"That's… one interesting dog." Marisa said.

"What's next? A corgi that pops out of mail?" Reimu asked as Marisa looked at her weird.

"That's oddly specific."

"Hey, the way things have been lately, anything can happen." Reimu pointed out as Broggy handed Peach a letter.

"Hmm…" Peach read the letter. "To Fair Princess Peach and her subjects, an island of luxury awaits: Pi… Pi… how do you pronounce this? Pi'illo Island?"

"That's the dumbest island name I've ever heard… of all time." Reimu said.

"Our staff wishes to wait on you! Come! Take a vacation with us! From the Pi'illo Island Proprieter." Peach continued to read and finished the letter.

"A vacation?" Luigi asked.

"Hmm, I'm game." Mario said.

"Yeah!" Peach nodded. "I mean, our last vacation in Delfino ended in disaster! This is totally going to be awesome!"

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Marisa fist pumped.

"Ah, a vacation sounds nice." Lucy smiled.

"A vacation with my Gray sounds lovely!" Juvia exclaimed, hugging Gray's arm.

"Get off." He said, trying to shake her off of her.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Flandre grinned as they went into the blimp as Toadsworth, a few Toads and even Captain Toad himself hopped on board.

 **End BGM**

"Hey, shouldn't we invite Daisy and Rosalina?" Captain Toad asked.

"Don't you remember that those two decided to go to Delfino without Peach?" A Toad asked.

"Oh yeah… they totally didn't invite her."

"Oh, they did." Peach said. "I declined because I didn't want to have a repeat like last time."

"Yes… when that rapscallion Bowser made a mess of everything and framed Master Mario."

"Totally should've invited me…" Luigi muttered as the blimp took off.

"Not to worry! That rapscallion Bowser won't know that we're gone!" Toadsworth smiled.

"Wait… you were framed…?" Reimu asked.

"It's a long story." Mario replied.

* * *

 _About a few hours later…_

"Hey Meiling?" Flandre poked her. "Meiliiiing!" She poked her again. "…She's out…" She muttered.

"She's been like that for hours!" Sakuya sighed. "What are we gonna do with her?"

"Oh! I know! We'll get a bucket of water and splash her with it!" Flan grinned. "…Or we can use Patchy."

"I'm not wasting a spell card on her. Let her sleep, she'll come around." Patchouli said. _Or most likely not._

"Hey, Luigi's knocked out as well." Erza said, as she was enjoying some strawberry shortcake. "If anything, they'll wake up by the time we get there." She said and then looked at Meiling. "Well… one of us will."

Broggy growled and then turned around, as his bandaged backside opened up, revealing some professor. "Who's that?" Wendy wondered.

"Hello, everyone! I am Professor Snoozemore!"

"Snooze…more?" Natsu asked as he and Marisa tried to hold in their laughter, until Gajeel punched their heads.

"OW!" They both yelled.

"In case if you are wondering, I am studying the science of sleep here at Pi'illo Island… so, you should all be at ease with the dog until you reach the island and enjoy your trip!" He said as Doctor Snoozemore turned it off.

"Well, those two seem to be at ease." Gajeel muttered, glancing at the snoozing Luigi and Meiling when suddenly, the whole place got dark.

"Huh? What's going on? Is it dark outside?" A Toad wondered.

"No… I don't think so…" Marisa said.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! FOOOOOOOOLS!" A voice yelled as suddenly, darkness appeared before them all and then formed into the all familiar vampire bat.

"What the…?!" Marisa asked.

"Didn't we defeat him in the Sprixie Kingdom?!" Reimu asked.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Antasma yelled and attempted to trap everyone in darkness, but Mario, Reimu, Marisa, Natsu, Erza and Flandre escaped and got ready to fight him.

 **BGM: The Final Antasma Battle (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"DIIIIIE!" Antasma yelled, unleashing a wave of bats but they quickly avoided it as Natsu jumped up in the air.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Antasma away as Mario proceeded to hammer him down as Reimu flew over and kicked him away while Marisa unleashed a Master Spark on him.

"AAARGH!" Antasma screamed, charging up a huge ball of energy as Erza ran forward and slashed him repeatedly as Antasma proceeded to launch the ball of energy towards them, but Flandre quickly grabbed it with her hand, as she was pushed back a little.

"Doesn't even hurt!" Flandre smirked and then threw it, but Antasma dodged it as it hit the top of the blimp, causing them all to pale up. "…Oops." She said as the blimp started to fall straight towards Pi'illo island while Antasma laughed… and then Reimu unleashed Fantasy Seal on him, causing him to yell in pain and then floated up, creating another hole in the process.

"Oh come on!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Next stop: Pi'illo Island!" Doctor Snoozemore said.

"NOT HELPIIIIIIIIING!" Peach yelled as they got closer… and closer… and dangerously closer to Pi'illo Island… until they crash landed hard.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Lord Bowser! Lord Bowser!" General Guy ran into his throne room. "I have urgent news!"

"And what could that be?" Bowser asked.

"The Mario Bros, the miko, the witch with the tacky witch outfit, the Scarlet Devil Mansion gals, and some of Fairy Tail have all gone to Pi'illo island! That's what one of our scouts reported!"

"And I should care why…?"

"Peach went with them."

"WHAT!" Bowser yelled. "You mean to tell me that ALL OF THEM went to some island that I never heard of?!"

"Yep, that's about right."

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Bowser yelled. "I've ruled one island before, I will rule another! Get Corporal Paraplonk, Sergeant Guy, and Private Goomp here on the double!"

"Sir yes sir!" General Guy saluted and flew off… and a minute later, he returned with the trio of knuckleheads.

"Yes, your nastiness?" Corporal Paraplonk asked.

"Men! We have one thing to do… storm this Pi'illo Island and find Princess Peach… and then we will RULE that pathetic island! And this will be your last chance to redeem yourselves after that betrayal! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, YOU THREE?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now get on the airships! We've got an island to conquer!"

"And I will come too!" A familiar voice said as they turned to see an all familiar Magikoopa.

"What the…?!" General Guy couldn't believe his eye holes. "You were thrown in the lava at the Sprixie Kingdom! How are you alive?!"

"It's a long story… but right now, we need to move."

"He's right. Let's move out! General, get Junior too!"

"On it!"

The Magikoopa chuckled darkly. "I will have my revenge on you, Marisa Kirisame!" He smirked.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Aaaand somewhere else…_

"Nice job haunting their dreams."

"I only did it on zhat pesky green plumber and zhat sleeping dragon girl. Unfortunately, I'm not at my full power yet." Antasma said, rubbing an ice pack on his forehead.

"Oh, don't worry… your powers will come back fully."

"So, do we storm Pi'illo Island, Junko?"

Junko chuckled darkly. "Yes, Hecatia. We _will_ storm Pi'illo Island. Let's move."

* * *

 **Mwahahaha! I'm back, boys!**

 **And i'm ready to rumble with Touhou: Dream Team! AHAHAHAHA!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**


	2. Welcoming Committee

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Mmmph…!"

"Nnngh…!"

"U…i… gi…"

"Mei… Ling…"

"…Ello…!"

"Pat… hy… do so… thing…!"

"I was… to do… at…"

Luigi and Meiling were groaning and on the ground, seeming to be bothered by something… until two orbs of water floated above them and splashed on their face. "AAAAAAAAAH!" They both screamed as Meiling got back up while Luigi… started to panic and run around until he tripped and faceplanted on the ground where everyone was watching.

"What happened…?" Meiling wondered, rubbing the side of her head.

 **BGM: Welcome to Pi'illo Blimport (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"You guys were suddenly having nightmares on the trip." Marisa said. "You looked kinda bothered too."

"Yeah, like two little girls being threatened by someone in a dream." Natsu said.

"Okay, now that's just oddly specific." Gray said, glancing at Natsu.

"Sorry, I don't know where _that_ came from." Natsu shrugged.

"I think someone's day dreaming." Happy said. "…In a weird way."

"Oh, hush!"

"Nightmares…?" Meiling rubbed her head. "I see…" She said as she yawned a little while Captain Toad and two others were poking the KO'd Plumber.

"Hello? Helloooooo!" Captain Toad waved his hand over him. "Man, he's out!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Well, as long as you're up, we can check out this place to-" Sakuya was interrupted by snoring to see that Meiling proceeded to take another nap. "-ge…ther… Oh come on!" She growled, pulling out a knife.

"I'd save that for later." Remilia advised.

"I dunno about you, but I wanna get in a bikini and go swimming!" Flandre grinned.

"If I see you wearing a scantily clad or revealing bikini, I'm out of here." A Toad said.

"Eh? What gave you that idea?" Flandre asked, tilting her head.

"I have… NO idea. Where in the name of the Mushroom Kingdom did THAT come from?"

"You were probably reading that Mushroom Kingdom Weekly, Swimsuit edition again." Captain Toad muttered.

"I WAS NOT!" The Toad yelled and then folded his arms. "I was reading Fiore's Hot Models magazine, thank you very much!"

"Oh god, even the Toads are perverts…" Lucy groaned.

"Oh good, you're all here!" A female exclaimed as they turned to see a female Brock. (Think: Broque Monsieur.)

"Well, most of us." Mario said, glancing at his KO'd brother and Meiling.

"Well! We have such excitement for all of you here!" She smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get those two back up! Come on, we'll give you guys the grand tour!" She said and took off as everyone followed her.

"Uh… hey! What about us?" A Toad asked.

"I guess we'll do the heavy lifting… like trying to wake these two up!" Captain Toad said.

"…We're gonna be here for a while, aren't we?"

"Most likely!" Captain Toad nodded.

Back with the gang, they walked around the island as they noticed a Toad looking at a bird costume of sorts. "Soooo, are you some guy in a costume?"

"No, I'm the Legendary Zeekeeper! I'm not a costume, I'm not some guy in a costume and I am _definitely_ not dying from dehydration, thank you very much!"

"Well, alright then!"

"I feel bad for him." Marisa said as they kept on going until they came across some kind of quiz in front of them… and Broque Monsieur was right there.

"Oh honh! Welcome to ze Pi'Illo Island!"

"Uh, where's Doctor Snoozemore or… whatever his name is?" Flandre asked.

"He is away for now, but no matter, I will be ze host for your stay here on ze island… and what better way to enjoy your stay by having yourselves a Welcome Quiz!"

"A what…?" Marisa asked.

" You heard me exactly, mon Cherie with the non-fashionable clothes and its tackiness!" Broque Monsieur smiled… unaware that he immediately pissed off Marisa.

"Uh oh…" Reimu said.

"Why I oughta…!" Marisa growled, ready to pull out her mini-Hakkero and blast him straight to the water with her Master Spark, but luckily, Reimu and Erza held her down. "LET ME GO! I WANT TO DESTROY HIM!"

"Oh honh! You have ze fire headedness! Oui, I like it! Reminds me of a certain someone a long time ago!" He said and glanced at Natsu. "Oui oui, you could be related to ze pink haired boy!"

"Do I look like someone related to the witch?"

"No? Hmm, well alright zhen. I would like all of youz to do this quiz to make you feel welcome!"

"A welcome quiz…" Marisa muttered. "What's next, there's some kind of stupid ass quiz in some forest, ran by Sniffits, only to be kicked out by one of Hades' henchmen and redecorates the whole thing and some prize is just some stupid star piece of some kind and a randomly colored Keyblade?"

"I know Sora would like to take that Keyblade." Reimu said. "Somehow, I'd rather do that than this."

"Oh come now, let's just humor the guy." Remilia smiled. "We'll do it!"

"Oui oui! Excellent choice, madame!" He grinned as he bowed down to the vampire. "You have quite ze taste, mon Cherie." He said and kissed her hand as Remilia chuckled with a blush.

"Seems like you have yourself an admirer." Sakuya teased.

Remilia laughed. "I guess." He said.

"Alright! Ze first question! Zhis island is named Pi'illo Island!"

"…That's obvious." Marisa said as they went to the check marked box… while some Toads chose the X box… for some reason.

"Ze correct answer is… Pi'illo Island!" Broque Monsieur said and then handed everyone several coins while some Toads grumbled.

"Why didn't I listen to my gut…" One of them complained.

"Ze next question! Ze person who invited you all here is… Dr. Sneezemore!"

"Ha! We got this one in the bag!" Natsu said, going on the X panel along with Happy, Gajeel, Toadsworth, and Peach… while the others realize that he was trying to trick them and went to the check marked one.

"Ze correct answer is… Dr. Snoozemore!" Broque Monsieur said and looked at the ones on the X. "Better luck next time, no?" He asked and then took off.

"Hey! That's bullcrap!" Gajeel growled.

"Yeah! You don't tease us like that!" Natsu growled.

"Oh, you gotta love trick questions." Peach giggled, as if not even caring that she got it wrong. They went onward and just when they were about to reach the castle, Broque Monsieur was waiting for them… but he looked different… like, a dark aura surrounded him.

 **End BGM**

"Oh honh honh! You have done well for making it zhis far… but zhis where it ends for youz!" He chuckled darkly, sounding completely sinister to boot.

"Uh, what's going on…?" Lucy asked.

"Alright, my precious little pets! Exterminate zhem!" Broque Monsier ordered, opening up a cage and revealing two cute little rock Goombas, or Grombas, if you will.

"What?!" Reimu asked in shock.

"E gadd man!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Oh honh honh honh! You zhink you can beat zhem, but you can't!" Broque Monsiuer laughed and then took off.

"Why I oughta…!" Marisa growled. "First he disses my outfit and then he goes and leaves?! I'm gonna Master Spark him into the water by the time we're done here!"

 **BGM: Try, Try Again (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

The Grombas proceeded to charge them, but luckily, with their combined efforts, the Grombas were quickly disposed of… and Flandre obliterating them for good measure and they took off once more to see Broque Monsieur again.

"Oh honh honh! You may have beaten zhem… but you will never beat zhis one!" He said, revealing another Gromba as it got ready for action… until it fell asleep. "Ah! Don't fall asleep on zhis critical moment!" He said… and then watched Erza kick it straight into the ocean. "…Oh dear…"

 **End BGM**

"Alright… talk." Erza ordered, aiming her sword at him as Marisa aimed her mini-Hakkero at him too as everyone glared at him.

Broque Monsieur chuckled. "I've seen enough… congratulations! You all passed!"

"…Come again?" Levy asked.

"Oui! You passed! This was all part of our plan! Ze Grombas were quite difficult to capture before you came here… but it was all worth it in zhe end."

"This was all just… a set up to get us here?" Peach asked.

"Oui! Now come, come! Ze castle awaits you!" Broque Monsieur said and took off as the others followed while Sakuya stopped walking and looked behind.

"…Alright, that's it." She said, summoning a knife and disappearing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sakuya?" Wendy wondered.

"Hmm… wasn't she just here?" Marisa asked.

"…You don't think…" Peach rubbed her chin in thought.

"Most likely. At any rate, I bet Meiling is going to wake up right about-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" A scream was heard throughout the entire island.

"-Now." Remilia smiled casually.

"Sacre bleu, what was zhat?" Broque Monsieur wondered. "It sounded like someone was waking up zhe dead!"

* * *

 _At the blimport…_

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi yelled, having been startled by Meiling's screaming.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alive!" Captain Toad smiled.

"Dag nabbit, I called dibs on his shoes!" Another Toad complained.

"OW!" Meiling yelled, pulling out the knife and glared at the time stopping maiden. "What the hell was THAT for?!"

"Waking you up." Sakuya said casually and looked at Luigi. "I was also going to do it to him too if he didn't wake up sooner."

"You could've done that… and I would've taken his cap!"

"I thought you said shoes?"

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

Meiling shook it off. "So… what now?"

"We're just about to head to the castle." Sakuya said, grabbing Luigi and Meiling and teleported away.

"Agh! You could've grabbed us too, ya know!"

"I should've grabbed her leg…" Captain Toad sighed. "Dumb time stopping powers…" He muttered… and then suddenly, all three of them suddenly showed up at the front door step. "Whoa!" He exclaimed and looked around.

"Oh, thank you, Sakuya!" A Toad smiled.

"You're very welcome." Sakuya smiled back.

"Ah, ze green one and ze Chinese one. I bet you slept very well." Broque Monsieur said.

"Yeah… we were." Meiling said, glaring at Sakuya who only smiled.

"Alright, right zhis way!" Broque Monsieur said and walked in as the others followed.

 **BGM: Break at Pi'illo Castle (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

And as soon as they walked in, a certain yellow floating orb spotted them. "Hey!" She quickly floated over to them.

"Starlow!" Mario greeted.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" Starlow smiled. "Hello yello!" She giggled and then saw Luigi., as she frowned. "…Oh… hello Luigi." She said and saw Meiling. "And… the sleepy Chinese warrior."

"I'm not _that_ sleepy." Meiling said.

"Yes, you are." Patchouli told her.

"What are you doing here?" Happy asked.

"I was invited." Starlow smiled. "…And I take it these two were invited?"

"Yup…" Captain Toad nodded.

"I see, I was expecting to see Link or Pit or… Sora and Kairi or… Kirby." Starlow shrugged. "Oh well, I guess this will just have to do."

"What do you mean?" Luigi tilted his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Starlow chuckled.

"Anyway! We have rooms accommodated for all of you!" Broque Monsieur said. "Strange, we have one for ze Star Warrior Meta Knight… I wonder where he is?"

* * *

 _Somewhere in Dreamland…_

"Poyo!" Kirby grinned, as he had sucked up Dedede's food, which also including accidentally sucking up Meta Knight's invitation that a Waddle Dee was about to give him, causing it to pout.

"Dag nabbit, Kirby!" Dedede growled. "I was saving this food for later! Never mind, I'm glad we have a spare room for all the other food!"

"About that… the ghost girl is currently in there." A Waddle Doo said and noticed a blinking white outline that Kirby was at. "…Aaaand Kirby's joining her."

"AH! NO NO NO NO! I WAS SAVING THAT FOR A SPECIAL OCCASION!" Dedede yelled as he ran forward, but he locked out.

"Kirby, try this cheesecake!" Yuyuko tossed Kirby a cheesecake as Kirby happily chowed down.

"Poyo!"

"NOOOO! YOU LET ME IN THERE! I WANNA DINE WITH YOU!" Dedede yelled.

"Good luck." Youmu said, leaning on a wall with her arms folded.

"Can't you control your mistress for once?!"

"I try, but when she sees food, it's every man for themselves." Youmu said. "I'm just gonna wait here." She said… and then the safe opened as Yuyuko and Kirby walked out.

"Oh, Youmu! I saved this for you!" Yuyuko said, tossing her an apple… only for Kirby to suck it up. "Oh… sorry."

"Eh, it's fine. I'll head on over to the Shy Guy buffet in the Mushroom Kingdom." She said as they walked off while Dedede looked into the safe.

"Um… to the supermarket!" Dedede said and quickly ran off.

* * *

 _Back in Pi'illo Island…_

"I'm sure he'll show up soon." Broque Monsieur said. "Anyway! Feel free to look around while getting yourselves situated. We have a Gift shop, an all you can eat buffet-"

"An all you can eat buffet?!" Natsu asked.

"Where?!" Happy asked. "Does it have fish?!" He drooled.

"It does and it's right over zhere!" Broque Monsieur pointed in a direction.

"Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy grinned as they took off.

"Oh, what won't they do for food…?" Carla muttered as Wendy giggled.

"Oh, I'll go get them…" Erza muttered as she went after them.

"Did I mention zhere's a Strawberry Shortcake bar?" Broque Monsieur said. "Including a pasta bar too!" He added as this got Erza's and the Mario Bros attention.

"Pasta?!" Mario and Luigi asked and they took off.

"Hope you'll enjoy your stay!" Broque Monsieur said as he walked off as everyone else went to do their thing… while Erza walked in to the buffet and saw Natsu and Happy piling up as she walked over… but as she did, her nose picked up on something incredibly delectable.

She turned her head and saw the Strawberry Shortcake in front of her as her eyes widened as she turned away, trying to resist the cake and glared at Natsu and Happy who just kept piling on as she moved towards them… but her legs refused to walk away until she had some cake of her own.

She looked back and forth and looked back the cake. "Maaaybe just a small slice…" She said as she grabbed a knife and attempted to try to make it a thin slice as possible… only problem was… the thin slice turned into a huge section as Erza removed the cake and walked off with a huge smile while Reimu and Marisa looked on.

"Well, A for effort." Reimu said.

"Yep." Marisa nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go kick back!" She said and took off.

"I might do the same thing." Reimu smiled and went off as everyone was enjoying the castle and what it was offering… but they were unaware that there was a secret deep inside the castle.

* * *

 **Oh, Erza... we all know that you can't resist the Strawberry Shortcake.**


	3. Into the Dream World

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Break at Pi'Illo Castle (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Attention, guests of the Mushroom Kingdom, Gensokyo and Magnolia!" Broque Monsieur called out to them while they were in the area after Natsu, Happy and Erza were done with their meals. "I take it zhat you are done exploring for now?"

"There's still some exploring to do about this island." Reimu said.

"Mount Pajamaja kinda interests me." Remilia mused.

"Somnom Woods seems like an interesting place." Wendy said.

"Oui, oui, you'll get zhere at some point. But for now, why don't you come along with moi? I have something to show you." He said and walked forward as they all looked at each other and walked forward until they got to some kind of screen. "Oui, you're all here. Excellent!"

"What's this all about?" Marisa asked.

"Ah, this shows you ze history of Pi'illo Island." Broque Monsieur smiled and turned it on, as an image of Dr. Snoozemore showed up.

"Hmm, I wonder where he is…?" Natsu wondered.

"Who knows." Luigi shrugged.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Ancient Pi'illo Kingdom (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Hello, and welcome to Pi'illo Island! I am the administrator of this island, Doctor Snoozemore and I should like to tell you about this island's lore! A long time ago on this island, the Pi'illo folk used to call this place the Pi'illo Kingdom."

"If it's a kingdom, how come I haven't heard of this place…?" Peach asked.

"That is because, unfortunately, over a short span, the kingdom suddenly fell and was no more." Doctor Snoozemore answered. "What happened to the Pi'illo Kingdom? Hmm, no one knows for sure, but the question still lingers. It is but one of the greatest mysteries that we are actively trying to solve today. Indeed, another one of these mysteries sleeps deep in the Pi'illo castle. Some say a treasure hides there since the time of the Pi'illo Kingdom."

"A treasure, you say?" Natsu asked, as this caught his attention, including Gajeel and Marisa.

"The deeper passages have only recently been discovered. What treasure do you suppose sleeps in this cas… cas… cazzzzzzz…"

 **End BGM**

The room then came back on with everyone sweatdropping over the fact that Dr. Snoozemore slept in the middle of his explanation. "Well that does sound interesting!" Peach said as she got up on the platform.

"Princess, I don't think getting up there is a good idea!" Toadsworth said as he got up. "In fact, I knew this castle seemed a little off. It's not too late to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom where it's safe!"

"Oh, Toadsworth, there's nothing wrong at all." Peach smiled… and right on cue, the platform roared to life as the screen split in two, revealing some kind of track… and they were suddenly blasted into the tunnel, causing both to scream.

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed.

"Oh, that's bad!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Oh dear… it seems zhey went into zhat tunnel… and it was still in its beta stages." Broque casually said.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS?!" Starlow yelled as the platform returned. "Alright, let's go!" She said as the Mario Bros hopped on as Gray, Juvia, Lucy, and Levy did the same as the platform took off as the Dragon Slayers had their Exceeds pick them up, Erza going into her Black Wing armor and the Gensokyo girls fly up and they took off after them.

"Hmm, zhey are a very curious bunch, no?" Broque asked as a Brock nodded.

"There's something very curious about this place." Erza said as they were flying.

"What makes you say that?" Sakuya asked.

"Something about this castle seems very suspicious. Why were we invited out of the blue anyway? I do admit that it was nice of them, but something doesn't quite add up, and that video we saw earlier adds my suspicions."

"You might be on to something." Remilia said. "If anything, there could be a very dark secret that they're not telling us."

"You're probably just being paranoid." Happy said.

"I dunno, there's a strange scent that I picked up earlier… and it won't go away." Gajeel said.

"If that's the case, then we need to be on guard. There's no telling what'll happen." Reimu said as they soon reached the end… and the ones on the platform were launched off as they caught most of them while Mario hit the wall and wall-jumped off… while Luigi faceplanted into the wall.

"Oooogh…" Luigi groaned as he got back up, shaking it off as they soon landed.

"Peach was definitely here, but where could she be?" Reimu asked as they looked around.

"Turn back." A voice said as some of them nearly jumped from the noise as they looked around until they saw one of the flames of the torches turning purple and growing eyes. "You have entered the location of where the treasure is at."

"Oh great, a talking flame…" Luigi paled a little while Natsu drooled a little.

"I am called Smoldergeist… and if you do not heed my warnings, you will soon regret it!" It warned.

"Like we're afraid of a little flame." Marisa folded her arms.

Smoldergeist chuckled. "I see… then let's test out your bravery, shall we?" It smirked and then the doors opened as they walked forward while Natsu did his best to ignore his grumbling stomach.

 **BGM: Beneath Pi'illo Castle (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

They proceeded forward and saw some simple platforms up ahead, and then Smoldergeist reappeared before them. "Alright, for your first test, you should simply jump up on these platforms." He said, turning to look at the platforms. "But I seriously doubt that you'll make it over there, as if you would ever get there. You might as well-" He turned back to see that they were long gone, complete with white blinking outlines. "-Turn… back… what the…?!"

It then turned to see that they were on the other side and still walking, completely ignoring the small flame. "Hey! HEY! Don't you ignore me!" Smoldergeist yelled and chased them from torch to torch, but by the time it got to the ? block, they went onward. "Argh… they're persistent like that pink one…!" It growled and then took off after them.

Smoldergeist then managed to catch up with them as they were going through a simple maze. "Alright, you think you can one-up me, let's see if you can do this!" It said as some simple blocks appeared as they began to spin clockwise. "See if you can find the odd one out!"

"…That one." Patchouli pointed, firing a danmaku bullet at one that was spinning counter clockwise, as the doors opened up and they went onward.

"Argh!" Smoldergiest growled and chased after them, and then when it caught up to them again, it summoned a bunch of Grombas that seemed to outnumber them. "Heh, see if you can take them all down!"

"Flandre, would you do the honors?" Remilia asked.

Flandre smirked wickedly. "Of course!" She said as she pulled her arm forward and then summoned her Lavatein as she jumped forward and then proceeded to slash through them all with her Lavatein until all of them were destroyed in about… five seconds. "Done!" She smiled.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME." Smoldergeist yelled as everyone else walked forward as if nothing happened at all.

"Is it me, or is that flame getting desperate?" Reimu asked.

"Well, as long as it's not so much of a coward and dressed in a dark purple hedgehog costume, then it's not really a threat." Marisa said. "In fact, now that I mention it, I don't think a dark purple hedgehog would be a threat either."

"Good point."

"If anything, it's looking mighty tasty every time I look at it." Natsu said.

"You just ate ten minutes ago!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I didn't have any fire since I got here."

"And whose fault was that?" Gray asked.

"Shut up!"

"Alright, one last test!" Smoldergeist quickly came to them. "Let's see if you can detect the real thing!" It said as three blocks appeared as one glowed and then stopped glowing as they both kept going around the place to try and confuse them. "Pick your poison!"

"…That one!" Levy pointed over as she walked over as Gajeel picked her up. "Hey! I was going to jump up to get it!"

"With your size, I doubt you will." Gajeel teased as Levy rolled her eyes and punched the box as the door opened.

"Un. Believable…" Smoldergeist growled as they walked forward. "Alright… no more mister nice flame." It said and disappeared.

 **End BGM**

As they continued walking, they heard a shriek as they picked up the pace and then saw Peach and Toadsworth surrounded by purple flames. "Hey!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped forward and landed near them, proceeding to suck up the flames with ease.

Peach smiled. "Thank you, Natsu."

"No problem." Natsu chuckled. "Ugh… that tasted a little bad…"

"You guys alright?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah, we were just looking around… and we came across this." Peach said, pointing to a statue of some sort.

"Until we were attacked by that wretched flame." Toadsworth said as the rest walked forward to see that the treasure… was nothing more than a pillow.

"That's it? We came all this way for a pillow?" Reimu asked. "That's what that the treasure was?"

"Agh, it's not even worth it!" Gajeel growled.

"The pillow does look inviting." Meiling smiled.

"Oh brother." Patchouli rolled her eyes as Marisa took it.

"Whatever. At least it's treasure, right?" Marisa smiled.

"I guess." Mario shrugged as they all walked forward together… but the place soon rumbled.

"That's not good…" Luigi groaned.

"Who has dared to steal the treasure? Those who did will not be allowed to exit this place!" A voice exclaimed, and then the Zeekeeper stature glowed, proceeding to spit out four more purple flames.

"Hehehe… prepare to be extermin-" Smoldergeist was interrupted as by a slurping sound and then realized that Natsu was sucking them all in. "HEY! WAIT! WAIT! I'M NOT DONE YET! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIIIIIIIIIS!" Smoldergeist yelled before he was sucked in along with the other flames.

Natsu took a deep breath and frowned. "Ugh… not the greatest fire I've eaten." He said.

"It could've been worse." Happy pointed out as they happily walked forward as the bridge opened up and they walked out, where a Brock turned around after hearing footsteps.

"What the…?! But… how?! The way back there was impassable! What's going on here?!"

"It's a long story." Starlow said.

"I-I see… well, in any case, the room where all the collectables are is just up ahead, but be careful, there's a few monsters up ahead."

"Got it." Mario nodded as they walked forward, taking down any Grombas before them and walked in, seeing the room before them.

"Whoa… this place has got everything!" Peach said.

"No kidding." Marisa agreed.

"Ah! I see you've come out of zhat place!" A voice said as they saw Broque Monsieur appearing from the other end, complete with a few Toads that wandered in.

"What are these?" Peach wondered.

"Ah yes, zhese things are-" Starlow suddenly got up all close in front of his face.

"How can you be so casual about this?! Peach was in danger and you cared less about that! How could you be so calm if someone was in danger?!" Starlow demanded.

"I agree!" Carla agreed.

"Now now, she's not in danger _now_ , is she? Mademoiselle Peach is alright, oui?"

"…Yeah, but-"

"Zhen zhere's no need to worry!" Broque smiled. "Anyway, zhese are priceless artifacts found around zhe island. Zhey are nowhere to be found because we collected zhem all!" He said, unaware of Marisa' ears twitching over the words 'priceless artifacts'.

"Priceless, you say, hmm?" Marisa smirked, seeming to have an idea… but Erza punched her on the head. "OW!"

"You're not getting any of these." Erza said. "I know what you do in the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"Yeah! I need those books back!" Koakuma complained.

"Relax, I'll bring them back soon." Marisa told her.

 _Yeah right._ Patchouli thought.

"Hmm?" Broque spotted something in Marisa's arm. "Sacre bleu, is zhat the treasure from beneath ze castle?"

"Yep."

"Sacre bleu, incroyable! Zhis is amazing!"

"Oh, I think I know where to put it!" Luigi said, pointing to a bed with a whistle.

"Ah, oui oui! Excellent eye, Master Luigi!" Broque said as he gently placed it on the bed… and then Luigi and Meiling put their heads on the pillow. "Oh honh honh, look at zhose two snuggling together!"

"…I just hope Daisy won't find out." Reimu said.

* * *

 _In Delfino Plaza…_

"So I said to Waluigi that he-" Daisy stopped herself and turned around, sensing something.

"What is it?" Rosalina asked, sitting up and taking the sunglasses off of her.

"I don't know… but I have the sneaking suspicion that Luigi is sleeping on a bed with someone else."

"You're probably just being paranoid." She said, laying back down.

"…Maybe…" Daisy said as she looked back up at the sky, trying to get that crazy idea out of her mind.

Luigi wouldn't dare to cheat on her, would he?

Daisy shook that thought out. _No, that's crazy… he'd never do that._ She thought.

* * *

 _Back at Pi'illo Island…_

"Oh honh honh, pretty comfortable, no?" Broque asked… but no response from the two. "Incroyable! Zhese two are sound asleep as soon as zheir heads hit zhe pillow! Incroyable, I say!"

"Hey, Luigi… get up!" Starlow said, pushing her entire body to him, but he was knocked out. "Luigi!"

"Nothing like a punch in the gut will wake him up!" Natsu smiled, his fist burst into flame.

"Are you trying to kill him?!" Lucy asked.

"Fire Dragon's-"

Wendy suddenly gasped. "Look at that!" She pointed, as Natsu's fist extinguished as they looked up to see a dream bubble opening up before them.

"Well that's… peculiar." Erza said, rubbing her chin in fascination.

"Good gravy, it's coming from their heads!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"What kind of a crazy pillow _is_ that anyway?!" Reimu asked.

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Hmm, zhis is not as crazy as you might think." Broque said. "During zhe Pi'illo Kingdom era, it is said that there were people who could enter people's dreams."

"Soooo… Meiling and Luigi have that power?" Starlow asked.

"Hmm, I doubt it." Remilia rubbed her chin in thought.

"Do you think that rock pillow could be responsible for this kind of phenomenon?" Peach asked.

"Aha! Zhis pillow might be have ze power to reflect ze dream world!" Broque exclaimed.

"Speaking of sleeping, where's Dr. Snoozemore?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, where is that guy anyway? Isn't he the so-called proprietor of this island?" Carla asked.

"Wasn't he on some kind of errand of sort?" Levy wondered. "It's kind of strange that we've yet to meet him."

"Oui, about zhat… we don't know where he is…" Broque said.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm…" Peach tried to take a closer look.

"Peach, I'd be careful…" Reimu warned.

"Indeed! It might be dangerous!" Toadsworth said.

"But I feel like… someone's calling out to me." Peach whispered, looking into it.

"Princess, I'd stay back!" Starlow warned as Peach suddenly glowed.

"Nngh…! I can't… move… my body…!" She exclaimed as she was suddenly sucked in. "AAAAAH!"

 **Apprehension (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness!" Wendy exclaimed.

"No!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Toadsworth, no! Don't get too close, we don't need to lose you too!" Captain Toad pulled him back as everyone else proceeding to run in there, while Broque, Toadsworth, Starlow and the Toads stayed behind as they all flew in after Peach, seeing a dark mist covering Peach before it took off.

"Get back here!" Reimu growled as they flew after it, but as soon as they got into another portal, they wound up in a more… dreamier Pi'illo Castle.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Dreamy Castle Rendezvous (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Where are we?" Marisa asked.

"The Dream World." A voice said as they turned around, looking to see where it came from and someone flew over and hovered above them, as they quickly got into position… before Reimu and Marisa took a closer look at her.

"Wait… Doremy Sweet?" Reimu asked.

Doremy smiled. "Hey, you two." She said. "How goes it?"

"Well, it's a long story." Marisa said.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but who's this?" Gray asked.

"I'm Doremy Sweet."

"Doremy… Sweet?" Natsu blinked. "That's… a very odd name."

Doremy giggled and then flew around them all. "Who are you friends?"

* * *

 _One introduction later…_

"Nice names… although Natsu Dragneel does seem like an odd name." She said, playfully winking at him.

"Hey!"

"So, one of your friends was captured?" Doremy asked.

"Yeah… wait, how do you know that?" Reimu asked.

"I saw her go by a few minutes ago and then you showed up." She explained. "I think I know where she is." She said and took off as the rest followed her.

"So, what exactly do you do… or what are you exactly?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm a Baku." She said. "I also eat and create dreams."

"Oooh, can you create a dream for me and Gray to be happily ever after?" Juvia asked. "And having adorable little kids!"

"What the hell kind of dream is that?!" Gray asked.

"She's got an active imagination, that's for sure." Lucy giggled while Gray groaned.

"I create dreams, I'm not a wish maker." Doremy told her, causing Juvia to pout.

 _Well, so much for an endless supply of strawberry shortcakes…_ Erza thought as they walked forward, but as they did, they heard some footsteps as they turned around to see Luigi and Meiling.

"What the… where'd _they_ come from?" Reimu asked.

"Well, this _is_ their dreams. I imagine this is what they imagine themselves to be in their own dreams." Doremy pointed out. "Although, they're not the same Luigi and Meiling you know, it's more of Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Meiling."

"Dreamy Luigi? That actually sounds cute!" Levy said, causing Dreamy Luigi to blush and chuckle in embarrassment, and in the real world, Luigi was actually blushing.

"What the…?" Starlow wondered and then Luigi started laughing. "Um…" She wondered and back in the real world, Dreamy Luigi was hugging his brother as Dreamy Meiling was flexing.

"I may be in the dream, but I'm still the kickass girl you know!" Dreamy Meiling smiled.

"…That sleeps 24/7." Sakuya deadpanned.

"Hey!" Dreamy Meiling sighed.

"Let's-a go!" Dreamy Luigi said as they nodded as they walked forward and then they came across an army of Drombas… and suddenly Dreamy Luigi jumped up and Mario absorbed him, while Remilia absorbed Dreamy Meiling.

"Huh? Why do I feel more powerful?" Mario wondered.

"I feel like I want to kick some butt…" Remilia said.

"Since you're in both Luigi's and Meiling's dreams, they decided to lend you their power to help you, meaning you got a little more powerful." Doremy said. "Luigi prefers to lend Mario a hand while Meiling decides to be random and picks whoever she chooses. Could be Remilia, could be Natsu, could be Marisa… could be Flandre. It could be anyone."

"Did you say… a more powered up Flandre?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, why?" Doremy asked, unaware of how ridiculously overpowered Flandre is as most of them paled just thinking about it.

"What?" Flandre shrugged. "I don't think it's a big deal that if I get powered up by Meiling." She said as they proceeded to fight the Drombas, and since Mario and Remilia were stronger, it took no time at all as Remilia did a spinning kick to knock them down.

"Hmm, I guess I have Meiling's moves." Remilia said as she saw a line of Drombas as she aimed her hand and activated the Gungnir, but it was now more rainbow colored and she threw it, resulting in a powerful colorful explosion that knocked them all back.

"Whoa!" Flandre exclaimed as Remilia whistled.

"I like!" She smiled as Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Meiling jumped out of their bodies.

"Heh, I don't know my own strength." Dreamy Meiling giggled.

"I dread the day when you power up Flandre…" Reimu said.

"Sounds like an awesome spar!" Natsu smirked, as thinking about it excited him as they kept going forward until they reached a dead end with Peach hovering above them with a purple mist enveloping her as it suddenly grew eyes.

"Anyone think those eyes look familiar?" Reimu asked.

"Kind of…" Marisa said as they got ready for battle and to save Peach, but suddenly, one by one, the dark mist suddenly sprouted clones of all of them but somehow, Reimu and Marisa were spared.

"What the…?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Alright… it's made things a bit harder for us!" Gray exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness, two Grays! I can't take it!" Juvia exclaimed as the Shadow Juvia had the same idea.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Both Grays yelled as they proceeded to fight.

"Um… how come we didn't get clones?" Reimu asked.

"It's because I want to take you both on personally." A voice said as they turned to the source of the voice as they both gasped.

"YOU?!"

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The woman before them wears a Chinese outfit of a red and yellow tabard with a red sash over a wide-sleeved black dress and a black Phoenix crown. She has long, blonde hair and red eyes. Behind her are seven purple tails of energy.

"Junko…" Reimu growled.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?"

"Hmm hmm hmm… taking the dear princess of course, and having revenge against you both. It's a shame that the rabbit and the green haired otaku isn't here, but then again, I imagine the green haired one is sharing a common interest with someone that mostly has blue hair and loves to fangirl over video games and animation."

"Leave Reisen and Sanae out of this!" Marisa growled. "And whoever else you just mentioned!"

"Why are you here?"

"Like I said, revenge… but I also want to point out that me and two of my colleagues revived an old friend of yours in the Sprixie Kingdom."

"Kamek…" Marisa growled.

Junko chuckled. "You wish." She said. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" She asked, pulling out a spell card.

"Let's do this!" Reimu said as Marisa nodded as the two of them got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Pure Furies ~ Whereabouts of the Heart (Touhou 15: Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom)**

Junko proceeded to fire Danmaku at the both of them, but Reimu and Marisa quickly flew around as Reimu flew over and punched Junko but she simply dodged the attack but Marisa whacked her away with her broom. "Pure Light of the Palm." Junko said, firing tons of lasers and bullets at them, forcing them to dodge as Reimu unleashed a barrage of orbs at her but Junko dodged out of the way again as she flew forward and grabbed Reimu by the throat and then tossed her to the side and fired a laser directly at her.

"Argh!" Reimu cried as soon as it connected, but she snapped out of it. "Fantasy Orb!"

"Event Horizon!" Marisa called out.

"Oh, how interesting." Junko chuckled and then dodged the attacks as she fired a laser at both of them and flew higher up, firing more lasers but Reimu and Marisa soon got to her level.

"Omnidirectional Demon Binding Circle!"

"Double Spark!"

Junko quickly dodged the first spell card, but the Double Spark from Marisa hit her as she was then launched into the Circle, causing an explosion but Junko seemed unfazed when the smoke disappeared. "Hmm hmm hmm, without the combined power of the other two, what good are the both of you?"

"We don't need Sanae and Reisen for this!" Reimu said.

"Your famous last words." Junko smirked. "Lillies of Murderous Intent!" She exclaimed as they quickly dodged the lasers, but the danmaku bullets weren't making it easy. "I will fill you both with despair!" She exclaimed and proceeded to launch herself and punched Marisa off of her broom and into a laser.

"MARISA!" Reimu screamed as she got hit by tons of lasers. "AGH!"

Junko chuckled. "Where's your precious friends now?" She said and then heard something charging up. "Hmm?"

"MASTER FREAKING SPAAAAAAAAARK!" Marisa screamed, unleashing it but Junko moved to the side.

"How predictable." Junko said as she flew down and fired several lasers at her and then tried to punch her, but suddenly Reimu scissor kicked her down with her Wind God Kick.

"I never heard you scream like that." Reimu told her.

"This bitch really pissed me off how she knocked me off of my broom." Marisa growled as her broom returned.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do?" Junko asked as Marisa and Reimu growled, ready to take her down as Junko got ready for another round but then an explosion was heard underneath them as they saw the purple mist go underground, taking Peach with it.

"No!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Good." Junko smirked and looked at the two. "I will see you two later."

"Wait, this was just a distraction?!" Marisa asked.

"Oh look, the blonde isn't as dumb as she is tacky with that outfit." Junko smiled and then flew down into the crater before it closed up.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!" Marisa screamed and unleashed a Master Spark, only for it to hit the ground. "Dammit!"

 **End BGM**

"Yo, you should've seen me!" Natsu said. "Meiling decided to power _me_ up and I destroyed my clone before he could even blink!" He grinned.

"Now's not the time for that." Gray said as Reimu and Marisa landed, looking entirely beat up but still standing… barely.

"Hmm…" Doremy rubbed her chin in thought. "So Junko is a part of this." She mused. "That's a little terrifying." She said, watching Mario punch the ground in frustration, growling that they were all distracted just so that purple mist could take Peach away.

"We'll get you back." Mario muttered as they walked forward as they noticed some dark purple rock as Flandre proceeded to destroy it… and some red pillow fell and landed.

"Ooogh…" The pillow groaned and looked around. "Where am I…?"

"Who are you?" Happy asked.

"Nngh… I'll explain everything later." He said as a portal opened up and they were all taken back into the real world as Doremy went with them.

* * *

 **Nothing like kicking off the dream world with a bang, right?**


	4. Hair-Pulling Adventure!

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

 **BGM: Break at Pi'Illo Castle (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Everyone, including Doremy, came out of the dream bubble… and then Meiling and Luigi snapped awake. "Goodness! Who is that?" A Toad wondered, looking at Doremy, but before Doremy could answer; the pillow that the two sleepyheads were on shook and then revived into the strange pillow creature from the dream world from before.

"Good heavens!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Who was it that revived me…?" The talking pillow wondered.

"That would be us." Marisa said as the pillow looked at them all.

"I am in your debt… whoever you are."

* * *

 _One introduction later…_

"I see. My name is Prince Dreambert."

"Sacre bleu!" Broque Monsieur piped up. " _Zee_ Prince Dreambert from ze ancient Pi'illo Kingdom?! Incroyable!"

"You know something about that?" Gray asked.

"Oui! Ze ancient Pi'illo Kingdom was populated with ze Pi'illo civilization, as zhey are none other zhan floating pillows! Oui, to see something like zhis in ze flesh is a sight to behold! An honor!"

"Ancient…?" Dreambert wondered. "What happened when I was gone? I need answers!" He said. "If I may…" He said and then took off.

"Well, that was interesting…" Marisa said.

"We might want to catch up to him." Mario suggested.

"Good idea." Reimu nodded.

"Now hold up!" Toadsworth piped up. "Before you leave, I have two questions. One: Who is this woman that came out of the Dream World, and two: What ever happened to the princess?"

"…Did you not catch her name during the introduction?" Lucy asked.

"He's getting too old… I bet he zoned out." Happy said.

"Hey!" Toadsworth growled.

"My name is Doremy Sweet and I live in the Dream World." Doremy said. "I decided to follow these guys to help them out in this adventure."

"Doremy Sweet? That sounds like such a sweet name!" Captain Toad said.

"Captain… permission to punch you for that horrible pun." A Toad muttered.

"I wouldn't… unless he's a blonde with a horrible temper." Another spoke.

"Oh, so Marisa?"

"Probably worse than her."

"I'm right here, you know!" Marisa said. "And I don't have a horrible temper… geez!"

"Yeah, if anything, she has a genuinely horrible temper!" Captain Toad smiled.

"Hey!"

"He's not wrong, you know." Reimu said.

"Not helping!"

"As for my second question?" Toadsworth asked.

"Right… she's trapped in the Dream World and we can't get her back. Let's just say there was a purple mist that went into the floor and can't get her out." Reimu explained.

"…I see… well, I hope you defeat this purple mist and rescue the princess! Give it a whallop for me!" Toadsworth said.

"He's taking this well." Gajeel said.

"Only a matter of time before he has a panic attack and passes out." Natsu said.

"I'll give it five minutes." Levy said.

"One minute." Gajeel said.

"Thirty seconds." Natsu chuckled as they took off… unaware of Toadsworth fainting from a silent panic attack.

"A silent panic attack… that's a new one!" A Toad said.

"Come on, let's take the old fart to his room." Captain Toad said.

As they proceeded onward, they soon got to main lobby where Dreambert bumped into a Toad. "Ooof! Watch it, buddy!" The Toad growled.

"Pardon me." Dreambert said and took off.

"Yeesh…" Starlow sweatdropped. "You know, I suggest you guys stock up on items before we head out. Not that Fairy Tail and the Gensokyo girls _need_ items, but hey, just to be prepared, you know?" Starlow chuckled as they went to the Gift shop to stock up.

"Oooh, Ice Flowers!" Luigi said.

"And Fire Flowers!" Mario added as they were looking around the gift shop while Erza spotted something in the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me, but why are there little mini figurines of Mario and Luigi?" Erza asked.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Argue For and Against (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Ah, you have an excellent eye, madam! These are called Amiibo." The Toad said.

"Amii…bo?" Erza asked.

"Yes! These are basically collectibles of various characters! We have Kirby, we have Animal Crossing, we have Zelda, we have Smash Bros, we also have Splatoon! It's truly amazing!"

"So… do they have any kind of power?"

"Anything you can imagine! Like they can have you summon a sparring partner, can grant you a power up… or just for a collection."

"I see… are there any available?"

"Unfortunately, we're out of stock on all of them. They're for display only." He said. "…However, we do have this one left." He said and pulled out an Ike Amiibo. "We're getting a fresh shipment of Amiibo this afternoon, including some new ones called… Breath of the Fire or whatever it's called."

Erza stared at the Ike Amiibo and could feel some kind of power radiating from it. "How much is it?"

"Ten coins."

Erza pulled out ten coins she found earlier and gave them it. "I'll take it."

"Excellent choice, madam!" He smiled. "There are other shops in Wakeport that also carry Amiibo. Not just here." He added. "Anyway, hope you have a good time with it!"

"I will." She nodded, putting the Ike Amiibo in her pocket and walking off, while Reimu, Marisa, Natsu and Happy stared at the Amiibo on display.

"Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Bowser… Boo…" Reimu said. "That's a bit freaky."

"If I see a Kamek Amiibo or whatever its called, I'm going to scream." Marisa said.

"Yeesh, could you imagine if we were figurines?" Happy asked.

"Oh come on, who'd be crazy enough to turn us into figurines? And who would want to collect us?"

"Good point!" Happy nodded.

* * *

 _In the real world for some reason..._

"ACHOO!"

"Gazuntite, sir." said an employee of Good Smile Company, Inc.

"Thank you." said the president of Good Smile Company, Inc. "Now, let's continue with the production of those figures!"

* * *

 _Back in fiction..._

"Excuse me, miss!" A Toad cashier caught Juvia. "Would you care for a powered up item?"

"No thank you, I'm just looking." Juvia said.

"Not even a ring that can power you up?"

Juvia turned to him. "I'm listening. Does it power up the power of love?"

"I… don't think they make those. What kind of sicko would want to power up love? Next thing you know, they'll put love in some kind of potion!"

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, if anything, it can power up your attacks, defense, speed… pretty much anything!"

Juvia thought about this and soon paid for 20 coins for a Power Ring. "Thank you for the offer."

"Anytime!"

 _Hmm, I wonder if I can turn this into a ring that will make Gray love me?_ Juvia wondered as the thought caused her to dance excitedly as she put the ring on her finger.

"Hey Juvia! Let's go!" Gray said as they were already out.

"Coming, my darling Gray!" Juvia giggled with excitement and took off.

 **End BGM**

As they got out of the castle, they saw a sign that said 'This way to Mushrise Park!'. "Oooh, I wonder if Dreambert went to the park?" Meiling wondered.

"It could be a possibility." Remilia said as they walked forward.

 _The park! Oh, that place will be romantic for me and my darling once I figure out how to change this ring into something else!_ Juvia giggled excitedly.

"She worries me." Starlow said, glancing at the giggling Juvia while Erza was in her own world, looking at the Ike Amiibo.

 _I wonder if I could requip into this outfit… and I wonder if I can hold Ragnell…?_ She wondered, remembering how Ike could easily defeat anyone with his sword and then put it away. _Maybe I'll try it out someday._

As they kept walking, they noticed a rickety old bridge up ahead. "Um… that doesn't look safe." Starlow said.

"Perhaps we go at it one at a time." Mario suggested as he went first, but every step he took, it shook immensely as Luigi got on and examined it, and then Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail were right behind him too. "Guys, I don't think it can hold all of us!"

"What makes you say that? This bridge will hold!" Natsu said… and right on cue, the bridge just crumbled underneath them, as they stood on midair for a little while.

"…Natsu…" Gray said.

"Yes?"

"…One of these days, I'm actually going to kill you." Gray said.

"Hmph… as if." Natsu said… and one by one, they fell but Happy managed to grab Natsu and Lucy held on to him, while Carla grabbed Wendy, Lily grabbed Gajeel and Gajeel grabbed Levy by the foot and Erza went into her Black Wing armor.

"Ice Make: Hang glider!" Gray exclaimed, as he quickly formed it and then was safely gliding down.

"CATCH ME, GRAAAAAY!" Juvia yelled as she grabbed a hold of his waist… and was pulling him down.

"WHOA! HEY! LET GO! YOU'RE MAKING US GO DOWN FASTER!" He yelled… but unfortunately, Juvia wouldn't say no.

"Nnngh…! I'm sorry, Natsu… but with the extra weight… I can't… hold… on…!" Happy said.

"Cat, if you drop us, you better be sleeping with one eye open tonight!" Lucy threatened.

"Come on, Happy! You can do it!" Natsu said… but unfortunately, Happy's grip accidentally let them fall, causing them all to scream.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as he flew down while the Gensokyo girls floated there as Marisa facepalmed.

"Well… let's go get them." Starlow said as they all flew down.

 **BGM: Beneath Pi'Illo Castle (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Luigi was the first to land. "Ow… Mama Mia…" He groaned… and then all those who fell landed on top of him. "YAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He cried.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had someone else catch you!" Gray said as the hang glider was on top of him… and was on top of Juvia.

"I wanted you to catch me." Juvia giggled and then realized something. "Um… Gray…"

"Hmm?" Gray asked before realizing he was in a very… _interesting_ position as his eyes widened and screamed as he tried to get away, but Natsu and Lucy was on top of him.

"I'm going to kill that cat…" Lucy groaned as they all got off.

"Sorry bro." Mario said.

"I should've moved." Luigi rubbed the back of his head and the others soon came down and then Gajeel flipped Levy back up.

"Ooof…! Head rush…" Levy groaned before she shook it off.

"Sooo, any way out of here?" Natsu asked.

"We can fly up." Reimu suggested.

"Nah, too easy. We can find a different way!" Natsu chuckled. "Besides, where's the fun if we just go back up?"

"…He's got you there." Marisa said.

"God dammit." Reimu grumbled as they proceeded onward, taking down some Bloatulas in the process as they soon came across another pillow stone of some kind.

 **End BGM**

"Hey, isn't that pillow sort of like Dreambert's?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Starlow nodded. "I wonder if we can open the portal like last time?" She wondered.

"Oh!" Mario proceeded to hop on the pillow and attempted to go to sleep, but no portal opened up.

"Hmm, maybe if I did it…" Natsu mused, pushing the plumber out of the way but nothing came out of the Dragon Slayer's head… and then it was Reimu's turn, then Marisa's… then Flandre's, then Juvia, Lucy, Sakuya…

Then Luigi and Meiling had a turn as they slept on the pillow together… and the portal opened up.

"Aaargh! How come those two could open it up but we couldn't?!" Lucy asked.

"I think it's because they conk out so easily that it opens the way." Starlow said.

"That is correct." A voice said as they turned to see Dreambert approaching them.

"Oh, it is?" Starlow asked.

"Yes. The wavelength of these two's sleep is extremely close to the Pi'illos. For this reason, whenever they sleep on one of the Pi'illo folk, they become one with the dream world and create a portal."

"So this is a Pi'illo?" Marisa asked.

"Correct. My people, the Pi'illos, were trapped within chunks of nightmare. With their souls held hostage, they were dispersed across the land… so we have to go save them immediately!"

"So how do we save them?" Patchouli asked.

"The answer is simple… you all saved me from the nightmare chunk in the Dream World from before, so you all must go in there and destroy the Nightmare Chunks. So please, I ask all of you… come with me to the Dream World and save my Pi'illo brethren!" He pleaded.

"Wait, hold on a second!" Starlow intervened. "We gotta save Peach first, she's our priority! We can't go out of our way to save the Pi'illo folk!"

"Ah, but if we do save the Pi'illos, one of them may know where Peach is." Dreambert pointed out.

"He does have a point. It wouldn't hurt to try and save them all." Marisa said as they all nodded.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can't you save them on your own?" Starlow asked.

Dreambert turned around. "Alas, I can't. I attempted to once, but I lack the power that these people have. This, my friends, is exactly why I came here to find him."

"Him?" Flandre wondered as everyone else shrugged.

"…Hmm, alright, I guess we have no choice. I'll keep an eye on these two." Starlow said.

"Quick question before we head in!" Happy said.

"Yes, blue cat?" Dreambert asked.

"Would it be possible to do it individually? Like Luigi takes one pillow, and next time, Meiling takes the next?"

"Hmm… it would be possible for they both can trigger the dream portal, but the two of them on the same Pi'illo and forming it into one huge dream bubble is very extraordinary." Dreambert mused. "I'm sure it won't be a problem for both of them to share the same Pi'illo… and hopefully, no one gets the wrong idea." He said as they proceeded to enter the Dream world.

 **BGM: Dreamy Castle Rendezvous (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"It feels good to be back in the Dream world." Doremy smiled as they walked forward, and then Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Meiling soon appeared.

"Ah, Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Meiling!" Dreambert said. "How unexpected… but it shouldn't be. You do live here… and quite honestly, two dream worlds combining into one is quite extraordinary, if I do say so myself! Hmm, I do sense a hidden power in both of you… a higher plane of consciousness, if you will."

"You mean like, the two of us allowing ourselves to be absorbed by someone and powering them up?" Meiling asked.

"Hmm… no, I don't think that's the case. Maybe something much more… but alas, we'll see what it is in due time." Dreambert said as they proceeded onward while the two Dreamy ones looked at each other and shrugged before taking on some enemies, as Dreamy Meiling powered up Gajeel.

"Heheheh… oh, I'm going to wipe the floor with all of you!" He smirked. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, obliterating the Drombas and a Storch as there was nothing left while another Dromba saw this and tried to run off, only for Mario to stomp on him to get rid of it, and then Dreamy Meiling and Luigi got out of them.

"Extraordinary… powering them up to get rid of the enemies. You are quite the remarkable ones!" Dreambert said.

"Heh, could've been inside me a little more and I would've challenged Salamander to a fight!" Gajeel cockily smirked.

"You trying to start something, metal head?!" Natsu growled.

"Yeah, I'm starting something, fire butt!"

"Guys, don't fight now!" Wendy pleaded, but the two didn't listen to the young dragon slayer as they both glared at each other… until Erza gave them her death glare as they panicked and looked away.

"Hmm… something about that look terrifies them?" Dreambert rubbed his chin. "Fascinating… what do they call you in your world… and I don't mean your real name."

"Titania." Erza said and walked off.

"Titania… sounds threatening! Intimidating! I like it." Dreambert said.

"It means Queen of the Fairies." Wendy told him.

"Royalty! That's even better!" Dreambert said and then suddenly bowed to Erza. "I am humbled to be in your presence, your majesty."

"She's not really a queen!" Lucy told him, but apparently, he wasn't listening as Erza sweatdropped, trying to figure a way out of this awkward situation.

"Um… thank you…?" Erza awkwardly said as they walked off, as Erza was unaware that Dreambert seemed to be now infatuated with her.

As they kept walking, the place started to rumble as they looked around, before a pillar above them fell and crumbling the floor beneath them, causing them all to fall. "WHOOOOA!" They all yelled before crashing into the ground.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Oh, I hope they're okay…" Starlow hoped and then glared at the two sleepy heads. "You two boneheads! We wouldn't be in this mess if you had just stayed awake!" She said, pulling on Luigi's mustache and Meiling's hair. "Come on! WAKE UP!" She yelled and then sighed. "Ugh… what I wouldn't do for a marker right about now."

* * *

 _Inside…_

"Well, that was unexpected…" Reimu said, rubbing the back of her head as they all got up, and then noticed Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Meiling glowing.

"What the…? Why are we glowing?" Dreamy Luigi asked.

"This is weird…" Dreamy Meiling said.

"Extraordinary…" Dreambert said as he was looking at some pillars as one of them had two green bushes acting like a mustache and several more bushes, this time orange, on top of the pillar and acting like hair. "Everyone, look at this! It seems like those two are bridging the two worlds with their imaginations. Luigination and Meilination, if you will! I believe we'll call this extraordinary thing: Luiginary Works and Meilinary Works!"

"No offense, but Meilinary doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." Carla spoke up.

"Hmm, even so, it works… unless you come up with a better idea." Dreambert said. "Anyway, if you two will just get into these two pillars."

"Wait, so we can be absorbed into other things?" Dreamy Luigi asked.

"Yes… and I believe this is the power I was talking about. Let's try it out." He suggested as the two looked at each other and nodded as the two closed their eyes and were absorbed into the pillars, as their eyes grew out and looked down at them.

"Huh… not exactly a good decoration choice." Lucy said.

"Oh, pipe down! I'm sure there's something involved with this… but what?" Carla wondered, as from the other side, Starlow was fuming.

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BUMS!" She yelled. "AAARGH! HAVE ANOTHER TASTE OF THIS!" She screamed, pulling Luigi's mustache and Meiling's hair, unaware that she was manipulating what was going on in the dream world, and then she let go, as they winced… but still fell asleep. "Ugh! If I had a marker, I'd draw on your faces!"

* * *

 _Inside…_

"Did I just see…?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Yes, you did." Dreambert nodded. "With the extraordinary power of Luiginary and Meilinary, the possibilities are endless!" He said, as Starlow pulled the mustache down far enough as Luigi grabbed Mario and flung him to the other side.

"Whooooa!" Mario exclaimed before landing perfectly.

"Whoa!" Lucy exclaimed… before Meiling's hair grabbed Lucy. "Hey… HEY! Let me go!" She exclaimed… and then when Starlow let go, Lucy was launched high into the air, smacking into a wall head first and fell, but Marisa quickly caught her.

"Hmm… it seems Dreamy Meiling has a stronger throwing distance… that's good to know." Dreambert said as the ones who couldn't fly used either Luigi or Meiling to help them up and the two of them got out of the pillars while Mario pulled out a Mushroom and tossed it to Lucy as she ate it… and her bloody nose totally felt better.

"Ugh… thanks…" Lucy groaned as they walked forward where Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Meiling hopped into the pillars and some of them were launched around, with Meiling being careful not to launch them high enough… but unfortunately, Starlow was anything _but_ careful as some of them got a headache because of her and then soon, they found the Nightmare Chunks.

"Aha! So this is where they're at." Dreambert said. "By destroying a certain number of these, we can revive one of the Pi'illos."

"So this should be a cinch!" Natsu grinned.

"Right." Dreambert nodded as Doremy proceeded to destroy one of them with her Danmaku, and then Natsu and Gray got into position with the two pillars with Luigi and Meiling, Starlow proceeded to grab Luigi's mustache and Meiling's hair as she pulled hard.

"Nnngh…! I'm glad you don't go into a fit of rage if a strand of hair is pulled out…!" Starlow said and then let go, as Natsu and Gray were launched towards the cluster of Nightmare Chunks.

"FIRE DRAGON'S…"

"ICE MAKE…"

"IRON FIST!"

"LANCE!"

They both destroyed the Nightmare chunks, but considering the fact they were still going at the momentum, the only thing that stopped them was each other… and their attacks hitting each other in the process.

"Oooh! That's gotta hurt!" Levy winced.

"I knew that'd happen…" Remilia said as they both fell to the ground… and they got back up, looking ready to kill each other.

"Hey, watch where you're going, ice bucket!"

"Watch where YOU'RE going, fire freak!"

Both of them proceeded to glare at each other before they proceeded to go into a fighting dust cloud. "…Is this normal for them?" Doremy wondered.

"You have no idea." Marisa sighed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza yelled, slamming their heads together to knock them out.

"Oooh… impressive!" Dreambert said, as the Exceeds could've sworn they saw a heart appearing above Dreambert's head.

"Ooooh, you liiiiiike her!" Happy teased.

"I wonder if she even realizes it." Lily said.

"I doubt it." Carla chuckled as a light shined in front of them, and a pink Pi'illo emerged.

"Huh? Wha? Where am I?"

"At ease, fellow Pi'illo. You are free." Dreambert said.

"Oh, Prince Dreambert! Was it you that saved me?"

"No, it was Marisa and her friends. We are in their debt."

"Oh, cool!" The Pi'illo smiled. "I'll help you get out of here!" He said and they were all taken away to the real world.

 **End BGM**

They all came out of the Dream World. "Oh, thank goodness!" Starlow grinned as Luigi and Meiling woke up.

"Why does my cheek feel all tingly…?" Luigi asked.

"And why are there strands of my hair on the ground?" Meiling wondered.

"Um… I dunno about your cheek, but you could be shedding!" Starlow said to Meiling, trying to play innocent pretending that she didn't do it.

"I don't think Youkai can lose hair… can they?" Reimu asked.

"I doubt it." Marisa said.

"Youwhat? What's that?" Dreambert asked, but before they could explain it, the Pi'illo emerged out of his petrified state.

"Oh, thank you! Freedom!"

"I have a question, fellow Pi'illo." Dreambert said. "Have you seen a princess named Peach within the Dream World? These people are seeking her."

"Hmm, can't say I haven't."

"That's a shame."

"…Oh! But perhaps the elder might know something? Eldream! He might help you!"

"Eldream the Elder…?" Starlow wondered, hearing a snicker coming from Natsu… and got pounded to the ground by Erza.

"Yes, his mind holds all that is known about the Dream World."

"Weird, I don't remember seeing him when I was wandering the Dream World." Doremy said.

"Maybe he's in a different part of the Dream World where you haven't been to." Wendy suggested.

"That could be it."

"He will most likely bring enlightenment to all of you." The Pi'illo continued.

"That's great and all, but where's he at?" Marisa asked.

"The south of here." He replied.

"I think that's where Mushrise Park is at." Mario said.

"Indeed, so let's go there!" Dreambert said.

"I will help you get there." The Pi'illo said as the door opened up behind him and they proceeded to take off, hoping to get to Eldream and save Peach in time.

* * *

 **Another Pi'illo saved and... Dreambert falling in love with Erza.  
**

 **See, Jellal, this is what happens when you say you have a fiance, someone else decides to take Erza instead!**


	5. This is MY pillow!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Beneath Pi'illo Castle (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Hey Reimu, you feeling alright?" Marisa asked as they walked forward after coming back from the Dream World.

"Yeah, I am… I just can't help but wonder if Peach is alright."

"Oh, I'm sure Peach will be fine. She's been kidnapped how many times? I'm pretty sure she's used to it at this point." Marisa said.

"And yet she's still freaking out and screaming 'help me!' over and over again." Happy said.

"You'd be screaming too if you had a giant fire breathing turtle kidnap you again." Lucy said. "But I have to wonder if she's getting sick of it by this point."

"Who knows." Natsu shrugged. "But what I wanna know is why she doesn't fight back!"

"By my guess, he's got a good grip on her." Mario said. "I've seen him hold her down plenty of times so she wouldn't be able to fight back."

"Hmm, I think he's gentle on her though." Koakuma pointed out.

"Do you think he…" Flandre started before dismissing it. "Nah, that'd be creepy!"

"Yeah. Besides, I totally don't see those two dating anytime soon, not the way _he_ behaves." Remilia said, and then glancing at Dreambert floating close to Erza. _That's actually kind of cute._

As they kept walking and trying to find a way out of there, they noticed a pillow on the ground. "Oh, this will definitely help us get further to Mushrise Park! I just know it!" Dreambert said, snapping out of his infatuation of Erza as Luigi and Meiling nodded and proceeded to lay down on the pillow as they all flew in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Dreamy Castle Rendezvous (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

As they all came into the Dream World, Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Meiling awaited them and they walked forward together. "Hmm, I'm sensing at least four Nightmare bits around here." Dreambert said.

"Great, we find them and get out of here." Gajeel said as they walked further… until the whole place rumbled and then they were soon locked in.

"…Until we get trapped." Marisa said.

"What's with those two swirly things over there? And why are there two blocks just out of reach?" Lucy pointed over there.

"Hmm! It could be another Luiginary and Meilinary Work!" Dreambert said. "Alright, you two, hop on in!" He requested as the two nodded as they proceeded to absorb themselves into it.

"So, what do they do?" Sakuya wondered.

"Hmm, I think it may have to do with wind… I might have to consult Starlow about this." He said and then took off.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Mmm…" Meiling muttered in her sleep.

"Mama mia…" Luigi talked softly.

"Sleep talking? …That's actually kind of adorable, I never knew that they did this." Starlow said.

"Touch our noses…" Meiling sleepily talked.

"Touch your noses? Uh, I don't exactly have a feather."

* * *

 _Up above…_

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!" A Brock yelled.

"I TOLD you bringing in a Cucco was a bad idea, but you didn't listen to me!"

"HOW-OW-WAS-OW-I-OW-SUPPOSED-OW-TO-OW-KNOW-OW-THIS-OW-TO-OW-HAPPEN?! OW!"

"Well, you took one from a farm from Hyrule and then decided to cage it up because you thought it was a good idea for it to inhabit this island, and of course, it's mad because you took it from its home. So obviously, you're getting what you got."

"Oh shut up!" He yelled, and got tackled again. "AGH! UNCLE! UNCLE!" He yelled, as several feathers were flying everywhere, and one just so happened to go down into the cave where they were at and then landed on top of Starlow.

"Oh!" Starlow shook it off and looked at the feather. "A feather?" She wondered… and then got a very wicked idea as she smirked. "Oh, how I wanted to do this!" She giggled seductively… and started with Luigi. "Tickle tickle!"

"Ah… ah… ACHOO!"

* * *

 _Back in the dream world…_

 **Resume BGM**

It was at this moment that Dreamy Luigi sneezed, and then the wind came, which not only brought the blocks along, but it nearly blew everyone away as Erza used her Adamantium Armor to block the wind as Marisa held on to her hat, and then the wind stopped.

"Well, that was something…!" Reimu said.

"I'll say." Doremy nodded.

"Hmm, I wonder what it'd be like for Dreamy Meiling to sneeze." Dreambert wondered as Mario hit the ! Block as they were then freed from the trap from before. They went onward, but as they did, they noticed some platforms that needed to be moved in order to get some Nightmare Pieces.

"Who cares about the platforms? Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea!" Lucy exclaimed, but too late, Starlow proceeded to do Meiling's nose.

"ACHOOOOO!" Meiling sneezed… and it was powerful enough to send Starlow flying a few feet.

"Whoa!" Starlow exclaimed… and if it was powerful enough to send Starlow flying…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu and Happy screamed as everyone else held on for dear life. Even Erza's Adamantium Shield was having a hard time staying in one place while Reimu and Marisa held on to Wendy as she wouldn't fly away while Gajeel went full on metal and held on to Levy… and then the wind stopped.

Lucy got back up. "What kind of a sneeze was that?!"

"Mmph!" Dreambert emerged from a knocked down Juvia. "Just how powerful is Meiling? Hmm, just think if you combined the two winds into a powerful one!"

"No! I don't even want to imagine it!" Reimu said as they soon got back up and helped Natsu and Happy up.

"Ugh… that was something…" Natsu said.

"Why do I feel like four teenagers got blasted into a wall during a food fight…?" Happy groaned as they soon found the Nightmare Chunks as they proceeded to destroy them and revert a Pi'illo back to normal as they then were taken back into the real world.

 **End BGM**

"Oh, you guys are back!" Starlow said. "…Why do you look like you've been ran over by something?"

"Powerful winds…" Marisa said.

"Oh, that's good to know." Starlow said. _I don't get it._ She thought as Luigi and Meiling woke up as the Pi'Illo emerged.

"Oh, it feels good to be back!" The Pi'illo grinned.

"Okay, so how is it that you guys are all petrified?" Flandre wondered.

"I can answer that." Dreambert said. "You see, a long time ago, this was a beautiful kingdom of old, and there were two powers in the Dream World. The Dream Stone and the Dark Stone. They would grant the wishes to anyone who possesses them. The Dream Stone, can grant the people happy dreams… while the Dark Stone is fueled by the nightmares of everyone."

"That's… actually kind of terrifying." Carla said.

"It is indeed… and of course, they were hidden because of their great power. However, a bat named Antasma managed to steal the Dark Stone and fed one of the nightmares of the Pi'illo. Because of this, we attempted to stop him and seal him inside the Dream World, but unfortunately, he crushed the Dark Stone, which became nightmare chunks and petrified my people, trapping their souls into the Nightmare Chunks into the Dream World."

"Antasma… didn't we face him in the Sprixie Kingdom?" Mario asked.

"We did and Reimu destroyed him, and that should've been the end of him, but we could've sworn we saw a mist that looked similar to him and kidnapped Peach." Marisa said.

"Hmm… if you saw him from before but you could've sworn you saw this dark mist that looked similar to Antasma, then that could mean one thing. You didn't truly defeat him and he was revived, and then saw the opportunity to take Peach away from you."

"And something tells me Junko is behind this… and if she's behind this, then…" Reimu growled. "Hecatia and Clownpiece aren't too far behind either."

"Well, that's just great." Marisa sighed. "How did they even hear about Antasma anyway?"

"Who knows, but if they revived Antasma, then things aren't going to end well. We must stop him." Dreambert said and turned to the Pi'illo. "Do you know where Eldream is at?"

"Mushrise Park, if I recall. He's probably south of here."

"Thank you… now let's move!" Dreambert said as they nodded as they hopped into a Warp Pipe, with the help of the Pi'illo and they then hopped out of it just inches from the area where the bridge failed to hold.

"Well, that's convenient!" Natsu grinned.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said and they took off.

 **BGM: Breezy Mushrise Park (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"So, do you know what that Amiibo whatever it is can do?" Wendy asked Erza, as she had brought it out as they walked in.

"I'm not sure, all I know for sure is that I'm sensing some kind of power inside this figure. I wonder if I can absorb it and have a new piece of armor." She wondered to herself.

"Amiibo?" Mario perked up and turned to it. "Hmm, that sounds familiar but where have I heard it before?"

"Didn't Master Hand say something to us about that?" Luigi wondered.

"Hmm, maybe." Mario shrugged as they kept going as they went further deep into Mushrise Park as Erza put the Ike Amiibo back in her pocket, as they soon saw that the park was filled with rocks, and a bigger Brock was pestering a smaller Brock.

"Get dese things outta here!" The bigger one ordered.

"Yes, Sir Brickle! We're doing it on the double!" The Brock said. _They don't pay me enough for this…_ He thought.

"Hey, what's going on?" Starlow asked.

"Hmm?" Brickle turned around. "And who are you?"

* * *

 _One introduction later…_

"I see, and you're looking for a pillow?"

"Yes." Starlow nodded.

"You mean, dis one?" He asked, pulling out a petrified Pi'illo.

"Oh! Yes, that's the one!" Dreambert said.

"Hmm, I see… but you know what?" Brickle chuckled. "You can't have it!" He declared and then suddenly took off running.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed as they took off after him, as he jumped on some flowers and bolted out of there, but as soon as he did, a huge wind came out of nowhere and broke a windmill of some kind and destroyed the two blades, landing in different locations… and of course, the water machine stopped working and the flowers immediately wilted.

"What the…?!" Levy asked.

"Well that's just great!" Gajeel said.

"I got it!" Juvia smiled, unleashing a powerful stream of water at the two, as they immediately blossomed. "See? Good as new!" She said, and then they quickly wilted again. "What?!"

"What kind of flowers _are_ those?!" Happy asked.

"Oh, that's just great! It's bad enough that the wind brought these boulders in, and now THIS!" A Brock yelled. "That's fantastic!"

"One of those blades is on that rock." Lily pointed out.

"Hmm, unless you have a hammer, I guess that'll be impossible to get down!" A Brock sighed as the Mario Bros looked at each other and nodded, smirking as they brought out their hammers as they ran forward and slammed their hammers on the rock, but, strangely and quite surprisingly, their hammers shattered.

"WHAT?!" Both of them yelled.

"Well, you guys do use those hammers a lot… but that's still brutal." Starlow said nonchalantly.

"Yeesh… that's a bummer." Marisa said.

"Well, now what do we do?" Mario wondered as Luigi was crying a little.

"My precious hammer…! I had this when I was a little guy!" Luigi sobbed.

"May I suggest Ultra Hammers?" Virgo popped out of nowhere and holding two Ultra Hammers, as she was next to Lucy.

"Wah! Where'd you come from?!" Lucy asked.

"The Mushroom Kingdom. I bought these two in Toad Town in case they needed it."

"How did you-"

"With your money."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 _In the Toad Town Hammer Shop…_

"Hmm?" A Toad looked at some money on the counter, and a note.

"Here's all of my money for two Ultra Hammers. – Lucy Heartfilia."

"…Huh, wonder when she came in?"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"YOU USED ALL OF MY MONEY?!" Lucy yelled as she looked in her wallet, and there was absolutely nothing.

"What? You paid rent, didn't you?" Virgo asked, giving the two bros the Ultra Hammers.

"LAST MONTH! My rent is due in a week!"

"Then I'm sure you'll be able to get the money back somehow." Virgo smiled before disappearing.

"Thank you!" Luigi grinned.

"How am I gonna get that much money…" Lucy whined.

"Well, there's the coins that some of those enemies hold." Gajeel pointed out.

"I don't think there's coins that convert to Joul in Magnolia…" Lucy sighed.

"I think I heard that there was a shop that converts coins into joul that opened up last month." Erza said as Lucy perked up.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"…Or was it Rupees into joul?" She wondered out loud.

"Let's just hope it's coins." Happy said as the Mario Bros took their new Ultra Hammers out for a test drive on the boulder, smashing it to smithereens instantly as they grabbed one of the blades.

"Oh yeah!" Mario grinned.

"Ha ha! This is awesome!" Luigi exclaimed as they proceeded to do it with the other boulders… only they all saw it was smashed to pieces as some Brocks and Toads cowered in front of the vampires. "What the…?!"

"Yeah, Flandre and I decided to destroy the boulders while you were sulking about your hammers." Remilia said.

"And found this!" Flandre casually smiled and held the other blade.

"WHAT KIND OF DEMONS ARE THEY?!" A Toad yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT I DON'T WANNA FIND OUT!" The Brock yelled.

"Oh!" One of the Brocks noticed the blades. "I'll get right to work on those!" He said, grabbing the two and went right to work on them.

"Hey guys!" Wendy piped up as they turned to her. "There's a Pi'illo over here!"

"Oh, good! I thought I sensed one of them!" Dreambert smiled as they went over as Luigi and Meiling hopped on the pillow as they all went in, and about five seconds later, they destroyed the Nightmare Chunk and hopped out, with the Pi'illo reviving.

"Freedom!" The Pi'illo cheered. "If you ever need me, just ask!" He smiled as they nodded and went on their merry way to chase Brickle while destroying more boulders as Starlow saw something.

"Hey guys? Aren't those attack piece blocks?" Starlow wondered.

"Why, so it is!" Mario nodded.

"Oh great, those things…" Marisa said.

"Something wrong with them?" Doremy asked.

"Nah, not really. Just wasn't expecting those things to be here." She said, remembering how they found them everywhere when Fawful was being a menace and they were stuck inside Bowser's body… and she shuddered at the memory of her teaming up with Kamek as she shook that thought out, as Doremy saw her shaking her head a little.

 _Hmm…_ Doremy thought to herself before they wandered around, collecting the Attack Pieces and destroying boulders with the help of Flandre and defeating some Capnaps and Thorbs while Lucy collected the coins that were scattered from their defeat.

As they kept going, a Brock saw a lot of Capnaps and Thorbs in the way and he was in their way. "Yeaaaah, I don't think you'll be getting past anytime soon."

"What makes you say that?" Mario asked.

"Well, you need some kind of powerful attack that will get rid of all of these easily."

Natsu smirked. "Heheh, stand aside, I'm gonna roast them!" He said.

"Nope! You need an item!" The Brock stopped them.

"Oh come on!"

"Whoa, what'd I miss?" A Toad walked over and was given the whole run down. "So, Attack Pieces?"

"Yep." The Brock nodded.

"We have nine, we need like one more." Starlow said.

"And I only have one." The Toad said, bringing it out as they stared at it. "…Eh, you can have it." He said as Mario took the last one… as the Attack Pieces formed into… a Red Shell.

"Seriously?! All of that for a Koopa Shell?!" Marisa asked.

"Alright, I'm gonna roast them!" Natsu said as Mario put his arm out in front of him.

"Hang on, I'm gonna try something." Mario said as he put his hand out, aiming the Red Shell and then throwing it, hitting all of the enemies, but it then hit a wall and bounced back as it was headed towards them as Luigi jumped over and kicked it towards the last Thorb, destroying it as the shell returned to Mario as they both high fived.

"…I still think I should've roasted them."

"I'm with you there." Gajeel agreed as they walked forward until they came across a fountain and Brickle was on top of it.

"Ahaha! So you DID chase me! I have to admit, I didn't think you'd chase me!"

"Just give us that damn pillow before things get ugly!" Reimu ordered.

"Oh, oh! Are you threatening me? Why, if we were in another universe, dat wouldn't be very princess like of you!"

"Princess?" Reimu tilted her head.

"Oh come on, Reimu would NEVER fit the part of a princess!" Marisa said.

"…I could wear a crown, maybe a heart shaped crown… perhaps a tiara." Reimu said.

"Hmph! As if you'd ever be royalty!" Brickle said. "Anyway, I will not let you get dis pillow!" He said as he attempted to get off, only to slip and fall into the fountain, which of course, the water stopped flowing and the flowers wilted. "Nnngh! Well… dis went better in my head…" He muttered, hearing laughter from Natsu, Marisa and Gajeel. "It's not funny!"

"Well, that's what you get for running away with the Pi'illo!" Dreambert said. "Now give him to us!"

"Nngh… tell you what, once you release me from this, I'll give it to you, deal?"

"You better not be screwing with us… otherwise…" Erza went into her Heaven's Wheel armor and swords were pointed all around Brickle.

"AAAAH! I WON'T SCREW WITH YOU, I PROMISE!" He yelled as Erza went back to normal.

"Good." She said. "Now, we have to find a way to pull him out." She said as they looked for ways to find a way to get him out as the Mario Bros, Wendy, Carla, Levy, Patchouli and Sakuya noticed a warp pipe as they hopped in while the others tried to think of ways.

"Maybe if we ice him out…" Gray said.

"How's _that_ going to work? I think that's just going to trap him even more." Starlow pointed out as Meiling tried to pull out Brickle.

"YOW! OW! OOOOOOOOW! YOOOOOW! YOU'RE GOING TO PULL MY HEAD OFF!" He yelled as Meiling hopped off.

"Well, that didn't work…" Meiling said as Flandre aimed her hand at the fountain.

"Perhaps I can just explode it." She smirked.

"Explode it? What do you mean by dat?" Brickle asked.

"Just try not to flinch." Lucy said.

"HOW'S DAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!" He yelled, but before Flandre could clench her fist, they noticed the fountain was about to burst… and then it exploded, sending the top half flying high and then Brickle faceplanted, while water burst everywhere and reviving the flowers.

"Wow! Way to go, Scarlet!" Gajeel grinned.

"Uh…" Flandre blinked as she sweatdropped. "That wasn't me."

"Then how did…?" He wondered as the others emerged from the Warp Pipe.

"Goodness!" Wendy exclaimed as she was looking up. "It did _that?!"_

"Oh my goodness…" Carla said.

"Hmm, I thought that would happen." Patchouli said as the top half of the fountain came crashing down on a robot that was watering some flowers, causing it to short circuit.

"Ooogh…" Brickle got back up, shaking it off.

"Sorry about that." Mario said.

"Oh, it's no problem. I was going to replace dat anyway with a newer model. In fact, I can show you what it looks like!" He said as they nodded as they noticed he dropped the Pi'illo.

"Ah, Eldream! It's good to see him unharmed." Dreambert said.

"Eldream?!" Brickle exclaimed. "Eldream the Elder Pi'illo?!"

"Yes, that's the one."

"…Never heard of him." He said, causing everyone to anime fall.

"Then how come you just mentioned that name as if it rang a bell?!" Starlow asked, but Brickle seemed to ignore her as they explained about what's going on.

"Ah! Well, if you want to sleep on it, I have the perfect spot for it, in fact, it's where my new machine is at. To the Maintenance Hut! Come!" He requested. "Oh, but first, I should thank you for helping me." He said, pulling out ten attack pieces and giving it to Luigi, as it formed into a Green Shell.

"Oh, thanks." Luigi said, as he put the Green Shell away.

"Anyway, let's go!" Brickle took off as they followed him, but as soon as they did, they saw the machine going haywire and four Brocks were trying to stop it.

"GROBOT! BEHAVE!"

"AAAH! I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS!"

"What is going on?!" Brickle asked.

"Grobot! It's gone nuts!" One of them said.

Brickle's eyes widened, realizing that the top half of the fountain probably hit the poor machine. "Stand back, I'll take care of dis." He said. "YAAAAAH!" He yelled, attacking Grobot.

"…This is not going to end well, isn't it?" Marisa asked.

"YAAAAAAGH!" Brickle yelled as he was thrown in the air.

"Nope." Reimu said as Brickle landed on the ground.

"MMMPH! GROBOT… IT'S ON DA FRITZ!" His yells were muffled since his head was stuck into the ground.

"Brickle! Are you okay?"

"Dude! Speak man!"

"Can I have next weekend off?"

Grobot glared at the group before it, ready to take it out. "You guys ready?" Mario asked.

"Yep!" Marisa nodded, grabbing her Hakkero.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu smirked.

"Then let's-a go!" Mario declared.

 **BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Grobot aimed its arms at them and shot water balls at them, as they simply dodged as the Mario Bros ran over and slammed their Ultra Hammers at the robot, knocking it back as it simply fired more water at them, this time even bigger but they once again dodged as Patchouli brought out her book and chanted something, as a huge lightning bolt slammed right into the robot.

Grobot glared directly at the magician and ran towards her, ready to mow her down but she floated up to avoid it as Meiling was in the way and blocked it with her leg, and then kicked it back, then Remilia and Flandre fired Danmaku at the robot but it countered with the water balls, and then it was blown away by Wendy's Sky Dragon's Wing Attack.

"Solid Script: Iron!" Levy said, as she tried to have it fall on Grobot, but it moved to the side and the iron landed on the grass instead, but that didn't stop Gajeel from devouring it all and then used his roar to knock it back and then it was impaled with knives from Sakuya.

Natsu jumped up into the air. "FIRE DRAGON'S-"

Grobot aimed directly at the Dragon Slayer, put its hands together and shot a powerful stream of water at him.

"-IRON FI-BLUBBLUBBLUB!" He yelled, eating nothing but water as he was launched toward a rock.

"Natsu! Are you okay?!" Happy asked.

"Blegh! Yeah, just got drenched with water!" He said, and then got back up. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, incinerating Grobot but it was still alive and kicking… and then drenched Natsu again. "Blah!" He cried, coughing out water in the process.

Grobot then proceeded to drench them all, but Juvia wasn't really affected by it as she fired it back, as the Grobot turned to the water mage and proceeded to launch it back at her, but she wasn't really fazed as they both launched water at each other.

"Dream Sign: Losing Oneself in a Dream!" Doremy called out, hitting Grobot with the Danmaku along with Marisa using Stardust Reverie and Reimu launching Fantasy Orbs at it.

Erza pulled out her Amiibo figure after jumping back from an attack and launching a sword into Grobot as she looked at it, and then saw that Grobot was about to self-destruct with all of the attacks that it was receiving. _Maybe later._ She thought, putting it back and then requipping into her Lightning Empress Armor and brought her staff up, aiming at the robot as it looked like it couldn't take another hit from everyone, as she then fired a lightning bolt from it, hitting Grobot as it short circuited… and then it exploded, not to mention that water got pretty much everywhere after it exploded.

 **End BGM**

"And that's the end of that!" Marisa said. "…Sorry about the robot, though…"

Brickle walked over. "Oh, it's quite alright…" He sighed. "I will miss you, Gro-" He noticed Gajeel eating the remains. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What? I got hungry." Gajeel said.

"Oh, Gajeel…" Levy sighed before chuckling.

"Well, you're not getting that robot repaired anytime soon." Starlow said.

"Sigh, well, good things must come to an end. So, you wanna use dis pillow?"

"Yes." Dreambert nodded.

"Here, take it. I don't need it. There's a bed in the next room if you wanna rest."

"That's perfect!" Meiling smiled as they eagerly went into the next room, where Luigi and Meiling hopped on the bed and slept as they all went in, leaving Starlow behind.

"Well, on the bright side, nothing crazy happened with Bowser yet." Starlow said, unaware that in the distance, the airships were approaching.

"That is the island!" General Guy said. "And I see Luigi and Hong Meiling, sir!"

"Heh, blissfully unaware that we're here." Bowser said. "Let's move out!"

"Where's Marisa? I don't see her." A Hammer Bro said.

"Who cares? For now, let us rejoice that Marisa isn't here yet." A Goomba said. "Well, until _he_ gets his revenge." He said, glancing at the certain Magikoopa.

"Indeed, my fellow Goomba." He chuckled darkly. "Indeed."

* * *

 **Little does Starlow know... she just jinxed it.**


	6. The Deepest of Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Dreamy Mushrise Winds (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Everyone landed in the dreamy Mushrise Park and looked around, and Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Meiling soon walked up to them.

"Alright, so… where is that Nightmare Chunk?" Marisa wondered.

"It could be anywhere." Natsu said as they attempted to walk, but suddenly a little bunny hopped in front of them, holding the nightmare chunk in its ears, hopping a little cutely.

"Well, this just got easier!" Happy smiled and walked up to the bunny. "Hey, would you mind giving us that Nightmare Chunk?"

The bunny looked at him curiously before shaking its head… er, body, no. "What do you mean, no?!" Happy asked in shock.

"Well, it's not like it'll just give it to you nicely." Carla said.

"Oh come on! Who could resist this cute face?" Happy asked with a smile.

"…I would." Carla muttered.

"You want cute?" Gajeel gently but firmly pushed Wendy to the rabbit. "Here, we can try something different!"

"Oh!" Wendy exclaimed, surprised that Gajeel actually pushed her as she looked at the bunny. "Um, would you give us the Nightmare Chunk please?" She asked politely… aaaaand the bunny just simply hopped away. "Aww…"

"Saw that one coming." Reimu said.

"Maybe someone cuter… like Asuka!" Happy said.

"Except Alzack and Bisca would never let her on a crazy adventure like this! She's just five!" Lucy said.

"Natsu would let Asuka on this." Happy said.

"Oh please, I'm not dumb enough to let Asuka on a crazy adventure!" Natsu said.

"At least Natsu is on my si-"

"I'd bring an entire class of kids to see how fun it is!" Natsu grinned as Lucy gave him a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Riiiight… well, we gotta get that bunny before it gets away." Marisa said as they walked forward.

"Oh! Visitors!" A voice exclaimed as they saw Brickle forming in front of them.

"What the…? Weren't you just…?" Natsu wondered.

"This is basically the Dreamy version of Brickle, according to the subconscious of Luigi and Meiling." Doremy said before Dreambert could say anything.

"Right, what she said."

"So what could I do for you in dis park?" Dreamy Brickle asked.

"We're trying to catch that bunny." Mario explained.

"Bunny? Oh! Dat bunny over there?" Dreamy Brickle asked as they nodded. "Heh, I was looking for the same thing, really!"

"What for?" Erza asked.

"A nice addition to the park, of course! If you'll excuse me, I'll be catching it!" He said and took off, as they sweatdropped.

"Well, he's not after the Nightmare Chunk, that's for sure." Lucy said.

"Thank goodness." Levy sighed as they walked forward, but as they did, they saw two blocks as they were both Attack Pieces, but one of them has Reimu's Yin-Yang Orb for the front.

"What in the world…?" Reimu wondered as she curiously hit it, as a red and white attack piece gently landed in her hand. "Odd…" She mused as she put it away and they walked off, catching some more in the process until they came across a huge pump, and Dreamy Brickle was in front of the bunny, holding two carrots.

"Here bunny bunny bunny! You like carrots, right?" Dreamy Brickle asked as the bunny looked at him before hopping away. "Hmm, I think I need bigger carrots…" He muttered, completely oblivious to the Nightmare Chunk it was carrying and then taking off.

"I wonder if I can attract it with this…" Erza mused and then requipped… into a bunny costume outfit, and not the really fanservicey one either surprisingly.

"…What the…" Patchouli blinked, wondering what in the world she was looking at while Flandre was trying not to laugh hysterically.

"Uh… you should be glad Aya's not taking pictures of you." Reimu said.

"I swear, if you have a Strawberry outfit, I'm gonna scream…" Marisa muttered as they walked forward until they encountered the bunny again, this time with Dreamy Brickle having bigger carrots.

"C'mere! I know you like carrots!" Dreamy Brickle said but the bunny refused to look at him.

"Oh bunny~!" Erza called out as the both of them turned to see Erza's ridiculous outfit.

"There's two bunnies?!" Brickle asked. "…Hmm, that's the strangest chest hair I've ever seen. Scarlet chest hair, no less!"

"Is he for real?" Lucy asked, completely dumbfounded while Flandre tried her damn hardest not to laugh hysterically, while Sakuya tried not to smile at this, but it was slowly creeping up.

The bunny curiously looked at her, hopping over and examining Erza, and smelling something very… peculiar about her. In fact, it knew that bunnies do _not_ wear that kind of perfume. It glared at Erza before hopping away, and then jumping high into the air to a cloud.

"It ran away?!" Erza asked in surprise.

"Aww! Dat ain't fair!" Dreamy Brickle sighed as he took off. "Maybe if I find dat pump to turn da water on, then I'd be able to get dat bunny for da park!"

Erza turned back to normal. "I could've sworn I was very convincing…"

"Except for your head in the chest." Gajeel said as they walked forward while Dreamy Brickle disappeared as they soon went into a warp pipe while collecting a few more Attack Pieces for both kinds as they saw two wind gusts up ahead, and both Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Meiling knew they had to go in and they were absorbed into it.

"Today's forecast has strong winds in the very near future!" Happy said, and when Starlow proceeded to rub Luigi's nose out of boredom, they were sent towards the pipes as they were starting to connect. "With a slight chance of pipes connecting!"

"You're not a weatherman, cat!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Isn't that Tenshi's job?" Koakuma wondered.

"Yes, and she keeps destroying the shrine whenever she's bored." Reimu muttered.

"I can make her homeless!" Flandre smiled as they walked up ahead.

"I don't think that'd be possible…" Remilia said. "…Unless there's a strong God out there that can make you the Queen of Destruction or… something."

"Are you TRYING to have Flandre destroy the world?!" Gray asked, just thinking of what mayhem would happen.

"Oh please, I'm a princess of Destruction. If anything, I can upgrade to Goddess of Destruction or something." Flandre smiled innocently.

"Leeeeet's not think about that…" Reimu shuddered as they kept going until they found a huge windmill-like structure, and both Meiling and Luigi couldn't do simultaneously, until Starlow decided to push the heads together.

"I wonder if I had you sneeze at the same time." Starlow smirked as she rubbed their noses with the feather… aaaand with two sneezes in sync, she was launched out of the room. "YAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed and smacked into a potted flower. "I'm okay!"

As for the inside, well… they were hanging on to a ledge for dear life while the windmill was going strong and the water proceeded to pump it full of water, as they soon recovered and got back up. "So, that's what happens when they sneeze at the same time…" Dreambert mused.

"Mama mia…" Mario groaned, dusting his hat off.

"For the sake of our lives, I say we don't do that again." Lucy requested.

"Agreed!" Everyone nodded and went back to where the flower platforms were now fully bloomed, complete with the trees now able to grab them, one with a mustache and one with hair as Starlow pulled their mustache and hair again to have them able to jump up while the Gensokyo girls flew up to meet them, then Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Meiling came back to them, and then they saw Dreamy Brickle being pestered by a few Dreamcaps and their captains.

"Oh! You guys are here! Can you help me get rid of dese? I'll even give you dese pieces I've found!" He said, giving the rest of the Attack Pieces to Mario and Reimu, as when they were fully together, they flew right into Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Meiling, absorbing a new power of some kind. "You like dat? I call those Luiginary Attacks and Meilinary Attack! Now help me get rid of dese!"

"Mario! Let's do this!" Dreamy Luigi requested.

"Oh yeah!" Mario nodded as Dreamy Luigi was absorbed into them and Mario closed his eyes, clenching his fist and concentrating hard enough, until… "HIYAAAAH!" He yelled, summoning the Luiginary Ball… where several Luigis came to their aid.

"WHAT THE?!" Everyone else but Dreamy Meiling yelled as Mario hopped on the ball and began to collect the Luigis as he went by, and when he was close to the awe-struck Dreamcaps and their captains, Mario hopped off and kicked the huge Luiginary Ball in front of them, crushing them all.

"Oh yeah!" Mario fist pumped, completely unfazed by what they just saw.

"Where did… how did… WHAT…?!" Marisa yelled, completely dumbfounded.

"Well, anything's possible in the dreams." Mario shrugged it off as Luigi came back, a little dizzy.

"Ooogh… that was both awesome… and nauseating…" He groaned as he shook it off and went onward while Dreamy Brickle disappeared again until they finally caught up to the bunny where they finally cornered it.

The bunny turned towards them, as they all looked at it as well before it jumped up and threw the Nightmare Chunk at Mario before hopping away, but luckily, Mario caught it before having it slam in his face.

"Well, at least we have Eldream now." Mario said as they nodded… and then a human-sized carrot landed in front of them.

"Oh ho! Where are you little bunny? I know you want some of dis~! Come on, just have a nibble~!" Dreamy Brickle said, putting off quite a pose as well, while Flandre burst out laughing and fell to the ground, still laughing.

"…Should we tell him he looks ridiculous?" Marisa whispered.

"I… I don't even know what to even say…" Reimu whispered back.

"What? No bunny?" Dreamy Brickle looked around. "Drat! I'll go look for dat bunny even if my life depends on it!" He said and then took off, never to be seen again… while Juvia dumped water on Flan to snap out of it.

"WAAAH!" Flandre yelled, standing up and shivering. "Why is it always cold water?!"

"I dunno, ask Remilia." Reimu said, glaring at Remilia.

"The pool wasn't _that_ cold…" Remilia said, folding her arms.

"IT WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER, YOU CRAZY VAMPIRE! YOU EVEN PUSHED IN LUIGI!" Marisa yelled.

"Never again…" Dreamy Luigi shuddered.

"Let's not forget that you also pushed in Lucy!"

"That's the last time I go swimming with a vampire…" Lucy muttered.

"What's _this_ gotta do with anything?" Doremy wondered.

"A very cold grudge." Patchouli said as they went down and then Mario destroyed the Nightmare Chunk that held Eldream.

"Oh! Free at last!" Eldream exclaimed.

"Eldream! It is good to see you." Dreambert grinned.

"My prince! You saved me!"

"Well, with the help of these guys… and my lovely princess!" He said, smiling fondly at Erza who only chuckled.

"We need your help with something." Natsu said.

"What is it?" Eldream asked as they explained the situation. "I see… Princess Peach is in Dream's Deep?"

"Yes." Dreambert nodded.

"Well, I will help you get there. Oh, Fluffykins!" He called out as the same bunny appeared before them. "There you are, my adorable Dreambunny! Would you help these people get to Dream's Deep?" He asked as the Dreambunny nodded as they proceeded to drill into the ground below.

"Fluffykins…?" Natsu blinked as Happy laughed.

"Quit laughing, Happy. I find it rather cute." Carla said.

"Indeed. It is rather cute for a bunny." Lily said.

"I wasn't making fun of it!" Happy quickly defended, but the two Exceeds didn't believe him as Eldream and the Dreambunny returned.

"Alright, in you go!" He said.

"Thank you, Eldream." Dreambert said as they hopped on in.

"Now, Fluffykins. I believe there's an adorable little cuddle spot with your name on it!" Eldream said and took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Mmm… where are they? They're taking longer than usual…" Starlow said, a little worried. "I hope they're alright."

It was at this moment that a Goomba ran up. "I've found them!"

"Oh pipe down, Private Goomp! We all found them!"

"Shut it, Sergeant Guy!"

Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy walked forward. "Hello!" Paraplonk waved.

"What the…?" Starlow wondered. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Why, they're here to introduce someone, of course!" A voice said as Starlow turned around and gasped.

"You?! But but… I heard that you died in the Sprixie Kingdom! Marisa threw you in the lava!"

"Ahahaha, it'll take more than lava to take me down… after all, it may have not been the real me."

"Marisa is gonna be ticked when she finds out that you're back alive, _Kamek!"_

Kamek smirked. "She won't live through my spells this time. I know every trick she has… and this time, _I_ will win!"

"So, wait… if you're here, and these bozos are here-"

"HEY!" All three of them yelled.

"And… I see General Guy walking over here…" Starlow said as her eyes widened. "Then that means-"

" _I_ am here, baby!" A voice exclaimed, as the monstrous Bowser landed in front of them.

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Eeek!" Starlow exclaimed.

"So!" Bowser stood back up. "Let me get this straight… I sent a scout earlier and they overheard that Peach was kidnapped?"

"Uh… no… Peach isn't kidnapped… she's just… uh… resting! Yeah! She's resting in the castle!"

"LIAR!" Bowser yelled. "My scout also went into Peach's room in that castle to make sure they weren't bluffing, and I had him search the entire island as we were pulling into this island! And guess what, you little star? SHE'S. NOT. HERE."

"Um… she's… in the ocean?"

"Don't play games with me!" He snarled, ready to burn Starlow to a crisp. "Now, answer me this. WHY is Green 'Stache and the Chinese Warrior sleeping together AND sharing a pillow?"

 _How do I put this without making it sound like they're in love?_ Starlow wondered. "Well, you see… they're… uh… well… very lazy and-"

"Bah! Never mind that! I already lost patience with you." He said and then glanced at the dream bubble. "I heard Peach was kidnapped in a dream bubble. Is that correct?"

"Uh, no! No! None of that!" Starlow got in front. "You can't go in there!"

"And why can't I?"

"Um… well… you see… it's… rigged with explosives!"

"You're lying."

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You're sweating."

"You can't prove that! You can't go in here!"

"I can and I _will_. Now move it!"

"No!"

Bowser growled as he side stepped to the side, but Starlow did the same until Bowser immediately got annoyed and walked forward as Starlow looked at the gigantic Koopa… before he backhanded her to the wall.

"Oooh! That's gonna leave a mark!" Private Goomp winced.

"She'll be awake in a few minutes. By the time she wakes up, I'll be back with Peach in my hands." He said and then looked at them. "Wait here until I return."

"Yes sir, Your Nastiness!" Sergeant Guy saluted as they all saluted as Bowser went in while Kamek looked in that dream bubble.

"Marisa could be in there…" He chuckled darkly and then went inside undetected.

"Sooooo… anyone got cards?" Paraplonk wondered.

"…The ONE THING I forget to bring!" Private Goomp muttered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back inside…_

 **BGM: Dream's Forbidden Depths (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Is it me, or is this place really creepy?" Lucy asked, as they were in the depths of Dream's Deep, as it was completely dark where they were at.

"It would appear so…" Dreambert said. "And it would appear that since we are so far deep in the subconsciousness of Luigi and Meiling… that they are not here with us." He said as they realized that Dreamy Luigi and Meiling weren't with us.

"But, Luigi and Meiling are right there!" Happy pointed. "…Ah! And right over there too! And over there! And there! They're everywhere!"

"Fascinating…" Doremy mused. "I've heard tales of Dream's Deep, but I always thought it was just a myth."

"…Said the girl that lives in the Dream World." Marisa said as Doremy simply smiled.

"Hmm, they could be highlighted silhouettes. Peculiar…" Dreambert mused as they went along… and as they did, they both heard Luigi's and Meiling's thoughts.

 _"I will protect my big bro!"_

 _"I must rest so I can be fully alert and protect the Scarlet Devil Mansion with my life!"_

 _"I just hope that big bro will be okay…"_

 _"No one's getting past me! Not even a Keyblade Wielder!"_

 _"Big bro! Are you okay?!"_

 _"I don't care if someone who is old or wears nothing but red and participates in street fights, I'll protect the mansion and Remilia Scarlet with my life!"_

 _"Don't leave me!"_

 _"I wonder why Sakuya always plant knives in my forehead? Did I do something wrong? I'm just trying to protect the mansion… what'd I ever do to her?"_

 _"I'll miss you on your adventure, big bro…"_

 _"I am Hong Meiling, gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion! You shall not pass!"_

 _"I must grow stronger… for my bro! I'm not going to let some ghosts get in my way!"_

 _"I wonder what those fairies are up to… ah! I gotta focus on protecting the mansion… but it's so boring sometimes…"_

 _"Big Bro! I'm coming!"_

 _"I wish Sakuya would stay a bit longer out here with me, I get kinda lonely…"_

 _"I'm-a Luigi! Younger brother of Mario and the one that will protect him! I will try not to be scared as I am!"_

 _"I am Hong Meiling… and no one will get in my way to protect the mansion that I love! NO ONE!"_

"Luigi…" Mario quietly said as a tear escaped his eye, deeply moved that Luigi would attempt to risk everything to protect him. He knew that Luigi loved him and cared for him, but he didn't realize that Luigi would try to risk his life to protect his brother.

"Hmm…" Sakuya looked at her knife, as she knew this was possibly the only way to wake up the deep sleeper that is Meiling, but it never crossed her mind that she was probably just resting up so she can be full alert and protect the mansion no matter what, even though Marisa comes and goes as she pleases to 'borrow' one of Patchy's books. And it also didn't cross her mind that Meiling was the only one out there, alone and feeling a bit lonesome.

Then again, when you're the head maid and servant of Remilia Scarlet, the only thing on your mind is taking care of the vampires and doing the various tasks along with the fairy maids in the mansion, not to mention serving tea for Patchouli and Koakuma and making sure Flan has full control of her mental instability. The only time when she thought of Meiling was to wake her up by shoving a knife in her very skull.

Remilia smiled. "I knew that she wants to protect the mansion no matter what." She said.

"Argh! It's getting a bit annoying, though!" Natsu growled as they went deeper as the thoughts grew louder and a little more emotive… until finally, Luigi and Meiling appeared in front of them.

"…Are you the real Dreamy Luigi and Meiling?" Dreambert asked.

"Yes!" Meiling nodded. "Ready to kick some ass like usual!"

"Yeah, what she said." Luigi said.

Dreambert nodded. "Alright, let's go!" He said, watching Mario hug his dreamy bro as the Scarlet Devil Mansion crew hugged Meiling as well, catching her off-guard.

"Oh… thanks…" Meiling smiled. _Huh… I don't think I ever got hugged before…_ She thought as outside, Meiling smiled widely, with a tear running down her cheek as Starlow got back up, groaning.

"Ow… I'm gonna feel that one for a while…" She groaned and saw the tear. "Meiling? Why is she crying?"

Back inside, they went a little further… and they saw the purple mist that held Peach, and Junko was waiting for them as well.

 **End BGM**

"So, you came." Junko smirked.

"Yeah, we're finally here… and ready to kick your ass!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Junko said sarcastically.

"Antasma!" Dreambert exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Vat does it look like? I'm-"

He was interrupted by a roar, and Bowser landed on the ground. "BOWSER?!" Everyone but Junko, Doremy, Dreambert and Antasma yelled.

"Get your disgusting purple mist off of her!" Bowser exclaimed, grabbing a hold of the mist and tossing it to the side, as it dropped Peach and he caught her.

"Mmm…" Peach groaned as she woke up, seeing Bowser in front of her.

"Hello, princess!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Peach screamed, slapping Bowser hard enough to make him drop her as she quickly ran over to the others.

"OW!" Bowser yelled. "Who taught you to slap me like that? Zelda?!" He demanded. "But no matter, I'll be the one to re-kidnap yo-"

"SKREEEE!" Antasma, in bat form, smacked right in his face… specifically, his snout.

"AAARGH! GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled, prying Antasma off of him.

"Vat in the Vorld is WRONG with you?! I was in the middle of something!"

"And what's _that?!"_ Bowser demanded to know.

"That lady has great power and I was absorbing i-"

"If you say that she's a Princess of Heart, I'm gonna be sick."

"…Vat? Vat's THAT gotta do with anything?"

"…I have no idea, but I had a feeling that you'd say something like that. I know she's a Star Child, and I had a FEELING you'd confuse that with a Princess of Heart!"

"Riiiight… like I'd believe zat…"

"Hmph, anyway, what the HELL are you doing to her? Kidnapping her is MY duty, bozo!"

"I vant to regain my power that I lost so long ago."

"And kidnapping Peach would solve that problem?" Bowser cracked his knuckles. "Wrong answer, bat!"

"SKREE! Why don't we team up? You help me get my power back and I will help you get rid of zese annoying brats?"

"No!" Dreambert exclaimed.

"…Hmm… would it involve that she-devil right there?" Bowser asked, looking at Junko.

"Hey!"

"Yes, including two more."

"Hmm…" Bowser rubbed his chin in thought, not liking the idea of teaming up with someone else, but then again… if it meant destroying the Mario Bros and that pesky witch and miko, and those annoying Fairy Tail brats and the Scarlet Devil Mansion losers, and whoever that girl was that dressed up as Santa Claus, not to mention that he could possibly use the bat to his advantage, and the thought of having that orange weirdo in a dress along with two other people? He'll most likely think of something on what to do with _them._

But first, the bat.

"You have yourself a deal!" Bowser smirked and turned to the group.

"Oh please! We've done this song and dance already!" Natsu said.

"Yeah! Like _this_ will be any different!" Marisa exclaimed.

"I'll show you what I'm capable of." Bowser said and looked at Junko. "You! Orange freak!"

"I have a name, you know. It's Junko."

"Whatever, _Junky._ You stay there and offer support. Do NOT interfere. I'm the one running this show now!"

Junko sweatdropped in annoyance. "…Very well." She muttered.

"I vill help you power up." Antasma said and then proceeded to absorb himself into Bowser, as Dreambert's eyes widened with horror.

"Oh no…" Dreambert whispered.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH! I FEEL STRONGER!" Bowser roared, as there was a dark purple aura surrounding him, as he noticed Mario absorbing Dreamy Luigi and Reimu absorbing Dreamy Meiling, as he raised an eyebrow at this but didn't seem to care much, and he then noticed Kamek closing in on Marisa as Bowser smirked and gave the 'do it' nod to Kamek as he nodded and aimed his staff at her, twirling it at the witch and then aiming it at her, as she was suddenly pulled towards him.

"WHOOOOOOOA!" Marisa yelled.

"Marisa!" Reimu exclaimed and then saw Kamek. "What…?! No…! How is he…?!"

"Eyes on me, you Miko brat!" Bowser said as she growled, as they got ready to fight the powered up Bowser.

 **BGM: Bowser Battle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Bowser proceeded to open his mouth and then breathed purple fire at them, forcing them to dodge while Natsu ate it, but as he did, Bowser ran over and punched Natsu in the stomach and then used an uppercut to knock him up in the air, and then he jumped up and slammed into him as they were coming down, spiky end of his shell first. "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Natsu yelled as Bowser got off of him and then kicked Natsu away, and smacked into Wendy to knock her down.

"Got those two taken care of." He said and then turned to the others. "Now, who wants to die?" He asked.

"Why you…!" Gray growled. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" He yelled, but Bowser suddenly grabbed the huge ice hammer.

"Ha! That all you got?" He asked, melting the ice with his flames and then he was slashed away by Erza, but he simply shrugged it off. "Hmph! Not bad!"

Marisa landed on the ground as she was pulled away from the group. "What…?"

"Hello, Marisa." A familiar voice said as Marisa's eyes widened, as she secretly hoped she wasn't just hearing things. "Nice to see you again."

"You…" Marisa clenched her fists but didn't turn around, scowling. "Didn't I throw you into the lava pits in the Sprixie Kingdom?"

"I cloned myself at the last minute while I secretly teleported away. What you tossed into the lava pit wasn't me and I secretly hid myself from everyone. Not even Lord Bowser knew I was still alive until we came to this island."

"So… you decided to be a coward…"

"No, I was being smart. It's called outsmarting your opponent."

"So, I imagine you were training yourself to get stronger?"

"Yes, I made a million Marisa targets… and they all were destroyed easily by me. That's how stronger I've gotten, training my magic on _you."_

Marisa chuckled. "Well, to be honest, I was getting rather bored… and you'd better hope you trained well."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because if you didn't… it would be a real shame if-" She pulled out her Hakkero. "-IF YOU DIED FROM THIS!" She screamed, turning around and unleashing a powerful Master Spark on Kamek, but he quickly teleported away as he was floating above her.

"Predictable!"

"Why I oughta…" Marisa growled, summoning her broom as she flew up, as she dodged the spells coming from Kamek as she proceeded to ram into him and launched Danmaku at him, as he got hit by some but he teleported away, healing himself in the process.

"Heh, this is where the fun begins."

"That's what you think!"

Back with Bowser, he was busy breathing fire at everyone, but they were dodging and beating him up, but he wasn't taking no for an answer as he suddenly got bigger when he decided to go into his shell and tried to slam into them, hoping to crush them, but Flandre held her ground and held on to him, and without breaking a sweat, she tossed him back and used her Lavatein to knock him out of his shell, causing him to shrink back to normal and got back up.

"Alright…" He growled as Reimu flew over, kicking Bowser in the gut and had a rainbow-like aura around her as she proceeded to punch and kick him, followed with some Danmaku firing as Junko tried to help, but she was impaled with knives by Sakuya, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Here goes." Reimu said after kicking him back and closed her eyes. "Meilinary Attack!" She exclaimed as a small ball of several Meilings appeared, but then there was also a chain of Meilings as she picked it up and swung it around like what Link usually does with his Ball and Chain, swinging it around and picking up any Meiling that appeared in thin air, and when she got enough… "WRECKING BALL!" She screamed, throwing it and smacking Bowser in the face.

"OOOF!" Bowser yelled, as the Meilings disappeared as he rubbed his head. "What in blazes was that all about?" He wondered as Mario hammered the ground, as several Luigis came out and hammered the ground, causing a huge shockwave and knocked the Koopa King down. "Yargh!"

Kamek kept firing magic at Marisa, but she dodged it as she smirked. "Orrieres Sun!" She called out.

"Oh no, you don't!" He yelled, summoning a wall to block the lasers as he disappeared and then reappeared behind Marisa, firing magic that resembled a triangle and smacked into her.

"Agh!" Marisa growled and then turned around, unleashing Event Horizon but Kamek disappeared once again to dodge the Danmaku. "Not this time." She said, pulling out a grenade and throwing it towards him, but to her surprise, Kamek caught it and threw it back at her, causing it to explode right in her face. "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"I know all your tricks, Kirisame!"

Marisa shook it off. "Oh, bite me, you parasite!" She growled, unleashing Dragon Meteor on him, but he disappeared, as she then had an idea as she aimed her Hakkero and used Master Spark, but Kamek simply flew to the side.

"Bori-" There was a sudden explosion right next to him, as he cried out in pain, as Marisa decided to throw one of her bombs inside the Master Spark, and luckily, she timed it correctly.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!"

"Tch, who cares?" Kamek growled as they both proceeded to go at it again, both of them unaware that Bowser had surprisingly the upper hand this time around, as he suddenly took Flandre down and they tried their hardest to knock down the Koopa King, but they were no match.

"AHAHAHAHA! Is that all you got?!" Bowser asked, but Erza got back up, growling. "Oh, it seems as if the red head is a glutton for punishment!"

"I've faced hotter flames than yours, Bowser… and I'm not going to let it stop me." Erza said as she pulled out the Ike Amiibo. _Here goes._ She thought and then raised it up in the air. "REQUIP!" She yelled as those who were still conscious saw her change into something different, looking quite the same as good ol' Ike, but had more of a reddish color scheme for the armor. In fact, the Fairy Tail symbol was on the headband… and then she summoned the Ragnell.

"HA! As if that sword can do anything!" He exclaimed as he breathed fire once more, but Erza jumped to the side and ran forward, a little slowly, mind you considering Ragnell was really heavy, but it didn't concern her since she was holding it with one hand anyway.

"Is she… holding it with one hand?" Remilia asked.

"Just like Ike…" Reimu whispered as Erza blocked Bowser's claws with Ragnell and slashed Bowser a little powerfully.

"YOW!" Bowser yelled as he attempted to ground pound her, but Erza jumped back and raised her sword up, unleashing a powerful downward swing to knock him down as she then raised it up again, as it began charging up with a blue fire.

"SKREEEEE!" Antasma yelled, coming out and cloning himself to protect Bowser and swarming Erza, but she didn't care as she unleashed Eruption, destroying the clones and knocking Antasma away as he went back inside Bowser as he got back up, and this time he rolled from the swings of the sword. _She's too powerful!_ Antasma told him.

"Relax, if there's one thing I know from Ike… is that he leaves himself wide open!" He smirked, remembering the times Bowser easily made mince meat out of him when Ike attempted to attack as Bowser ran over as Erza slashed him, but Bowser jumped to the side, and just as he predicted, she left herself wide open as it looked like she was struggling to pick the sword back up as he ran over and drop kicked Erza hard enough to knock her back.

"GAH!" She cried, rolling several feet and dropping Ragnell near Lucy as Bowser ran over and body slammed into her to make her cry even more in pain as Bowser jumped back.

"Strongest woman in Fairy Tail, you say? Not when I'm around!" Bowser smirked as he took a deep breath and engulfed them all in flames with his purple fire, as it wasn't enough to actually light them on fire, but it was enough to KO them.

Marisa turned around, seeing her KO'd friends. "No!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, eyes on me!" Kamek said, unleashing a ball of energy and sending it towards Marisa as she turned around and it hit her, causing her to scream in agony as he then fired a laser to knock her towards the group as well, knocking her out.

 **End BGM**

Bowser roared victoriously. "Ha ha ha! I could get used to this!" He exclaimed as Antasma came out of him.

"Yes, you see what I mean by zat?"

"Yes, I do! Now… time to retrieve the princess!"

"Vait!"

"…NOW what?"

"We must restore my power first! And only zhen will you get ze princess!"

"…Can't I just pick her up?"

"No. Me first."

"…Very well." Bowser said and then glared at Mario. "Mario! I know you're KO'd, but listen up! Keep Peach safe until I return, GOT IT? No one is allowed to kidnap her BUT ME!" He yelled and then laughed as Antasma picked him up. "Come on, Junky! Let's go!"

"It's Junko!"

"Whatever!" Bowser said and took off as Junko followed him, not exactly amused by the new name that Bowser gave her while Kamek looked at Marisa.

"Heh, consider this a sign of things to come for I am back with a vengeance!" He said and then spotted something lying near Marisa… her Hakkero and he smirked wickedly. "To the victor go the spoils!" He said, picking up the Hakkero and putting it in his pocket. "Ehehehe! Take care, Marisa!" He said and disappeared.

It was then that Eldream appeared with his Dreambunny. "Oh dear… we must help them. It is incredibly dangerous to sleep in the Dream World." He said. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

 _Outside…_

Bowser emerged with Antasma and Junko out into the real world. "EEEEK!" Starlow screamed.

"FREE! I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SKREEEEEEEEEE!"

"…Note to self, get earmuffs…" Bowser muttered.

"I will get my hands on zhat Dream Stone! Come on!" He exclaimed and guided Bowser with Junko following him, as Clownpiece and Hecatia soon joined along with Bowser's minions.

"What… what in Star World's name…?!" Starlow asked in surprise, and suddenly, there was a bright flash… and everyone was KO'd on the ground while Luigi and Meiling woke up. "Oh my goodness! What happened?!"

"Bowser…" Mario groaned as he got up. "He surprisingly overwhelmed us."

"There's no time to talk about that." Eldream said as he was there. "He's heading to the Dream Stone."

"No!" Dreambert exclaimed. "That's at Dozing Sands!"

"Exactly, and you must go there now, otherwise it will be too late." He warned.

"Peach! You stay here with the Toads and Toadsworth, it'll get ugly." Starlow advised.

"But-"

"I know you like helping, but leave this to us." Starlow smiled.

"Oh… alright." Peach sighed in defeat while Reimu looked at Marisa in worry.

"You okay?"

"No! Kamek beat the hell out of me! DO I LOOK OKAY?!" She screamed.

"…Nope…"

"Argh, no matter… he may have won that round but I'm going to wipe the floor with him the next time I see him." She said, as she dug in her pocket. "Mark my wor-… what?"

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

"Where's my Hakkero? Where is it?! IT'S ALWAYS IN MY POCKET, WHERE IS IT?!" She yelled.

"It is not in Dream's Deep." Eldream said. "It may have been stolen."

Marisa's eyes widened in horror… before it quickly went to anger. "That son of a bitch… I'LL TEAR HIM INTO PIECES!" She screamed loudly, as it was heard throughout the entire island… and Kamek heard it.

"Ehehehehehe! Like taking candy from a baby!" He said, holding the Hakkero before putting it in his pocket and then proceeding to quickly follow Bowser and Antasma into the Dozing Sands.

* * *

 **Funny how you don't plan on Kamek stealing Marisa's Hakkero when you're planning out the chapter until you're wrapping up the chapter and it comes to your head. I was like "...That's evil. I like it!"**

 **Also, for the Meilinary Wrecking Ball, it was called that at first, but how I thought it would play out, I was going to rename it simply as Ball and Chain (Like Zelda's Ball and Chain) but as I was writing, I thought "...Eh, Wrecking Ball sounds better."**


	7. Dozing in the Sands

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Marisa screamed, punching a wall in frustration… and then kept punching it, followed by a few kicks for good measure.

"Hey, Marisa! You'll get your freaking Hakkero back! We gotta get moving!" Natsu told her.

"Oh trust me, Kamek's head will roll by the time I get my Hakkero back."

"Hmm, so I guess the witch is totally powerless without her Hakkero." Gajeel said. "Then again, you got your Spell Cards."

"I know, but I just like unleashing Master Spark on the thing." Marisa muttered.

"Don't you have another weapon you can use?" Reimu asked. "I remember back in the day when we first met, you used a wand on me."

"A wand?" Marisa asked as it dawned on her. "Oh!" She dug in her pocket and pulled it out. "I actually forgot about this."

* * *

 _With Kamek…_

"Ugh…" Kamek shivered. "Why do I feel Marisa's copying me all of a sudden?" He wondered as he was also tinkering with the Hakkero.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Alright, let's-a go." Mario said as they took off.

 _It's been a while though… hope I'm not too rusty with it._ Marisa thought as they took off to the Dozing Sands.

 **BGM: Dozing Sand Secrets (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Phew! It's a little hot out here!" Luigi said, wiping his forehead.

"It's not _too_ bad." Mario said.

"Wait… isn't one of us wearing dark clothing?" Lucy wondered as all eyes looked at Marisa.

"What?" Marisa asked.

"Um, doesn't dark clothing like absorb the heat from the sun or something?" Happy wondered.

"It does. Come to think of it, I think Gajeel's affected too." Carla said.

"Hmph! Said the cats with the fur!"

"Ah! We're totally gonna die from this heat!" Happy exclaimed in a panic.

"No, we're not. It's not actually that bad out here." Lily said.

"I think the major concern is Marisa." Reimu said.

"Oh please, it's not too bad out here. It's not like I'm in some other desert with, I don't know, some ruins that some thieves are trying to rob from without thinking about its traps." Marisa said. "Or trying to figure out spell cards that Kamek flipped around on me while dying from the heat."

"What about finding a living sandcastle?" Happy asked.

"If it were a sandcastle, it would be in a beach." Marisa pointed out.

"Would a living sandcastle even exist?" Wendy wondered.

"I doubt it." Natsu said. "…Then again…" He scratched his chin in thought. "Nah, I'm going crazy."

"When _haven't_ you?" Gray asked as they walked forward through the Dozing Sands, taking care of some Flounderflages and Sandoons. Marisa attempted to use her wand to fire a small laser, but it split it up into several tiny lasers that left some Sandoons unharmed.

"Agh… what was that spell again?" Marisa wondered as she quickly waved her wand around to fire Danmaku, but it was simple round orbs and then Sakuya managed to destroy the Sandoons when the Danmaku didn't even hit them.

"I think you need some practice on that." Sakuya said.

"Gee, you think?" Marisa muttered as they walked forward, where they heard something.

"WAAAAAH!" A Shelltop yelled and slid down a slippery slope… well, if you count running sand as slippery. "Ah geez!"

"Ha! Good luck climbing back up here! Just wait until Britta hears about this!"

"Oh no no no! I don't wanna be fired!"

"I don't even want to know." Meiling said as they walked forward, and then spotted a pillow in the distance. "Hey!"

"Oh yeah! Time to rescue another Pi'illo!" Natsu grinned as they walked forward, but were stopped by two Shelltops.

 **Pause BGM**

"Hold it! Before you can go any farther!" One of them stopped them as they turned to them.

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"We want to see if you have hammers."

"Um… why…?" Lucy wondered as Mario and Luigi brought out theirs.

"Oh, just showing you something neat." One of the Shelltops said. "I know y'all can hammer, but we want to show ya something."

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

"Well, you can basically hammer someone into the ground! Like so!" The Shelltop hammered his fellow worker into the soft sand, burying him instantly… and he hopped back up. "And if you're on a hard surface, THIS will happen!" He said, hammering him to squish his fellow Shelltop. "Give it a try… and if you hammer him again, he'll pop back to normal!"

The Mario Bros hesitantly looked at each other. "You… want to give it a go?" Mario asked.

"Um… sure…" Luigi nodded as he closed his eyes. "I'm ready… do it…!" He said as Mario closed his eyes, and hammered Luigi on the head… but instead of burying him into the sand… "YAAAAAAAAAGH!" Luigi yelled, lying on his back and holding onto his head, complete with a goose egg. "OW OW OW OW OOOOOW!"

"Sorry, bro!" Mario sweatdropped as they reached the hard surface, as Luigi closed his eyes and did the same to Mario, but instead of shrinking him… "OOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Mario yelled, lying on his stomach and reeling in pain, holding on to his head and having a goose egg as well.

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled, completely panicked.

"…Huh… this worked with us…" A Shelltop said.

"Maybe they're doing it wrong." Natsu said as he took Mario's hammer and hammered Gray on the head.

"OW!" Gray yelled in pain. "Oh you asked for it!" He growled, taking Luigi's hammer and hammered Natsu.

You can probably guess where this will lead to.

You guessed right; Natsu and Gray on the floor with lumps on their heads.

"…That…probably won't work for them…" The same Shelltop said.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS, SOME KIND OF VIDEO GAME OR CARTOON?!" Lucy yelled.

"Uh… what do you mean?" The other asked.

"I think Mario has a concussion! Don't go into the light, man!" Happy said, shaking the plumber. "Someone get Eirin or something!"

"I can heal them." Patchouli said as she walked over to them, pulling out her book and concentrating. "Cura Magica Healra!" She said, as green auras surrounded the plumbers and wizards, healing them as Mario was no longer reeling in pain.

"Ow…" Mario muttered. "Thanks."

"No problem." Patchouli softly smiled and put her book away.

"Soooo… round two?" The Shelltop asked, as the Mario Bros and wizards glared at them darkly before hammering them, or punching in Gray and Natsu's case, into the dirt and stormed off as the others followed. "Mmph…! Take that as a no!"

"Bro, I could use some help…!"

 **End BGM**

"So, where were we?" Remilia asked as she grabbed the pillow off of a cactus as they put it down as Luigi and Meiling put themselves on the pillow and fell asleep, as they all hopped in.

 **BGM: Dreamy Sandstorm (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

As they landed, they were greeted by Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Meiling and off they went, taking care of some Dreamy Sandloons, Lob-ombs and Skipdrills, and as they went forward, Dreambert sensed a Nightmare Chunk close by but couldn't reach it and as they climbed higher, they saw quite the site.

"Whoa, that's a lot!" Luigi exclaimed, seeing tons of Dreamy Sandloons and Skipdrills as they charged them as some of them tried to hold them off, but more kept coming, forcing them to retreat and got to higher ground.

"Phew, glad they can't jump." Natsu said.

"Can I just destroy them all?" Flandre asked.

"There'd be too many for you." Reimu said.

"Oh please, you're forgetting who I am." Flandre grinned, but they still went on ahead, going forward as they saw two constellations in the sky, resembling Luigi and Meiling.

"Hmm, I wonder what that does?" Dreambert asked as Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Meiling hopped in there… and about a few seconds later, they reappeared as if nothing happened, causing them to anime fall.

"Well, THAT was a waste of time." Reimu said… but then another Luigi and Meiling appeared… and then another… and another… and ANOTHER… until there was a whole army of Luigis and Meilings.

"WHAT THE…?!" Levy yelled.

"Please tell me I'm not hallucinating…" Gray said as Juvia playfully splashed water on his face, causing him to spit out water. "Nope… definitely not." He said, unaware of outside, Luigi was laughing and Meiling was smiling, as Starlow wondered what they were dreaming about.

"Sooooo, what can an army of you guys do?" Dreambert wondered as the Luigis formed into a stack for Mario to hop on, as for Meiling… well, the Meilings formed into a monster truck.

"…Okay, that's just overkill!" Carla said.

"No, one guy taking on an army of monster bugs is overkill." Natsu said. " _This_ is awesome!"

"Forget that! How about a giant lizard getting its jaws ripped in half by a giant monkey!" Happy exclaimed.

"Now that's just crazy talk." Natsu said.

"So uh, who's driving that?" Reimu wondered, not realizing that Flandre hopped in.

"Let's see… how do you drive this thing?" She wondered as she attempted to shift into drive, but went reverse and crashed into the back wall. "OOOF!"

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna feel that one for a while!"

"Mmmph! Can't… breathe!"

"Does she have a license?" Dreambert asked.

"Yeah, a license for the mentally insane." Happy muttered as they walked forward while Mario hopped up to get some floating coins and met up with the Meilings as they reformed and they both hopped down, although Flandre had to floor it to squeeze through the tight spot and they turned to the wall of enemies as they looked on in sheer horror as they took off, but they were easily ran over by the two of them… but unlike the Luigis, Flan was still going.

"Um, now would be a good time to brake!"

"Which one is it?!" Flandre asked, as she slammed on another petal, braking… but she was still going fast enough to make a head on collision with the wall, knocking down the Meilings and Flandre. "Ow…"

"Well, that was… ow… painful…" One of them said as the Luigis and Meilings disappeared as they went back into one… and they noticed there was a Pi'illo that was freed because of Flandre's driving.

"Thanks for… saving me… I guess…" The Pi'illo groaned.

"Well, that's one way to save him…" Dreambert rubbed the back of his head as they were taken out of the dream world.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume Dozing Sands Secrets BGM**

As soon as they popped back out in the real world, Luigi and Meiling popped back up and then the Pi'illo woke up. "Mmm…! That was some nap! …A little brutal, but I'm okay."

 _Do I even need to know?_ Starlow wondered.

"Do you know where the Dream Stone is at?" Dreambert asked the Pi'illo.

"Yes, I'm sensing it over to the Northeast, way over there." He said, pointing in the direction. "Also, why are those two struggling in the sand?"

"It's a long story." Luigi said a little grumpily.

"Oh, let me help you get up on that hill." He said, as a stone appeared above him. "Dozite… go forth!" He requested as the Dozite floated towards a Zeekeeper statue, as platforms rose above the sand.

"YES!" A Shelltop yelled and happily jumped up.

"Aww… I mean, yay, you're safe!" The other smiled as the others jumped on up.

"Would've been simpler if we flew." Gajeel said.

"And miss out on all the fun?" Natsu chuckled and they went up where they met with a female Brock.

"PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT! I DON'T PAY YOU FOR PETTING THE ROCKS!"

"Yes ma'am! Don't hurt me, Britta!"

 _Oh, she's nice…_ Reimu, Lucy, Levy, Carla and Wendy all thought as they walked forward and then Britta spotted them.

"Hold it!" She said and took a good look at them all. "Hmm, hmm! Yes… y'all look like you can be put to work nicely!" She said and looked at Luigi. "…Well… most of you." She said as Luigi's eyes widened in disbelief and he was about to tell her that he sucks up ghosts for a living, but she immediately cut him off. "Yep, you're hired. Now get to work!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on lady! What do you mean by that?" Gray asked.

"I'm saying that you can get to work by hammering rocks!"

"Hammering… rocks?" Flandre asked. That sounds boring…

"DID I STUTTER?!" She yelled at the vampire, while Flandre gave her a 'yell at me again, and you'll immediately regret it' look, but Britta didn't care for the look and turned around. "NOW GET TO WORK!"

"Right away!" Happy said as he took off, but Reimu grabbed his tail. "OW OW OW! WATCH THE TAIL!"

"We're not here for work, lady." Reimu said.

Britta blinked in disbelief. "Come again?"

"We're looking for something called the Dream Stone." Mario explained.

"Dream… Stone?" Britta rubbed her… uh… square chin in thought. "Hmm, can't say I've heard of it, but if you're not looking for work, then get out of here!" She ordered… but immediately after that… "Actually, as long as you don't interfere with us working, then go ahead and look for whatever." She said and turned to the top of the hill. "Have to say though, never been up there before... I wonder if there's some kind of treasure… but anyway, have fun… if you can."

"Well, that was easy." Starlow said and they all took off once more and then finding a machine as the bros hopped on and then a Shelltop spotted them.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Britta will KILL ME if I let you on there! …But uh… just for a quick lesson…" He said and then explained the mechanics and the buttons on the railway and the cart itself, as Mario pressed the button with the hammer, drilling into a rock… and needless to say, some of them were fascinated by the bros doing it…

And some of them were bored… one of them was the mentally unstable vampire.

"Nnngh…" She growled, watching the rock be destroyed, wanting to destroy it by clenching her fists and just using her Lavatein to destroy the damn thing so they can move on, and eventually, the bros got it done and they moved on.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT JUST A MINUTE!" A voice yelled as they saw Britta running over to them. "I changed my mind! If y'all are here, then you are to work!"

"Wait, what?" Luigi asked, but before anymore questions were asked, Britta grabbed the Bros and hopped onto the drill machine as the three of them took off.

"…Why do I feel as if she's going to be teaching all of us how to do that?" Gajeel asked.

"We're gonna be here for a while…" Marisa sighed.

"So, anyone got any playing cards?" Happy asked, all of them unaware that Flandre was folding her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

She silently thanked Patchy for conjuring up a spell to make an invisible protective barrier on the two vampires so they wouldn't be totally weakened by the sun… but that's not what got her so aggravated right now.

Oh no, it was that lady that's taking her sweet time with the Mario Bros, wasting their time on how to destroy rocks properly and blah blah blah… She knew that they had better things to do like getting to the Dream Stone before Bowser and Antasma did, and getting Marisa's Hakkero back.

It soon grew to five minutes, and Britta was still yammering to the Mario Bros as everyone was relaxing… but Flandre still had her arms folded, growling impatiently and tapping her foot repeatedly on the soft sand.

The more impatient she got… the more _angrier_ she got… and we all know what happens when she gets pissed off.

"So, do you have any Fantasy Orbs?" Happy asked, sitting down as they were actually using spell cards for playing cards, and was going against Marisa, Reimu, Patchouli, Meiling, Natsu, Levy, Gray, Erza and Starlow.

"Nope." Reimu said. "Do any of you happen to have a Phantomic Killer in Night Mist?"

"ARGH! I was hoping you wouldn't say that!" Meiling groaned, tossing it to Reimu.

"Hehehe…"

"How about a Lava Cromlech?" Patchouli asked.

"NOOOO! That was my best one!" Natsu complained.

"How about a Colorful Ultimate Mountain Breaker?" Gray asked.

"Fare thee well…" Erza sighed sadly.

"Mmph…" Flandre growled, getting all the more impatient… and then finally, Britta returned with the Mario Bros.

"And there you have it. Alright, to complete this lesson, hit that rock." Britta said as Luigi did so, and out came a pillow. "Oh! What do you know, there's a pillow." Britta said. "Alright, next two!" She ordered and looked around. "You two!" She pointed to Lucy and Levy.

"Us?!" Lucy and Levy exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's go!"

It was at this point… when Flandre had enough. "AAAAAAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Flandre screamed as she suddenly flew up in the air.

"What in the hell is she doing?" Britta asked.

"You might wanna stand back… she's lost it." Koakuma said.

Sakuya sighed. "I was about to go insane too…"

"TO HELL WITH THESE ROCKS!" Flandre screamed, unleashing her Four of a Kind Spell Card and activating their Lavateins… and they proceeded to go to town on the rocks.

"My precious rocks! What is she doing?!" Britta asked.

"Hooray!" All the Shelltops exclaimed, as there small stones flying everywhere.

"Do you have a Jack the Ludo Bile, Levy?" Happy asked as they were still playing.

"Nope. But do you have a Fantasy Seal?"

"Which one?"

"Divine Spirit."

Happy sighed with relief. "No."

"Aww…"

"Do any of you have a Sungrazer?" Marisa asked.

"OH COME ON, I JUST DREW THAT!" Natsu yelled as they were still playing… until Flandre was finished, not a single rock remained… and there were three more pillows.

Flandre landed on the ground, as she tossed the pillows on the ground, panting a little but smiling. "There, I feel much better." She giggled… while Britta fainted.

"Well, might as well sleep on all four of these." Luigi said as they proceeded to do so, as in the first one, they came across some drill pillars for Luigi and Meiling to go in to, and they wondered how to do it, Dreambert requested to spin their noses from Luigi's and Meiling's mouths, as Starlow wondered what kind of dream those two are having as they did so, where they destroyed the Nightmare Chunk on the first one.

* * *

 _Three pillows later…_

"Alright, we got all the Dozites, let's-a go!" Mario said.

"Hold up! One of my clones found these." Flandre said, handing out ten Attack Pieces and tossing them to Luigi, as they formed into a Fire Flower.

"…Oh, another Fire Flower. How nice, I guess." Luigi said.

"You're welcome!" Flandre giggled and they took off, placing the Dozites on the statues as platforms rose from the sand.

"Had we know Britta was going to do that to us, we would've flown up here." Mario said.

"That's what I keep telling you guys!" Gajeel said.

"Wait!" Britta ran up, seeming to be back to normal. "Let me go first since you worked so hard on destroying the rocks!" She said as if the trauma from all the rocks the vampire destroyed never happened as she happily hopped on. "La la la~! Going to get treasure~! Gonna buy me an island~!" She sang.

"…How in the world do you buy an island?" Happy asked.

"Uh, I dunno." Natsu shrugged as they walked forward… but as they got on the last step…

"AIYEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Britta yelled as they quickly ran forward to see a giant red monster with a drill for a head was busy chasing Britta around. "I THOUGHT THESE TORKSCREWS WERE A MYTH!" She screamed… and then the Torkscrew ate her whole.

"Welp… I guess we'll have to save her now." Marisa said, pulling out her wand as the Torkscrew spotted them and roared.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

The Torkscrew roared and then jumped into the air, looking at someone to drill into and then spotted Luigi as he proceeded to drill into him, but Luigi pulled out his hammer and swung at it, knocking the Torkscrew down on the ground to daze it.

"Alright, here we go!" Marisa said, aiming her wand at the Torkscrew. "Master Spark!" She called out, but it was just a tiny little laser that parted from the wand. "Oh, NOW I fire lasers out of this thing?!" She asked as the laser hit him.

"You gotta figure that thing out." Reimu said.

"It's been a while, alright?!" Marisa exclaimed, unleashing Orrieres Sun at him.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, hitting the Torkscrew as it got back up and drilled underground as they looked around the area, but Lucy had an idea.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"You wish to punish me, princess?" Virgo asked as she appeared.

"What? No! Dig a hole to bring that ugly thing up to the surface!"

"As you wish." She said and dug underground, and when she met the Torkscrew. "Hello." She greeted before kicking him out of the sand as she got out where Natsu and Gajeel jumped into the air.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!"

Both of these attacks connected to the Torkscrew as he landed back on the ground, and then Gray got ready. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" He yelled, hammering the Torkscrew as it got back up and tried to drill into Mario, but he hammered him away where Flandre flew over and slashed through him with her Lavatein and then kicked him over where Remilia threw her Gungnir at him to pierce through him, causing him to fall to the ground.

The Torkscrew got up, growling as it went back underground, only to get kicked out by Virgo again where Erza slashed through him and Juvia unleashed a wave of water at him, then Sakuya launched knives at him.

"Saint Elmo's Pillar." Patchouli said, as a pillar of fire shot Torkscrew up in the air where Meiling jumped up and scissor kicked him down where Reimu fired Fantasy Orbs at him.

"Marisa, go for it!" Reimu said.

"Okay, I think I got it figured out!" Marisa said as she swung her wand repeatedly, firing Danmaku from it as she aimed it directly at him and fired a powerful laser at the Torkscrew to finish it off, as it lit up and exploded right after. "Heh, still got it…. Just not as flashy as the Master Spark, but this'll do for now." She smiled.

 **End BGM**

After Torkscrew exploded, a very injured Britta was lying there… as a few Shelltops ran over to her. "Britta! Britta! Are you okay?!" A Shelltop yelled.

"Nngh… this is it for me… i-I'm putting you in ch-charge of the whole facility… nngh…"

"No… don't go into the light!"

"One request… fire… everyon-…" She closed her eyes.

"NOOOO! DON'T DIE ON US!"

An anime tic mark appeared on Britta's forehead. "I'M NOT DEAD, YOU MORONS! GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL BEFORE I FIRE ALL OF YOU!"

"Right! Go go go go!" One of the Shelltops yelled as they took off while carrying her away, as they all sweatdropped.

"…How dramatic can you get?" Reimu asked.

"She probably lost a coin or two, but I think she'll be alright." Starlow said.

"Now, the Dream Stone awaits us." Dreambert said as they turned around and walked forward to the Dream Stone.

* * *

 **Hmm, does anyone know the schedule for E3?**

 **I just wanna know in case if they pull a fast one on us and put it down on a Sunday like last year. (Looking at you, EA!)**


	8. Gigantic Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Dozing Sands Secrets (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Aha! There it is!" Dreambert exclaimed as they ran up to the stairs where the Dream Stone… only to see it was completely empty.

"Uh, you sure it's here?" Lucy asked as they looked around.

"Um… it was…" Dreambert said. "Where is it?"

"Oh, I know how we'll find it!" Natsu said. "One of us gets ninja powers and easily find things with a different set of eyes!"

"We're not ninjas!" Gray told him.

 _Where does his mind go?_ Marisa wondered.

"I wonder if there's any Youkai with any of those powers?" Wendy wondered.

"I… don't really kno-"

 **End BGM**

"Ha! You're too late, bozos!" A voice interrupted Reimu as they saw Bowser flying down on Antasma and then he hopped down.

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Don't tell me that you…!" Dreambert said in horror.

"Heh, sure did!" Bowser said, pulling out the Dream Stone.

"Skree! Ve meet again, Dreambert… and you too, you meddling humans!" Antasma said.

"Oh look, it's an ugly bat that somebody forgot to store inside a little ball." Marisa said.

"SILENCE!" He yelled. "I VILL not be insulted by the likes of you!"

"…You didn't let me fini-"

"I SAID SILENCE!"

It was then that they noticed Junko, Clownpiece and Hecatia soon joined them as Antasma chuckled. "It's not the Dark Stone, but this vill work nicely."

"Okay, I can get why Junko is doing this… but why are you doing this, Clownpiece?" Reimu asked.

Clownpiece smiled. "Simple, I'm doing this for fun! …And to get back at you for not taking me with you all these times to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Reimu sweatdropped. "Are you kidding me?"

"No! You always go hang out with them, but you ignore your roommates… including me! Hell, you even bring Suika along, but I don't even see her!"

"She wasn't with us. She's busy doing something else, I imagine."

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _At the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"Bartender~! Hit me agaaaain…"

"That's your 12th drink!"

Suika hiccupped. "So~? Hit me~!"

The bartender sweatdropped. _How is she not dead yet?_ He thought.

* * *

 _Back with them…_

 **Resume BGM**

Reimu sighed. "All of this because I don't bring you along to the Mushroom Kingdom… you gotta be kidding me."

"And what about you?" Sakuya asked, looking at Hecatia.

"I had nothing better to do. Plus, I wanted to help my friend out with reviving Antasma." Hecatia smiled.

"Anyway… we'll see you losers later." Bowser chuckled as he hopped up on Antasma again. "Junky, Clowny, He… something or other, let's go!"

"He… something or other?" Hecatia looked at Bowser with a raised eyebrow as they took off, as they tried to follow them, but unknown to them, Kamek formed a barrier in front of them to prevent them from chasing them oh so easily.

"Have fun! Ehehehe!" Kamek disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"WHY I OUGHTA!" Natsu yelled. "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as they flew forward… and they smacked into a barrier.

"OW!" Natsu rubbed his head. "Where'd that barrier come from?!"

"Something tells me Kamek's close by… or he was." Marisa clenched her fists.

"I'm not feeling any barrier over here or anywhere else." Patchouli said. "So it's obvious that Kamek specifically used it to prevent us from getting to the others so easily."

"Indeed." Dreambert nodded and then the whole area glowed.

"Hmm?" Starlow looked around. "What's going on?"

Dreambert's eyes widened. "A Dreampoint!"

"A dream whatsit?" Gajeel asked.

"A Dreampoint! It's a place where dreamers can be one with their dreams." Dreambert explained… as all eyes went to Luigi and Meiling.

"Q-Quit staring… I don't like it when people stare at me…" Luigi shyly said.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. We're always like this." Meiling smiled.

"We can use this to find clues on where the Dream Stone may be hiding since it is now in the hands of Bowser, Antasma and those girls." Dreambert said.

"Well, it's a start." Erza said.

"Indeed." Dreambert nodded and looked at the two sleepyheads. "Just… try not to drool on me." He requested as he lay on the pedestal before them as the two hopped on him and immediately went to sleep, where everyone went into the portal and Starlow sighed.

"Welp… by myself again…"

 **BGM: Dreamy Sandstorm (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

As they landed, they proceeded to walk forward. "Sooo, where are we going to find any clues relating to the Dream Stone?" Happy wondered.

"By investigating, duh." Marisa said as they walked around, as Reimu and Mario spotted attack pieces for Luiginary and Meilinary, as they proceeded to get them and they headed off… and then they spotted a spirit of some kind.

"Ah!" Dreambert said. "The Dream Stone Spirit! Maybe it'll give us some answers to its whereabouts!" He said as they went over to it. "Hello!"

"Mmph… now what…?" The spirit groaned and woke up. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep? I'm trying to relieve some stress because apparently, my real world self was moved for whatever reason!"

"But can you at least tell us where it is?" Mario asked.

"Sure." The spirit nodded. "I will simply-" They leaned forward in anticipation. "-NOT TELL YOU!" He yelled, as they anime fell from this. "Good day!" He took off.

"Mama mia…" Dreamy Luigi sighed.

"Well, that went nowhere." Remilia said.

"Sigh, we might as well follow it to try and persuade it." Dreambert said as they took off, getting a lot of Attack Pieces in the process and they soon came across the spirit again, as it was sleeping again.

"Hey!" Natsu called out to it as he woke up.

"Oh great… it's Uncle Mustache, El Beardo and a bunch of other people I don't care for."

"Uncle Mustache?" Mario raised an eyebrow.

"I never grew a beard…" Luigi muttered.

"No names for us? How lame…" Marisa said.

"Then again, I'd probably call you the Tacky Witch or something." The spirit said.

"WHY I OUGHTA!" Marisa yelled, as Reimu and Sakuya held her down. "YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I DON'T HAVE MY HAKKERO WITH ME!"

"Look, can you just tell us where it is?" Gray asked.

"Ugh, sure… I'd be happy to-" They leaned forward again. "-NOT TELL YOU!" He yelled, causing them to anime fall again. "Good day!" He yelled and then dug himself down to the ground and was in another area, proceeding to sleep again.

Dreambert's eye twitched. "He's becoming unbearable."

"Well, we'll find a way to make him talk." Erza said as they walked forward, as they found the last remaining Attack Piece for a Meilinary Attack and Dreamy Meiling absorbed it.

"Huh, I wonder what I should do." Dreamy Meiling said.

"Well, why don't you try it out?" Reimu asked as they saw a few Dreamy Sandoons and a Skipdrill.

"Alright, here goes." Dreamy Meiling closed her eyes. "MEILINARY… LINEBACKERS!" She yelled, as several Meilings appeared and a football appeared in the lead. "36! 93! …Whatever these numbers even mean! HIKE! …Whatever that means!" One of the Meilings said as she passed it to one of them and she threw it over to the enemies.

One of the Dreamy Sandoons looked at it out of curiosity… and then noticed an army of Dreamy Meilings running forward with football helmets, for some reason, and they all ran them over until none of them remained, and the last Meiling grabbed the Football.

"Touchdown!" She smirked as they all disappeared.

"…What the hell." Reimu whispered.

"Why am I thinking of Charging Chucks?" Mario wondered.

"I dunno, but I don't even know what the heck I just watched." Lucy said as they proceeded forward and grabbed the last Attack Piece for Luigi for Luiginary Stack for battle, and speaking of Luiginary Stack…

"Let's see…" Dreambert was examining it as soon as they did a Luiginary and Meilinary thing. "Mario, would you shrink them down just a little bit? Try to press down on them." He requested as Mario did so, shrinking them down by just a little. "Hmm, you can easily go through tight spaces… now let's see what happens if you release them." He said as they released, springing up high into the air.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Mario yelled.

"Well, as they say, every action has a different reaction or… however you say it." Dreambert said.

"I think that'd make you guys sick in an instant." Levy said to the Dragon Slayers.

"Wendy has a stomach of steel, I'm sure she can handle it." Gajeel said.

"…I'm… not sure about that…" Wendy said as Mario and the Luigis landed.

"Ooogh… mama mia…" Mario said as he shook that off.

"I wanna try that!" Flandre smiled as she tried to do it too, but instead, the Meilinary Monster Truck did a wheelie instead. "Uh, this is not what I had in mind! Where's that jump button?!"

"Hmm… try smashing into the ground." Dreambert said to Mario as they jumped up and then used a Luiginary Ground Pound to smash some bricks. "Yep, that'll do."

"Hmm…" Flandre tried to do, as the truck went down and caused a little shockwave as soon as the front wheels hit, but then the Meilinary Works produced more Meilings to form a ramp as Flandre drove off that… and did a front flip, and then landed on the ground to create a huge shockwave. "Oh ho ho, I LIKE this!"

"She's having too much fun…" Patchouli said as they went around, destroying anything their paths until they reached the same area as Mario and Flandre nodded, where they proceeded to jump/drive off a ramp and then both landed hard on the huge blocks, destroying them and startling the spirit and then everyone else landed.

"Oh good gravy, there's MORE?! I can't catch a break!"

"Just tell us where that damn Dream Stone's at!" Reimu impatiently exclaimed.

"Okay. Fine. I'll tell you." The spirit said. "You wanna know where it's at? It's at SHADDUPVILLE!" He yelled.

It was at this point when Dreambert had enough. "INSOLENCE!" He screamed.

"Aww… is the wittle piwwow mad? Hehehe!" The spirit chuckled and flew off once more. "INSOLENCE!" He said in a mocking voice. "Adorable! Priceless! INSOLENCE! Hehehe!"

"Alright, I had enough." Mario said, shrinking the Luigis down and then springing upward, hitting the spirit as the rest flew up.

 **End BGM**

"Argh… alright… you know what? I've had enough. It's time for me to put an end to this once and for all!" The spirit said in annoyance and flew up. "ROBO-DRILLDIGGER! ACTIVATE!"

 **BGM: Stand and Fight, Luigi! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

It was then that drills and machines of all kinds soon formed into the monstrous Robo-Drilldigger and then once complete, tried to ram into them. "I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

"AAAAH! THIS IS BAD!" Lucy screamed as Dreamy Luigi started to panic and Dreamy Meiling got into a fighting position, and in the real world, Luigi was holding his hat down cowering and Meiling was scowling.

"Quick! Someone get a Mega Mushroom!" Natsu said.

"What good will that do?!" Reimu asked.

"I can grow giant and easily crush this thing… and then probably take on something bigger like, I dunno, A monster the size of Phanton Lord's old guild building!" Natsu said.

"How about a robot that's 40,000,000 feet tall, bigger than an entire world!?" Happy asked.

"Hell yeah I could!" Natsu answered, but then thought of another thing. "Wait, not a robot, but an entire living planet!"

"A planet!? Now that just seems overkill!" Happy exclaimed.

"And a living planet? There's no such thing!" Gray said.

"A guy can dream, can he?!" Natsu said.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

"Hmm, what to do… what to do?" Dreambert wondered and saw that Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Meiling were glowing. "They're glowing? …I wonder…" He said. "Hey Starlow!"

* * *

 _Outside…_

Luigi and Meiling began to talk in their sleep. "Huh? Touch something anywhere on your bodies at the same time? I can't do that… I don't have arms for crying out loud!" She said, apparently oblivious to the glowing L and Star on their hats.

* * *

 _Inside…_

"Hmm, we seem to be in a predicament." Dreambert said.

"I can help!" A voice said as Virgo appeared. "I'll go help Starlow." She said as she dug herself into the ground.

"Virgo, wait!" Lucy exclaimed… but it was too late.

Virgo kept going until she found the portal leading to the outside world as she hopped on in and came out.

"Virgo? What are you doing here?" Starlow asked.

"Touch their hats and hold on for a few seconds." Virgo said as Starlow looked at her as if the maiden lost her mind but decided to humor her and pressed the L on Luigi's head while Virgo pressed the star on Meiling's hat, as tons of Luigis and Meilings absorbed into the both of them in the dream world.

 _"I must protect my big bro!"_

 _"I'll protect my friends!"_

"Uh, guys, look at that!" Marisa exclaimed as they turned to see Luigi and Meiling getting quite huge, in fact, they were the same height as the Robo-Drilldigger, as Starlow and Virgo stopped holding the L and Star down, and Virgo ran back in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Size Up Your Enemy (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Oh, no fair! I want to get big too!" Natsu said.

"I advise that we run somewhere safely to avoid getting crushed." Virgo said as they nodded and took off, but Mario decided to stay along with Marisa.

"Ah! I'm huge?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Bro!" Mario exclaimed as Luigi looked down and gently put his hand down as Mario hopped on top of him and landed on top of his head while Marisa hung around Meiling's head.

"Alright!" Meiling smirked.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?!" Robo-Drilldigger yelled.

"Let's do this!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Luigi nodded.

The Robo-Drilldigger began to spin around and send tornadoes at them, but they quickly jumped to avoid that as it ran towards them to try and skewer them, but Meiling grabbed a hold of one of the drills and threw it to the side, unleashing powerful Danmaku at it to knock it back.

"Fierce Tiger Energy Release!" Meiling exclaimed, now enveloped in a rainbow like aura as Luigi jumped forward and landed on top of the head, and then jumped off and landed on him again and then backflipped.

The Robo-Drilldigger proceeded to fire drills at them, but Luigi hammered them back and Meiling kicked some away as Meiling noticed a tornado in the distance as she smirked and ran forward, as she proceeded to kick it, but it blocked the kick. "Luigi!" She cued as Luigi jumped forward, readying his hammer and then Meiling backflipped as Luigi hammered the Robo-Drilldigger towards the tornado, sucking it up and bringing it back towards them, giving it a little damage.

Robo-Drilldigger glared at them and proceeded to skewer them once more, but they blocked with their arms and hammer, and then Luigi jumped up and landed on top of the head and launched off up in the air. "Colorful Ultimate Mountain Breaker!" Meiling yelled, unleashing a powerful uppercut to launch him up in the air, and since Luigi was on the ground, he readied his hammer and swung it down to make a huge crater in the process, and then Luigi landed.

The machine growled, and then backed up, proceeding to fire two huge bursts of energy towards them, one of them hitting Luigi. "Luigi!" Meiling exclaimed… and then she got hit by one. "AGH!"

"Oh, this is bad!" Marisa said, pulling out her wand and firing healing magic on Meiling while Mario threw several big mushrooms to Luigi to heal him back up.

"Oh yeah, thanks!" Meiling said as they hopped back up and saw that it was doing it again, but this time only one, as they were prepared as Luigi hammered it to knock it back, but since he was struggling, Meiling ran forward and kicked the Ultra Hammer to give it an extra dose of power and boost and it went back to the Robo-Drilldigger, hurting it severely.

The Robo-Drilldigger covered itself up in a sandy tornado and tried to cloak itself, but Meiling fired Star Pulse Bullets, as she soon hit him and knocked him out, but then it tried to drill them again but Luigi did a front flip and hammered him in the ground in the process while Meiling kicked it back, and soon, it was starting to fall apart.

"I say we finish this off in an epic way, how about you?" Meiling asked.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi nodded.

"I know just the thing!" Dreambert flew up as did Patchouli as Patchy chanted and summoned a Power Star in front of them, but it got a little bigger as Luigi threw it up in the air and Mario hopped on top of it as Marisa launched her magic at it with the help of Meiling, making it a glowing rainbow Power Star as Luigi proceeded to throw it.

"WOOOHOOOOO!" Mario yelled as the Robo-Drilldigger weakly got up and saw it coming down on top of it.

"…Son of a bitch…" It muttered, and then the Power Star went through it, as it proceeded to explode in a fiery fashion and falling apart, signaling the end of the battle.

"We did it!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi exclaimed, as they high fived… and they suddenly glowed, shrinking back down to their normal selves.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that was fun!" Meiling said.

"Yep! …But where's Luigi?" Marisa asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi yelled, faceplanting into the ground and his legs were comically sticking out of the dirt.

"Oooh… that's gotta hurt." She winced as they pulled him out as they all returned as Wendy proceeded to heal up Luigi just in case.

"Why did I have to shrink in mid-air…?" Luigi groaned, and then they saw the Dream Stone Spirit floating down.

"That… was… AWESOME!" It exclaimed. "I never had a fight like that in a long time! You know what, I'll tell the two green ones about where the Dream Stone is at. And then maybe next time, I'll probably fight the red one, or the tacky one, or maybe even the hot headed one."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TACKY/HOT HEADED?!" Natsu and Marisa yelled, as they had to hold them down as Meiling and Luigi got close to him.

"Alright, the Dream Stone is at Mount Pajamaja." It said, giving the two an image of what it looks like.

"Oh! Mount Pajamaja! Of course!" Dreambert said, who apparently eavesdropped on the conversation.

"HEY! I SAID ONLY THESE TWO!" The spirit yelled and then looked at the two. "Good luck!" it said and took off somewhere else to sleep.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario said and they took off back to the real world.

"The Dreamstone is at Mount Pajamaja!" Reimu told Starlow as soon as they got out.

"Pajamawhatsa?" Starlow asked as Luigi and Meiling woke up and Dreambert formed.

"It's behind the castle actually." Dreambert told her.

"Oh! Alright then. Let's go!" Starlow said as they all took off to Mount Pajamaja.

* * *

 **So, according to that Pokemon Direct we had today... we're getting Pokken Tournament DX for the Switch with Decidueye as a new fighter, Pokemon Ultra Sun and Pokemon Ultra Moon for the 3DS with apparently, Necrozma fusing with either Solgaleo/Lunala and Pokemon Gold/Crystal for Virtual Console.**


	9. You Lack Beef!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Breezy Mushrise Park (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"So, which way to Wakeport?" Marisa asked as they entered Mushrise Park again.

"I think it's… this way." Mario said as they walked to the left, only to not get out of the park.

"I think we've been here before." Luigi said.

"We can do a bird's eye view." Reimu said.

"Hang on, l got the perfect idea!" Lucy smiled and took out a silver key. "Open! Gate of the Compa-"

"Excuse me, where's Wakeport?" Happy asked a Shelltop.

"Oh, just exit to the left and take a right, then you'll reach Wakeport from here."

"Thank you!"

"Oh come on, cat! I was about to summon Pyxis!" Lucy pouted.

"That would've taken too long." Happy said, causing her to look down on the ground and groan, as Flandre and Marisa patted her on the back… and as soon as they were walking towards Wakeport…

"Mount Pajamaja tours are now open! Go and get yourself a tour to view the magnificent Mount Pajamaja!" A Shelltop announced.

"I guess that's the only way we're gonna get there." Starlow said as they nodded and then stepped into Wakeport.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Shopping in Wakeport (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Suddenly, I feel like I wanna shop." Meiling said.

"Right?" Marisa chuckled as they walked forward, and then noticing Erza already gone. "Uh, where's Erza?"

"Um…" Lucy sweatdropped, looking at a strawberry shortcake shop. "I have a few guesses…"

"Oh boy…" Gray muttered.

"I'm not surprised." Wendy giggled.

"Well, I guess we'll leave her be. She'll catch up soon." Reimu said as they walked away… and inside the shop was… _interesting,_ shall we say.

"I'll have one of everything!" Erza said, fangirling over all the strawberry shortcakes.

"E-Everything…?" A Shelltop asked.

"Yes!"

"…We're gonna need a bigger bag." The Shelltop sweatdropped.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Thank you!" Erza smiled and happily walked out with a huge bag full of one of every kind of Strawberry Shortcake.

"Sorry everyone, we're sold out…" The Shelltop muttered, causing everyone to yell in frustration as Erza happily walked up to catch up with the others, and then she turned her head to see a shop and then saw a sign that read "We sell Amiibo here!"

"Hmm…" Erza casually walked over to the store, and saw the door opening as she saw a couple of teenagers walking out as she walked in and looked around, seeing all the various Amiibo… but then there was one that caught her attention. _Link?_ She wondered and looked at it. "Excuse me, why is Link wearing a blue shirt?" She asked.

"Ah! Excellent eye! That is an Amiibo called Breath of the Wild Link. I'm not going to say what it does, but I heard it's pretty sweet." The Shelltop said as she looked into it, and could feel the same thing like she did with the Ike Amiibo.

"I'll take it."

"You made the right choice." He said.

"So, I've been meaning to ask. Who were those people?"

"Eh, just some cosplayers that came to the island recently about some convention… I think it was called E4? No, that can't be right. Anyway, I think those cosplayers were dressed as some web animated characters… Truby? Sooniper?" He wondered as Erza raised an eyebrow. "Eh, I dunno… and they weren't even the first ones. Earlier, I had a bunch of freaks in suits with realistic guns!"

"Really…"

"Yeah, although they had weird names. Never heard of someone named Caboose. I'm telling ya, this island gets weirder and weirder every day. Bunch of weirdos in costumes that love to cuss up a storm, you got teenagers with weapons that transform into guns, next thing you tell me is that Dry Bowser teaming up with someone like Ghirahim of all people!"

"Um, okay…" She said as she paid for the Link amiibo.

"Forgive my rambling. Have a nice day!" He said, and watched Erza stuff it in her pocket and walked off. "Huh… I thought she'd stuff it in her bag."

Erza spotted the others and walked over to them. "What's in the bag?" Reimu asked before immediately knowing. "Let me guess…"

"One of everything." Erza smiled.

"One of everything?!" Luigi exclaimed in surprise and looked in the bag. "Mama mia, woman!" He exclaimed as Erza chuckled.

"What? You know I like strawberry shortcake."

 _You… have a problem._ Marisa thought as they kept going, until they smacked right into a Beanish character.

 **Pause BGM**

"Augh! Watch where you're going, see?!"

Mario and Luigi's eyes widened. "Popple?!"

Popple looked at them. "Ah, so you two mustached numbskulls heard of the world's greatest thief, eh? Well, good for you, but I'm a little BUSY right now!" He said and quickly gathered the stolen artifacts. "You two numbskulls remind me of those two mustached louses back in the day in the Beanbean Kingdom! OOOOOH, Just thinking about that makes me so mad!"

 _He doesn't… remember us?_ Luigi thought in surprise.

"Tch, whatever. I've got no time to think about them. I'm gonna be this island's top thief! There's valuable treasure on this island and I'm gonna find it!" He said. "Catch you louses later!" He took off running.

 **Resume BGM**

"He doesn't remember us at all?" Mario asked.

"…Not sure if I should feel hurt or relieved." Luigi said.

"Did he say valuable treasure?" Marisa asked.

"Marisa, don't even think about it." Patchouli folded her arms.

"I was only kidding, geez!"

"Riiiight. You still owe me those books that you "borrowed"."

"And you'll get them." _Eventually._ Marisa added in her thoughts. "I just… need to find them."

"You lost them, didn't you?" Reimu asked.

"What! No, of course not! I know where they are!" Marisa smiled, but was totally faking it.

Patchouli sighed. "Somehow, I'm not surprised…" She said as they kept going, as they saw a bunch of Attack Pieces around the area, as they quickly went around to grab them all, while also bumping into a female Koopa.

"Ooof! Sorry about that, fellas!"

"Kylie?!" Everyone asked.

"…Eh? Have we met before?" Kylie titled her head.

"You were a reporter the last time we saw you." Mario said.

"Reporter? Eh… you sure? Haven't had a clue… I'm much more of a photographer now. If anything, you might be confusing me for a Toad named Kylie or something." She shrugged. "Anyway, I must be off. See you fellas later!" She took off.

"Hey, she dropped something." Flandre picked it up, only to reveal the last piece of the Attack Pieces as they formed above Mario and it transformed into a cannon, landing in Mario's arms.

"A cannon?" Mario wondered as he put it away and they soon found the building they were looking for and walked in, where they signed up for the tour and walked out to find a big huge burly Massif flexing his muscles in front of a crowd.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Da! You have big beefy muscles!" He exclaimed. "BEEF! Is all you need to challenge the mighty Mount Pajamaja!"

"B-Beef?" A Toad asked, gulping.

"Da! Did I stutter? You need BEEF!"

"Yoshi Yoshi?" A Yoshi asked another Yoshi.

"Yo yo…"

"Dis tour has major BEEF!"

"…On second thought, I don't feel so good."

"I didn't want beef! I wanna live!"

"Forget this hoo! I'm out of here!"

The Massif couldn't believe his eyes as everyone else bolted as he jawdropped. "Uh…"

"Excuse me, we're here for the tour for Mount Pajamaja." Mario walked over to him.

"Oh?" He looked at the group. "Ah! Several comrades! Is good for strength and numbers! But there's one… small… problem."

"What is it?" Marisa asked.

"My bigger bro left me and never came back, so could you possibly look for him and THEN we can begin our beefy tour? Think of this as a smaller, less beefy tour."

 _Oh, you gotta be kidding me… we're wasting our time with THIS?!_ Reimu thought.

"Sure! We'll find your brother for ya!" Natsu said.

"Ah! That's what I wanna hear! Good luck finding them, comrades!" Lil' Massif said as they took off.

 **End BGM**

"Honestly, I'd rather be up at Mount Pajamaja by now instead of finding his brother." Lucy said.

"Trust me, I'm thinking the same thing." Gray said as they walked off, and eventually, while solving a few floor puzzles, they found Big Massif sleeping on the ground, not waking up anytime soon.

"Oh great, he's asleep." Starlow muttered as she began to nudge him, but he didn't budge. "Hey! Wake up! WAKE UP!" She yelled.

"Anyone got any loud speakers or something?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm empty!" Happy said. "Try slapping him silly to wake him up!"

"…Wouldn't that hurt?" Lucy asked.

"Let's see if you think of something!" Happy said as he heard Gray saying something as they turned to see Gray holding a ice made megaphone.

"We can try this." Gray said and then pressed it near his mouth. "Hey! Big guy! Wake the hell up NOW!" He exclaimed, but nothing.

"Oh give me that!" Natsu took it from him. "You're not loud enough… you need to give it more power like this!" He said and with a deep breath… he screamed very loudly into the megaphone, causing everyone to cover their ears… and what was worse, was that everyone on the island heard it… until Sakuya threw several knives at it to destroy it.

"There." Sakuya said as Gray slapped Natsu upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Are you TRYING to wake up the dead?!"

"And cause some kind of Walking Skeleton apocalypse or something? I wasn't planning on it!" Natsu said. "...Though if that were to happen, I wonder if I could become some sort of Skeleton King?"

"Yeah right!" Gray growled. "You made us all nearly go deaf!"

"Oh, that's a load of bull and you know it! Isn't that right, guys?"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Starlow yelled, causing Natsu to sweatdrop.

* * *

 _Several minutes of ears ringing later…_

"…All of that and he's still sleeping?" Happy asked.

"I was ABOUT to say that this was a dream point and unfortunately, he's not waking up any time soon." Dreambert said, glaring at Natsu. "I say the only way we can wake him up is waking him up from inside his dream."

"Must be a good dream or something." Juvia said, and then thinking of sleeping on a dream point, and hoping the best way for her was for Gray to wake her up with a kiss, causing her to squeal in delight as Gray looked at her weirdly.

"I… don't even want to know." Gray said as they hopped into the portal that a sleeping Luigi and Meiling created.

 **BGM: Dreamy Wakeport Repose (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

All of them landed in the dream world and walked together, hoping to find Big Massif wandering around and punching stuff or being a show boat with his muscles, but they soon came across an information booth instead.

"Hello! Are you looking for a tour?" The Shelltop asked.

"No, we're just looking for Big Massif." Marisa said.

"Oooh, sorry, but he's not here at the mome-" His phone rang. "Excuse me one moment." He said and answered it. "Hello? Yeah? Uh-huh… I see… a Beef-off with these guys? Split them up? Okay… okay, see ya later." He said and then hung up. "Big Massif wants to have a beef off with all of you, but split you guys up to make it more interesting."

"Uh oh…" Carla whispered.

"But in order to face him off himself, you have to be split up because-"

"Because of us!" A voice exclaimed as a Hooraw landed on the ground. "Name's Heavy Zest, nice to meet you! And we're gonna have A HUGE BEEF OFF! YEAH!" He cheered, causing the others to sweatdrop.

"You… can't be serious." Reimu said.

"My thoughts exactly." Patchouli seemed to agreed.

"But it's not just me you have to fight! You also have to fight-"

"ME!" A very angry little Hooraw ran in. "The name's Thunder Sass!"

"And next we have-" Silence. "Haaaave…!" More silence. "Sorrow Fist! Get over here!"

"B-but… the crowd is so… huge… and intimidating…" Sorrow Fist appeared from the side, looking mighty shy. "I dunno about this…"

"Oh, nothing to worry about! You can do this!" Heavy Zest smiled.

"I… I guess…"

"And finally, we have-" A huge sleeping Hooraw landed on the ground, snoring very loudly. "Ah great… he's sleeping again."

"Zzzz… huh? Oh!" He groggily got up. "Beef Cloud, nice to meet you." He yawned.

"And together, we will face all of you in a beef off! See you then!" Heavy Zest waved and they all took off into different colored pipes.

"And I'm gonna be the coach!" The Shelltop said. "And now, let's make this more interesting!" He said, pulling out colored paper, pulled out a bowl and began shuffling it. "Once you pick the color, go to that colored pipe. I would just choose you, but that'd take forever!"

"…This just gets weirder and weirder." Gray muttered as they picked the shuffled colors and off they went.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Orange Pipe: Sakuya, Dreamy Meiling, Erza, Dreamy Luigi, Happy_

Sakuya was the first to walk out the pipe, as she turned her head to see her team. "Alright, let's move." She said.

"Man… I was hoping I'd be with Natsu." Happy sighed.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Erza said as they walked together, taking out some enemies in the way and kept going until they finally reached the arena where Heavy Zest awaited them.

"Ah, so you're my opponents! Great!" Heavy Zest excitedly said.

"WAAAAIT!" The Shelltop quickly ran into the scene and panted. "Big Massif said a… battle condition must be met…!"

"Battle condition?" Happy asked.

"Yep! The condition is… win within three minutes!"

"Three minutes?" Dreamy Meiling smirked. "No problem."

Dreamy Luigi gulped. "Alright… let's-a go…!"

"Let the battle begin!" The Shelltop exclaimed, pulling out a stop watch.

"YEAH! GIVE ME A B! AN E! ANOTHER E! AN F! AN O! AND TWO OTHER F'S! IT'S TIME FOR A BEEF OOOOFF!" Heavy Zest excitedly exclaimed.

 **BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Heavy Zest got himself ready and then suddenly whistled as a bunch of little Hooraws showed up to help aid him and then he took off to get himself ready… and then charged them, ready to knock them out easily, aiming straight for Meiling as she smirked and jumped, and then he did the same, but to his surprise, she did a spinning kick to knock him over and then fired rainbow Danmaku at him to knock him away.

"Happy, use this on the little guys!" Erza said, summoning a small knife and giving it to Happy while the rest ran over to deal with Heavy Zest.

"Hehehe.. alright, you little weaklings! Now you deal with me!" Happy said as the Hooraws looked at each other… and then surrounded him and proceeded to dog pile on top of him. "Ack! Hey! Mmph! No fair! OW! DON'T PULL MY TAIL!"

Heavy Zest got back up and charged Luigi, but he brought out his hammer and then hammered him in the gut as Meiling jumped up and scissor kicked him down while Erza slashed him repeatedly to knock him back, while Sakuya held a knife ready and proceeded to skewer him with one knife, while throwing several other knives behind her to get rid of the Hooraws pestering Happy. "Thank you!" Happy exclaimed.

"Colorful Ultimate MOUNTAIN BREAKER!" Meiling yelled, punching Heavy Zest high into the sky, as he screamed loudly… and then exploded into light.

"That takes care of him." Erza said.

 **Pause BGM**

The Shelltop jawdropped and looked at the timer. "Exactly… one minute and thirty seconds?!" He exclaimed and then stopped it. "Impressive! Now you guys go relax while I check out the other people!" He said and took off.

* * *

 _Yellow Pipe – Doremy, Wendy, Gajeel, Mario, Lily_

"Oh, we get the little shrimp." Gajeel said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP?!" Thunder Sass yelled as the Shelltop immediately came running in.

"Alright! For this next battle with a battle condition… you must only counter attack! Attacking is basically illegal, only counter attack!"

"Only counter attacking?" Doremy asked and chuckled. "Alright then."

"Oh my…" Wendy said.

 _Bullcrap…_ Gajeel muttered.

"Let the battle… begin!"

"LET ME AT 'EM!"

 **Resume BGM**

Thunder Sass quickly ran around them, screaming loudly and punching through them repeatedly one by one, but luckily, Wendy had them covered as Thunder Sass quickly went right towards her as she got ready and then did a little sweep kick to counter his attack, knocking him down on the ground.

"OOOF!" He got back up and proceeded to do the same thing, this time at Gajeel, as he had some help from the Hooraws and launched himself at the Iron Dragon Slayer, only to meet with a counter Iron Dragon Club… and running face first into metal _had_ to hurt.

"Oh! That's gonna leave a mark!" The Shelltop winced as Thunder Sass refused to give up… only to get countered with Doremy's danmaku, Lily's sword, and the icing on the cake to knock him out was Mario's Ultra Hammer, resulting in his defeat and he exploded.

 **Pause BGM**

"That was… interesting." Doremy said.

"It was." Wendy nodded as the Shelltop snuck off to the others who were about to fight.

* * *

 _White Warp Pipe: Remilia, Gray, Koakuma, Lucy, Natsu, Reimu_

"…You have got to be kidding me…" Gray said, as they saw Beef Cloud snoring as the Shelltop came running over.

"Um… no battle conditions! Just wail on the guy!" He said.

"Well, in that case… let's do this." Remilia smirked as they got ready for battle… well, if you could call _this_ a battle.

 **Resume BGM**

Koakuma flew up and fired Danmaku at the sleeping Hooraw while Gray proceeded to hammer him to attempt to wake him up, but to his surprise, they saw a colorful aura envelop him before going back to sleep.

"Did he just heal?!" Lucy asked.

"Alright…" Gray made his ice cannon and shot him, while Natsu used his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to knock him away as Lucy called out Loke to use Regulus Beam to hit him, but he kept healing himself in his sleep, so Remilia flew up and charged the Gungnir until it was completely ready and then threw it, causing a little explosion to wake him up.

"Huh… wha…?!" Beef Cloud was rocking back and forth. "Uh… wait a minute…! I can't seem to fall back asleep…!"

"Now we got you." Loke smirked, using Regulus Punch with Natsu's Iron Fist and then Reimu proceeded to use Fantasy Seal to deal a lot of damage, and then Remilia launched herself from a wall.

"Bad Lady Scramble!" She exclaimed, spinning her body and then going through Beef Cloud and landing behind him, causing Beef Cloud to explode.

 **Pause BGM**

"…Quick question. Where the hell did you come up with these names for your Spell Cards?" Gray asked.

Remilia chuckled. "It's a secret to everybody." She smiled innocently.

"Oooof course it is." Lucy muttered, and suddenly Loke took her hands.

"What say you we go on a date after we're done here?" He asked.

"I'd rather date the fire head than you… and besides, aren't you with Aries?"

Loke chuckled. "We can make it a double date then." He said as he backed up. "See ya soon." He waved and disappeared.

Lucy sighed. "Weirdo."

"Did I just hear that you'd rather date the knucklehead?" Gray asked with a smirk, causing Lucy to go beet red.

"Th-Th-That's not what I meant!" She stuttered. "We're just g-good friends!" She said, but Gray saw through that and playfully elbowed her… while Natsu was basically oblivious.

"Alright, let's move out!" Natsu said.

"Should someone tell him that Lucy would rather date him?" Remilia wondered.

"Nah, give him time." Reimu chuckled.

* * *

 _Blue Pipe – Marisa, Flandre, Patchouli, Juvia, Carla, Levy_

"I… I… I don't think I'm ready for this…" Sorrow Fist shyly said.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Marisa told him. "All you have to do is try your best. Don't worry about if you screw up or anything. Just have fun!"

"Yeah, what Marisa said!" Levy smiled.

Sorrow Fist looked at them and wiped some tears from his eyes. "Thank you… I'll try my best."

"Alright, for this battle conditions… use your powerful attacks! Weak attacks won't do it justice… in fact, it'll heal him!" The Shelltop exclaimed.

Marisa pulled out her wand and sighed. _This'd be over quick if I had my Hakkero, but this'll do for now._

Patchouli looked at Marisa and pulled out her spell book, seeming to know what Marisa was thinking. _You'll get your Hakkero back, trust me._

"Let the battle… begin!"

 **Resume BGM**

Sorrow Fist proceeded to charge them, flailing his arms about as they quickly dodged as Patchouli aimed her hand at him and the ground underneath him lit up. "Saint Elmo's Pillar." She said, as Sorrow Fist was blown into the sky.

"Solid Script: Iron!" Levy exclaimed, and then Sorrow Fist was crushed by iron, and when the iron disappeared, Sorrow Fist got back up and called up a huge seashell and threw it, but Marisa fired a small laser to knock it back.

"Asteroid Belt!" Marisa exclaimed, as the Danmaku hit Sorrow Fist as Juvia took a step back.

"WATER NEBULA!" Juvia yelled, severely hurting Sorrow Fist and looked to the vampire. "Flandre, go!"

"Here we go!" Flandre exclaimed as she quickly flew over and punched Sorrow Fist in the head, knocking him straight to a wall as he fell over and weakly looked at them all.

"A-At least… I… tried my best…" He said before disappearing.

 **End BGM**

"Wow…" The Shelltop said in awe before quickly taking off.

"Sorry that I couldn't help…" Carla said.

"It's alright, nothing to worry about!" Marisa smiled as they soon regrouped and met the Shelltop at the information booth.

"Well done, well done! You did all of that!" The Shelltop clapped. "Now, I suppose you want to meet Big Massif, correct?"

"Yes." Mario nodded.

The Shelltop chuckled. "Then I suppose I'll let you meet him right about…" He suddenly jumped up in the air, and suddenly changed into Big Massif himself and then landed on the ground. "Me!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Natsu yelled.

"I had my suspicions…" Patchouli mused.

"Da, is was me all along. Before you all wail on me, I would like the beefiest of fighters to fight me and I choose four of you! The rest of you lack beef unlike the rest." He said.

"Hey!" Natsu growled.

"First up, I would like… her!" He pointed to Dreamy Meiling. "And you!" To Mario. "And you!" To Remilia. "And finally, you!" He pointed to Patchouli. "The four of you have stronger beef than the rest of 'em!"

"Well, we accept." Patchouli said.

"Unbelievable… is it because I don't have my hakkero?" Marisa asked.

"He should be glad he didn't pick me…" Flandre growled a little.

"No, he should be glad he's not facing Elfman." Natsu said.

"I'm warning you though, I'm the beefiest of them all!" Big Massif said, throwing a few air punches.

"He's right!" A voice called out in the distance as it was none other than the four that they just fought. "He can take on anything… like this!" They pulled out a boulder and threw it at him, where Big Massif got ready and used an uppercut to destroy it with ease. "And THIS!" An even bigger boulder appeared, causing Big Massif to sweatdrop.

"W-wait a minute…!" He said, but it was too late, the big boulder came up… and came down on top of him and crushed him.

"Uh… is he dead?" Happy asked.

"Ow… ow… ow…" They heard Big Massif groaning as he popped up behind them, wincing from the pain.

"Wow! He did all of that! He's the best!" One of the Hooraws exclaimed.

"D-Da! Was all part of plan!" He said, as none of them had "I believe you" looks on their faces, but the four of them got ready. "Alright! Let the battle… begin!"

 **BGM: Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

Big Massif ran forward, proceeding to punch the vampire, but she quickly jumped back and fired Danmaku at him, but he blocked it with his arms and punched Remilia repeatedly, but she kept dodging until Big Massif did a sweep kick to knock her down and got ready to punch her, but Dreamy Meiling ran over and kicked him to the side to prevent him from hurting her.

Mario ran over and hammered him, but Big Massif blocked it with one of his hands and punched him in the gut to knock him back, only for Mario to backflip to recover and summoned a Red Shell and kicked it towards him, but Big Massif stepped on it to crush it as he smirked, but then looked around.

"Hmm? Weren't there four of you?" He wondered, unaware that Patchouli had her hand up in the air, a huge fireball conjuring up in her hands.

"Royal Flare." She said, throwing it down as it exploded once it hit the ground, hurting Big Massif significantly and when the smoke cleared, Meiling was right there, punching Big Massif in the gut to knock him up in the sky, as Remilia gave Mario a boost in his jump and then he did a front flip to hammer him down to the ground, and dishing out more damage once they hit the ground, then Remilia pulled out a spell card.

"Devil: Remilia Strength!" She exclaimed, flying over and mowing down Big Massif with every ounce of power in her to knock him over.

Mario sweatdropped. "Where does she…?"

"I've been wondering that myself." Dreamy Meiling said as she jumped over as Big Massif struggled to get up. "ROC-KILLING FIST!" She yelled, proceeding to finish the battle.

 **End BGM**

"A-Argh…" Big Massif groaned as he stood back up. "You… are al beefy. Is good!" He said and then chuckled. "I suppose I have to go back to the real world at some point." He said as he disappeared, chuckling in the process as the others looked at each other and nodded as they took off back to the real world.

* * *

 _Back in the real world…_

Everyone jumped out of the portal as Luigi and Meiling woke up. "So, how'd it go?" Starlow asked, as Big Massif stood back up, his back facing them.

"Is just a dream. None of them actually beat me." He said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Remilia said as Big Massif's eyes widened and turned around, sweatdropping.

"Oh… wasn't a dream." He said as they explained why they came to get him. "I'M LATE?!" He yelled and then took off as they took off after him as they reunited with Lil' Massif.

"Alright, comrades!" Lil' Massif exclaimed. "We will begin our beefiest tour of Mount Pajamaja!"

"Let us begin, comrades!" Big Massif said as they proceeded to take off with all of them cheering, finally going to Mount Pajamaja once and for all.

* * *

 **Everyone has beef, just some are less beefier...**

 **Also, sorry for the wait. Trying to write while E3 was going on was harder than you think.**

 **Anyway, here's what I think!**

 **EA... actually had a decent conference for once. Color me impressed! (I would've written after EA... but I couldn't stop watching the Star Wars: Battlefront II trailer.)**

 **Microsoft was... boring. Also, the Xbox One X and YES, it's completely stupid! ...Though the backwards compatibility all the way to the original Xbox was a nice touch.**

 **I'd say something about Bethesda but... I usually don't care for it.**

 **Ubisoft actually had one spectacular E3, starting it off with Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle! Then it just completely dominated after that!**

 **Sony... just showed everything from last year and the only announcement was a Shadow of the Colossus remake, but what surprised** ** _me_** **was that hardly anyone cheered for it! Did I miss something?**

 **Nintendo...**

 **OH. MY. GOODNESS.**

 **New Kirby and Yoshi coming 2018! Rocket League coming to the Switch, a new core Pokemon game coming to Switch. METROID PRIME 4 CONFIRMED. METROID. PRIME. 4! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! And the amazingly weird Super Mario Odyssey which may be the best Mario game ever! Also, you can possess a T-Rex.**

 **But oh no! They then confirmed Metroid: Samus Returns as a remake of Metroid 2 from the Game Boy to the 3DS... and Superstar Saga plus Bowser's Minions! ...And a sushi throwing game, weirdly enough.**

 **Anyway, this is how I rank E3 in my humble and honest opinion... from best to worst.**

 **Nintendo**

 **Ubisoft**

 **Sony**

 **EA**

 **Microsoft.**

 **Yeah, usually Ubisoft and EA don't top anyone, but this E3 was weird! But Nintendo won!**

 **Also, there was a new KH3 trailer this Sunday, and there's gonna be a new trailer July 15th with final information!**

 **Anyway, what was your opinion this E3?**


	10. Climbing Mount Pajamaja

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: The Law of Pajamaja (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Whoa…" Lucy said in amazement as they looked high up when they reached the bottom of Mount Pajamaja.

"Wow, I knew the mountain was big, but I didn't think it'd be _that_ big!" Happy exclaimed.

"I dunno, I feel like Youkai Mountain is taller." Marisa said, her arms folded.

"It definitely does." Reimu nodded in agreement.

"Come, little cutlets! We begin tour!" Lil' Massif said as they walked forward, and then realized they was no way to go any higher, but then Flandre noticed a button and then curiously pressed it, causing several platforms to lower as they proceeded to go up and joined them.

"And now, we move!" Big Massif exclaimed. "BEEF!"

"HAM!" Lil Massif yelled as all of them sweatdropped.

"I feel like we made a massive mistake…" Starlow muttered.

"Come! We go to peak!" Big Massif said as the two of them ran off with the others following… only to lose them.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me, where'd they go?" Marisa wondered as they started scouring all over the place, finding a few Attack Pieces along the way, and also finding two statues from preventing them from going forward, as they turned a right and soon found themselves in an area that had lava in it.

"Ugh, a mountain full of lava…" Reimu groaned. "It's Thwomp Volcano all over again…"

"Oh come on guys, it's not _that_ horrible." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but one of us is wearing dark clothing." Carla said, glancing at Marisa.

"I never plan for hot weather, okay?" Marisa sighed.

"Little cutlets!" A voice called out as they saw the Massif Bros waving them over. "Is good tour, no?"

"Uh, yeah… except it's freaking hot in here!" Starlow complained.

"Nonsense! Little heat never hurt anybody." Big Massif said. "Now, in order to continue tour, little cutlets must find way to get through this gap, or tour ends for you. You may want to do something like… this!" He said, getting on top of his little bro and doing the Spin Jump technique and made it across the gap easily.

Luigi's eyes widened. "Bro…"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't we use that technique some time ago?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Do you think we still got it?"

"Let's find out." Mario said as he hopped on top of his bro as they began to spin around and go through the gap easily… and when they landed, Mario hopped off and Luigi faceplanted.

"Ooogh… I forgot how dizzy I get…" Luigi groaned as the Gensokyo girls and the Dragon Slayers with Exceeds flew up and picked up Lucy and Levy, Erza simply went into her Black Wing Armor to get across, and Gray made an icy walkway for him and Juvia to get across as it melted once they crossed over.

"Da! Excellent! We continue tour!" Lil' Massif said and they took off once again, leaving them in the dust as they walked along and grabbed another Attack Piece as they kept going… and then wound up with a huge pillow in front of them.

"Oh my!" Dreambert exclaimed.

"Um… that Pi'illo… really let himself go." Starlow said.

"Not necessarily. It's a Mega Pi'illo." Dreambert said.

"That's definitely comfortable for two." Reimu said, referring to Luigi and Meiling.

"Hmm, there's another one over there." Dreambert mused, seeing another gigantic pillow in the distance. "Well, let's get to work on these two." He said as Luigi and Meiling proceeded to sleep. "You know, it amazes me how much these two can sleep."

"Right? I'm jealous!" Starlow said.

"Wish I could sleep like those two." Lucy said as they hopped on in while Starlow kept watch, and as they were walking about in the Dream World, they came across some spikes, as Luigi had an idea in the Luiginary Works and told Mario, which they then turned into a Luiginary Typhoon as they simply flew over it.

"So, got anything interesting?" Flandre asked as Dreamy Meiling suddenly transformed into a helicopter. "Oh!" She grinned and the Meiling propeller flew over the spikes with ease.

"A Meilinary Helicopter. That's actually pretty cool." Gajeel said.

"I just hope Meiling isn't dizzy." Levy said, and unfortunately, they were getting dizzy but they still held on as tight as they could until they safely landed… and then the helicopter crumbled.

"Aww… I was hoping to fly it a little more." Flandre pouted.

"Well, they all gotta rest someway." Dreambert said as they soon broke the Nightmare Chunk, as they all got out of the Dream World where the Mega Pi'illo awakened.

"Freedom!" He cried.

"Ah, good." Dreambert smiled.

"Prince Dreambert! It's good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too." Dreambert nodded.

"Hey! Little cutlets!" A voice caught their attention as they saw the Massif Bros. "Get a move on! We continue tour!"

"…Do they realize that they're speed demons?" Happy asked with a sweatdrop.

"They're not _that_ fast." Natsu said as they followed them.

"We always keep losing them." Lucy pointed out.

"Good point…" He muttered as they walked to catch up with the meatheads, and lo and behold, they lose them again as they proceeded to climb the mountain a little more until they soon found the Massif Bros near the ledge.

"Good! Little cutlets made it. Now, this will separate the hams from the beef!" Lil' Massif said.

"…Uh, come again?" Sakuya asked, trying to figure out what he said.

"He means that we'll be freefalling from this high up." Big Massif said.

"FROM THIS HIGH?!" Carla yelled.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Uh, big bro…" Lil' Massif whispered. "Is not what I had in mind… this mountain may actually kill them…"

"Ha! Nonsense! We laugh at mountain! Besides, we do have our little landing strategy, don't we?"

"Uh…"

"Thought so! They oughta prove themselves… and this is it!" Big Massif said. "Now! Watch Big Massif!" He said to the group. "Oh, and no flying or anything! You must use your legs to land!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Now!" Big Massif backed up and ran off before leaping off the cliff. "CANNONBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEF!"

"…Whoa…" Lil Massif said in amazement before realizing he was left behind. "B-B-Big Bro! Wait for me!" He said and then hopped off as well.

"Sooooo… who's going first?" Lucy asked.

"Ha! Stand aside!" Natsu cracked his knuckles. "I'll show you how it's done!" He said and then quickly ran off. "WAHOOOOO!"

"NATSU, NO!" Lucy yelled, but he was still cheering, completely unaware that he was picking up speed, and then the Mario Bros jumped off together.

"This is gotta be the craziest thing that we're doing." Reimu said.

"I think I read a book once about several teenagers with hunting weapons doing this." Marisa said. "Well… if we can't fly down… might as well do it." She said as she did it as well, as she screamed. "THIS WAS A BIG MISTAAAAAAAAAKE!" She yelled as everyone else did the same… but Lucy didn't do it.

"Nuh-uh! No way! I'm not doing something that'll kill me!" She exclaimed, as she heard whimpering and turned to see Wendy not wanting to do it either, nor Carla. "You guys too?"

"Are you kidding? I don't wanna jump off of something that huge!" Wendy protested.

"Can't we just go down the long way?" Carla asked.

Lucy thought of something. "Hey, why don't we go down together? It probably won't be so bad." She said. _Famous last words…_ She thought.

Wendy hesitantly nodded. "Okay…" She said as they all looked down, causing them to pale… not to mention it was a little windy up there.

"Okay, on the count of three." Lucy smiled. "One… two…" She looked down again. "Uh… t-two and a half…"

Unknown to any of them, a Pi'illodactyl caught sight of them and smirked, as they looked like tasty meals as he then decided to launch a simple fireball to roast them up, but thanks to the wind, it was going just right behind their heels.

"T-T-Two and three quarters…" Lucy gulped.

"J-Just take your time…!" Carla said as Wendy closed her eyes, a tear running down her cheek… and then the fireball landed right behind them, as the explosion knocked them off their feet and into the air, causing them to scream and fell to their dooms, causing the Pi'illodactyl to sweatdrop as it was not what it had in mind.

The three of them hugged each other, closing their eyes and kept screaming… until they landed on something soft. "…Huh?" Wendy asked.

"We're alive?" Lucy asked and looked around. "We're alive! YES!" She exclaimed as she high fived the others.

"Yeah… we softened the blow…" A voice groaned as they looked down to see they were on a pile consisting of their friends, all of them groaning.

"Someone… get… Eirin…" Natsu groaned.

"Or someone who lost their medical license by removing someone's skeleton…" Marisa groaned. "I… I don't care who heals us up faster…!"

"Ah! You are all full of beef! Come, we continue tour!" Big Massif said as they didn't seem fazed by the hard landing, until…

"B-Bro… my feet are made of jelly…!" Lil' Massif whispered.

"Shhhh! We'll make them… ow… beefier again…!"

* * *

 _Several people healed up later…_

"Ah, I feel much better! Thanks Wendy!" Natsu smiled.

"Any time!" Wendy smiled.

"Honestly, what were you talking about with a doctor removing someone's skeleton? I wouldn't trust him with my life." Carla said. "Now, if there's a doctor that could outsmart the devil… now _he_ I would trust."

"I was in pain, I didn't know what the hell I was saying." Marisa said as they pressed onward and soon found themselves with the other mega pillow where Luigi and Meiling rested their heads and they hopped on in, where they got out a few minutes later where the other Mega Pi'illo revived.

"Yay!"

Suddenly, there was a loud gasp. "Bro? Is that you?"

"Oh! It is!" The other Mega Pi'illo flew over. "It's great to see you again!"

"Hey, uh, we need to get further up the mountain." Starlow said.

"Say no more! We got this!" One of them said as they began doing a very odd dance while chanting and then they hopped up in the air and then crushed the statues in front of them.

"Oh yeah!"

"Still got it!"

"Oh my beef!" Big Massif came running up. "You destroyed statues that laughed at OUR beef?! You two…"

"Are beef lords!" Lil' Massif exclaimed.

"…Excuse me?"

"Look we're not-"

* * *

 _Several awkward moments later…_

"Alright, we extend our tour! Come!" Big Massif said as they took off.

"You know, I could've destroyed those statues and had the same effect." Flandre said. "That way, we wouldn't have fallen down that damn mountain."

"I'm so with you there." Remilia agreed as they walked forward where the Massif Bros taught the Mario Bros the Side Drill to dig through breakable rocks, while Lucy called out Virgo to help them dig through where the Bros met since no one else could do that.

"Oooh! Digging through the ground! Now that's beefy!" Lil Massif said and grabbed Virgo's shoulders. "You… are made of beef!"

Virgo sweatdropped and had an awkward look. "Um… what?"

"Uh oh." Lucy said as she quickly dismissed Virgo before things could get even more awkard.

"…What kind of beefy witchcraft is this?!"

"Let's continue!" Big Massif said, and as they continued, the mountain got a little too cold, complete with snow!

"Okay, is it me or is the air thinning?" Mario wondered.

"I stand corrected… this place might be higher than Youkai Mountain…" Reimu panted.

"'It's cold up here!' she complained while shivering." Horologium said. Lucy had had enough with climbing the mountain and called up Horologium to hitch a ride.

"It's not too horrible." Gray said, not complaining as he was in his underwear.

"…Is he in his underwear?" Doremy wondered.

"He strips… a lot." Marisa said.

"E gad!" Big Massif exclaimed, looking at the nearly naked Gray. "Little cutlet doesn't mind the cold?"

"I have ice powers, it doesn't bother me in the slightest." He said as the Massif Bros jawdropped.

"Bro… I think he's beefier than us…." Lil' Massif said.

"Indeed. We must keep training to be beefier and laugh at cold!"

"Agreed!"

"…These two are nuts." Starlow said.

"'I wouldn't mind seeing them frozen solid,' the lady says with some anger in her voice." Horologium repeated as they kept going, and then they found a fountain with the Massif Bros talking about the strangest thing from that fountain before heading off as they looked at it.

"It... looks drinkable." Luigi said.

"Ya know, I'm kinda parched. I wouldn't mind drinking this." Marisa said.

"'I just hope it's not something horrible,' the lady said with hopefulness." Horologium said as they proceeded to drink from it... and soon found themselves in a deep sleep, complete with dreaming up and eating different kinds of foods that made them stronger and healthier... and growing gigantic and crushing Bowser with ease, until they found out that they couldn't go back to normal anymore, causing them to yell in despair... and in the midst of despair...

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Starlow screamed, as she didn't drink from it, startling them all awake by slapping them repeatedly... with a huge frozen stick that she found.

"OOOOOW!" Natsu yelled.

"WHO WHAT WHERE WHY?!" Happy yelled.

"What happened...?" Mario asked. "...And why do I feel bruised?"

"That was a fountain that can restore your health, but you fall into a deep sleep. It seemed like you were having quite the nightmare." Dreambert explained.

"Never... again..." Lucy said as she hopped back into Horologium and took off, as they soon reunited with the Massif Bros and found the last Attack Piece on the mountain as it transformed into a Dropchopper into Luigi's hands.

"Eh?" Luigi tilted his head in curiosity before putting it away and then they pressed forward until they got to another part with two Mega Pillows right next to each other as Luigi and Meiling both used a pillow and they all went into the separate dream worlds… and within a few minutes, they popped out with both of them reviving at the same time, with them doing the same ritual as before.

"…Were the Mega Pi'illos always this odd?" Dreambert wondered as they crushed the statues in the way.

"That's a definite yes." Meiling said.

"Our Meat Lords have saved us once again!" Big Massif praised.

"…Excuse me?"

"Eh?"

* * *

 _Even MORE awkward moments later…_

"Come! We go!" Big Massif exclaimed as they went onward… and then they saw a huge wooly mammoth creature in front of them, sleeping soundly.

 **End BGM**

"That's the legendary Mammoshka… I thought it was just a myth!" Lil Massif said.

"Shhh, we must be quiet." Big Massif advised as they heavily snuck around it, being careful not to wake the beast up… and thus, they proved successful. "Alright. Little cutlets must do the same!" He whispered as they did so… and unfortunately, Luigi's nose started to tickle.

 _Oh no…_ Luigi thought as he tried to hold it in, but it was no use. "Ah… ah… ah…!"

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed and held his nose for him.

"Ah… thanks." Luigi smiled as Mario smiled and kept going… aaaaand then Luigi sneezed, causing them all to petrify in place, hoping that didn't wake the Mammoshka up, but… it did, and it wasn't happy as it glared at them all.

"Well, I'll leave the battling to you, lady Lucy." Horologium said and disappeared, leaving Lucy to land in the snow.

"Hey, don't leave!" Lucy exclaimed before sighing. "Great…"

The Mammoshka roared as the Massif Bros hightailed it out of there for safety, leaving them to take on the mammoth itself.

"Alright, let's take this beast down!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir! Achoo!" Happy sneezed. "Man, it's cold up here!"

 **BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

The Mammoshka proceeded to try to ram into them, but they quickly avoided as the Gensokyo Girls flew up and they all fired Danmaku at the beast as it proceeded to throw massive snowballs back at them, but they avoided it as Natsu jumped up in the air, aiming directly at the weakness. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching it right in the weak spot, and then Mario and Luigi jumped up and hammered it, and then Gray used his ice hammer as well.

The Mammoshka ran off… only to ram into a cliff and a gigantic boulder came down on top of it and then it grabbed it with its trunk and launched it at them, only for it to shatter once Flandre aimed her hand at it and clenched her fist to destroy it as it returned to try and ram them again.

"Let's try this out!" Mario said as he pulled out a Drop Cannon and hopped on in as Luigi, Reimu, Gajeel, Marisa and Juvia hopped in as well, as they all landed right on top of the beast, and then grouped together once they jumped off and landed extra hard on it to deal more damage.

"Wahoo!" Luigi grinned as they kept battling it as the Mammoshka tried to throw snowballs at them, but thanks to Natsu and Patchouli and their fire magic, the snowballs turned into slush and evaporated and then Luigi tried out the Dropchopper with Mario and once the Mammoshka was in their line of fire, they proceeded to drop right on top of it to cause heavy damage as it started to crack and then shattered, causing it to run off, as they proceeded to wail on it to make it get smaller and smaller until the shells were destroyed and the Mammoshka laid on the snow, defeated as it lit up and exploded.

 **End BGM**

"Now that was… interesting." Marisa said. "Not exactly what I had in mind when he shattered."

"Well, we might as well keep going." Reimu said as they pressed through the snow and then they saw the Massif Bros landing on the snow.

"Lil' bro… you saw those beasts too, correct?"

"Da. I was hoping we'd make it to summit."

"Ha! We already _are_ on the summit!"

Lil' Massif's eyes widened. "Da, we actually are!"

"WE LAUGH AT SUMMIT! HAHAHAHA!" They yelled as the others sweatdropped.

"…I give up with these bozos…" Starlow sighed.

"You can go to summit if you want. Just be careful with those monsters." Big Massif warned as the bros took off.

"Monsters?" Erza asked.

"Quick! To Bowser!" Dreambert exclaimed as they hurried over.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the very summit…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Bwahaha! This is perfect!" Bowser laughed as they placed the last speaker on the ground.

"Yes… this plan is vorking!" Antasma cackled. "But first, let me do this." He said and then quickly transformed into his true self. "Ah! At last!"

"Whoa, what's with the get up?"

"Skreeheehee! This is my true form!"

"Why didn't you do that before?" Bowser asked as he folded his arms.

"When we revived him, he wasn't at full power." Junko explained.

"Ah, that's good to know."

"And now, vith this… I vill conquer the vorld!" Antasma declared.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a second, buddy!" Bowser growled. " _I_ called dibs on the world first!"

"Ah, we vill conquer the vorld together."

"…That's more like it." Bowser chuckled, and then right on cue, the others arrived.

"Hold it RIGHT there, you bozos!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Oh great." Corporal Paraplonk groaned, looking at Marisa.

"Oh no… don't tell me that you're…!" Dreambert's eyes widened.

"Yes, indeed! I have retained by true form, Dreambert! Skreeheeehee!"

"Not when I'm here!" Dreambert declared as they got ready to fight as Kamek noticed Marisa's wand.

 _Huh… so she IS copying my style. Well, we'll see about that!_ Kamek said as he slowly reached for the Hakkero.

"Hey bozos…" Bowser smirked. "Why don't you listen to this?" He asked and nodded to Antasma while covering his ears and Antasma pressed a button.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Dreambeats (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Uh… I don't get it." Starlow said.

"Oh no, it's the Dreambeats!" Dreambert exclaimed in horror.

"…The what?"

"Basically whoever listens to it falls into a deep sleep!"

"Odd, I'm not affected by it." Starlow said.

"Ooogh… Sergeant Guy… reporting for… sleep…" Sergeant Guy fell asleep.

"Lord Bowser… permission for me to… yawn… sleep…" General Guy fell afterward, as the rest of his minions, Junko, Clownpiece and Hecatia soon fell asleep as well.

"Guys, cover your ears!" Starlow turned around, only to see them getting drowsy as her eyes widened. "Oh no…!"

"Quick! We gotta get out of here!" Dreambert said as he and Starlow smacked them all awake to try to get them to stay awake, unfortunately Luigi and Meiling were a bit… challenging as they quickly pushed them to get to safety, but sadly, they started rolling down some stairs as they soon landed in a dream point.

"Oh!" Dreambert exclaimed. "Quickly, into the Dream Portal! You can escape the music from there!" he said, getting into position as he got under Meilings and Luigi's heads as the portal opened as they all went inside the portal to escape the dreambeats.

As for the rest of Pi'illo Island… the residents all fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Normally, I don't get bored while writing chapters, but something about writing Mount Pajamaja bored the crap out of me. No idea why.**


	11. Fighting a Volcano

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Glorious Pajamaja Dreams (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

All of them landed when they entered the portal and Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Meiling soon appeared right after. "Phew." Dreambert said. "That was a close one."

"So, what the heck are we gonna do? Camp out here until the Dreambeats are gone?" Marisa asked.

"It is to be on the safe side, yes." Dreambert nodded. "Until it is gone, we might be here for a while."

"Might as well take a look around." Natsu said as they walked off… only to hear a rumble as they turned to see the Dream Portal slowly shrinking before disappearing.

"It… it disappeared?!" Carla and Wendy exclaimed at the same time.

"No! NO!" Happy yelled as he ran over to it. "Where'd it go?!"

"Come on! What's the big idea?!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Oh no…" Dreambert whispered. "Luigi and Meiling are so deep in sleep from the Dreambeats, it made the Dream Portal unstable!"

"What do you mean by that, you floating pillow?!" Gajeel asked.

"I mean, that if we don't find a way out of this dream world eventually and get Luigi and Meiling back to normal, we'll be stuck here forever." He said… and then right on instinct, Natsu quickly started shaking Luigi.

"HEY! WAKE UP! DON'T BE SUCH A HEAVY SLEEPER!" He yelled, shaking him violently.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm So-so-soooorry!" He exclaimed… and then Mario hammered Natsu to the ground.

"Don't shake my bro like that!" He said defensively.

"Ow…" Natsu groaned.

"I know a way to wake Meiling up." Sakuya said, as Dreamy Meiling paled.

"My forehead has suffered _enough_ stabbings, thank you very much!" She exclaimed. "Let's just find a way to get us woken up before we result to stuff like that!"

"Meiling's right, as much as it's tempting, I say we resort to more… less violent ways to wake them up." Remilia said. _Even though watching Meiling get stabbed in the forehead is fun to watch…_ She thought as they walked forward, only to realize they had to climb.

"…Even in the dream world, we have to climb the freaking mountain?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aren't we already at the peak?" Levy wondered.

"Well, might as well start climbing." Marisa said as they proceeded to go up a little, taking down some Chizzles, Magmads and Iceads as they soon came across another Luiginary and Meilinary work, looking like a frozen sun.

"Hmm, what does _this_ do?" Dreambert wondered as Luigi and Meiling were absorbed into the sun, and there was Luigi on the icy side, as he looked like he was shivering. "…Looking at him like that sends a chill down my spine."

"And some of us aren't dressed for the occasion!" Lucy complained as some of them were shivering, while Juvia was basically using Gray for warmth… until Virgo came in with winter clothing for everyone, minus Gray.

"There has _got_ to be some way to warm this place up…" Dreambert mused.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Oh no no no no… what do I do, what do I do?!" Starlow paced around. "I don't know what to do! I mean, the Dream Portal's closed and there's no way for them to get back! I don't know what the heck just happened!" She said and looked at a shivering Luigi and Meiling. "And to top it all off, these two are sleeping in these conditions! I wish I could warm them up, but how…?" She wondered and then spotted a button. "Hmm?" She wondered as she curiously pressed it, and suddenly the coals underneath them lit up and warmed the two up. "…Oh!"

* * *

 _Inside…_

And inside the dream world, Luigi flipped around and out came a sunshiny Meiling melting all the snow… and making everyone who was wearing winter clothing hot.

"Oh god, now I'm dying…" Lucy groaned as they stripped the winter clothing off of them.

"…Interesting!" Dreambert mused. "Depending on the environment that those two are in, the dream world would either be a winter wonderland or summer!"

"Define 'wonderland'." Reimu said, shivering a little as Dreambert went off to explain the situation to Starlow… through both of their mouths.

"Ooooh, so it affects the Dream world too? Sweet! Hopefully, the cold won't give these two pneumonia or something." Starlow said as Dreambert returned as they went off a little more as they reached a cave… and saw that the room was filled with lava.

"Is that lava…? It is!" Dreambert said as they looked around as Mario had a crazy idea.

"Hey… I have an idea on how to get us back to the real world!" Mario said.

"Oh?"

"Make Mount Pajamaja erupt." He said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled… except for Marisa.

"Blowing up the mountain… I like the sound of that!" She grinned. "…Still, that's a bit too crazy, even for me."

"Hold up." Dreambert said. "You mean this could make a powerful eruption as it may disturb Luigi and Meiling's sleep to make the Dream Portal reappear?" He asked as Mario nodded. "Hmm, that might actually work." He said.

"It's worth a shot." Reimu said as they all nodded as they flew across the lava and got out of the cave as they went further into the icy dreamy mountain and taking care of more foes in the process, and collecting some Attack Pieces until they came across a huge snow bank.

"Welp, time to melt this thing!" Natsu said, as his fists burst into flames and jumped into the air, charging up a huge fireball. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIA-" Suddenly, the wind picked up and started covering Natsu in snow. "Ack!" He exclaimed until he was under a pile of snow himself.

"Wow, a Natsu-cicle!" Happy grinned.

"Really, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry, couldn't help it!" He chuckled.

"Hmm…" Dreambert looked at it. "I wonder if we could easily-"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!" Wendy yelled, immediately blowing the snow away, and unfortunately, Dreambert was caught in the crossfire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Whoops, sorry!" Wendy apologized as Dreambert dug himself out as he was covered in snow.

"A floating pillow snowman… that's a new one." Gray said as Dreambert shook that off.

"…I wonder…" Mario mused as he asked Luigi to go into the Luiginary work in the distance as he was absorbed into it and quickly got into position.

"How are you going to do that with the other snow bank?" Dreambert wondered.

"Let it rip!" One of the Luigi's cued as Mario proceeded to do so, and unleashed a powerful tornado that sucked the tornado up… and everyone else, and when the tornado ended, Mario looked around.

"Where'd everyone go?" He wondered… and everyone landed in the soft, but cold, snow. "Oh… whoops."

"Is this our stop…? I'd like to get off…" Happy groaned as they soon got back up.

"A Luiginary Tornado… I like it!" Dreambert said. "With tha-"

"Hey guys!" Flandre got their attention as they turned to see a huge fan made out of Meilings, and before anyone could say anything, she pulled the cord and the fan made really strong wind that blew everyone away. "Hehehe, how do you like _that?"_

"…She doesn't know her own strength…" Dreambert muttered while face down in the snow as they got back up as they continued forward and got rid of several more snow banks to move forward, and a little while later, they were getting closer to the peak when they found the last remaining attack pieces for a Luiginary and Meilinary attack, then they were ambushed by several enemies.

"Let's do this, bro!" Mario said.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi nodded and was absorbed into him as Mario proceeded to unleash Luiginary Hammer and slammed it down on the enemies to flatten them all, as only few remained, and Dreamy Meiling had basically absorbed herself into Sakuya, so she proceeded to unleash the new move, which all the Meilings transformed into a gigantic jackhammer and Sakuya hopped on top of it, where she proceeded to mow down the enemies and they disappeared, as Sakuya quickly reappeared next to them.

"So that's interesting." Sakuya said as they walked forward until they reached the peak, where very hot wind nearly blew them away.

"What in blazes…?" Dreambert wondered.

 **"Mmm… who dares to wake me…?"** A monsterous voice asked as they looked up to see a volcano attempting to sleep.

"…Please tell me that's not Mount Pajamaja." Lucy said, looking nervous.

"That's Mount Pajamaja alright." Dreambert said. "…Oh! If we rouse him, we can easily make Luigi and Meiling, well… not _as_ sleepy as they are."

"Now how do we do it?" Dreamy Luigi wondered as they thought about it long and hard, while Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Carla and Erza had a bad feeling that something would go horribly wrong while Flandre spotted a block that they used before on some buttons.

"Hey! We can use that!" Flandre said.

"Oh! Genius!" Mario exclaimed as they got Luigi and Meiling at the ready and Mario unleashed the Luiginary Tornado as Flandre and the Meilinary Fan flew up as she unleashed it, as some blocks with spikes hit the gigantic volcano's nose… until…

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Mount Pajamaja roared.

 **End BGM**

"Why do I feel we just made a huge mistake?" Gajeel asked.

"We need to run! NOW!" Lucy yelled as they proceeded to run, only for Luigi to accidentally trip and roll into a ball, which then caused a snowball to get bigger and then proceeded to engulf everyone in the snow ball until they launched off of a ramp and landed right back where they started, luckily the snow fell apart as they got back up.

"Well, that's one way to get us down…" Marisa said, and then Mount Pajamaja landed on the ground in front of them, roaring loudly.

 **BGM: Stand and Fight, Luigi! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

 **"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"** It yelled. **"I'LL SHOW YOU!"** It then proceeded to quickly back up far aways and proceeded to charge right at them.

"DOES IT MEAN TO RAM US?!" Dreambert yelled as they proceeded to get into fighting positions, even though they looked completely nervous, while Luigi was cowering in fear, unaware that the L and Star were shining brightly once before.

"I'll try to set up a barrier." Patchouli said as she opened up her book and began chanting… but unfortunately, she started to cough violently.

"Patchy!" Koakuma exclaimed.

"Nnngh…! D-damn… asthma… why now…?!" She asked, coughing.

* * *

 _Starlow…_

"What's wrong? Why are you cowering, Luigi?" Starlow wondered, not understanding why Luigi was back into cowering and Meiling in a fighting position, as she noticed the emblems shining brightly. "Oh! Do I touch them again?" She wondered, not knowing who to do first and closed her eyes. "Eeeny meeny miney…"

* * *

 _Inside…_

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Happy screamed.

"No no no, this is not how I want to go out!" Lucy exclaimed.

 **"I'LL CRUSH YOU!"**

Suddenly, a huge shadow overloomed them all and suddenly, a certain warrior jumped ahead and blocked Mount Pajamaja from crushing them with her own hands.

 **"LET! GO!"**

"Nnngh… Luigi! NOW!" Meiling yelled as Luigi soon jumped up in the air with his hammer as Meiling jumped to the side as Luigi hammered Mount Pajamaja away.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Size Up Your Enemy (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"We'll take care of this!" Luigi said as he and Meiling got ready while Mario and Marisa proceeded to aid them like last time while the others went to safety, and then Meiling noticed Mount Pajamaja was shielding his face.

"This is gonna be interesting." She said, using Fierce Tiger Energy Release to up her power as Luigi quickly ran forward and then used an uppercut on the volcano to knock him high into the air and then he landed on his back to knock him down.

"Hey bro! Why don't we do an attack together?" Mario asked and whispered in Luigi's ear.

"Oh! Got it!" He nodded as he jumped up in the air as they both began to spin, and Mario quickly spun down into Luigi's head, as they both landed on Mt. Pajamaja's nose, then they did it two more times to deal serious damage to him as they jumped back.

"Whoa." Meiling and Marisa said together as Meiling looked at Marisa. "Can we do something like that?"

"We could, but it probably won't be as flashy until I get my hakkero back." She said.

"We can improvise! We don't need the Master Spark!" She winked.

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded as her wand glowed. "Alright, cover me!"

"On it!" Meiling nodded as Mount Pajamaja got back up and shot a few molten rocks at them to retaliate, as Meiling kicked them away while Luigi hammered them back as Mount Pajamaja tried to ram them, but they both blocked and quickly pushed him back, followed by punching and hammering him.

"…I wonder…" Marisa mused. "Hey Patchy! I'm gonna need you for a sec!" She called out to her while Mount Pajamaja tried to punch Meiling, but she blocked it with her hands and punched him right in the nose to knock him back while Luigi did a front flip and hammered him into the ground where Meiling kicked him back.

Mount Pajamaja roared and fired several molten rocks all at once as they quickly punched and hammered those, but then the volcano proceeded to charge them and crashed into them as they tried to push him back as they did… but then he jumped forward and at point blank, he proceeded to blast them with molten rocks to knock them away and then rammed into them to knock them back.

"Nnngh…!" Meiling winced as Luigi shook that off as Mount Pajamaja charged them again, but this time Meiling punched the ground for a huge shockwave that made the volcano trip and when he was in position, Luigi hammered Mount Pajamaja away and knocked him back.

"Alright! I got it!" Marisa said as she smirked and whispered in Meiling's ear.

"Got it!" Meiling nodded as she got ready and then Marisa summoned her Deep Ecological Bomb, only this time it was much bigger, thanks to Patchouli helping it power it up as Meiling's fist glowed with rainbow energy.

"Luigi! You gotta hold him down! We have one shot at this!" Marisa called out to him.

"On it!" Luigi nodded as suddenly, Mount Pajamaja slammed his body into the ground and gained a few layers while he was it.

 **"I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"** He yelled while a volcano erupted behind him, as Luigi had an idea as he ran forward while dodging the molten rocks as he used an uppercut to remove two layers from him as it blasted towards the volcano, and since it was erupting, the lava launched it back and slammed into Mount Pajamaja, where Luigi saw another volcano erupting to the side where he swung his hammer on the last layer to the other volcano, where it proceeded to do the same thing, this time knocking out Mount Pajamaja for a while.

"Alright, go for it!" Luigi called out.

"HERE IT COMES!" Marisa yelled and quickly threw the large bomb and when it was in Meiling's range…

"ROC KILLING FIST!" She screamed, punching it hard enough to make it go fly like a missile and once it landed on Mount Pajamaja, it created a huge explosion that nearly crumbled Mount Pajamaja, as one powerful attack should be enough to do the job.

"Let's do this!" Luigi said as he jumped up in the air and with the help of Patchouli, he conjured up a huge Power Star for Mario to ride on and he threw it hard enough, while Meiling held Mount Pajamaja's hands back.

"Open wide and see aaah!" She smiled as Mount Pajamaja could only look in horror, as he tried to fight Meiling… but he was too weak after all those attacks, so he could only watch as the Power Star got closer.

 **"No… NO!"** Mount Pajamaja roared… until the Power Star slammed into him and went right through him. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"** He roared until he exploded, sending rocks flying everywhere until nothing remained, then Luigi and Meiling shrunk back down to normal.

 **End BGM**

"Agh… I'm gonna feel that one for a while…" Meiling said, rolling her shoulder.

"Tell me about it." Luigi nodded.

"Guys, look!" Wendy pointed to see that the Dream Portal was back to normal.

"Oh thank god." Lucy smiled.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here!" Natsu said as they all jumped into the portal and back outside where the two woke up.

"Phew! I'm glad you guys are alright!" Starlow said as Meiling was rolling her shoulder.

"Nngh, even in the real world, I'm still sore from that fight."

"You took on a volcano, of course you'd be sore!" Reimu said.

"You took on a _WHAT?"_ Starlow asked, but before anyone could explain anything, they heard laughing from Bowser and Antasma.

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"So, you're all awake now!" Bowser chuckled. "But you're too late."

"What do you mean by that?" Marisa asked.

"Skree!" Antasma turned back to normal from his bat form. "We have everything we need!"

"Indeed!" Bowser said as he pulled out the newly revived Dream Stone. "Feast your eyes on THIS beauty!"

"No!" Dreambert's eyes widened.

"Indeed! With this, ve vill be unstoppable!" Antasma declared.

"I can wish a million wishes with this thing! Soon, the world will be OURS! BWAHAHAHAHA! Later, losers!" Bowser said as Antasma went into his bat form as they flew off.

 **End BGM**

"Mama mia, this is just great!" Luigi groaned.

"We need to get to Peach. NOW." Reimu said. "We all know what Bowser will do with _that_ thing."

"Force Peach to marry him, crush Mario's hat and send him on a wild goose chase with a newly possessed hat?" Natsu asked as everyone looked at him weird. "What? It could happen!"

"I… doubt _that_ would ever happen, but Peach is in danger. We gotta go save her." Reimu said.

"She's right, but to do that, we have to… go down the mountain again." Starlow groaned. "Just what we needed."

"Hold that thought! I just remembered something important." Dreambert said as he went into a corner. "Now where is that blasted thing… AHA!" He exclaimed and pulled out a block. "The Warp Pipe block!"

"The _what?"_ Starlow asked as Dreambert asked Mario to hit it, as he did so and warp pipes were launched out everywhere throughout Pi'illo island. "What just happened?!"

"Hitting the Warp Pipe Block activates Warp Pipes everywhere through Pi'illo Island, however, you need to activate one yourself in order for it to work. This way, we can easily go down the mountain and straight to Pi'illo Castle."

Starlow's eye twitched. "You mean… we could've gotten up this mountain so easily and faster without the Massif Bros?! HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING SO CONVENIENT?!"

"To be fair, I hid this when Antasma attacked and I just remembered where I left it." Dreambert explained.

"Ugh!" Starlow turned to the others. "Come on guys, let's go into that warp pipe since Forgetbert over here forgot to tell us this in the first place!" She said as they walked off.

"…Wait, _I'm_ the bad guy here? _Forgetbert?!"_ Dreambert asked as he chased after them as they went into the Warp Pipe straight for Pi'illo Castle.

* * *

 **Luigi has one heck of an imagination to dream up a humongous volcano, no?**


	12. Dream Eggs and Imposters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Bowser and Antasma landed back on the peak of Mount Pajamaja. "Alright, minions! We got ourselves a Wish Stone!" Bowser smirked as his minions gathered. "Now think! What do you think we should do with this thing?"

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Sergeant Guy exclaimed. "We could order a jumbo sized pizza with mushrooms! …And also wishing that pineapple doesn't exist."

"No no no no, I say we wish for unlimited ice cream!" Corporal Paraplonk said.

"Tell the difference from a warthog and a puma!" Private Goomp chimed in.

"Not this again!" Corporal Paraplonk yelled. "For the last time, that car looked like a puma!"

"And I'm telling you, it looked like a warthog!" Private Goomp yelled back.

"And I'm telling the both of you, it was a walrus!" Sergeant Guy yelled, as General Guy, Bowser, Kamek, Antasma and the three Youkai facepalmed at this.

"FOOLS!" Antasma yelled. "Ve vill conquer the vorld vith this! Ve do NOT need meaningless vishes!"

"How about-"

"If it has something to do vith that vitch with the tacky clothing, no." Antasma said to Kamek.

"…That was NOT what I was going for…" Kamek muttered. "Even though I wish she'd just disappear, knowing her…

"I'd say we get rid of those pests." Junko said. "Wish for them to disappear forever." She smirked as Clownpiece looked concerned while Hecatia didn't seem to care.

"Hmm… wishing for Mario to disappear…" Bowser mused. "Tempting, but where's the fun in that?" He chuckled. "Think, minions! What do you think every world domination needs?"

"Fireworks?" General Guy asked.

"Blowing up the planet?" Corporal Paraplonk.

"Build an intergalactic theme park that a hedgehog would easily destroy?" Private Goomp.

"A space station capable of destroying planets?" Sergeant Guy.

"…You took all the good ones…" Kamek muttered.

"No! And Sergeant Guy, you watch too much television. Every world domination needs a castle… and what better way… than a _floating_ one."

"Hmm… a floating castle…" Antasma mused. "Ve vill try that out."

"Alright!" Bowser said. "Dream stone, I wish… FOR A CASTLE!"

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Hey, have you seen Peach?" Starlow asked.

"Oh? Yeah, she went to Driftwood Shore." A Brock said. "Just head to Mushrise Park and take a right."

"Got it." She nodded and they took off.

* * *

 _Back with Bowser…_

 **Resume BGM**

"Oh yeah baby, now THIS is more like it!" Bowser said as they were on top of a floating castle.

"Vhat shall ve call this castle?" Antasma asked.

"Heh, Neo Bowser Castle, of course!" He grinned.

"Neo Bowser City… and now Neo Bowser Castle?" Sergeant Guy asked. "What's next, a Neo Bowser Cake?"

"Shhh! Don't interrupt the moment!" General Guy shushed him.

"What?"

"Neo Bowser Castle… I like it. You may call this however you vish." Antasma said. "Now, vith this… VE VILL CONQUER THE VORLD! SKREEHEEHEE!"

"Let's take this for a test drive!" Bowser said as he pressed a button… as a huge laser came underneath the gigantic floating castle and shot the nearby islands, decimating them to ashes.

"…Whoa…" Paraplonk said in amazement.

"Those islands are just… gone." Clownpiece said, as she rubbed her arm, seeming to have second thoughts about all this.

"Nice!" Hecatia chuckled.

"Awesome." Junko chuckled devilishly.

"BWAHAHAHA! THIS IS BRILLIANT!" Bowser laughed and then looked at Kamek. "Kamek."

"Yes, your nastiness?"

"I'd like you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel putting on a dress?"

Kamek sweatdropped. "Excuse me?"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"What was that explosion?" Marisa wondered.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not good…" Reimu said.

"Hey!" Mario called out to a Toad that's running. "What's going on?"

"ALL THE NEIGHBORING ISLANDS ARE GONE… AND IT'S THANKS TO A FLOATING CASTLE!" The Toad yelled and quickly ran off.

"Wait… what?" Luigi wondered as they ran forward a little and then they looked up to see Neo Bowser's Castle above Mount Pajamaja.

"Is that Bowser's Castle?!" Lucy exclaimed. " _FLYING?!"_

"Alright, I'm ready to beat that Koopa down! How about you?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, I am SO ready to beat his ass!" Marisa said, summoning her broom and quickly flew off.

"Wait!" Reimu exclaimed and quickly flew after her. "Marisa, wait a second!"

"Can't you see? This is our chance!" Marisa said. "He's made himself known on this island and dammit, I'm gonna beat his ass!"

"That castle has a huge laser and last I checked, you can fire miniature lasers from that wand of yours! Face it, without your Hakkero, you'll be obliterated in an instant!"

Marisa froze and looked at Reimu. "...I won't be obliterated…"

"You sound like you're not sure." Reimu folded her arms. "Are you sure you can take on Bowser?"

"I took him on plenty of times, you know that."

"Yes, but with your Hakkero. Yeah, you got other spell cards, but you mostly use your Hakkero in battle. If you go in there without it, you're basically… gonna get yourself killed and I'm not sure what the hell I'd do without my best friend. I mean… I don't think there's enough 1-ups in the world to bring you back from whatever it is that Bowser does to you."

Marisa clenched her fists. She hated to admit it, but Reimu was right. Without her Hakkero, Bowser'd make mince meat out of her, not to mention what Antasma and the others would do, or worse… what Junko would do. Of course, she could use her fancy Spell cards… but it's just not the same without the awesome Master Spark… and of course, Kamek has it.

She looked up at Neo Bowser Castle, lightly growling. "Why I oughta…" She muttered.

"Hey." Reimu put her hand on her shoulder. "We'll take care of Kamek together. We'll get your Hakkero back."

Marisa smiled. "Thanks." She said and then Reimu hugged her.

"Besides." Patchouli caught up to them. "I bet they have a force field of some kind. You couldn't get through even if you tried."

Marisa sweatdropped. "…Great…"

"Come on, we need to find Peach and figure out a plan." Patchouli said as they nodded as they rejoined the others.

"Oh good, I was wondering if Erza had to get involved." Happy sighed with relief.

"I was about to, but Reimu beat me to it." Erza chuckled. "Come on, let's go find Peach." She said as they nodded and they took off to Driftwood Shore.

 **BGM: Sunny Driftwood Shore (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Oh, this place is neat." Gray said.

"We just gotta find Peach." Lucy said. "…Hopefully, it won't be too bad."

"Oooh! I can imagine the romantic sunsets on this place! Oh, Gray! We have to come here when the sun is setting!" Juvia exclaimed, having hearts over her eyes.

"…Does she not realize the floating castle that decimated several islands?" Gajeel asked while Gray just gave Juvia an annoyed look as they proceeded to scour the beach while collecting a few Attack Pieces until they heard something.

"Heeeeey!" Captain Toad waved them down. "Over here!"

"Hey, what are you doing over here?" Luigi asked.

"Waiting for you guys! Come on!" Captain Toad ran into the building as the rest curiously followed him in, as they saw some fancy schmancy item shops inside the building.

"Oh my…!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Mama mia!" Mario said in amazement.

"Oh, this is so cool!" Lucy said as she walked forward to some fancy dresses, but a fancy Toad got in the way.

"Uh-huh!" He spread his arms out.

"Hey, I want in here!"

"Zis place is for ze people with ze fashionable clothing and ze like. You… do not have a fashionable outfit. Sorry, madam, but zhose are ze rules for zis particular spot."

"…EXCUSE ME, WHAT?!" Lucy yelled. "I wear fashionable clothes all the time!"

"…You look like you got zhose clothes from ze garbage." He said, causing Lucy to jawdrop in shock while Natsu and Levy pushed her away.

"Tch, I bet they suck anyway." Natsu said. "It could be worse, you could be a girl in a fancy city with strange creatures inside little balls and they _still_ wouldn't let any girl in a chic place."

"How's _that_ supposed to make me feel better?!" Lucy pouted as they still followed Captain Toad in the back, where they saw two Brocks jumping on top of a female Brock's back.

 **Pause BGM**

"Mmm, oui! Ze knots… I can feel zhem going away…!" She blissfully said until she got up. "Oh honh~! What have we here? A couple of cute boys~?" She asked and playfully blew a kiss at them, causing all the guys to shudder at the thought… while Juvia was basically raging at the moment, complete with an aura that shouted rage.

 _I'LL TEAR THIS LOVE RIVAL TO PIECES!_ She yelled in her head.

"Anyone got marshmallows?" Happy asked.

"Oh honh, zhere's no need to be afraid. I am Broque Madam, and I'm here to assist you with ze Dream World."

"…Wait, how do _you_ know about the Dream World?" Reimu asked suspiciously.

"'Cause we explained what was going on." A voice said as they looked at one of the Brocks and then suddenly, the head came off to reveal Toadsworth. "Goodness gracious, it was hot in there!" He said as he got out, and the other Brock did the same thing, revealing to be Peach.

"Oh thank goodness!" Starlow sighed in relief.

"Yeah, we decided to hide when things got out of hand quickly." Peach explained. "A giant floating castle with Bowser, Antasma and the others…" She muttered. "I can handle myself with Bowser just fine, it's Antasma I'm worried about."

"But how are we going to protect you with that thing floating around?" Erza wondered, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Ah, maybe put her in ze Dream World." Broque Madam spoke up. "Since you revealed yourself, it's only a matter of time before zhey find you."

"She's not wrong. I guess the Dream World will suffice…" Dreambert said. "We just gotta find a Dream Point. Shouldn't be too hard."

"We'll stay here and wait for the good news." Peach said as they nodded.

"We'll be back!" Mario waved as they took off running.

"Be safe…" Peach quietly said, and then a window opened to reveal Kamek.

 _I can't believe he talked me into this…_ He muttered as he quickly used his magic on everyone to have them fall asleep as he quickly grabbed Peach and then flew out the window and into a safe spot where the others were waiting.

"Good!" Antasma chuckled devilishly as Kamek sighed, throwing his magic at Peach's dress to duplicate it and he put it on.

"Don't forget the high heels!" Paraplonk said.

"Ugh…" Kamek groaned and he put them on.

"Ooooh! We should've bought some lipstick!" Goomp said.

"Already bought it!" General Guy exclaimed.

"NO! I DRAW THE LINE AT LIPSTICK!" Kamek yelled, but Hecatia and Junko grabbed his arms and Clownpiece took it.

"Hold still~!" Clownpiece giggled.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, this is so going on the internet." Sergeant Guy said, already recording this.

* * *

 _With the others…_

 **Resume BGM**

"Did anyone hear screaming?" Luigi asked.

"I'm willing to bet they got sunburned." Marisa said as they proceeded to walk forward and they started to look for a Dream Point while opening up several pathways in the process and grabbing all the Attack Pieces, as it was a pink bomb that appeared on Mario's hands.

"What the…?" Mario wondered as he put it away and they kept looking until they found a floating tube in the water, as it was glowing a little.

"Aha! A Dreampoint!" Dreambert exclaimed. "This is the perfect place for Peach to be hidden!"

"I'll go get Peach!" Starlow said and took off as Meiling and Luigi got themselves comfortable and proceeded to sleep on Dreambert, while Starlow arrived with Peach and Toadsworth a few minutes later.

"So, this is going to be the key to hide Peach?" Toadsworth asked.

"Yes." Doremy nodded.

"Then by all means, let's do it!" Toadsworth said as Mario picked up Peach bridal style.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they were the first to hop into the portal, and the others soon followed.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Dreamy Dreampoint Meeting (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Mario landed on the ground. "Here you go!" He grinned.

"Thank you, Mario!" Peach smiled sweetly and immediately turned around. _Did I just thank that pesky plumber?!_ Kamek thought as the others landed next to them.

"Alright, let's go." Marisa said as they walked forward into the Dream World.

"Hey." Dreambert popped up. "I think it'd be a good idea for Peach to stay put for now while we look around. Wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"Oh… alright." Peach nodded. "I'll wait here." She said as the others went off to go deeper into the area, but unfortunately, they reached a dead end.

"How could it end here so quick?" Reimu asked.

"This is… odd…" Sakuya quietly said.

"Dream worlds are supposed to be expansive, right?" Luigi asked.

"They are. So this is an odd one." Doremy folded her arms curiously as they were unaware of Happy, Carla, Wendy and Flandre looking at a peculiar object blowing out bubbles.

"Hmm, what _is_ this thing?" Happy asked.

"It looks peculiar…" Carla said.

"Do you think we should pull it or leave it be?" Wendy wondered.

"It depends on whether or not we want to pull it up." Carla said… aaaand Flandre decided to pull it up anyway. "…Well, I guess we'll pulling it up then." She said as Flandre pulled it up with no trouble at all, revealing a blue and yellow seahorse creature.

"Oh, hello!" Flandre exclaimed.

"OW!" The seahorse yelled, grabbing their attention. "HANDS. OFF. THE SNOUT."

"Oh! Sorry." Flandre released her death grip.

"Mmmph! Thank you! How'd you like it if someone grabbed your mouth like that?!" The seahorse sighed and then took a good look at everyone. "Hey, you're those heroes from the outside world!"

"…Uh, what? We didn't say anything." Natsu said.

"I know, I'm a Seadring, a dream world genie know-it-all, if you will. Name's Seadric! I understand you wanna hide Peach in the Dream World."

"Yeah, pretty much." Mario nodded.

"Great! There's just one problem. You see, this dream world of sorts is basically tiny, but we can expand it with Dream Eggs, you just need to get three from my brothers and sister."

"Oh, that's great." Marisa rolled her eyes. "What are their names?"

"Seabury, Seatoon and Seabelle. I'll just give 'em a call." Seadric said as he pulled out a cell phone and called them. "Yo! It's Seadric, we got several people wanting to expand the Dream World to help Peach hide in her-… what do you mean you're busy? …Look, I don't care if you wanna stay fresh with those Inkling things! Gah! Can't that Splat-whatever tournament wait? It can and you know it, Seatoon! Look, just give them the Dream Egg when you see them. Okay. Bye." He said and then hung up. "Heh, siblings, what are you gonna do?"

"I can wait." Peach walked up. "I don't mind at all."

"That's the spirit! We'll wait here while you guys go off and get the Dream Eggs!" Seadric said as they nodded and took off. "Oh, wait! I should warn you! Seabelle can be kind of annoying!" He called out to them. "Ah, I'm sure she won't be that bad."

* * *

 _First up, Seabelle…_

As they landed back into the Dream World, they wandered around in search for Seabelle, as they looked around and saw some coins on the walls, while Starlow decided to move the tube around out of boredom, as they fell to the wall, as it was the ground now.

"Ow…" Marisa groaned.

"Did the gravity change or am I going insane?" Reimu wondered.

"Ugh… that'll hurt…" Luigi winced as they walked around, this time getting used to Starlow unintentionally changing the gravity until they were back on the ground and then they soon found a pink Seadring appearing.

"Oh good, you're here." Seabelle said. "I was just putting my make-up on and… ah! There goes an eyelash!"

"…Can't the eyelash wait?" Dreambert asked.

"Oh no no no no! This is important! I wanna look my best so I can appear on some fancy TV show. This will definitely take an hour at least."

"AN HOUR?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yes. I wanna be pretty after all."

"…For the love of…" Dreambert sighed. "You can be pretty without your makeup… or an eyelash, of all things!"

"…You really think I'm pretty without it?"

"Yes."

"…I don't believe you. Say it like you mean it! Directly to my face!"

Dreambert sweatdropped. "…Excuse me?"

"Say it! Or no Dream Egg! Say: Seabelle is pretty with or without her makeup!"

"…You have got to be…" Dreambert growled.

"Just do it so we can get out of here." Marisa told him.

"Right…" Dreambert took a deep breath. "…Seabelle is pretty with or without her makeup…" He quietly said.

"Louder!"

"Seabelle is pretty with or without her makeup."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Dreambert just about had enough. "AAAAAAAAARGH! SEABELLE IS PRETTY! THERE, CAN WE GO NOW?!" He yelled impatiently.

"…Okay, close enough, but lose the attitude." She ordered as she spat out a Dream Egg, similar to how Birdo usually spits out eggs. "Alright, off to show business!" She said and then disappeared.

"…I can definitely see why Seadric said she can be annoying." Dreambert muttered.

"Tell me about it." Carla said. "That girl can be so… vain."

* * *

 _Next up, Seatoon._

"Alright!" Seatoon appeared. "I got your Dream Egg right he-" He jawdropped, looking right at Erza, Marisa, Gajeel, Sakuya, and Lily. "Oh! My! Goodness! You're from that web show!"

"Web… show?" Erza tilted her head.

"Yes! That hair! Those eyes! That dog! You guys are obviously team RWBY! …Though I don't remember the busty one wearing a tacky outfit…"

"TACKY?!" Marisa yelled as she was quickly restrained by Gajeel.

"…Then again, I don't recall the cute and adorable one with long hair and wearing armor, or reminding me of Tex and Carolina from Red vs Blue for some reason. Hmm… I don't remember the Faunus looking so manly…"

"The hell is a faunus?" Gajeel asked.

"And that dog looks cat-like to me."

"Do I look like a dog?" Lily asked.

"And last I checked, the heiress doesn't wear maid outfits."

"Um…" Sakuya blinked, trying to figure out what he's saying.

"Are you suuuuure you're Team RWBY?"

"Uuuuh… who the hell is RWBY?" Marisa asked, seeming to have calmed down.

"What?! Obviously the team knows who the heck they are!"

"…Can you draw us a picture? Or basically anything that resembles them?" Mario asked.

"Hmm… you guys are probably not the team I've always wanted to meet." Seatoon muttered. "Shoot, I was hoping to get an autograph." He said and then gave them the Dream Egg. "Take care!" He said and then disappeared.

"Well, that was something…" Lily said as they walked away. "Do I look like a dog to you?"

"No, but do I look like a woman or… whatever this 'faunus' is?" Gajeel asked.

"No."

"What I want to know is why he had the audacity to call my dress 'tacky' or even call me a bimbo for crying out loud!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Hmm… should I cut my hair…?" Erza wondered to herself. "And who's Tex and Carolina?"

"Why would I be confused for an heiress? That's really… weird." Sakuya said.

* * *

 _And finally, Seabury!_

"But seriously, folks. What do you get when you cross a pineapple with a gorilla?" Seabury asked.

"Okay, that's it!" Reimu exclaimed. "Your jokes freaking suck!" She said, as everyone else agreed, as they have endured his horrible jokes for far too long.

"…Yeesh, tough crowd." Seabury sweatdropped. "But whatever, the Dream Egg is yours." He said as the Dream Egg came out of his mouth. "I wonder if I could make friends with some pun makers…?" He wondered before disappearing.

"If I heard one more joke, I was gonna scream." Marisa said as they nodded and took off back to Seadric where he was waiting for them.

"Alriiiight! You got the stuff!" He exclaimed as he sucked one of the Dream Eggs in. "Now, stand back." He said as he began shaking his entire body. "A little of this! A little of that! One more for good luck and… PRESTO!" He yelled, spitting out more of the Dream World as it had expanded.

"Sweet!" Marisa fist pumped.

"Yay! Now we can go further!" Peach grinned. _If I have to talk in this girly voice for several more minutes, I'm going to SCREAM!_ Kamek thought as they took off while grabbing the remaining Dreamy Attack Pieces for Luigi and Meiling, as it was Luiginary Flame and Meilinary Trampoline, but as they got ready for the last piece…

"Hey, Seadric?" Mario got his attention as soon as they got to him for the final piece.

"Yes?"

"We've been going deeper into the Dream World but we keep running into monsters of all kinds." Mario told him.

"Eh? That can't be right… I just made the world bigger, there can't be any monsters at all! …Unless someone has been putting them in here on purpose after I made them, but no one would be _that_ crazy right?" He asked as he expanded the world one last time. "If they did, and if you encounter them, good luck! You're gonna need it!" Seadric said before disappearing as they went forward until they walked into a warp pipe when it was suddenly sealed off.

 **End BGM**

"…Okay, what's going on?" Mario wondered.

"I've had my suspicions…" Patchouli said as she looked at Peach casually walking away. "You." She said as Peach stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

"Ever since we came back and expanded this world, we've been encountering things like Piranha Plants, Lakitus and what have you… and it's all because we brought you here." Patchouli said, summoning her book.

"I've been having the same suspicions as you have." Erza said, aiming her sword at Peach.

"They never showed up until we brought you here." Patchouli said. "Tell me… are you the real Peach or are you just an imposter?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Peach would never-"

"Hmm hmm hmm…" Peach chuckled, interrupting Mario. "So, you've finally figured it out, eh? I guess I can't pull a fast one over everyone." She said, before laughing evilly until… "EHEEHEEEHEE!" She laughed as her face changed into none other than Kamek.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed… but all he got was intense laughter. "…What?"

"You're wearing… You're wearing a dress!" Marisa laughed as she fell on her back, laughing hysterically. "I bet it's so comfortable too!"

"Heh, well, you know… it _is_ kind of comfortable. I'm actually surprised that I could pull it off." He chuckled.

"And is that lipstick? That's hilarious!" Natsu laughed.

"It feel so right and-" It hit Kamek. "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" He yelled as he pulled the dress off and revealed Paraplonk, Sergeant Guy and Goomp holding him up.

"Phew, it was getting a little rancid in there!" Paraplonk said.

"Alright!" Kamek wiped his mouth to get the lipstick off of him. "You wanna know where Peach is? She's at Neo Bowser's Castle!"

"I knew it…" Patchouli growled as Mario clenched his fists in anger.

"That's right, we lured you right into a trap!" Kamek laughed. "Alright, you three! Take care of them!"

"Right behind you!" Sergeant Guy exclaimed as they got ready for combat.

"And now… I'll just find my way out of here and-" Suddenly, Marisa flew over and punched Kamek off of his broom. "OOOF!"

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"You guys deal with them! I'll deal with Kamek!" Marisa told him.

"Hmph!" Kamek got up. "If that's the case, then…!" He quickly formed a barrier so no one else would interfere, and Reimu smacked into the barrier.

"Agh!" She cried. "…Dammit!"

"Reimu, you take care of those clowns, I'll take it from here!" Marisa told her.

"Got it!" Reimu nodded as she went off to join the others while Marisa turned to the wizard.

"I'll be taking my Hakkero back." Marisa said.

"Hmph…" Kamek pulled out his wand. "If you want it so bad, come and take it!"

Marisa pulled out her wand as well as they both pointed them at each other. "I'll gladly will!" She said as they both glared at each other for a long thirty seconds until…

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Demystify Feast (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"DRAW!" They both yelled and shot lasers out of their wands, both of them colliding and causing an explosion.

"Orreries Sun!" Marisa exclaimed, firing lasers at Kamek but he pulled up a shield to block himself and when the cloud disappeared, Marisa was right there and her fist connected to his face, knocking him back but he recovered and proceeded to fire magic in the shapes of circles, triangles and squares, but she quickly flew around them, as she noticed homing magic coming right for her. "I don't think so!" She said, pulling out a bomb and throwing it, hitting the magic and causing several explosions as Kamek teleported out of the way and threw fire at her.

"I'll light you up!" He said, unleashing more fire magic at her, but Marisa countered that with Asteroid Belt as they collided into each other and causing small explosions as Marisa and Kamek flew into the smoke cloud and proceeded to punch and kick each other until they both jumped out of the smoke cloud.

"Earthlight Ray!"

Kamek proceeded to dodge the incoming Danmaku as he fired a small laser from his wand, but Marisa countered that with her own laser with her wand, both of them colliding into each other and then Marisa hopped on her broom and smacked into him with Blazing Star, and then backflipped off her broom and fired several lasers and Danmaku orbs at him before she landed, but he quickly blocked it with his own magic.

 _Alright, I'll hit him with this!_ Marisa thought and ran forward, ready to knock him into next week.

 _I'll use this!_ Kamek smirked and then pulled out Marisa's Hakkero, as her eyes widened and she screeched to a halt.

 **End BGM**

"Ah ah ah! You wouldn't want to get hit by your own Master Spark, would you?" Kamek smirked, aiming the Hakkero right at her as Marisa growled.

"Using my own item against me… clever." Marisa said before seeing what was going on and then cockily smirked. "You really think you can use that on me?"

"Yes, I can."

"Then go ahead." Marisa opened up her arms. "Go ahead and hit me."

Kamek chuckled. "You're very brave… and very foolish. If you want to die so badly, then I'll be happy to send you to your grave!" He said and with a very cocky grin. "MASTER SPAAAAARK!" He yelled as the Hakkero unleashed the Master Spark… right on himself. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Marisa laughed as the Master Spark ended, as Kamek coughed out smoke. "A true magician always knows where to point the Hakkero. You basically Master Sparked yourself." She said.

Kamek coughed out smoke. "…Noted." He said and then turned it around. "Alright, you calling me a fake magician?! I'll show you!" He exclaimed. "MASTER SPARK!" He yelled.

 **BGM: Night Falls ~ Evening Star (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Marisa's eyes widened, quickly cartwheeling out of the way and hopping on her broom, quickly dodging her lasers. "This is not what I had in mind!" She exclaimed, unleashing Starlight Typhoon, but her magic was erased by the Master Spark.

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT! EHEEEHEEHEE!" He cackled and proceeded to fire his own magic while using the Master Spark repeatedly.

 _Dammit! I can't get close to him!_ She thought and proceeded to fire Danmaku that was overpowered by it. "Shoot the Moon!" She exclaimed, as some of it hit Kamek and his magic, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Master Sparking Marisa.

"Alright, let's double this up!" Kamek said. "Double Spark!" he exclaimed, as the Hakkero quickly fired two Sparks as she dodged the first, but got hit by the second.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Marisa screamed… and then got hit by Final Spark.

"Ohohoho! How does _that_ feel!"

"Nnngh…" Marisa got up, growling. "Hurts like a bitch… but you know what? I'm going to take that back no matter what!"

"Then take it!" Kamek exclaimed as he kept firing. "IF YOU CAN, THAT IS!" He laughed and kept shooting it.

 _If I can just wear the Hakkero out for just a little longer…_ Marisa thought and flew around, quickly firing Danmaku and avoiding her lasers. _It should be overheating at any moment now…_ She thought, taking a quick look and seeing it was starting to turn red. _It's gotta cool down, it hasn't fired that many Master Sparks in one sitting. Hang on just a little long-_ She got hit by Kamek's homing magic while she was distracted. "Gah…!" She winced and then got hit by a Master Spark. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She cried as she fell off her broom and landed on the ground.

"Eheehee! Oh, how mighty the witch falleth!" Kamek cackled. "And now… just one more oughta do it!" He said and then aimed it directly at her. "MASTER SPARK!" He yelled, but nothing happened. "Huh?"

"Heh…" Marisa weakly got up. "It needs to recharge… it hasn't used Master Spark continuously like that. It needs to cool down."

"NOW YOU TELL ME?!" Kamek yelled.

"Alright…" Marisa wiped her mouth. "Now it's my turn."

"Useless piece of junk!" Kamek growled as he held it in his one hand and fired homing magic and all his other spells as Marisa hopped back on her broom and dodged the incoming magic.

 _Luckily, it recharges for about a minute, but the more he spams it, the longer it is to cool down._ Marisa thought. _I gotta make this count!_ She thought as she dodged the incoming fire until she got far away from him as she stood up on her broom. "Alright, here I come." She said and quickly flew directly to him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kamek yelled, unleashing his own kind of bullethell on her but she dodged gracefully but still got hit by a couple, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting her Hakkero back.

"Alright, here we go!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Nngh, I don't think so!" Kamek exclaimed and then aimed the Hakkero again, hoping it's cooled down. "MASTER SP-" Unfortunately, Marisa was just a few feet away from him.

"SUNGRAZER!" She screamed, smacking right into Kamek.

"OOOOF!" He yelled and the Hakkero was launched up high in the air as Kamek landed on the ground as Marisa noticed it was in the air.

 **End BGM**

"Mine!" Marisa quickly flew after it as Kamek groggily got up and saw what she was going after.

"NO! MINE!" Kamek yelled and teleported towards it, but unfortunately for him, Marisa knew he was gonna teleport to where he was, and so, she quickly turned the broom around and smacked him away with it when he teleported to that exact spot. "OOOF!"

"Come to momma!" Marisa grinned… and then, she caught the Hakkero.

 **BGM: Love-Colored Master Spark (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

"Oooogh…" Kamek groaned as he shook his head. "What… happened…?"

"Hey Kamek!" Marisa flipped the Hakkero up from her hand. "To the victor goes the spoils!"

Kamek's eyes widened. "No!"

"Oh ho ho ho, I've waited so long to do this." She smirked and then the Hakkero lit up, as she aimed directly at him.

"…Son of a bitch…"

"MASTER SPAAAAARK!" Marisa screamed, unleashing the Master Spark as Kamek was engulfed by the Master Spark.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kamek screamed and when the Master Spark ended, Kamek fell to the ground in defeat and then Marisa kissed her Hakkero.

"Good to have you back!" She grinned.

 **End BGM**

Marisa walked over to the downed Magikoopa and placed her foot on top of him. "I have to hand it to you, you proved quite the challenge… but no matter, I got my baby back and there's no way I'm going to let it get taken by you _again_. Got it?"

"Nnngh… ehehehee…" He groaned.

"What are you laughing at now?" Marisa asked, her Hakkero aimed directly at him.

"You… you think this is over… but it's not…" Kamek said as he summoned his wand and fired magic at her to knock her back.

"Gah!"

Kamek brushed himself off and got on his broom. "This isn't over. You can have that piece of junk anyway!" He said and took off, and then saw the trio completely knocked out.

"Ooogh… we were _this_ close to having Bowser, General Guy and Kamek be our superiors…" Paraplonk groaned.

"Hmph! It seems like you failed… well, as of today, you are no longer fit to being in Bowser's Army anymore. The way I see it, you'll be lucky to be janitors!"

"NO!" All of them yelled as Kamek fired his wand at them as they all disappeared.

Marisa walked forward, looking at her Hakkero. "I'm never letting you leave my sight again." She said and put it in her pocket before collapsing. "Nnngh… took one too many Master Sparks…" She winced, but luckily, Wendy was right there and healed her right up. "Thanks, Wendy…"

"Hey." Reimu held her hand out to her. "That was one hell of a battle, you badass witch." She smiled.

"Yeah…" Marisa nodded and helped her up. "Alright, let's go find a way to get Peach and defeat those bastards once and for all." She said as they all nodded and took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hmph…" Kamek growled as he shook it off. "Who cares if she has that piece of junk anyway?" He asked as he looked at his wand. "I got all the stuff I need." He said, aiming his wand at a training dummy that so happened to be Marisa and then fired a Master Spark from his wand. "Heh, this is going to be sweet." He chuckled darkly.

* * *

 **Twas not the same until Marisa got her Hakkero back.**


	13. Back to Dream's Deep

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Sunny Driftwood Shore (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Everyone hopped out of the dream portal as Luigi and Meiling woke up. "So! How'd it go?" Starlow asked.

"Is the princess safe?" Toadsworth asked.

"Weeeell… we have good news and bad news…" Marisa said.

"What's the good news?" Toadsworth asked.

"I got my Hakkero back!" She said, showing it off. "Hehehehe! Ah, my precious little Hakkero is back!" She giggled.

"…Oh, sweet!" Starlow said. "…And the bad news?"

"The Peach we brought with us was a fake." Erza said.

"Oh, that's good news." Toadsworth said.

"Yeah, who knew that protecting a fake prin-"

It dawned on them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS A FAKE?!" Both of them yelled as they explained what had happened.

"Oh my! That's bad!" Starlow exclaimed.

"Breathe old boy… breathe… br… eathe…" Toadsworth fainted.

"Oh boy…" Gray muttered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _One revived Toadsworth at Broque Madam's later…_

 **BGM: Rose Broquet (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"This is an outrage!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he paced around the room. "To think that that slimy Kamek would dress up and mimic the princess perfectly! I know the princess inside and out since I raised her as a young girl! Argh! How did I not see that!"

"None of us saw it." Starlow said. "…Though I think I saw Peach a little annoyed when Mario picked her up bridal style."

"Good thing you didn't kiss Kamek on the cheek." Natsu said to Mario.

"...Just thinking about it is gonna give me nightmares..." Mario said, shuddering at the thought.

"So, how are we going to get past that barrier? That's gonna be an interesting one." Captain Toad mused.

"Not to mention that it's in the stratosphere of all places!" Toadsworth complained. "Why, you have to have a good set of lungs to go up there… and have a good tolerance for the cold!" He exclaimed. "Ooogh! That scoundrel really burns me up sometimes!"

"We could just go get Yukari to gap us there." A Toad said.

"Pfft! Where's the fun in that?" Captain Toad asked. "Besides, it wouldn't be much of an adventure if Yukari just gapped us all there. Last I checked, we love adventures!"

"He's right." Mario nodded. "We gotta think of something to take down Bowser this time."

"Hmm… but how are we going to do that?" Reimu wondered as they began thinking of ways, as Broque Madam simply drank her tea.

"Would zhis be a bad time to mention that Dr. Snoozemore is back?" She asked as they all looked at her.

"Doctor Who?" Happy asked.

"You know, that island proprietor." Carla replied.

"Oooooh…"

"Oui, he is back at Pi'illo Castle. He might know a way to help vous."

"Then let's-a go find him!" Luigi exclaimed as they all took off while Toadsworth and some of the Toads decided to stay behind for now as they hopped into the warp pipe and were sent off to Pi'illo Castle.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Break at Pi'illo Castle (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Hey vous! Over here!" A voice exclaimed as they saw Broque Monsieur waving them down. "Have vous heard? Dr. Snoozemore is-"

"Yeah, we know." Marisa nodded.

"Ah! Good to know. If vous are looking for him, he is just down zhis hall. He is in zhat room where you found Prince Dreambert. You may visit it as many times as vous like!" He said and then walked off as they ran off, where they met up with Dr. Snoozemore… who was currently sleeping standing up.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Starlow shook him, but nothing happened. "…Unbelievable."

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Natsu yelled, but still nothing. "Man…"

"Okay! We need a mercenary with a mouth! And I mean a loud one!" Happy said.

"Where are we going to find one on such short notice?" Lily asked.

"…Good point."

"Hmm…" Luigi rubbed his chin in thought and then shook him. "Hey. Wake up. Hey! HEY!" He yelled.

"Who what where why?!" Dr. Snoozemore looked around. "…Oh! Pardon me! I didn't mean to sleep on you." He said and then looked at them. "Well, I'll be. You're the famous Mario and Luigi, the gals from Gensokyo and the ones from Fairy Tail!" He exclaimed. "…Odd, I was expecting an angel to be with you…"

* * *

 _Earlier, at Viridi's place…_

"Let's see…" Viridi opened up her mailbox, wondering to herself why she let Phosphora and Pit talk her into getting a mailbox for her and Pit. "Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail... ugh… remind me to whack the both of them on the head for this." She said, tossing them into the fireplace, unaware that one of the junk mail was Pit's invitation to Pi'illo Island.

"Anything good?" Pit's voice called out.

"Nope." Viridi said. "By the way…" She slammed her scythe on his head.

"YOW!"

"All we ever get is junk mail!" She complained. "It was YOUR and Phosphora's idea to talk me into getting that thing!"

"Yeesh, what did I do to deserve that?" Pit rubbed his head.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"Hmm, and where's that Star Warrior…? Hmm, maybe they didn't want to come." Dr. Snoozemore shrugged. "So! What can I do you for?"

Dreambert emerged. "Pi'illo Island is in grave danger!"

Dr. Snoozemore's eyes widened. "E gad!" He exclaimed and looked at Dreambert. "A Pi'illo?! But… but they were supposed to be extinct! Why, this is so… so… zzzzo… Zzzzzz…"

"…Oh my." Starlow said.

"Hey! Wake up!" Erza shook him again.

"Hmm! My apologies!" Dr. Snoozemore said. "So, you were saying about something about Pi'illo island being in gra… grave… dan…ger… zzzzz…"

Everyone sweatdropped while watching him fall asleep again. "And you call _me_ sleepy." Meiling said.

"This is gonna take a while." Starlow said.

* * *

 _Several long minutes later…_

"Hmm… you don't say…" Dr. Snoozemore mused. "Well, there is a solution." He said as he turned to a Zeekeeper statue. "The Zeekeeper. If we wake him up, he can easily get rid of that pesky barrier. …Of course, it _has_ to be in the Dream World."

"Alright, let's do it!" Flandre grinned.

"Hmm, I guess that settles it." Dreambert said as he got on the bed as Luigi and Meiling hopped on him and went to sleep to create a Dream Portal as Dr. Snoozemore jawdropped.

"A dream portal?! And not just any… two dream portals combined into one?! I must put more research into this!" He exclaimed as everyone hopped on in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Dreamy Castle Rendezvous (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

As they landed, they soon spotted a closed door. "Oh, let me open that for you." Dreambert said as he proceeded to use some magic on it to open it as they walked in.

"Y'know, something bothers me here." Gray said.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

Gray turned to Doremy. "Doremy, you usually hang out in the Dream World, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then how come you don't really know what's going on half the time in the Dream World?"

Doremy sweatdropped. "Well, the thing is, I usually reside in the Gensokyo Dream World. I was wandering around until I came across this place, and that's how I actually ran into you guys. Consider myself surprised when I realized I wasn't in the Gensokyo Dream World, but in the Pi'illo Island Dream World. I guess I accidentally wandered too far." She said, chuckling a little.

"That makes sense." Marisa said as they nodded as they wandered further until they found an entrance to Dream's Deep as they hopped on in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Dream's Forbidden Depths (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Back in this creepy place… great…" Lucy groaned.

"Well, I doubt it could be any worse." Natsu shrugged as they walked towards a dreamy statue of the Zeekeeper.

"Interesting… I have heard of this guy many of times in the dream world." Dreambert said. "Hmm… I've heard once you wake him, it'll be difficult for anyone to get him to be on your side. I highly _doubt_ it but I'm not holding my breath."

"So, we gonna wake him up?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes. The question is, _how?"_ Dreambert wondered. "I have actually forgotten how to turn this thing on in order to wake him up." He said.

"Hey guys?" A voice called out as they saw Dreamy Luigi looking at a switch before hammering it with his Ultra Hammer, proceeded to light up one of the eyes.

"Oh! That might actually work! We must find the switches in order to figure out how to wake him!" Dreambert said as they walked off to find the others, and as they did, they encountered some Dark Blocks which they quickly got rid of.

"Ugh… never thought I'd have issues with ? Blocks…" Lucy groaned.

"Tell me about it." Levy nodded as they proceeded forward where they soon came across a Luiginary and Meilinary work.

"Wait… you're kidding. There's even one down here?!" Dreambert asked as Luigi had an idea and whispered in Mario's ear.

"Oh!" He grinned as they did the same thing as last time, but then it was a Luiginary Ball… and then it went downhill from there, literally as they were running over Dark Blocks with ease and rolling up a ramp before landing up higher, as Dreambert laughed.

"Oh, that is amazing!" He exclaimed as the others, except for Flandre and Meiling soon joined them.

"Hey, where's Flan?" Remilia asked, as they heard her yelling as they looked up to see Flandre riding on a skateboard consisting of little Meilings, complete with a helmet, shoulder pads and knee pads consisting of smaller Meilings as well as she landed.

"Rock on!" Flandre grinned as they all stared at her. "…What?"

"You… riding on a skateboard… that's incredible. You didn't wipe out?" Patchouli said, trying to find her words.

"Only a couple of times before I nailed it." Flandre said. "Just call me a skateboard girl!" She giggled.

"More like a skateboarding vampire." Marisa said as they walked off as Meiling turned back to normal.

"I was gonna go for more of a California Skateboarding Chick." Meiling said.

Flandre looked at her weird. "…What's a California? Is that some kind of juicy bloody steak?"

Meiling sweatdropped. "Never mind." _Geez, have you ever read about the outside world in Patchy's library?_ She wondered before they headed off as they proceeded to roll or skateboard around the area before getting around the second switch, and as they did, Luigi proceeded to use a Hookshot from the Luiginary Ball to grab on to some hooks to get to higher areas.

As for Meiling?

"Alright, here we go!" Flandre exclaimed, going inside a Meilinary Cannon and then when the fuse was gone, Flandre shot up like a rocket. "WAHOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, and then she came in for a landing, scissor kicking a Dark Block and shattering it into pieces.

"Mama mia… she's having too much fun." Dreamy Luigi said, and then they heard a scream as Natsu tried it, and smacked into the ceiling.

"OOOF!" Natsu exclaimed before falling and landing right on top of Lucy unconscious.

"GAH! Why did I have to be a landing pad?!" Lucy asked, kicking Natsu off of her as they went the other way with Mario and Luigi hookshooting their way around while having a blast as they soon landed in an area where they were trapped by huge blocks… and their Ultra Hammers weren't gonna cut it.

"HIYAH!" Meiling kicked the blocks, but to no avail. "Aww…"

Erza kept slashing it repeatedly, but none of her swords or armor could easily take them down. "…You're kidding!"

Flandre activated her lavatein. "Don't worry, guys! I got this!" She smirked.

"Wait! I have a better idea!" Luigi said and whispered it to Mario.

"Oh!" He grinned and formed the Luiginary Ball again.

"What are you up to…" Dreambert said and then Mario quickly proceeded to spin around and take the Luiginary Ball for a ride, turning it into a Ball Hammer and destroying the blocks with ease, before throwing it and then it returned.

"Ah! You could've warned a guy first!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Impressive!" Dreambert exclaimed.

"…I gotta train more to get stronger…" Erza quietly said while also impressed.

"…I wonder." Flandre proceeded to do the same thing with Dreamy Meiling as she switched to Skateboard, Cannon… and then a huge sledgehammer. "Ah!" She grinned and proceeded to slam it on the ground, creating a huge shockwave that destroyed everything in its path. "Awesome!" Flandre exclaimed, and when Mario was done, they both high fived.

"They're having too much fun." Happy said. "We should come up with our own Dream works!"

"Hmm, but how would we do it?" Natsu wondered and as they were working their way to the last switch, they proceeded to brain storm.

"Problem is, none of us in Fairy Tail are lazy." Lucy said. "I doubt a Fairy Tailinary thing would work."

Erza chuckled. "Oh, let them figure it out." She smiled as they hit the last switch and went on over to the Zeekeeper statue where all three eyes were lit up, and as they came over, they saw some strange characters written.

"Oh, Pi'illo characters." Dreambert said. "Allow me!"

"Can your glasses translate for that?" Gajeel asked.

"I can try." Levy said, putting them on and with the help of Lily, she flew up in the air. "Let's see…"

"Eh?" Dreambert wondered as Lily explained what kind of glasses they are. "…Oh, we can translate together!"

"Alright!" Levy smiled as her glasses began to scan them.

"All those who seek the Zeekeeper's power, Ulti… Ulti…" Levy tilted her head. "Ultibed…?"

"Hmm…" Dreambert mused and then continued. "The Ultibed… it is constructed of five parts. The Pajamaja Rock Frame, it rests on Mount Pajamaja. The Dozing Mattress sleeps in the Dozing Sands." He turned to Levy.

"The Mushrise Tree Board rises in Mushrise Fields. Driftwood Jellyfish Sheets drift on Driftwood Shore and the Zeekeeper's feathers, an heirloom of Pi'illo Castle. All five parts must be assembled by a Bedsmith." Levy continued on and then looked at Dreambert.

"The Bedsmiths will gather on Wake Isle. Find the five parts, and give it to a Bedsmith. Only then can the Ultibed be completed." He finished as they lowered back down to the ground. "Mushrise Fields… it must surely be talking about Mushrise Park… and Wake Isle is most definitely Wakeport."

"Oh!" Levy spotted something as a booklet came down for them as she took it, then opened it. "Oh, it's for us to track down and find the things we're supposed to be looking for!"

"Interesting! We should head back." Dreambert said as they nodded.

 **End BGM**

They hopped out of the portal as Starlow looked at them. "So how'd it go?" She asked as Luigi and Meiling hopped back up and told her what they needed to do. "Oh, that's actually… pretty interesting!"

"Indeed." Dreambert nodded. "I say we go to Mount Pajamaja first. Every bed needs a frame."

"That's right, it does." Reimu nodded.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they took off… while Dr. Snoozemore was snoozing away, unaware of what was going on.

* * *

 **Onward to Pajamaja! Again!**


	14. Gathering the Zee Parts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Law of Pajamaja (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Never thought we'd come back to this place." Reimu said as they hopped out of the warp pipe.

"I just hope we don't make that stupid climb again." Marisa said.

"Agreed." Most of Fairy Tail agreed as they walked forward.

"Hey! Fellow mountain climbers!" A Shelltop got their attention. "There's a new tour starting and your fellow tour guides are at the middle of this mountain! Good luck!" He called out to them.

"…Oh god dammit." Marisa groaned as they proceeded to climb up the mountain, which was a whole lot easier than last time. They kept going until they got to the place filled with magma.

"Ugh, who am I kidding? No one would be stupid enough to do this!" A Shelltop groaned. "Everyone's got a brain these days…"

"Ahem." Mario cleared his throat as he turned to see the group.

"Oh! Idio-I mean, awesome! You're here for the tour!" He said and pointed to the Massif Bros talking. "You'll meet them right there! Now if you'll excuuuuuse me, I'm getting the heck out of here!" He exclaimed and ran off.

"Did he try to call us idiots?" Gajeel wondered.

"I'm pretty sure, but he's long gone for us to try to catch him." Erza said as they walked towards the Massif Bros.

"Big Bro, I seriously doubt anyone would come to this tour."

"Nyet! Show some beefy courage, little brother! They will come!"

"But I-"

"Hey!" Natsu called out to them as they turned to them.

"Ah! Is touring time now!" Big Massif exclaimed. "And you said no one would come!" He said, causing Lil' Massif to sweatdrop. "Little cutlets! We begin this tour now!"

"Da! Is a very special tour!"

"…I'm not so sure about this." Marisa said, turning away and attempted to walk away.

"Yeah…" Reimu awkwardly rubbed her arm.

"Eh… we've got other plans to do…" Starlow said as the others turned away as well.

"WAIT! Little cutlets! You didn't let us finish!" Lil Massif said.

"Dis is better than last tour! This is-"

"DA BEEFIEST!"

"STEAK!"

"TOUR! EVER!"

"ALSO KNOWN AS… TREASURE TOUR!" They yelled as they stopped walking and turned their heads in interest… and as for Marisa…

"Did you say 'treasure'?!" Marisa grinned.

"Da! Now you're interested! WE CLIMB!" Big Massif exclaimed as they took off… and knocking Popple away.

"OOOF! OW!" Popple yelled before running off to rejoin the others. "Hmph! I heard there was treasure in these mountains, but I'm not the climbing type, then I get pushed by those louts!" He growled. "Boo! BOO, I say!" He exclaimed and took off.

"…How come he doesn't recognize us?" Luigi asked.

"Short term memory loss?" Mario guessed with a shrug as they went off, where the Massif Bros taught the Mario Bros about the Ball Hop technique while the others just simply flew or carried the others who couldn't fly as they reached to where they were.

"Incredible! This technique took us 25 years, but you perfected this in seconds! Little cutlets are amazing!" Big Massif exclaimed and they took off again.

"Ooogh… why am always the one faceplanting…" Luigi groaned.

"Mama mia…" Mario groaned, rubbing his head as they went onward as they encountered some viruses along the way. "Oh no…"

" _Those_ things?" Luigi asked.

"What's wrong with them?" Natsu asked as Mario explained what they do. "Ooooh…"

"Yeah, some of them are a pain when I'm working on a patient." Mario rubbed the back of his head as they proceeded to knock them out while poor Happy got dog-piled on all of them, luckily Natsu punched them away.

"If I see another virus, I'm gonna scream…" Happy groaned as they climbed a lot more until they got to another snowy part of the mountain, where they encountered the Massif Bros stuck on a puzzle.

"What are you, a salad? Put more beef into it!"

"I'm trying, Big Bro! Is impossible!"

"Allow me!" He said as he hopped into the ring, but it disappeared. "…Hmm, maybe if I landed softer?" He wondered and tried it again, but to no avail as the others came over. "Bad news, cutlets! Is impossible to get through this door because of this puzzle!"

"We can figure it out." Mario said.

"Good luck." He muttered. "Tell you what, if you figure out the puzzle, the treasure is yours!" He said as they nodded and then the bros looked at each other and nodded, proceeding to use the Ball Hop on the rings a few times before the door opened. "Incredible!" He exclaimed.

"Little cutlets always amaze me!" Lil' Massif exclaimed.

"To the treasure!" Big Massif exclaimed, while giving Mario a lot of Attack Pieces, as it transformed into a Slingshot, as they ran in, only to find no treasure at all, but then Marisa spotted it up a huge ledge.

"Aha!" She grinned and flew over to it as the others got to her location.

"Oh! This is definitely the frame of the bed!" Starlow exclaimed.

"WAIT!" Dreambert stopped them. "We can't just take it just yet. Look, it's petrified." He said.

"Oh, so it is." Starlow said. "…Meaning?"

"It means that there is a nightmare chunk that petrified this." He explained. "It would also explain why it's a dream point."

"Well, there's one thing we can do. Destroy that thing so we can take it with us!" Meiling said.

"Precisely!" Dreambert nodded as he hopped on the frame and got into position as Luigi and Meiling slept, and then the others went in, then they came back out after destroying it and then they picked up the Rock Frame.

"Alrighty! We got it!" Starlow grinned as Levy crossed it off while Virgo came in and picked it up.

"I'll keep this in a safe place until you guys are ready to build it." She said and then disappeared with it.

"I think… we should head over to Mushrise Park next." Levy said.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Dreambert said while hoping the Rock frame didn't disappear forever as they took off after saying goodbye to the Massif Bros.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Breezy Mushrise Park (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Ah!" Brickle waved them over as they wandered over to him. "Good to see you again!"

"Hey, we were wondering about something." Starlow said.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where the Mushrise Tree Board is at?"

"Eh? Of course! I know where it is! Glad you asked me since I know _everything_ about this park! …However, there's a catch."

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

"You see, there are these rocks that are in the way in the park and they're quite the eyesore if you ask me." He said as he proceeded to ramble on while Patchouli and Sakuya whispered in Flandre's and Remilia's ears as they both smirked and flew up, while Flandre split into four as they took off.

"And dat is the reason why you need to clean up dose rocks!" He said and then looked around. "Eh? Weren't dere two girls with you?" He wondered, as he suddenly heard loud explosions around the area. "Criminy! Is the apocalypse here already?!"

"Boss Brickle! Several girls are going around and destroy the rocks for us!" A Brock exclaimed.

"…What's that now?" He wondered as Flandre and Remilia returned, then the Flandre clones disappeared.

"Those rocks won't bother you anymore." Remilia smiled while fist bumping her sister as Brickle could barely keep himself up.

"Uh… right… uh… l-let's go to that spot!" Brickle said as he guided them to the spot where they saw the Mushrise Tree Board at the exact spot. "Here you are!"

"So, do you really know about the park from every corner?" Happy asked.

"Ha! I'm glad you asked!" Brickle smiled. "You see, right as this place was getting built, I was plowing the fields when I-"

* * *

 _About an hour later…_

"And dat's the end of da story!" Brickle smiled, unaware everyone was sleeping. "See ya then!" He took off running.

"…You _had_ to ask…" Starlow yawned.

"Sorry…" Happy yawned as they took the Tree Board and Virgo took it from them and went back to the Celestial Spirit world with it as Levy crossed it off and they went straight for the Dozing Sands.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Dozing Sands Secret (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Sooo, where do you think it might be?" Wendy wondered.

"That's a good question. It could be anywhere." Reimu said as they heard screaming in the distance.

"Well, I might have an idea." Gray said as they wandered over to see Britta screaming at some Shelltops.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN MOVING AN INCH ON THIS THING… AND YOU'VE BEEN AT THIS WALL FOR HOURS!"

"It's just that this particular wall is really stubborn!" One of the Shelltops exclaimed.

"Ugh! You know what, why not just go back to your original posts, you two?"

"Yes, boss!" They exclaimed and took off and then Britta noticed the others.

"Oh! Hey guys!" She waved. "We were just working when we…" She turned to the wall. "REACHED A STUPID DEAD END!"

"You know, you could go over it." Mario said.

"Go over it? HA! Next thing you'll tell me is that a human can turn into a crow! Yeah, that'll be the day when Goombas and Koopas actually can fly! HA!" She laughed. "Ah well, I heard there was treasure over there but I've lost interest. Have fun or whatever." She said and walked off.

"Humans turning into crows?" Lucy asked.

"That's… oddly specific." Mario said as they hopped on the ledge and proceeded to wander around and taking out some Bandits along the way as they then went into a warp pipe and wandered around, and then noticed a peculiar stalactite.

"Oh!" Dreambert looked at it.

"What is it?" Starlow asked and took a good look at it. "Ooooh, it's so shiny and pretty!"

"This is an extremely rare type of mineral known as Dozing Ore. Water penetrates the ore and distills within it. It leaks back out as what we know as Dozing Drops."

"Wooow… cool!" Starlow grinned. "Nature is so awesome!"

"…As long as you don't piss off Viridi…" Reimu muttered, shuddering, remembering the time she visited Skyworld one day and Pit unintentionally pissed his wife off. Needless to say, Pit couldn't feel his toes for a week.

"Poor Pit…" Marisa said.

"Who's Viridi?" Dreambert asked as they explained who she is. "…Hmm, good to know, but there's already a goddess in my presence." He said, referring to Erza as he blushed while looking away. _Keep it together._

"Sooo, you were saying?" Luigi asked.

"Ah yes, when the Dozing Drops become solid, they form into the Dozing Mattress, which is what we're looking for!" Dreambert added as their eyes widened.

"WHAT?! So it's below this rock?!" Starlow asked.

"Indeed! We must press onward!"

"Way ahead of ya!" Natsu exclaimed as he was suddenly wearing a mining outfit and a pick-axe. "We'll get through this rock in no time!"

"…Where'd you get those clothes?" Lucy wondered.

"And that pick axe!" Happy added as Gray and Gajeel punched Natsu on the head.

"Quit foolin' around!" Gray growled.

"Ow…" Natsu groaned as they went down to it while Natsu was back to his normal self, only to see that there was a floating log chunk in the water and nothing else.

"Wait… where is it? You said it was right here!" Starlow exclaimed.

"Uh…" Dreambert sweatdropped. "It… it should be here! Where could it be?!"

"Hmm…" Luigi rubbed his chin in thought and then pounded his fist into his palm. "I got it! It's probably in the Dream World!"

"That's a possibility." Patchouli said. "It could be worth a shot if we tried."

"R-Right. Let's head in!" Dreambert said as he turned into his pillow form and they went in, as they got the Dozing Mattress after falling from up high, but luckily, they easily flew back up so they wouldn't have to backtrack their way through and went back into the real world.

"Alright!" Levy grinned and crossed it off. "Now we get the Jellyfish Sheets!"

"To Driftwood Shores!" Starlow exclaimed and they took off.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Sunny Driftwood Shores (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Ouy, maybe zis will help for whatever vous are looking for." Broque Madam said as they had traveled to Madam's little cozy area in hopes to find the Jellyfish Sheets.

"Hmm… interesting, something about… pirates looking for treasure." Dreambert said.

"Pirates?!" Starlow exclaimed. "Oh, that's so cool!"

"Vous may use that if vous wish on your travels." She said as they nodded and took off, only to come across a stone wall.

"Okaaay, so how are we going to get in _here?"_ Marisa asked.

"Well, there is a code that I know on how to get in." Dreambert said. "Let's see, now how did it go again?" He wondered, only to hear a loud crash as he turned to see Flandre had extended her hand and had clenched her fist in order for it to explode. "…WHAT THE?!" He yelled.

"Who needs a code when you have me?" Flandre giggled as they walked in.

"…What ARE you people?" Dreambert asked.

"It's best not to question it. Saves plenty a headache." Starlow told him as she floated in with the others as Dreambert followed, completely bewildered, unaware that some people were behind them.

"Holy cow! It's opened!"

"Let's go get it!"

As they walked around and dealt with more Viruses and Bandits, they soon came across the Jellyfish Sheets. "Ah! There it is!" Dreambert exclaimed, as he was hearing a bag being opened and he turned to see Erza munching on one of the strawberry shortcakes. "Oh, hungry?"

"Yes. I saved one for each of you." She smiled. "I was thinking of a lovely picnic after we're done getting the bed ready." She said with an adorably cute smile… aaaand suddenly, a flashbang hit the room, blinding everyone.

 **End BGM**

"Hey, what's going on?!" Mario asked.

"QUICK! GRAB IT!"

"Hey! HEY! Let go of my bag!"

"Can it lady! This is OUR bag now!"

"I GOT IT!"

"GO GO GO GO!"

The blinding light faded away, revealing that the Jellyfish Sheets are gone… and Erza's bag full of strawberry shortcake was completely gone. "My cake!" Erza shouted.

"The sheets!" Starlow exclaimed. "Oh no no no no! Where is it?!"

"Those Bandits will pay for that!" Dreambert growled as they chased after them, only to see a knocked down Shelltop.

"Ooogh… anyone got the license plate numbers on those Fly Guys…?" He groaned.

"Where'd they go?" Reimu asked.

"Near… Blimport…" He said as they quickly took, and then saw the three blue Fly Guys putting the sheets down and eating the Strawberry Shortcake.

"…Eh, I've had better." One of them said.

"Meh." One of them threw them away in the pond, causing Erza's eyes to widen in horror.

"All of my strawberry cakes…" Erza whispered, completely horrified.

"Yuck! Awful!"

"…Hey, this one isn't too bad… oh, wait, there's the bad spot."

"Who the hell bought these? Ugh!"

Erza growled. "Why I oughta…"

"I have an idea!" Mario said and whispered to the others… while Erza was trying to contain her rage… and it wasn't working.

"…That's so devious. I never thought I'd hear _you_ say it!" Natsu grinned. "Atta boy!"

"Alright, you guys make the distractions." Marisa smirked. "I'm going in!"

"I don't know about you, but Bowser will love this sheet!"

"Tell me about it!" The Fly Guy took a bite out of another Strawberry Shortcake. "Ugh! This tastes like… someone put their foot in it!"

"Dude, _you_ put your foot in it before you ate it."

"My point exactly!"

"Hey! Have you heard the latest news about Bowser?" Starlow asked, catching their attention as they turned to the group, unaware of Marisa, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, and the Exceeds sneaking on by.

 **BGM: Let's Party (Fairy Tail)**

"My oh my! This is the biggest secret I've ever heard!" Natsu said.

"I mean, have you _seen_ that birthmark of his? I never thought I'd see it _there!"_ Meiling smiled.

"And those secrets he hid in his diary about Peach!" Flandre added.

"What's this about a birthmark?" One of the Fly Guys asked, flying up and knocking the rest of the Strawberry Shortcakes into the watery depths of the pond.

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT SECRETS ABOUT PEACH?!" One of them yelled.

"I WANNA KNOW!"

"WE GOT IT!" Happy yelled as they turned around to see that they got the sheets.

"I didn't think it'd be _that_ easy." Wendy said.

"Heh, stick with me kid, and you'll be a master thief like me!" Marisa chuckled.

"Good heavens, no!" Carla protested.

"HEY!" One of the Fly Guys yelled as they flew towards them, but someone landed in front of them… which just so happened to be Erza… and she was _not_ happy.

 **End BGM**

"You fools…" Erza growled. "To think you would diminish perfectly good Strawberry Cakes… _unforgivable."_ She said, transforming into her Purgatory Armor.

 **BGM: Erza's Theme (Fairy Tail)**

"Wait… did we just… steal the cakes from Erza?" A Fly Guy asked.

"…Oh crap, we just pissed off Titania, didn't we?"

"Quick! Get the tranquilizer!"

"You left it at home, you nincompoop!"

"…Oh… oh dear."

"I was saving those cakes for my friends for a third attempt at my first picnic, and then you go ahead and destroy them all! I know the perfectly good punishment for you." She said, giving them a horrifying death glare.

"…Bail?"

"BAIL THE HECK OUT OF HERE!"

All three of them tried to fly, but Erza grabbed one of them one by one.

"NO! NO! NOOOOO!"

"MOTHER!"

"I WANNA LIVE! I WANNA LIIIIIIVE!"

The three Fly Guys turned to Erza in horror, looking at the sword in horror… and with one swing, the three of them were sent flying straight towards the moon, with all of them screaming. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" She screamed.

 **End BGM**

 _"Third_ attempt at a first picnic?" Reimu tilted her head.

"It's… complicated…" Wendy nervously said with a sweatdrop as Erza turned back to normal and sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to buy all of those Strawberry Shortcakes agai-" She spotted one perfectly still in one piece as her eyes widened as she reached for it, but a tongue took it and then was swallowed by a Yellow Yoshi, causing her to jawdrop in horror.

"Yoshi yoshi!" The Yoshi waved and ran off.

"No…" Erza defeatedly said as they dragged the poor woman away.

"Let's see… where's the Zeekeeper's Feathers at?" Levy wondered. "Oh… at the Battle Ring in the Pi'illo Castle?"

"Oh!" Dreambert exclaimed. "I know about the Battle Ring! It's basically a ring where you hone your skills in battle after you've defeated powerful enemies!" He said and guided them forward towards the castle, and then as soon as they got to it, they noticed Erza was gone, only to come back with a Strawberry Shortcake in her hands as she was eating it.

"A little pick me up?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Erza nodded as she finished it as Luigi and Meiling hopped on Dreambert and they went in to the Dream World.

"Guess I'll wait here." Starlow said as she heard evil giggling. "Hmm?" She turned around, only to get backhanded straight to a wall. "OOOF!"

* * *

 _In the Dream World…_

"This guy again?" Marisa asked, looking at Grobot X as it roared at them.

"Well, this is gonna be the same thing as before… let's take it down!" Natsu smirked.

"Aye, sir!"

Suddenly, a cannonball pierced through Grobot X, causing it to explode. "What the…?" Marisa wondered.

"Hehehehe!" A familiar giggle caught their attention and a small Koopa Clown Car flew over to them.

 **BGM: Enter Bowser Jr! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"What's he doing here?! He's not supposed to be here!" Meiling exclaimed.

"What's going on?!" Luigi asked.

"I decided to crash the party! Hehehe!" Junior smiled. "And I'll make sure to stop you all from getting in my dad's way!"

"Alright, guess we're facing the brat." Marisa said as they got ready for battle as Jr. snapped his fingers as an Airship suddenly flew up and Jr. flew up and got on board.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"FIRE!" Jr. yelled and shot Bullet Bills and Cannonballs everywhere but they quickly avoided them as Marisa and Reimu flew over while dodging the Bullet Bills that were homing in as Meiling quickly kicked the Bullet Bills away as they fired danmaku at Jr. "Ow!" He growled, and when they got close, punching bags came out of the Koopa Clown Car and began punching them away.

"WATER CYCLONE!" Juvia yelled, unleashing a gigantic whirlpool at Junior, as it got drenched with water as he spat it out, only to get punched away by Natsu and Gajeel, only he countered with his buzzsaws as they avoided it while landing a few hits, but a few Bullet Bills knocked them all back.

"HIYAAAAH!" Flandre yelled, slashing the airship to pieces with her Lavatein and then flew up while Remilia threw her Gungnir to pierce through it as it lit up and exploded, sending Jr. flying.

 **End BGM**

"WHOOOOOA!" Junior yelled as he was launched off of his Koopa Clown Car and landed near the group. "Ooogh…" He groaned before hopping back up, pulling out his magic paintbrush. "Alright, you asked for it!" He exclaimed, pulling out a certain bandana and putting it on to become Shadow Mario. "Bring it on!"

 **BGM: Shadow Mario (Super Mario Sunshine)**

Shadow Mario quickly ran over and began to whack them with his paintbrush and also painting the ground to form spiky balls and he whacked them away to knock back Patchouli and Koakuma as he ran forward to punch Lucy, but she quickly blocked it and tried to kick him away, but he backflipped and kicked her in the knee to knock her down, causing her to cry out in pain.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOAR!" Natsu yelled, but Shadow Mario quickly formed a barrier with his paint to block the attack as he jumped up and scissor kicked down to the ground as Natsu got back up and used his iron fist to knock him back.

"Hey bro! I think it's time to use Bomb Derby!" Luigi called to Mario.

"Way ahead of you!" Mario nodded as Luigi called it, only to hold a stack of bombs in his hands.

"Ah! Oh crap! Oh crap! OH CRAP!" Luigi yelled, tossing them to Mario in a panic as he quickly hammered them away to Shadow Mario, including the big bomb as they all hit him while he was fighting Gray and Wendy.

"Gah!" Shadow Mario growled, quickly drawing on the ground to summon Swoopin' Stus, only they were washed away by Juvia.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray yelled, making Shadow Mario slip. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

"Ow! Ow! OOOW!" Shadow Mario yelled, and then was blown away by Wendy's Dragon Roar as Mario ran to him and punched him, but Shadow Mario blocked the attack and proceeded to punch Mario in the gut and kicked him away, only to get kicked away by Meiling and then Marisa unleashed Master Spark on him to knock him down.

"Hey bro!" Mario caught Luigi's attention as he was holding a Slingshot. "I think we should use this to!"

"Great! …Do we have ammo?"

"We improvise! We can use you for ammo!"

"Great… WAIT, WHAT?!" Luigi yelled, but it was too late, Luigi was already in the slingshot and was being pulled back. "M-Mario, um… you sure about this?"

"Trust me! You'll be fine!" Mario smiled.

"Are you sure this is a good-" Mario let go, launching Luigi. "-IDEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!" He screamed, slamming head first into Shadow Mario who was preoccupied with Sakuya and Doremy.

"OOOOF!" Shadow Mario yelled as he was knocked to the ground, as the bandanna slipped and he turned back into Junior while his paintbrush was knocked out of his hand too.

 **End BGM**

"AAARGH!" Junior screamed as he hopped back into his Koopa Clown Car, while also retrieving his paintbrush. "NOW I'M REALLY ANGRY!"

 **BGM: Big Bang! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Junior proceeded to fire huge cannonballs at them, forcing them to dodge as Natsu jumped up in the air to use his Iron Fist, but Junior used an uppercut to knock him up in the air and then he focused on breathing fire at Mario and Luigi, but they jumped out of the way and they proceeded to jump up and hammer him down, as the Koopa Clown Car retaliated by grabbing them and threw them down, and proceeded to drill the, luckily they got out of the way in time.

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" Gajeel yelled, but Junior got out of the way and proceeded to ram into him to knock him back, and then turned around and punched Levy in the gut and used an uppercut on her, then he threw hammers at Reimu and Remilia to knock them back.

"Alright, you little…!" Marisa growled and unleashed Master Spark on him, but he dodged the Master Spark and proceeded to go and punch her repeatedly before drilling Meiling, Happy and Carla away as Lily had transformed and proceeded to slash him repeatedly, but then he breathed fire directly at him to knock him back and then threw a few Mecha Koopas to distract them, while he proceeded to punch Lucy and Erza.

"HIYAAAAAH!" Meiling yelled, kicking the Koopa Clown Car hard enough to send the both of them back as Lucy pulled out one of her keys.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" She called out as Taurus came running out and slashing Junior before he could retaliate.

"Agh!" He cried… and then Flandre picked up two of the Mecha Koopas and threw them at him, causing them to explode right on top of him, and then a pillar of fire, courtesy of Patchouli, was launched underneath him to cause massive damage to him.

"Gah! You big meanies!" Junior growled, as his Koopa Clown Car was on the verge of exploding as he ready to go all out, but then he noticed a danmaku barrier that Reimu made to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Marisa! Now!" Reimu said as Marisa flew over while standing on her broom.

"SUNGRAZER!" She screamed, hitting Junior directly as the Koopa Clown Car exploded… and sent Junior flying out of the Dream World and out of Pi'illo Castle.

 **End BGM**

"Good riddance!" Meiling said as they saw the Zeekeeper's feathers slowly coming down to them as Meiling took it. "Alright! Let's go make the bed!" She grinned as they nodded and took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"…Hmm, I wonder how my son is doing…" Bowser mused.

"Sire! There's an object approaching!" Kamek called out as Bowser took a look through his binoculars as his eyes widened.

"Deactivate the barrier! That's my son!" He shouted as Kamek made a hole in the barrier as Junior landed in Bowser's arms and then Kamek closed it. "Junior! Speak to me!"

"…Dad… I… couldn't… stop them…" He groaned.

"No no no, it's okay. You tried your best. Hey! We need a medic over here!" Bowser called out as a few paramedic Koopas came over, picked up Junior and then they took off. "I'll be right there with you!" He said and then turned to the open area, growling loudly before roaring in rage.

"YOU BETTER ENJOY YOUR LIVES WHILE YOU CAN! I'LL DESTROY YOU IF YOU STEP ONE FOOT IN MY CASTLE! YOU HEAR ME?! I DO NOT TAKE LIGHTLY TO YOU HARMING MY SON!" He roared and stormed off to check on his son.

"…Sometimes, you scare me…" Kamek said and walked off, as the others were completely unaware that Bowser was ready to tear them into pieces for harming Junior.

But on the bright side, at least they got all the parts for the bed!

Now the question is… where could that Bedsmith be?

* * *

 **Perfect opportunity to use Junior in the Battle Arena, no?**

 **And yeah, I did it differently, but hey, I love mixing things up!**


	15. Massive Earthquakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Shopping in Wakeport (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Where do you think the Bedsmith could be?" Starlow wondered as they wandered around Wakeport after collecting the feathers and beating the hell out of Junior.

"I have no idea." Mario said as they looked around, hoping to find answers.

"Excuse me, have you heard of someone named Bedsmith?" Happy asked a resident.

"Who's Bedsmith?"

"…Oh, okay, never mind." Happy came back to the group, a little saddened.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure no one's ever heard of Bedsmith." Wendy said with a reassuring smile as they kept walking until they ran into Popple again, who stormed out of a building.

"Argh! I'll find that Collector guy! And when I do, I'll get all his treasure!" He exclaimed. "But how to do it…" He muttered before taking off somewhere.

"I'll never understand that guy." Lucy said as they nodded in agreement and they kept going around the town and they wandered into a new area of Wakeport where they noticed a huge Wiggler in the background.

"Huh, now that's a huge Wiggler." Natsu said, impressed by its size.

"Ten coins saying that you can't get an ice princess to make that thing mad and chase her down." Happy said.

"Pfft! Who needs an ice princess when you got prince ice butt over here?" Natsu asked, referring to Gray as he smirked.

"…You trying to start something?" Gray asked, glaring at Natsu… only it was short lived since Erza gave the both of them a soul-piercing glare.

"Ice princess?" Marisa rubbed her chin in thought. "I think I heard about one before."

"There is that book about an ice princess and a frozen castle. I think it was called 'Freezing'?" Reimu asked.

"Oh now I remember." Marisa snapped her fingers in response. "I've been meaning to check that book out since its release."

"Hang on, I see something over there!" Dreambert said as he pointed over to a corner where he saw Popple glaring at the Wiggler.

* * *

 _With Popple and Wiggler…_

"Oh! Wiggler loves the smell of flowers! Hmm… now where should Wiggler plant some?" He wondered as he wandered around.

"Argh!" Popple growled. "This close to getting the treasure and they already have security! Boo! I'll need to figure this out!" He exclaimed, completely unaware that the Wiggler was just harmlessly planting flowers in his sanctuary.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"What's he up to?" Luigi wondered.

"I don't know, but we might as well just… ignore him." Carla said as they wandered over there and walking past Popple, only for him to realize what they're doing.

"WAIT!" Popple yelled as he managed to somehow push everyone back to his hiding spot. "What do you bozos think you're doing?!"

"Uh… walking past you?" Reimu asked.

"And getting spotted by the security system?! You out of your minds?!"

"Security… system?" Mario sweatdropped.

"Yes! Look at that thing!" Popple said, glaring at the Wiggler. "He thinks he's so tough, thinking he can take us all out!" He said… while Wiggler was happily humming to himself, saying something about flowers, but apparently, Popple didn't even hear that word. "Hmph! We have got to find a way to distract that thing!"

"I… think he's just planting flowers." Erza said.

"HA! That's what he WANTS you to believe! As soon as we step into his radar, he'll clobber all of us! Alright, you rookies… I'll show you how a thief gets past this!"

"Wait." Erza stopped him. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Popple asked. "Disguise ourselves?"

"Actually, yes." Erza said as she requipped… into a flower girl. Luckily, she didn't requip herself into an actual flower.

"…What." Popple blinked before getting an idea. "Oh! I getcha! You want to be subtle! You wanna be the distraction while all of us sneak past you and that guard dog! You, are no rookie!" He grinned, causing the rest to anime fall.

Erza chuckled. "Allow me." She said, as she walked forward and the Wiggler spotted her.

"Oh! Hello!" The Wiggler happily greeted. "What brings you here to Wiggler's Sanctuary?"

"Well, I was actually thinking of helping you plant some flowers."

"Oh! Thank you!" Wiggler happily smiled. "Wiggler was actually struggling on what to do!"

Erza giggled. "I'll help you."

"Yay!"

As Erza put her basket full of flowers down, she went right to work… and completely forgetting about Popple.

"Alright, you… time to show how a pro does it!" Popple chuckled as he snuck on by, very carefully, he got on the huge rock and seeing the treasure within his sight. "Hehehe…" He smirked, rubbing his hands together. "It's all mine!" He chuckled and then looking at the Wiggler happily planting flowers with Erza. "Quite the diversion…" He mused before looking hard at the Wiggler. "You blocked my way towards my way to the ultimate treasure for the last time! No one blocks Popple and gets away with it!" He growled and then dive bombed. "YAAAAAH!"

 **End BGM**

"…Welp… he's dead." Gajeel said.

"OOOF!" Wiggler yelled. "Ow…!"

"Yah! You think you can stop Popple?!"

"Wiggler… doesn't understand… what's going on?" He asked.

"I'll tell you!" Popple stood on top of his head and started pulling on his flower. "FOR! GETTING! IN! MY! WAY!"

"Ow! OW! OOOOW!" Wiggler yelled.

"YOU! STUPID! CRETIN! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Erza sweatdropped. "Oh no…"

"Why do I have this feeling we're going to have to fight that?" Luigi asked as Mario pulled out his Ultra Hammer.

"Because I bet you… that we are." Mario said.

"I was afraid of that." He groaned.

"Stupid?" Wiggler asked, already getting red.

"You are a big ugly moth!" Popple added… which just added fuel to the fire.

"Wiggler… is not… A MOOOOTH!" Wiggler screamed, getting extremely red now.

 **BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Alright!" Popple hopped off as he was joined by the others, although they were mostly concerned about Wiggler and glaring hard at Popple. "Put up your dukes!" He said, putting his fists up. "Have at you!"

Erza came back to them, this time requipping back to her Heart Kreuz armor. "I don't want to do this…" She said.

"Neither do we, but we have no choice here but to calm him down… and the only way to do that… is to knock him out." Mario said.

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" Popple smirked as Wiggler started to mow them down, but they quickly avoided him ramming into them as Popple ran forward and punched Wiggler on the leg, only for him to turn around. "Yipe!" He exclaimed and quickly hid behind Lucy.

"H-Hey! Get off of me!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled out a Key. "Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" She exclaimed as Taurus came out and slashed his axe at Wiggler to knock him away, then he noticed Popple.

"HEY! GET OFF OF MY LUCY!" Taurus yelled before slashing him off of her.

"Gah!"

"Uh… thanks?"

"How about a smooooooooch after this?"

"…No." Lucy said as Wiggler tried to trample Wendy and Patchouli in his rage, but they both dodged the attacks.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled.

"Lava Cromlech!" Patchouli exclaimed, but Wiggler didn't seem completely fazed by the fire as he jumped up and slammed into the ground to unleash a powerful shockwave on them, knocking them off their feet but they recovered before Wiggler could mow them down.

"I'll stop him!" Popple jumped up on top of his head and pulled on the flower. "WHOA! WHOOOOOA!" He yelled. "I SAID WHOA, YOU CRAZY HOOLIGAN!"

"GET OFF OF WIGGLER!" Wiggler came to a complete sudden halt and sent Popple flying.

"YAAAAAAAGH!" He slammed into a palm tree. "Ow…" He groaned… and a few coconuts landed on his head. "Ow! OOOF! Ugh… you should've came with seatbelts…"

Wiggler still screamed and tried to trample them down as they kept avoiding his attacks as Flandre flew over with Remilia and they both punched him to knock him back… but he only kept going, much to their surprise… and not even knives from Sakuya or a powerful kick from Meiling was enough to stop him.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray yelled, making the ground ice and causing Wiggler to slip.

"WHOOOOOA!" Wiggler yelled and was sliding right towards Popple.

"Ah! Not the face! Not the face!" He dove out of the way and Wiggler slammed into the palm trees, toppling all over him and seeming to knock him out. "Phew!"

"…That did the trick, I guess." Reimu said.

"Yeah, now no one will get in my way! This master thief won't allow any other thieves from getting what I want!" He said, putting his fists up and looking at them all. "Put 'em up! Have at you!"

"…You can't be serious." Natsu said.

"…Hey, wasn't there a tacky witch with you?" Popple asked… and he felt something pressed against his back.

"You're not a master thief, you're an amateur." Marisa said. "I'm the _real_ master thief of Gensokyo… and honestly, my outfit is NOT TACKY!" She yelled, unleashing a powerful point-blank Master Spark and sent him flying towards the palm trees, easily knocking him out.

 **End BGM**

"A master thief who gets caught easily." Patchouli deadpanned.

"Oh, don't ruin the moment!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Ooogh…" Wiggler got up, shaking his head. "Ow… what was all this about? Wiggler was only planting flowers."

"…Wait." Popple started to understand. "You mean to tell me… that we fought… over STUPID flowers?!"

Wiggler's eye twitched, starting to become red again. "Flowers… are not… STUPID!" He yelled, as he became enraged again.

Popple sweatdropped. "Uh oh." He said as he took off running.

"GET OVER HERE!" Wiggler ran after him.

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH THIS STUPID ISLAND!" Popple yelled, as everyone else was unaware that Erza was basically planting some flowers for Wiggler when he returned.

"There we go." Erza smiled as she went back to normal as they went onward and Taurus disappeared, then they found a way inside the Collector's house, where they encountered a strange Beanish character with a mask over his face.

"Ah!" He jumped as soon as he saw them. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting company. Forgive the mask on my face. Allergies, y'know?"

"Hey, we happened to overhear someone say the Collector lives in this house. Are you him?" Mario asked.

"That's me! But uh, call me Pi'illoper. I'm basically a sucker for all things Pi'illo. Hehehe. How can I help you?"

"Well, we were looking for a Bedsmith because… we need help with this." Starlow said, and right on cue, Virgo came out with all the Zee Parts in a huge pile.

Pi'illoper gasped. "OH! MY! STARS!" He yelled. "That's the Pajamaja Rock Frame! The Dozing Mattress! The Zeekeeper's Feathers! The Mushrise Tree Board! And the Driftwood Jellyfish Sheets! AAAAH! YOU GUYS ARE COLLECTORS TOO! OH GOODY!" He yelled, causing them to sweatdrop. "Phew… keep it together, dude…"

"Well, this is… interesting, to say the least." Reimu blinked.

"Tell me about it." Marisa nodded.

"I don't know of any Bedsmith… but I'll show you my collection! Come on!" He went into the other room as they followed where he pulled a table cloth off of a warp pipe.

"Ah! I was wondering where that Warp Pipe went!" One of the Shelltops exclaimed as they hopped into the Warp Pipe… and into the basement as they went inside, seeing the various things that Pi'illoper collected.

"Forgive the mess! I wasn't expecting company!" He chuckled.

"Huh… and I thought I collected a lot of things." Marisa said as they wandered around and soon got ot the bottom floor of the basement.

"Here is where all the stuff is!" Pi'illoper exclaimed. "I don't know what you mean by a Bedsmith, but I do have this petrified Pi'illo!" He said, pulling out a Pi'illo with a certain pattern to it.

"AHA!" Dreambert pushed Pi'illoper off. "This pattern! This is definitely the Bedsmith!"

"It is?" Wendy asked.

"Yes! This is the exact pattern that the Bedsmith usually wea-"

"AAAAAAH!" Pi'illoper suddenly fanboyed. "P-P-P-P-P-P-PI'ILLO! A REAL LIFE PI'ILLO!"

Dreambert sweatdropped. "Uh… yes, fellow civilian! It is I, Prince Dreambert! We need to use this Pi'illo for the time being."

"U-Use it however you wish!"

Dreambert smiled. "Thank you!" He nodded as Meiling and Luigi hopped on the pillow, creating a Dream portal and then everyone else hopped on into the portal, except for Pi'illoper.

"WHOA!" He screamed.

 **BGM: Dreamy Wakeport Repose (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Alright, let's go find Bedsmith!" Mario said as they nodded and took off, only to find the Nightmare Chunk was actually closer than they thought, but it was hard to get it, as even Flandre had some difficulty breaking the prison that was holding the Nightmare Chunk.

"Sometimes in the dreams, it's hard to actually break stuff open." Doremy explained. "And since this is Luigi's and Meiling's combined dream, we actually need to do something else to open it. I doubt your power would be enough."

"Oh, NOW you tell me." Flandre sighed in annoyance as they wandered off in search for a way to open in, and in doing so, they grabbed the Dreamy Attack Pieces for both Luigi and Meiling. Luiginary Wall and Meilinary Tidal Wave… and there several Krubbish's and Cocoknights to be taken down with them.

They were crushed easily by the Luiginary Wall… but as for the Meilinary Tidal Wave… let's just say that Meiling was absorbed into Patchouli and she was on a Meilinary surfboard with a Meilinary tidal wave as she went over the enemies and the "water" crushed the rest of the enemies.

"…That was quite… odd." Patchouli said as they kept going until they found out they went through a gigantic circle… but were up higher and found a dreamy version of Pi'illoper.

"Oh! Hello!" Dreamy Pi'illoper waved.

"Hello, what's new?" Marisa asked.

"Nothing much, I was actually checking out the Nightmare Chunk."

"We were actually going to destroy it." Remilia said.

"Oooh, I wouldn't do that. See those switches? Yeah, if you do that, you'll most likely get crushed by a gigantic guardian. Many have braved this, but failed."

"Oh please, like that should scare us?" Natsu asked, hitting a ! block… only for a bucket of water to land on top of him. "OW!"

 **THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. TURN BACK NOW. OR ELSE.**

"Okaaaaay, I think we should turn around…" Lucy said.

"Hmph! You don't scare me!" Natsu said and hit the other one.

"NO!" Lucy yelled, but it was too late… and then the place rumbled as Dreamy Pi'illoper gulped.

"Best of luck to ya!" He said and then took off.

 **YOU ARE ALL BAD PEOPLE. EARTHWAKE WILL DESTROY YOU! SYSTEM ENGAGE!**

 **BGM: Stand and Fight, Luigi! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Oh, way to go!" Gray growled as Natsu hopped off.

"What? I thought it was a good idea!" Natsu said as the monstrous Earthwake built itself up and towered over them… before kicking Natsu away. "YAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"NATSU!" Everyone screamed before turning to the titan before them, forcing them to run away as the Earthwake chased them, everyone unaware that Luigi and Meiling were growing, and Starlow noticed their emblems glowing.

"Oh… should I touch those again?" She wondered and then did the same thing as last time, as Luigi and Meiling started to grow, and when they got huge, Meiling was the first to notice that her friends were tiny.

"…! Luigi!" She exclaimed as she screeched to a halt and so did Luigi as they turned and both hammered and kicked the Earthwake away.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Size Up Your Enemy (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Bring it on!" Meiling exclaimed, as Marisa and Mario joined the pair.

"Oh! I see water up ahead!" Marisa pointed behind Earthwake.

"And water behind us too!" Mario said.

"Oh boy…" Luigi gulped.

"Don't worry. We can do this." Meiling said with a reassuring smile and wink as Luigi nodded as Earthwake charged them as they both kicked it away, as Earthwake telepathically picked up a house and threw it at them, but Luigi hammered it back at him.

"I just realized we're fighting this guy in a dreamy city." Marisa said.

"Then let's give everyone a show!" Meiling smirked, picking up a house. "Godzilla style!" She exclaimed, throwing it at the Earthwake and getting a direct hit from it as it was dazed for a few seconds, as this gave Luigi enough time to hammer the Earthwake away, damaging several houses in the process as it got back up and spun around, transforming into a hammer and hammering Luigi, but Luigi countered, then it hammered Meiling as she blocked it with her arms before sending a powerful punch to knock it straight into the water.

"Here we go!" Luigi exclaimed, jumping up and hammering the Earthwake repeatedly, but it soon got back up and pushed the two away, before having armor go throughout his body, but Luigi jumped up, and together with Mario, they used Drill Stomp together to destroy the armor and then Meiling used Colorful Ultimate Mountain Breaker to deal a lot of damage to it… and then she picked up a few more houses and turned to Luigi.

"Hey Luigi! Catch!" She threw them at him as Luigi proceeded to hammer the houses straight for Earthwake to knock it back in the water as she jumped up and scissor kicked Earthwake in the water… and then it punched her in the gut and then kicked her away to knock her down on the ground, as she got back up, wiping blood from her lip. "Is that the best you got?" She cockily smirked.

Earthwake proceeded to transform into a hammer and hammered her again, but this time, Meiling countered with her foot and then when it tried to hammer her from above, Luigi jumped up in the nick of time and hammered Earthwake away into several buildings.

"Mind if I use that for a sec?" Meiling asked.

"Sure." Luigi nodded, handing her the Ultra Hammer.

"Thanks." She smiled and then held it in a certain position as she was in front of a building. "FORE!" She yelled, swinging it and causing a building to go flying and smacked right into Earthwake, as it proceeded to throw buildings at them as well, but they easily outmaneuvered the giant and proceeded to kick it towards the water, where this time it failed to get out of the water after they knocked some sense into it.

"Hey Meiling! Let's end this!" Luigi said.

"Oh hell yeah!" Meiling smirked as they both jumped up, and with Patchouli coming in to form a Star, Mario got on it, but then time, Marisa planted the Hakkero onto the backside… and then Luigi and Meiling threw it… and then Marisa unleashed the Master Spark.

"WOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario yelled, also holding on for dear life since the Master Spark gave it tons of more speed… but luckily, he got the hang of it and then slammed right into the Earthwake to destroy it, causing it to explode.

 **End BGM**

"Booyah!" Meiling fist pumped as they returned to normal and saw the Nightmare Chunk before them… but with the others…

"Natsu! Natsu!" Happy shook him. "How many fingers am I holding up?!"

"Uuugh… two…"

"Yep, he's fine!"

"You held up three. I think he got a concussion when he slammed into that building." Gray said as he picked up the Dragon Slayer with Gajeel.

"Ow…"

"You idiot…" Gray muttered as they reunited with the others as they had just broke the Nightmare Chunk.

"BEDSMITH! IS! FREEEEE!" Bedsmith yelled.

* * *

 _Outside…_

Everyone hopped out of the Dream portal where Wendy and Marisa were doing their best to heal up Natsu while Bedsmith revived.

"FREEDOOOOOM!" He yelled. "ALRIGHT, ANTASMA! WHERE ARE YOU?! I WANNA GIVE YOU A PIECE OF… my… mind…?" He looked around. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Well, you see…" Dreambert explained the situation.

"…Oh. But uh, I'm not a fighter, you know. I'm basically an artist."

"I know, but you could help us."

"Oh, so you want me to fight Antasma… with art!" He grinned, causing everyone to anime fall.

"…No. We need the Zeekeeper for this and we need you to build the Ultibed."

"The Ultibed?! But you need-"

"We have them all."

"Oh, never mind then! Come on, y'all! We're going to Somnom Woods to build the Ultibed! My workshop is over there."

"Then let's-a go!" Mario said as they nodded.

"Uuugh, can we take it slow…?" Natsu groaned as they took off, all but Pi'illoper.

"…I don't know what just happened… BUT THAT WAS AWESOME!" He yelled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… at Neo Bowser Castle…_

"Wait, repeat that?" Junko asked.

"Yes. You heard right. There is a universe extremely close to this one. An alternate universe, if you will." Hecatia said.

"And how do you know _that?"_ Clownpiece asked.

"I'm not telling you all my secrets." Hecatia smiled. "However, that universe is nearly identical with this one… and get this, I found out that the Marisa and Kamek from that universe hate each other for unknown reasons."

"Interesting…" Junko mused.

"And _that_ Marisa knows how to swim!"

"Huh…"

"But that's not the juiciest part." Hecatia said as she whispered in both of their ears as Kamek was eavesdropping.

"…Another Marisa and another me? …I need to work on my magic and find a way to go to _that_ universe."

"YUKARI IS MARRIED TO WHO?!" Clownpiece and Junko screamed.

"That's exactly what I thought!"

"…And find out who _that_ Yukari is married to." Kamek said as he wandered off to practice his magic.

* * *

 ***whistling casually***


	16. It's Bird Season!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Sacred Somnom Woods (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"I don't know about you, but something about this forest… creeps me out." Luigi said.

"Tell me about it." Starlow nodded in agreement.

"Eh, I'm pretty sure the Bamboo Forest is a bit creepier than this. Seriously, unless Mokou's around, you're stuck there fending for yourself against some very hungry Youkai." Marisa said.

"I wonder how Mokou's doing." Reimu wondered.

"Eh, I bet she's being lazy…" Marisa said.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _With Mokou…_

"ACHOOO!" Mokou sneezed.

"Bless you." Kaguya said.

"Thank yo-"

"The winner is: Jigglypuff!"

"WHAT?!" Mokou yelled. "But… how…?!"

"Rest always does wonders." Kaguya giggled.

"Ugh… figures." Mokou sighed. "By the way, there's a rumor going around the human village that you and Dark Pit are a thing."

Kaguya raised an eyebrow. "…What? As if I'd ever be interested in him! …Besides, he's not much of a conversationalist…" She mumbled to herself. "Was it Aya who said this?"

"Yeah, it was her."

"Thought so."

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

 **Resume BGM**

"Oh good! You made it!" Bedsmith grinned. "Now, we must head on over to my workshop!" He said as he proceeded to do something to a huge rock as it opened up to reveal a screw… but there was one problem. "ARGH! I'm too short to reach this!" He growled.

"Don't worry, we got it covered!" Mario said as they used the Side Drill to screw it in, and then the rock moved away from them.

"Aha! Excellent! We move on!" Bedsmith exclaimed and took off.

"Ooogh… I still get a little dizzy from that…" Luigi groaned as he snapped out of it and went onward, and then they came across some Beehoss's that were more than happy to send their bee minions to attack them, forcing them to counter and then Natsu roasted them alive.

And as they moved on, they saw a few Attack Pieces floating around. They easily grabbed them while also dealing with some pesky Boomerang Bros, until eventually, they came across Bedsmith's workshop. "Alrighty! Let's get to work on this!" He said as he grabbed the pieces for the Ultibed and went right to work. "No peeking!" He said and then closed the curtains… and then opened them again. "I mean it. I don't do well with everyone staring at me when I work." He said and then closed them again.

"Understandable, I guess." Gray said… and then all of a sudden, they heard Bedsmith working on the bed… in a rather _interesting_ way.

"Do I hear chainsaws?" Happy asked.

"…And now I hear a jackhammer." Mario sweatdropped.

"What's he doing, making a bed or destroying concrete?" Luigi wondered… and then they heard explosions.

"I have… no words." Dreambert sweatdropped.

"The hell is he doing?" Gajeel wondered.

"…I think I heard a cat meowing in agony." Wendy said, looking a little worried.

"Thankfully not me." Happy said.

"Or me." Carla said.

"I'm still here." Lily said.

"I don't recall cats being native in these woods." Dreambert said. "...Did they introduce cats to this island when I was asleep?"

"Anything's possible." Starlow said, and then Bedsmith came out.

"Voila!" He exclaimed, showing off the new Ultibed. "It is finished!"

"…What were all those noises that we heard earlier?" Marisa asked.

"Noises? What noises? You're probably just imagining things!"

"…All of us at the same time?" Doremy asked.

"I know I heard it." Flandre said.

"Oh, never you mind! The problem with this Ultibed is that you can't use it here. You need to find a more secluded area to use it, and luckily, I know the perfect place! The Pi'illo Temple!"

Dreambert's eyes widened. "Of course! I know where it is! Come on!" He went off as the others followed while Virgo picked up the Ultibed and put it into the Celestial World for now.

"Have fun!" Bedsmith waved and walked back into the workshop. "I have GOT to get rid of these Bob-ombs. Seriously, who puts bombs in a workshop when a stray spark would ignite it… AND ANOTHER THING, where did that cat come from?" He wondered before shrugging it off.

As they progressed forward, they saw a Pi'illo up on top of a rock. "Oh! That's a Master Pi'illo!" Dreambert exclaimed. "They can help us get to Pi'illo Castle." He explained as they flew on up and Luigi and Meiling slept on him, as they went in to save him while also using another Luiginary and Meilinary Work where they were pushed by the winds, and climbed on walls a little easier, although Meiling was a bit stronger than Luigi, they still pushed through and took out the Nightmare Chunks, freeing him in the process, and then they hopped out of the portal.

"Ah! Thank goodness!" The Master Pi'illo grinned.

"Master Pi'illo!" Dreambert greeted.

"Oh! Prince Dreambert! Did you escape that petrification?"

"…Sadly, no, but we're about to defeat Antasma." Dreambert said and brought him up to speed.

"I see, I see… in order to do that, you'll need these." He said, handing them a Somnom Piece. "You'll need it to go forward."

"Wait, is it above a humongously seemingly bottomless pit?" Starlow asked.

"…I wouldn't say _bottomless_ , but yes."

"Most of us can fly and those who can't? We can easily pick 'em up!" Starlow said.

"…But what about the Pi'llos that need to be rescued? I'm sure you still need to rescue the Pi'illos that you've come across everywhere on the island."

"Oh, don't worry. We got 'em off-screen." Starlow grinned.

"…Off what?" Everyone asked.

"Oh, never mind!" Starlow sighed.

"I don't see a screen anywhere, but whatever… I guess." Natsu shrugged.

"I'm starting to think Starlow's losing it." Happy said.

"I am NOT losing it!" Starlow protested.

"…Anyway, here it is in case if you need it." He said, giving them the Somnom Piece and then they took off, but before they could move up any higher, some certain creatures got in the way.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"They look bad."

"Fuzzy-Beards need haircut."

"Eh…?" Luigi tilted his head.

"What the heck is going on here?" Starlow asked.

"Ah! Yellow orb thing!"

"Suspicious!"

"No going to Som Pi'illo!"

They disappeared underground, leaving them confused. "What… was that?" Starlow asked.

"Those are called Sommons. They're gentle creatures but they're very protective of things. I wonder if Som Pi'illo means a Pi'llo Master…" Dreambert wondered as they went up higher where they got another piece from another Pi'illo Master that they revived, then they noticed several paths up ahead.

"Soooo, split up?" Marisa asked.

"Might as well." Patchouli said as they went off to the different paths, getting many Pi'illos and Attack Pieces, not to mention some rather mundane games that the Sommons wanted them to play, but as they finally regrouped, with the help of a sleepy Luigi and Meiling, more Pi'illos were saved and then they went straight ahead to the final area, and grabbing the last Attack Piece, which was none other than a skateboard with a rocket.

"…That's extreme." Mario said as he put it away and then they came across the Dreampoint.

 **End BGM**

"Aha! This is the perfect spot!" Dreambert said as they looked at it, but then saw a button that needs to be pressed. "Uh, what's that button doing there? We need to put the Ultibed right there!"

"…Or, like, you can put the bed anywhere else on this dream point." Patchouli pointed out.

"Yes, but you're basically sleeping next to an eyesore. I say we just get rid of it." Dreambert said as the Mario Bros hammered it down, and then the place rumbled, then a statue crumbled to reveal an enemy. "Oh no, I forgot about him! Pi'illodium!"

"…Let me guess, a defense system?" Starlow asked.

"Yes… and well, he's quite powerful."

"Ha! This is gonna be a breeze!" Marisa laughed and then they got into position as Pi'illodium flew over and got in front of them, scanning them.

"Analyzing foe potential… chance of my victory: 120%."

"Yeah, for us!" Marisa said.

"Foe's cockiness: 500%. Tackiness: 1000%."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Marisa screamed.

"Well… there's no turning back now." Reimu sighed as they began the fight.

 **BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Mario and Luigi both jumped up in the air and hammered Pi'illodium away as a huge fireball emerged from Patchouli's hand. "Royal Flare." She said, throwing it at Pi'illodium and then the fireball exploded, dealing massive damage to it as it proceeded to fire tons of missiles at them, forcing them to dodge as Flandre flew over and punched it in the head, then flew back as Meiling kicked it back.

"Roc Killing Fist!" She exclaimed, punching Pi'illodium away as it retaliated by firing lasers at them, as it grazed some of them but hitting Mario, Erza, Lucy and Gajeel, but they stood their ground.

"Sold Script: Fire!" Levy exclaimed, throwing it at Pi'illodium but it simply dodged it, but that didn't stop Natsu from eating it.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOAR!" Natsu yelled, roasting it but Pi'illodium still stood strong… even _if_ Marisa had just launched a Final Spark at him, then Erza slashed it repeatedly and then it proceeded to fire more missiles at them, as they dodged, but Flandre grabbed two of them.

"Oh, lookie here!" She grinned.

"…Calculating impossibility: 9000%." Pi'illodium said, seeming surprised as Flandre threw them back and causing massive damage to him, as the explosions damaged his wings and made him fall. "Uncertainty Rising. Activate: Regret."

"Yeah, you better regret it!" Marisa said as Sakuya threw several knives at its weakness while Mario whispered to Luigi as he nodded, then Mario pulled out the Jet-Board Bash and then they got into position where Luigi picked up speed before the rocket activated.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi yelled as Mario held out his Ultra Hammer, and then they both rammed into Pi'illodium while also hammering him at the last second, where they came back with Luigi groaning. "Ugh, why do all these attack pieces involve my head…?" He wondered while dodging the lasers.

"Chance of Victory: Slim…"

"Ha! You bet!" Marisa said. "…Wait, why am I talking to a defense system?" She wondered as she proceeded to use Starlight Typhoon and while taking tons of damage while hurting some of them, Pi'illodium had enough.

"Foe still active: Why? Boot: Self-Destruct."

"Did he just say… Self-Destruct?!" Lucy asked.

"We gotta take it down… FAST!" Gray said.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia exclaimed as they all tried to take down, but unfortunately, the timer reached zero before they could do any more damage to him.

"Laugh! Victory!" Pi'illodium said and exploded, but thankfully, Natsu ate the fire before the fire even reached the others.

"Riiiight, and _we_ were the cocky ones." Natsu said with a chuckle.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that's one way to avoid an explosion. Have someone _eat_ it." Dreambert said as Virgo placed the Ultibed on the ground.

"Alright, good to go!" Virgo smiled, then Luigi and Meiling hopped on the Ultibed and slept while the others went in.

"Sigh… I always wonder what they do in there." Starlow said. "I could go in there, but someone has to watch them, I guess." She said. "…Hey Virgo, have you ever felt the same way, where you had to watch someone slee-" She turned around to see that Virgo had gone back to her world. "…Oh great, I'm talking to myself! WONDERFUL!" She yelled.

* * *

 _A few minutes later, in the Dream World…_

"Ah! There it is!" Dreambert said as they saw a colorful Zee egg as they all looked at it.

"So, all we have to do is wake him up?" Erza asked.

"Yes."

"Fine by me!" Natsu grinned as his fist burst into flames. "RISE AND SHINE!" He yelled, punching the egg, causing it to crack and shatter, awakening the Zeekeeper.

"…Who disturbs my rest?" The Zeekeeper asked as he flew around before coming up in front of them. "I am the legendary Zeekeeper… the guardian of the Pi'illo Kingdom. Those who hinder me will become one with the light."

"Wait, Zeekeeper! Don't do i-"

"SCRAAAAAW!" Zeekeeper roared, interrupting Dreambert, trying to send them all away with his wings, as they desperately tried to hang on.

 **BGM: Stand and Fight, Luigi! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"WHOOOOA!" Lucy yelled as they tried to hang on, as Luigi was cowering while Meiling stood her ground.

"Nnngh…! This isn't good!" Meiling growled as they were both glowing.

"Agh! What's going on?!" Starlow asked. "If only I knew what's going on! Seriously, why do you always cower and why do you always scowl? And another thing, why do your emblems light up at the exact same time when you do this?! Agh, someone explain to me!" She shouted before touching both of their emblems.

"I… can't… hold on…!" Lucy exclaimed as she was the first to go flying.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he let go on purpose, as he was launched straight for her.

"Aaaargh!" Marisa growled as one by one, they were blown away, as Luigi and Meiling were launched back, but Meiling recovered and grabbed Luigi.

"Why that little…" Meiling growled.

"Let's save them, especially my bro!"

"Right!"

"Oh ho. You are very brave." Zeekeeper said, looking at the ones who stood their ground, which was just Mario and Marisa. "But this will be the end for you." He said, attempting to ram into them but they quickly avoided the attacks.

"Dammit, how are we going to hurt this thing?!" Marisa asked.

"You are very nimble, but your attacks will be meaningless. You will not last much longer. Farewell!" He said, proceeding to try another attack.

"HIYAAAAAAH!" Meiling suddenly scissor kicked him to the ground and jumped off, before Luigi hammered him just for good measure.

"Ooof!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Size Up Your Enemy (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"We'll take it from here." Luigi said as Mario hopped up until he got on top of his hat as Marisa flew up next to Meiling.

"Hmph… so you grew. That won't mean anything." Zeekeeper said as he decided to fly off.

"Oh no, you don't!" Meiling said as they ran after him, and to the Zeekeeper's surprise, they caught up to him on foot.

"Hmm, so you're able to keep up with me. Impressive. But it won't be enough." He said as he flew up in the air and then soon came back down, trying to ram into them as they jumped up, and then he did it again, but this time Meiling decided to catch him and then grabbed him, stopping him. "You think you can stop me?" He asked as he pecked Meiling's face before kicking her away.

"Nngh…!" Meiling winced as they ran after him and then soon Luigi grabbed his foot, trying to pull him down.

"Hmph! No one can hold the Zeekeeper down!" He said, trying to shake him off but Luigi held on strong and then Meiling flew up and kicked him straight to the ground to knock him down. "Oooof!" He groaned, as he was unconscious.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Marisa said as they turned to her. "Since I have this bad boy back... I have an idea." She said and then explained the idea.

"…Are you trying to kill us?" Luigi sweatdropped.

"Hell no! We've got a bird to take down!" Marisa grinned. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fine by me." Meiling nodded as Luigi and Mario nodded as well as Marisa charged it up, and then brought out her wand to give it more juice, and then Meiling got into position while Mario and Luigi prepared the Spin Bros attack.

"ULTIMATE… MASTER SPAAAARK!" Marisa yelled, unleashing a humongous version of the Master Spark, in fact, it looked bigger than the Final Spark.

"Colorful Light Chaotic Dance!" Meiling shouted, as the Master Spark hit her as she was boosted straight for the Mario Bros and when they hit them, they turned into a gigantic drill laser and hit right through the Zeekeeper, doing _tons_ of damage to the Zeekeeper, but the laser kept going as it hit a humongous tree that splintered into pieces.

"Oh yeah! That oughta do it!" Marisa grinned as Meiling, Luigi and Mario returned. "I call _that_ the Master Spark Chaotic Spin Drill Laser!" She grinned.

"…That's a mouthful." Mario said.

"Eh, I'll work on it." Marisa sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Argh…" Zeekeeper growled. "Time for a change of pace." He said and then flew off, opening up a portal and they went after him where they flew and dodged the lasers that were fired as they hit the Zeekeeper a few times and repeated the process, but Meiling and Luigi accidentally bumped into each other a few times and got hit by the blasts but they managed to keep at it until the Zeekeeper returned back into the Dreamy Somnom Woods.

"Alright, this is getting very annoying!" Marisa growled.

"I wholeheartedly agree." Zeekeeper said.

"…Wait, he heard me?" Marisa asked in surprise.

"I may have underestimated you, but now it is time for this!" He said, unleashing powerful shots at them all, but Luigi and Meiling grabbed the trees and threw them at the shots to destroy them… and then Meiling threw one at the Zeekeeper. "Gah!" He exclaimed as he was knocked down where they proceeded to damage the bird severely until he was at the last bit of his health.

"Alright! Let's end this!" Meiling said as Luigi and Meiling jumped up to form the Power Star, with the help of Patchouli and Marisa unleashing a Master Spark on it, causing Mario to go flying and then he slammed right into the Zeekeeper, causing him to scream in agony before falling in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"It's official. I hate birds." Marisa said.

"What about Aya and Hatate?" Meiling asked.

"Except for them… unless a certain SOMEONE spreads unneeded gossip about me." Marisa said, causing the others to sweatdrop as the giants shrunk back to normal and then the Zeekeeper flew down while the others came back, with Lucy on top of Natsu's shoulders.

"Ya know, I can _walk just fine,_ ya know." Lucy said.

"Alright, if you say so." Natsu said, putting her down.

"Thank you."

"You have fought well." Zeekeeper said. "Tell me, what brings you here? Is the real world in trouble again?"

"Yes." Dreambert flew up to him. "It is, and we need your help."

Zeekeeper's eyes widened, seeing Dreambert. "Dreambert, my man! What's up?" He asked, in a completely different tone of voice that caused them to nearly anime fall from the sight.

"Wait, did he just say…?!" Happy asked.

"…Tell me I'm not going insane." Remilia said, while Mario seemed to be the most shocked of them all.

"Everything is fine, except for the Pi'illo Kingdom. We need your help." Dreambert said.

"Alright! What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

Dreambert turned to them. "Yes, he may seem a bit standoffish, but he means well."

"Hey! I heard that! Why don't you go stand off of that branch?" He asked and then laughed. "I kid, I kid! What seems to be the problem?"

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"So, let me get this straight!" Zeekeeper said as he paced around. "That crummy Antasma guy is back and causing hate and discontent?"

"Yep."

"Oooh! He burns me up! Why won't he learn his lesson?!"

"Apparently, they fought Antasma in some world called the Sprixie Kingdom, but he came back…" Dreambert said.

"Hmm, interesting… and not only that, but this Bowser fellow is responsible for this? Not to mention these weird Youkai named Junko, Clownpiece and Hecatia? Seriously, who names their kid Junko? That's asking to get themselves sent to the loony bin! What's next, this Junko gal is the prime suspect of a murder mystery set in a school? Give me a break!"

"He's saying _nothing_ about Clownpiece…" Happy muttered.

"I think he's more focused on Junko." Wendy said.

"Ya think?" Carla asked.

"So, will you help us?" Dreambert asked when suddenly, Zeekeeper laid down on his… er… feathery elbow.

"Sorry, can't." He said, causing them to anime fall.

"Why not?"

"Dude, back then I was young! Now I'm old and retired. Sorry, you're out of luck. …Unless if you give me _THAT."_

"Uh…" Dreambert tilted his head. "Oh! You mean money?"

"Yes!"

Dreambert looked at Mario and then looked back at him. "You know, _Mario_ would be happy to pay you with all his coins."

"WHAT?!" Mario yelled. "No no no no no NO! That's a terrible idea!"

"Just bear with me!" He whispered.

"All of the coins, eh? Tempting…" Zeekeeper mused as he hopped up and then pulled out a calculator and a notepad. "Let's see, it's gonna be quite hefty, but I'm sure you can do it. This flight is gonna be pricey." He said and then began adding it up. "Let's see, indoor flight snacks, seating arrangements, window seats, air bags, seatbelts…"

* * *

 _Some time later…_

"…This is quite steep, and when we're done flying, the bill is due. But anyway, here's the total." He said, giving it to Mario… and judging by a shocked yelp, it looked like he was about to faint at any moment.

"EIGHTY MILLION COINS?!" He yelled, causing the others, except for Zeekeeper, to jawdrop at the amount.

"Yup. Welp, better say goodbye to those coins of yours! Alright, hop on!"

"Bro, it'll be easy. Just get a Gold Flower."

"…Right, about that…"

* * *

 _Somewhere, in Diamond City…_

"AHAHAHAHA! I'M RICH! I'M RIIIIICH!" Wario yelled. "I LOVE THESE GOLD FLOWERS!"

* * *

 _Back with them…_

"…I should mention that Wario grabbed all the Gold Flowers in the Kingdom…"

"Oooooh, riiiight…" Dreamy Luigi rubbed his arm awkwardly. "Well, _this_ is awkward…"

"Dude, I know how you feel." Lucy said. "Sometimes I even feel my rent is too high..."

"Hop on!" Zeekeeper said as they got on and flew off, leaving Dreamy Luigi and Meiling behind.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"WHOA!" Starlow yelled as the Zeekeeper flew out. "What the heck is that?!"

"That's the Zeekeeper…" Mario unenthusiastically said.

"What's wrong?" Starlow asked and he whispered in her non-existent ear. "Wait… HOW MANY COINS?!"

"SCRAW! I'm free! Let's go take down a shield!"

"…Something about him seems weird though…"

"Let's go!" Zeekeeper said as they hopped on, except for the Dragon Slayers as they all flew off directly towards Neo Bowser Castle.

* * *

 _With the three janitors…_

"Hang on, I see something!" Sergeant Guy said as he pointed ahead when they were cleaning the castle.

"Huh, looks like a flying pig." Paraplonk said.

"Nah, looks more like a hamster." Goomp said.

"You sure? Looks like a flying Warthog." Sergeant Guy said.

"UGH! I told you that it's a puma!"

"Warthog!"

"PUMA!"

"How many times do I have to say that it's a freakin' walrus!" Goomp exclaimed, as the trio argued.

* * *

 _Zeekeeper…_

"Hmm, I don't know why… BUT I FEEL PEEVED!" He yelled. "ALRIGHT, WAKEBEAM, GO!" He yelled as he unleashed the Wakebeam at the castle, weakening the barrier before slamming into it, causing it to shatter… and then it fell from the sky.

"AIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" All three of them yelled, and then the castle fell right in the middle of the pathway between Mushrise Park and Somnom Woods, as they all landed.

"Alright, that's awesome!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Woof… I forgot how that tires me whenever I use it… man, I'm out of shape." Zeekeeper yawned. "I need some shut eye… see ya when I wake up…" He said and then fell asleep.

"Well, at least your wallet is safe for now!" Natsu said.

"…Don't remind me." Mario groaned as they walked straight for Neo Bowser Castle.

* * *

 **I always loved Mario's reaction to when the Zeekeeper gave him the total. XD**


	17. Youkai Battles

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"FREEDOOOOOM!" A Pi'illo yelled after he was freed, as he was basically the last one they rescued and then he took off.

"That was the last one." Dreambert said.

"Indeed, it was." Eldream floated over to them. "Forgive me for intruding; I came over to see what the commotion was all about, and you saved all the Pi'illo folk. I should give you this." He said, tossing a bunch of Attack Pieces to Mario, as it formed into the Zee Egg. "With that, you can summon the Zeekeeper to aid you in battle. Have fun." He said and floated off.

"Huh, neat." Mario said, putting it away as they ran inside the castle.

 **BGM: Neo Bowser Castle (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

And as they wandered in, they noticed the trio looking at a vine coming out of a gate. "I dunno about you, but something about this relaxes my soul." Sergeant Guy said.

"Tell me about it." Goomp nodded. "The castle may have fallen from the sky, but Bowser didn't seem too concerned."

"Oh, if only we weren't demoted back to Grunts…" Paraplonk sighed. "…But seriously though, doesn't this look a little… off?"

"It kind of does." Sergeant Guy said and then they saw the group walking towards them.

"Uh oh!" Goomp exclaimed.

"Alright, you've beaten us for the _last_ time!" Paraplonk exclaimed. "This time, we'll do our ultimate attack!"

"Yeah!" Sergeant Guy smirked.

"Well, bring it on then." Natsu challenged with a cocky smirk.

"Alright, you ready!" Paraplonk said as the two nodded. "LETHAL…"

They prepared themselves, ready to dish out whatever they were gonna throw at them.

"RETREAT!" All of them yelled, hopping over the fence and running off as they anime fell.

"THAT'S YOUR ULTIMATE ATTACK?!" Marisa yelled.

"…I have to hand it to them. They sure know how to move." Starlow said.

"Even so, they're a bunch of cowards." Carla said as they found the switch and then pressed it, then the gate went down.

"Alright, let's be on our guard. We don't know what Bowser'll throw at us." Dreambert said as they nodded and went in, only to be greeted by Kamek.

"Ehehehe! Welcome!" Kamek casually greeted.

"Oh, cut the greeting." Marisa said.

"Hmph, fine then." Kamek muttered. "But just to let _you_ know… you will _never_ make it through this place." He said. "For you see…" He fired at a couple of doorways. "Nyahaha! Now they're enchanted! You'll never figure out where to go!" He laughed. "Oh, and by the way, Bowser's not exactly _happy_ that you beat up his son."

"Okay okay, we get it. No need to boost your ego… oh wait." Marisa reached for her Hakkero.

"Kamek!" A voice caught their attention to see Antasma. "This vay!" He opened up a portal and disappeared as Kamek smirked.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it… but you might rage quit by the time you get lost in here!" He laughed and then flew in, then the portal closed.

"…Ugh, I'd love to push him into the lava again…" Marisa growled.

"One of these days, you might." Reimu said. "But come on, I'm sure it can't be _that_ bad."

* * *

 _Several confusing minutes later…_

"You were saying?" Marisa asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"Okay, whatever." Reimu sighed in annoyance as they walked towards the downed gate.

"I don't remember the Fire Bros being so… what's the word, competent?" Gray wondered.

"I suppose Bowser's not fooling around this time." Juvia said.

"Do you think maybe he's pulling the strings?" Wendy wondered out loud.

"Bowser? He's too dumb to even _try_ that." Gajeel chuckled.

"I dunno, something about this castle rubs me the wrong way… and it's not Antasma or anything." Wendy said.

"Now that I think about it, you might be on to something." Patchouli mused.

"Eh, I'm sure Antasma will betray Bowser." Flandre said. "Besides, it's Bowser, it's not like he'll grow a brain and overthrow Antasma." She said.

"We musn't underestimate our enemy… even if it _is_ Bowser." Dreambert said as he got into position at the Dreampoint as the others went into the portal after Luigi and Meiling went asleep.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Neo Bowser Sunrise (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

They walked around, hoping to find Kamek as they took care of some Mechakoopas and Big Tail Goombas before coming across two new Luiginary and Meilinary works, and as Luigi and Meiling activated them, the gravity simply disappeared.

"…Extraordinary! The gravity is gone!" Dreambert said, watching them swim around or launch themselves freely.

"Ha ha! I can easily catch fish in zero-gravity!" Happy exclaimed.

"…Then wouldn't it be harder to catch them if you were bouncing around while trying to catch a fish just floating there?" Mario asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Carla said.

Happy's eyes widened before sulking. "When you put it like that…" He sighed as they kept going around before Luigi and Meiling turned it off, some of them faceplanting before getting back up… but as for Gray…

"…Would you mind getting off?" Gray asked, tapping his finger on the ground in annoyance.

"No! This is the perfect place to cuddle!" Juvia giggled, which caused Remilia and Sakuya to drag the two away until they caught up to Kamek.

 **End BGM**

"Agh… I figured that would've been too easy for you… but no matter, I'll put you in your pla-"

"Allow me, Kamek." A voice interrupted him as he turned to see Hecatia approaching. "I haven't had my chance to battle them."

"But-"

"Come on, let someone _else_ have a turn. It wouldn't be much fun if they had to battle you like… three times in a row, or _more_ in Marisa's case."

"Oh please, it's always fun beating him!" Marisa said.

"Who's the one that got beat once?" Kamek asked.

"…Why you…!"

"Kamek, leave them to me."

Kamek sighed. "Very well." He said, disappearing.

"You against all of us, that's pretty risky of you." Marisa chuckled.

"Unlike Kamek, I'm not dumb." Hecatia said. "That's why I'm going to select a few of you to take me on."

"Well, I guess it's better than having a one-sided battle, I suppose." Lucy said.

"Indeed." Hecatia nodded and took a look around. "Let's see…" She thought long and hard about it. "I choose… the metal guy, the older vampire, Doremy, Reimu, the little bluenette and…" She looked at Mario. "You're cute, why don't you battle me too?" She asked, winking at him, causing Mario to blush a little.

"Al-alright…" He said, caught off-guard that a Youkai called him cute before Luigi went inside of him and Meiling going inside Wendy.

"Hmm, as if the dreamy versions of those two would help, but… let's get this party started, shall we?" She asked and then looked at the others. "As for you." She said, snapping her fingers as Spinies and Antasmen showed up. "Have fun!" She smiled.

"Let's do this." Reimu said as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Pandemonic Planet (Touhou 15: Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom)**

Reimu flew over straight for Hecatia and fired Fantasy Orbs at her, but she quickly avoided them and fired Danmaku back at Reimu, only for her to dodge them before coming in for a kick, but Hecatia grabbed the foot and threw Reimu down. "Otherworld: Omagatoki." She said after pulling out a spell card.

"Red the Nightless Castle!" Remilia exclaimed, but after clearing the Danmaku, several of them came straight for her and hit her. "Gah!" She winced before flying over, dodging the danmaku and attempted to punch Hecatia in the gut but she avoided it and kneed Remilia in the face to knock her back, but got punched in the gut by Gajeel's Iron Club, disrupting her Danmaku as Gajeel then gave Mario a boost as he jumped up and hammered Hecatia down, but she quickly recovered, then avoided a Roar from Wendy.

"Not bad." Hecatia said, as the planet above her changed to the Earth. "Earth: Impurity Within One's Body." She said, as lasers shot through them really fast, forcing them to be quick on their feet.

"Demon King Cradle!" Remilia flew over and slammed into Hecatia, causing her to growl and kick her, firing a laser right at her to knock her back, and then Doremy flew over and rammed into her before dodging Hecatia's punches and kicks before Doremy flew back.

"Butterfly Supplantation!"

"That won't work!" Hecatia said, going through Doremy's Danmaku and punching her in the gut to knock her down, but then Reimu was right above Hecatia and scissor kicked her down.

"Spirit Sign: Hakurei Illusion!" Reimu shouted, but Hecatia flew around that and got ready to strike her with a kick, but Reimu blocked that with her arms and then did a flip kick to knock her up, and then Wendy jumped high in the air to meet up with Hecatia.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" She exclaimed, sending Hecatia back down.

"Nnrgh… Alright… let's see if you like _this."_ She said as the Earth switched out to the Moon. "Moon: Apollo Reflection Mirror!" She exclaimed, firing more lasers galore at them, but they easily dodged them and proceeded to knock Hecatia down again.

"Two lasers in a row, that's actually pretty predictable." Remilia said.

Hecatia shook her head. "We'll see about that." She said as the Moon switched to Otherworld. "Otherworld: Hell's Non-ideal Danmaku!"

"Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle!" Reimu called out, proceeding to hurt Hecatia with the spell and clearing the Danmaku for Remilia as she smirked at this.

"Scarlet Sign: Blood Magic Square!" She exclaimed, unleashing true bullethell.

"…Where does she come up with these names?" Mario asked.

"How should I know?!" Gajeel asked. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Sky Dragon's Claw!"

"Argh…!" Hecatia winced. "Alright…" She switched back to Earth. "Rain Falling in Hell!" She exclaimed, but thanks to Meiling inside Wendy, she doubled up her power of her roar and then blew it back at Hecatia, causing her to yell in pain before Remilia and Reimu flew over and kicked her away. "You little…!" She growled as she switch to the Moon. "Lunatic Impact!" She exclaimed, summoning a Moon on top of her hand as she was about to throw it, but Remilia threw a Gungnir right at the moon to destroy it, as it caused Danmaku to go all over the place, but it didn't affect them that badly. "No!" She exclaimed, and then seeing a huge fireball coming down on top of her as Mario had just used Luiginary Flame as it hit her and caused her to scream in agony.

"If you really think about it, this Danmaku crap isn't really much of a big deal." Gajeel said.

"But it _does_ hurt like hell." Reimu said.

"You…!" Hecatia growled. "Trinitarian Rhapsody!" She exclaimed, unleashing bullethell on them as they had to avoid the attacks, but then she saw scarlet red chains coming at her and wrapped around her. "Agh… what in the name of…?!"

"Heh." Remilia smirked, having unleashed Miserable Fate. "Let's take you for a joy ride." She said, pulling the chains and swinging her around, as her own Danmaku hit her, causing her to scream in agony. "You should've done one on one!" She laughed and then slammed her into the ground.

"Ochre Labyrinthine Confusion!" Doremy shouted, as Hecatia was still held down, and then Wendy unleashed Meilinary Trampoline, as she jumped on a group of Meilings as they threw her up as a Meiling set up a Danmaku orb for her as Wendy kicked it, then she did it a few more times until Meiling set up an even bigger Danmaku orb, about the size of her own body.

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" She yelled, kicking it hard enough to send it out like a missile toward Hecatia as it exploded in a rainbow-like fashion and then she landed, then Reimu closed her eyes.

"Fantasy Nature!" She called out, finishing the battle once and for all.

 **End BGM**

"A-Agh…" Hecatia weakly stood up, not looking very hot. "I… I don't… under…stand, I thought for sure…"

"Next time, don't battle us in Luigi's _or_ Meiling's dream." Reimu said as she turned around. "Trust me, it'll get ugly." She said as she walked off as the others walked off as well.

"I… I see…" Hecatia said as she collapsed. "Nngh… if only I had Junko…" She said as she saw a portal opening up thanks to Antasma as she flew on in, holding on to her arm.

* * *

 _With Bowser…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"You must rest, Hecatia. You did well." Antasma said as Hecatia sat down near them, wincing in pain.

"Bah…" Bowser growled. "Here they are, thinking they own the place."

"Ve must think of something else." Antasma said and then thought of something. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You _vill_ go to sleep."

"…If it's the only way to get rid of those pesky losers, then I'm all in."

"Excellent!"

 _Tear them to pieces, Bowser._ Hecatia thought.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Kamek…_

"What?!" Kamek exclaimed in surprise as soon as the others caught up to them. "You caught past Hecatia?! Oooh…! You're starting to get annoying… but never mind that, that was beginners luck!" He said, launching more magic at the doors. "Kya ha ha ha! Good luck!" He said as he flew into another portal and then it disappeared on them.

"Sigh, _this_ again?" Marisa sighed in annoyance. "Well, let's get this ove-"

"Actually." Sakuya interrupted her as the gate closed before them as she was on the other side and hit the switch. "You don't have to. Also, it's bad design that there's a huge gate to prevent you from chasing him, but there's no electric fence just in case someone attempts to fly, or worse, _stop time."_ She smiled as they laughed as they proceeded to go into the dream world again… and caught up to Kamek.

"WHAT?! How did you get here so fast?!" Kamek asked.

"Bad design flaws." Sakuya replied.

"…I don't understand _that_ , but whatever! This is where I-"

Suddenly, Clownpiece landed in front of them. "No. I'll take care of it." She growled.

"Oh, for the love of… do you want me to assist you?"

"No. You leave." Clownpiece said, causing Kamek to sigh and grumble to himself before he disappeared. "Besides…" She glared hard at Reimu. "You never took _me_ on any of your adventures with the Mario Bros!"

"You could've asked."

"Or maybe you could've asked _me!"_ Clownpiece growled. "You know how boring it gets when I'm just at the shrine by myself? I mean, Suika goes off to go get herself drunk day after day, and where do _you_ go? You always go to the Mushroom Kingdom and _miraculously,_ you go on an adventure with Bowser kidnapping Peach! Do I get invited? HELL NO! It's usually you guys and whoever you invite, whether it be Fairy Tail, the Hylians, any Smasher in existence, or even those morons at Destiny Islands! Hell, you even invited that stupid Umbra Witch! I'm always the one who gets the short end of the stick!"

Reimu sighed. "…Clownpiece, you're being childish."

"And you're just a jerk who only cares about yourself." She shot back, pulling out a spell card. "Or your fancy schmancy donations!"

"…I grew past that! I don't even _care_ if someone donates or not!"

"Like I should believe THAT!" Clownpiece yelled. "This is where it ends for you!"

"…Oh give me a break." Reimu said, pulling out a spell card as the same enemies as before came to stop them, only for Reimu to fly up and confront Clownpiece. "You leave me with no other choice."

 **BGM: Pierrot of the Star-Spangled Banner (Touhou 15: Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom)**

"Eclipse of Hell!" Clownpiece shouted, unleashing the starry Danmaku at Reimu but she quickly flew around to avoid the Danmaku. She quickly fired Danmaku orbs at Clownpiece, but she avoided the orbs as she flew straight at her, firing more Danmaku from her torch, but Reimu countered them with her own Danmaku to cancel each other out. Reimu flew over and kicked her away before using Fantasy Seal to send Clownpiece flying away.

"Yin-Yang Demon God Orb!"

"Hell Sign: Star and Stripe!"

Reimu quickly avoided the patriotic laser Danmaku as she flew straight over to Clownpiece as she fired more lasers at her, but she quickly did a few barrel rolls to dodge them and when she got closer to her, she pulled back her foot. "Sky-Conquering Wind God Kick!"

"Nngh…!" Clownpiece growled and looked at her torch before aiming it directly at Reimu with a smirk, but Reimu closed her eyes, lest she'd be driven insane just by looking at it, causing Clownpiece to snarl at this and then flew over and kneed Reimu in the gut to knock her back.

"Yin-Yang Treasure Orb!" Reimu called out after she recovered, while wiping blood from her mouth as Clownpiece got hit by a few of those as she flew over to the American Fairy as she kicked Clownpiece away.

"Hellfire: Infernal Essence of Grazing!"

Reimu quickly flew around the Danmaku, being grazed by a few of them but she didn't care as she simply fired Danmaku back at her as Clownpiece flew over and punched Reimu, but she ducked and let out an uppercut before letting out a spin kick to knock her into the Danmaku, before unleashing more Fantasy Orbs at her. "That is enough, Clownpiece!"

"It's not over until I say it is!" Clownpiece growled. "Inferno: Striped Abyss!"

Reimu sighed in annoyance and dodged the incoming fire. _How do I get through to her?_ She wondered before unleashing more Fantasy Orbs as these once bounced off the walls and smacked into Clownpiece as she had dodged them the first time. Clownpiece flew over and tried to use her torch on Reimu again, but she closed her eyes again before doing a kick that nearly knocked her torch off before doing a scissor kick to knock her down.

"I'm not done yet…!" Clownpiece yelled. "FAKE APOLLO!" She yelled, throwing moons at Reimu while surrounding them with Danmaku, causing Reimu to fly around to avoid them all, but then a moon was launched straight for her. "Predictable! I knew you'd go there!" She smirked, and then there was a huge explosion. "That'll teach you."

"Oh, I don't think so!"

"Huh?!" Clownpiece looked up and saw Reimu coming down, as earlier, Reimu unleashed Ying-Yang Asuka'I to block the attack, causing them both to collide and then causing a huge explosion, covering Reimu in the process. "No way…"

"Now, let's see you grit those teeth of yours!" Reimu exclaimed. "FANTASY NATURE!" She yelled, hitting Clownpiece as she screamed in agony, but as she fell, Reimu flew down and slammed her into the ground. "Now stay down!"

"Nngh… go on! Finish me!" Clownpiece growled. "You never cared for me anyway!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK THAT!" Reimu screamed. "You don't think I care about you?! BULLSHIT! I always think of you when I decide to head over to the Mushroom Kingdom, but whenever I try to come visit you and ask you to come with us, you're never there as I try to find you, but you're not even around, even if I call your name! How am I supposed to know?!"

"That's not tru-"

"Yes, it is! You never show up when I call you, and yet, somehow, the _one_ day I forget to look for you, you show up acting like a spoiled brat! I always thought that it'd be funny if you made Bowser go insane, but you're _never_ there! So here I am, kicking Bowser's ass and I always wonder where you are!" She said before getting up. "You honestly think I don't care about you? I think about you every day… mostly because _you_ like to show up uninvited along with Suika and Marisa, but you know what? I _enjoy_ the company!"

"Reimu… I… I've been hanging out with Cirno and the other fairies…"

"Well, how am I supposed to know _that?"_ She asked, causing Clownpiece to gasp in silence while Reimu sighed as she got up and walked away. "Clownpiece… I'm… disappointed in you…" She said as her eyes widened as Reimu walked away in silence before the others could ask her what's going on.

 **End BGM**

"Reimu…" Clownpiece sat up, tears forming in her eyes and not bothering to wipe them, thinking of all the times she came by unannounced, thinking of Reimu's annoyed sigh… before turning into a smile, and then when Reimu would always try to come with her, she's always gone… and never because she never thought of saying anything but disappearing all the time. "…Idiot…" She quietly scolded herself as the tears started to flow, quietly sobbing to herself as a portal opened… but she did not go in.

"Hmm… she's not coming." Antasma said. "I'll give her some time." He said as he closed it.

* * *

 _With Kamek…_

He kept grumbling to himself, but he was about to unleash more chaotic magic to throw them all off, but the Mario Bros put a stop to him. "Oh, of COURSE! Way to ruin my moment!"

" _What_ moment?" Marisa asked.

"Oh, hush!"

"Alright, that's it! _This_ time I'm gonna go all out in the Dream World!" He said as he flew off into another portal made by Antasma, and then it closed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Marisa said as they went over the gate, then went into their own Dream World thanks to Luigi and Meiling and then they flew in.

"…Oh crap!" Kamek exclaimed as he took off as the others chased him before Junko landed in front of them.

"That is far enough. You will _not_ harm Kamek today." Junko said.

"Oh please, like _you'd_ stop us?" Marisa asked.

"Yes! I have gotten much stronger since our last fight! I am stronger _than_ you."

Erza chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yes! I have powerful Danmaku, what do _you_ have, Titania? Swords?" She asked, unaware of Remilia nodding at Dreamy Meiling as she went inside a certain someone as Erza also noticed this from the corner of her eye.

"No. We have a mentally unstable vampire."

"What's that supposed to mea-" Suddenly, Flandre was right in front of her and punched her hard in the gut. "AAAAGH!" She screamed and was launched to a wall… and then they saw a rainbow-like aura surrounding Flandre.

 **BGM: U.N. Owen Was Her? (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"I'll handle you myself!" Flandre smirked as Junko pried herself out of the wall.

"…Very well. I doubt a mentally unstable vampire will take me down _that_ easily."

"Don't be so cocky!"

"After Kamek!" Marisa exclaimed as the rest went after, as Kamek noticed.

"OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP!" He yelled, firing magic at them, but Marisa and Reimu slid under it while an enchanted fire blocked them from going anywhere.

"Well… I guess we're watching Flandre." Lucy sighed.

"Hehehe…" Flandre smirked devilishly… but it was _more_ devilish than normal.

"Y-you don't scare me!" Junko said, seeing a little intimidated by the vampire but pulled out a spell card. "Pure Light of the Palm!"

"Maze of Love!" Flandre exclaimed, countering her Danmaku as Flandre went straight for Junko, easily avoiding the lasers and picking up the pace before punching Junko in the gut to send her flying but Junko recovered as she fired Danmaku back at her, as some of them hit her, but did Flan even care? Nope.

"What… ARE you?!" Junko asked as she dodged Flandre's Lavatein as she quickly flew over and punched her, but all it did was basically having Flan look at her with a grin, causing a chill to run through her entire body as she drop kicked Junko away.

"L-Lillies of Murderous Intent!"

"STARBOW BREAK!" She yelled, completely eradicating Junko's Danmaku. Junko kept firing at her, but Flandre quickly flew around to avoid her before flying to her and spinning around, acting like a drill and smacked right into her before using an uppercut to knock her high into the air before flying up and scissor kicking Junko down. "What's the matter? I'm not done playing with you!"

 _PLAYING?!_ Junko screamed in her head in absolute fear. "M-Modern Divine Spirit World!"

"Hehehe!" Flandre grinned as she aimed her hand at the Danmaku and clenched her fist to easily destroy them and then she flew over and slashed Junko to a million pieces with her Lavatein, and kicking her down.

"Tr-Trembling… Shivering Star!" She exclaimed before flying off to hide from the maniac.

"Oh Junko~! Where aaaare you~?" Flandre asked in a demonic manner.

 _This Youkai… she's NOT normal!_ Junko thought to herself. _Who IS she and why is she on Reimu's side?!_ She asked.

"Oh, _there_ you are!" Flandre grinned as Junko realized that her cover had basically exploded.

"…Oh god…"

"Clock That Ticks Away the Past!"

Junko screamed and flew away, avoiding the lasers. "Pristine Lunacy!" She exclaimed, but Flandre went through the lasers like they were nothing. _She went through those lasers… like they were… nothing?!_ She thought as Flandre punched her again to knock her away, but Flandre kept going at it and punched her again and again before punching her straight to the ground.

"What ARE you?!" Junko asked.

"A blood thirsty vampire, of course. And your blood looks _mighty_ tasty!" She smirked, licking her lips and causing Junko to go completely white, causing herself to pinch herself, but… alas, this wasn't a dream.

"Nngh…! Refinement of Earthen Impurity! Please tell me there's an end to this! PLEASE WAKE ME UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!" She screamed as she fired danmaku, but she had fearful tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kagome, Kagome!" She exclaimed, but then, she decided to do And Then Will There Be None as well, just for the heck of it as Junko tried to avoid all of it, but she kept getting hit by it as she tried to fire back, but it was no use, much to her horror… and to Flandre's amusement.

"No! NO!" Junko screamed, pulling out her last spell card. "PURE SIGN: A PRISTINE DANMAKU HELL!" She screamed.

"Four of a Kind." Flandre smirked, as three more Flan's appeared, much to Junko's absolute horror.

"FOUR OF YOU?!" Junko yelled, quickly unleashing her spell card again and again, hoping to destroy this abomination, or… abominations that was unleashed before her, and Junko knew… that her life was in critical danger. "I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed as she tried to flee, but one of the Flandre's grabbed her.

"What's the hurry? You don't wanna play anymore?" She asked before throwing her straight to the ground as Junko got up, only to see the four Flandres going back into one, and then she walked towards her.

"NO! NO! GET AWAY! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I WON'T ATTACK REIMU AND MARISA OUT OF SPITE ANYMORE! I BEG YOU! PLEASE, SPARE ME!" She begged as she cried.

"Man, you bore me." Flandre said as she got closer to her, with each step even more menacing than the last as she smirked wickedly, activating her Lavatein and towered over Junko as she got more and more fearful as Flandre raised her Lavatein up in the air, causing her to scream… and then she screamed some more when the Lavatein hit a wall, mere _inches_ from her face and then she got close to her face.

"No… No! Don't kill me! NOOO!"

Flandre smiled. "Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Junko screamed before fainting, and then Flan saw her ghost flying up.

"Aww, don't die on me _now."_ She said, shoving it back in as she had a playful smile… before poking the fainted Divine Spirit. "Hello? Hellooooo?" She asked, poking her a few times before Meiling got out of her, all the while that her friends had white blank fearful eyes at the vampire. Even _Remilia, Erza and Mario_ looked terrified.

"…Everyone agree not to use Dreamy Meiling on Flandre ever again, say aye…" Happy said.

"Aye…" Everyone groaned while Flandre kept poking the unconscious Junko.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Marisa, Reimu and Kamek…_

"Argh…! Dead end…" Kamek growled before turning around to see the duo.

"This ends here, Kamek!" Marisa said.

"Yeah!" Reimu nodded.

"Hmm…" Kamek rubbed his chin in thought. "Before you take me down as usual, I have to ask you. Are you aware of something called an Alternate Universe?"

"Huh? That's an odd question to ask." Marisa said.

"Just answer the question!"

"…Well, Zero _did_ mention something about an alternate universe before we came here, but I didn't want to believe him."

"I'm more of a see it to believe it kind of girl." Marisa said. "Besides, how can there be two of me?"

Kamek laughed. "Well, you see... as I was preparing for this battle, I overheard something from Hecatia, something about an alternate universe. This intrigued me, so I trained on my magic a little more until I finally got it right, and then I made a portal for that alternate universe to check things out. Color me surprised... when I found out mostly everything was the same."

"Define 'mostly the same'." Marisa said.

"Well, for one, it seems like this universe rubbed off on _that_ universe, since I both saw me and you fighting in the Mushroom Kingdom, but this time, you had a husband that looks _exactly_ like Dante."

"...So Zero _was_ right..." Marisa said.

"I decided to dig a little deeper, and as I looked around, there were different things that surprised me. Peach and Daisy retired from royalty and are replaced by a black haired princess and a blue haired princess... or should I say queen since they're married."

"Eh?" Reimu tilted her head. "That's... odd."

"Indeed, I couldn't believe my eyes... I wondered how Lord Bowser was doing, and then I see him playing poker with Dedede, Hades, and Ganondorf. It seems he doesn't want to invade the Mushroom Kingdom, otherwise he'd be making the current queen very angry. So then I decide to go even further... and discover some really weird people out there. A guy with a metal arm and some lady that looks like she's ready to pounce on him, a chef who has a metal band above her left eyebrow, a mute ice cream girl running an ice cream shop with an umbrella as a weapon of all things. That blue haired queen in Sarasaland has a little girl that can transform into some kind of slutty... whatever that is! But the biggest surprise of them all... was that there were no warp pipes for Gensokyo, Magnolia, Hyrule, Destiny Islands, or any others out there."

"Okay...?"

"So I then find out these people use 'portals' to get around to other worlds, so then I go even further to investigate this new universe, and what do I find in Gensokyo? Utsuho has a giant lizard for a pet, Reimu has a husband, Dark Pi-"

"Wait, time out! Reimu has a husband?" Marisa asked.

"Yep, I didn't think she was looking for any relationships."

"I wonder if he's cute..." Reimu wondered.

"Where was I... oh yeah, Dark Pit and Kaguya are married, did I forget to mention that Mokou is married to some weirdo AND is related to Rosalina? This universe is quite baffling!"

"...Mokou got married?" Marisa asked.

"Wait... repeat that. Did you say that Dark Pit _married_ Kaguya?!" Reimu exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah. Surprising, isn't it?"

"...Was Kaguya desperate to find a man that she'd go for that douche?" Marisa asked.

"I always considered him an emo." Reimu said.

"Now that is a bit stereotypical for dark counterparts." Marisa said. "Being a dark clone doesn't necessarily make you an emo, but I stand by my point about Dark Pit being a douche."

"You're still mad at him for that one time, are you?"

"Would you two focus here!" Kamek yelled to get their attention. "Anyway, before I go further, there's something _else_ you should know."

"What?" Reimu asked.

"In that universe, Yukari is married to Hades."

Silence.

The two of them... were silent.

And then...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" They both screamed.

"Mhm. That was my reaction too."

"B-BUT... HOW?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Marisa yelled.

"That... that... that doesn't make sense!"

As the two girls were freaking out, Kamek sweatdropped. _Maaaaaybe I shouldn't have said that... then again, seeing Marisa freak out is priceless!_

* * *

 _Two calmed down girls later..._

"I am so going to have one _long_ conversation with Yukari with this information." Reimu growled as Marisa nodded.

"...Continue." Marisa said, still trying to comprehend what she heard.

"Aaaanyway, I went even further, and then I discovered even more surprising details." He said and cleared his throat. "There is this island called Alola that has this house that's over the top security that can attack you if you decide to attack _it,_ there's this girl that can kill you with a simple scream, there's several hundred Keyblade Wielders out there... but there are a few that stood out to me the most."

"What, Sora got a haircut?" Marisa deadpanned.

"No. First, there's this hyperactive bluenette that seems to love anime and video games a little too much, not to mention she looks to be middle aged, there's this blonde chick that seems a little too _interested_ in Fairy Tail, not to mention too motherly to some blonde girl. Ugh, made me gag just looking at that, and then there's this purple haired girl that seems to love this thing called Splatoon. She's also married to a weirdo with a weirdly shaped guitar... Demyx, was it? Eh... whatever. There's even two Keyblade girls that can transform into a dragon AND a wolf! Like, HOW?!" He yelled before composing himself. "The strangest thing was, all of them have the Fairy Tail mark on their hands... and other places like their arms or legs." He added. "Then you got the weirdos that look like they come from a comic book."

"Okaaaay...?"

"But get this! _You_ are friends with all these Keyblade Wielders. I mean, it doesn't surprise me you're friends with Fairy Tail and all, but friends with those weirdos? I don't understand it."

Marisa chuckled. "You know, it's funny... I've never met them, but it feels like I've known them for years."

"You too?" Reimu asked.

"Dimensional Bleed." Kamek said. "Yeah, I just coined that term, thank you very much. It seems these two universes are somewhat connected and are basically rubbing off on each other… whatever that means. However..." Kamek pulled out his wand and fired a portal in mid-air. "Let's have that universe watch our battle, shall we? We never had a huge audience before!"

"I've been meaning to ask... but what are their names?" Marisa asked.

"Hmph, why don't you figure that out _yourself_ , miss "I-somewhat-known-them-for-years." Kamek said. "I say it's time we begin our battle."

"Right." Reimu nodded.

Marisa clenched her fist. _Other me, you better be watching me kicking Kamek's ass... and you too-_ She paused for a minute, trying to figure out her name before it came to her. _Mable!_ She thought. Okay, so it didn't come to her right. _Wait, that doesn't sound right. Louise! No, that's not right either! Lana? Oh I'll figure it out later!_ "MASTER SPAAAARK!"

 **Die (RWBY)**

Kamek quickly dodged the attack and then split himself up into four, turning them red, green and white as he they all fired magic at them, but they quickly dodged the attacks while the White Kamek proceeded to heal them.

"Hey Kamek, can you tell us _more_ of this universe?" Reimu asked.

"I'd be more than happy to!" He said as he dodged Reimu's Fantasy Orb. "Where should I begin?"

"Whatever floats your boat!" Marisa said, unleashing Starlight Typhoon as the Kameks launched a counter attack spell to block it.

"Well, for starters, the bluenette is overprotective of her kids, but even _more_ is that she's the mother of some emo kid… and some loser married him, so that makes _her_ emo too!" Kamek exclaimed. "Let's not forget that she's been helping Samus with retirement… I never thought Samus would be so god damned old! Then again, so is she and everyone else! Also, that girl with the metal band is ugly!"

"Just hearing this makes me angry!" Marisa growled, quickly dodging Green Kamek's large broom. "Agh, go away!"

"Let's see, Kirby is friends with Yuyuko, and she understands him! I always found that to be absolutely stupid! Oh, but then they have these two morons who live in Gelato Beach… Kuroto… Asanu… was it? I don't know, but they have idiotic names, including that brat they call Yoi!" He said, then seeing White Kamek heal them up, only to get destroyed along with Green Kamek. "Argh!"

"Hiyah!" Marisa exclaimed, unleashing Double Spark. "What else?"

"There's people that can turn their weapons into guns? Don't get me started on them! That cheerful red head is grating to my ears… not to mention that her gun-scythe is completely stupid, AND ANOTHER THING! That hyperactive orange head eats nothing but pancakes! How BORING can you get?! Don't get me started on those comic book guys! That spider kid is such a loser! And that green guy has some major anger issues!"

 _Why do I have this feeling everyone's hearing this?_ Reimu asked, unleashing Fantasy Seal on the two Kameks and getting rid of the other one.

"Argh! Just about everyone there is stupid… but the stupidest one of all is this Merc with a Mouth! All he does is… well, be stupid! And his weapons aren't very interesting either!"

"Okay, shut up! We get it!" Marisa exclaimed as she unleashed a Master Spark at him along with Reimu trapping him with Omnidirectional Dragon-Slaying Circle.

"AAARGH!" Kamek yelled and then aimed his wand at them. "Let's see if you like this, Marisa! MASTER SPAAAARK!" He yelled, but as he unleashed it, his wand exploded. Right in his face, covering his face in soot. "...I did not see that coming."

"You copied it… but your wand couldn't handle it!" Marisa laughed. "Rookie mistake!"

"I'M NOT A ROOKIE!" He yelled, only for him to get trapped by Reimu's Fantasy Seal to knock some sense into him before Marisa hopped on her broom and unleashed Blazing Star to finish him off.

 **End BGM**

"A-Agh…" Kamek groaned as he tried to get up, but failed.

"And that... was for all those insults you gave to everyone during that battle!" Marisa said.

"Come on, let's go." Reimu said as they walked together, but then they heard a portal coming up as they turned to see Samus coming out, and she was _not_ happy. "Samus?"

"I'm not the Samus from your universe." She said and approached Kamek.

"...Oh...! Uh, hi! You... didn't hear all of that, did you...?" Kamek asked, looking a little nervous.

"Call me _old,_ will you?" Samus asked, activating her suit.

"Call my dad a _weirdo?!"_ A girl stepped up. She had light blue-almost white-color hair which is held up in a ponytail with a paper charm similar to what Mokou uses.

"Call my parents weird for liking each other?" Another girl then stepped up. She looked like Yukari a bit, with blonde hair with streaks of green that go down to her waist. She wears a blue hoodie with the symbol of the Underworld Army on it.

"As much as I'm getting older... I still feel young." A certain blunette stepped up, summoning a Keyblade. "However, I did not appreciate you insulting my kids like that… also, I'm 43, you dipshit! So say hello to Soul of Gensokyo!"

"...Oh... that's right... you're a mama bear..." Kamek sweatdropped. "W-Well, it c-can't get worse..."

"Why does EVERYONE call me an emo?!" a boy asked, summoning his Keyblade.

"One: My husband isn't emo, TWO: I'm not emo either!" Another girl growled.

"What's wrong with my motherly personality towards Lillie?" A blonde woman walked in.

"...Meep..."

"Hey! My scythe is NOT stupid!" The girl with the scythe walked in.

"I'm here because you insulted my sister!" A blonde girl with unique gauntlets walked in next.

"Pancakes aren't boring!" The hyperactive orange head readied her hammer.

"Think I'm a loser? I'll show you otherwise!" That came from a guy in a red and blue outfit with a spider symbol on the chest.

"Calling me ugly because I lost my eye?" The girl with the metal band around her eye cracked her knuckles. "Now you're asking for it."

"My daughter is NOT a slut!" The blue hared queen of Sarasaland came in, and she was looking pissed.

"I'm just here because I just don't like Kamek." The _other_ Marisa walked in.

"...Is that what I look like in the front?" Marisa asked while tilting her head, causing Reimu to facepalm.

"Poyo POYO!" Kirby was _not_ happy.

"You're absolutely right, Kirby!" Yuyuko said, not looking happy either.

"My mommy and daddy would like a word with you. And you got our names wrong!" A little girl said said as her parents walked in.

"Uh oh..." Kamek paled, looking around and seeing he was surrounded. "Soooooo... how about if I get a five minute head start?"

Samus aimed her arm cannon at him. "We'll give you five milliseconds."

"Wh-what?! That's not fai-"

"Times up."

"Wait! WAIT! I WASN'T READY!"

Everyone proceeded to beat the crap out of him... all but the other Marisa. "Hey! Other me! Master Spark him to death?"

Marisa smirked. "Oh, how about a Final Spark?"

The other Marisa grinned. "Music to my ears."

After everyone else was done, the two Marisa's got into position after Kamek was basically bleeding internally. "Final...

"Son of a bitch..."

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" They both yelled, and cue a massive explosion that nearly knocked everyone off their feet, and when the smoke cleared, Kamek was down and out.

"Alright!" Marisa fist pumped and high fived her other self while everyone else waved goodbye and went into the other portal back to _their_ universe.

"Sooo..." The other Marisa looked at her counterpart. "What's this I hear about you being afraid of the water?"

Marisa froze. "Well... I... well... I was..." She sweatdropped. "I didn't think you'd call me out... or, I'd call me out on this..."

"Seriously, why are _you_ afraid of the water?"

"Um... it's kinda hard to explain, I was trying to defeat Kingfin when we were in space when Reimu was kidnapped by Bowser and-"

"Wait, time out... Reimu was kidnapped?"

"...Yeah..."

"I see..." The other Marisa rubbed her chin in thought. "How'd he kidnap her?"

"We had a Star Festival and Bowser decided to crash the party and hijacked the Hakurei Shrine _and_ kidnapped Reimu."

"How did-"

"Yukari left a gap open by accident when visiting the Mushroom Kingdom, and Bowser saw it."

"…Of course…" Other Marisa sighed. "Also, what's this about you and Kamek that caused _me_ to hate Kamek?"

"Kamek lied to Reimu, telling her that I died after he knocked back to a planet… and then I found out about it. I've never seen Reimu as a blubbering mess…"

"Dear lord…" She clenched her fists. "I'd beat the hell out of him too." She said. "Anyway, continue about Kingfin.

"Well, he kinda knocked me out when I was so sluggish in the water and... needless to say, I nearly drowned but luckily Nitori came in and saved me while destroying him and-" She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Girl... you're slipping."

"WHAT? What's that supposed to mean?! I'm still the badass witch of Gensokyo!"

"Who's afraid of water." She reminded herself. "Last I checked, badasses aren't afraid of something silly like _that._ I mean, I get it, but this has been, what, a couple years for you since this happened? You should've been over this by now."

"THANK YOU!" Reimu yelled.

"Shut up!" Marisa glared at her before looking back at her counterpart. "So, what I'm hearing is... I'm just a loser?"

"Now, I wouldn't say _that._ I think... maybe you're second best. Maybe third best if there's an entire universe made out of paper, which is plausible since I've seen Sabrina play Color Splash a lot. Though, it wasn't pretty when we did that Sticker Star incident..."

"Sabrina? Like that teenage witch from TV I saw one time at Mushroom Kingdom?" Reimu asked.

"No, she's a friend of ours." Other Marisa said.

"Sabrina! That's the name I was thinking of!" Marisa said. "Second best? Ha! At least _I_ didn't go into a hot desert, nearly dying from heat exhaustion from your get up _while_ Kamek flip flopped your spell cards!"

"Says the girl who looked like she was about to pass out in Gritzy Desert. Don't get me started on your younger counterpart." Reimu said.

"Reimu! Just shut up!" Both of them yelled and they both glared at each other.

 **BGM: Argue For and Against (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of the water!"

"At least I wasn't saved by Natsu when I was passed out from heat exhaustion!"

"At least I can swim!"

"At least I didn't have my Hakkero destroyed by a certain vampire when Xehanort was still around!"

"Hmph! At least I didn't _lose_ my Hakkero from Kamek _AND_ lost to him!"

"Oh, you little bitch..." Marisa growled, pulling up her sleeves. "You wanna rumble?!"

"Oh, I'd be more than happy to!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF!" Reimu screamed and slammed the two Marisas heads together to make them stop. "Do you two hear each other?! You're basically arguing with yourself!" She shouted, snapping them out of their argument. "Ugh, and I thought Marisa feuding with Kamek was bad..."

 **End BGM**

"Ow... I guess we _are_ arguing with ourselves..." Marisa said while she and the other Marisa rubbed their heads from where they were slammed to. "So, um... Dante... is he cute?"

The other Marisa laughed. "I didn't think so at first because I felt like I didn't need a man, but after finding out I had a son from an alternate bad future and realizing that his parents were me and Dante, heh, I took one look at him and i'm like "Huh, he _is_ kind of cute."

"Who's your son?"

"His name is Souji. My daughter-in-law is Hina, that girl with the metal band on her forehead."

"How'd she lose-"

"Ever heard of someone called the Meta?"

"Noooo?"

"Good, cause he's just straight up messed up in the head. All you need to know is that he had a sword gun... thing that Hina uses from time to time. _That_ weapon was the reason she lost her eye."

Reimu winced. "Glad it was just the eye..."

"My words exactly." Marisa said. "Now uh, I think you might know this, but was with that whole dark void whatever it was that appeared out of nowhere in this universe and then disappeared a few hours later?"

"Oh, that? Let's just say Maleficent went to another universe and told Count Bleck about all the universes and... let's say that he wanted to take all the universes down with him because he lost his love, so Sabrina and a bunch of others went that universe to stop him, including me. Also, beating the hell out of Sora because he was acting quite the jerk when he first met Sabrina."

"How bad?"

"...You don't want to know." Marisa said.

" _That_ bad?"

"Yeah."

"Huh... I don't even want to know, but I guess this Count Bleck guy was _that_ love sick."

"Pretty much." Marisa nodded and then turned around. "Now, before I go... I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

She turned her head at her counterpart. "Would it KILL you to stop being afraid of the water and swim on your own? Don't worry about drowning! You know very well that we're both thrill seekers for pete's sake!"

Marisa chuckled. "I'll try."

"Good." She said and then turned around. "Later."

"Hey! Tell that other universe I said hi! Especially Dante!"

"Got it!" She said and turned to Reimu. "Oh, and Reimu... get yourself a boyfriend, preferably one with a goatee." She playfully winked at her before hopping into the portal as it closed behind her.

"...A guy with a goatee?" Reimu asked.

"Hehehe! I guess that guy over in _that_ universe liiiiikes you!" She teased.

"HEY!" She glared at her as Marisa giggled and ran off. "Hey, you get back here, Marisa!" She said and chased after her.

Kamek got up, groaning. "Ugh… that was pleasant…" He groaned. "Two Marisas... Great…" He sighed. "Well… it could be a whole lot wor-" He bumped into someone and saw nothing but red. "…Uh oh…"

"Now what was _that_ about me being stupid and my weapons being boring?"

"Oh no…"

Deadpool brought out his katanas. "You and me are going to have a _little_ talk." He chuckled evilly. "Also, another friend of mine isn't happy about what you said about him." And cue a huge green guy stomping in. "I'd say his name, but it be more fun for our readers to guess."

"HULK SMASH!"

"Goddammit!"

"No… NO!"

Deadpool looked at the screen. "Kids, you might wanna look away. This might get a bit messy! And try to guess who came from the other universe if you can!" He said and then turned to him.

"No! No! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 _In that other universe…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Ah… it feels great to beat up that other Kamek." Marisa stretched. "Welp, time to head back to my potion shop!"

"Hey, Marisa." A voice caught her attention to see Yukari walking over to them.

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor." She said.

"Oh?" She asked and Yukari whispered in her ear. "Uh… huh… okay, uh-huh… go to _her_ house for advice? I see… alright." She nodded and then made a portal. "Will do!" She said and ran off.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Yukari said.

* * *

 _Back in the OTHER universe, with Clownpiece…_

"I'm so stupid… so… stupid…!" Clownpiece sobbed, but then a gap opened up and someone walked in.

"No, you're not stupid. Just a bit… misguided."

Clownpiece looked up to see Yukari. "…What do you mean?"

Yukari smiled. "There's no need to worry about it. Your frustration and anger got the best of you and you lashed out at Reimu, only for her to fight back." She said. "This isn't your fault… in a way."

"But it is! I'm-"

"Don't." Yukari had a comforting smile. "There's nothing to worry about. Reimu may be mean at times, but she _does_ care about you. In fact, she might need your help at an upcoming battle. In fact, she might even forgive you."

Clownpiece wiped her tears away. "Help her…?"

"Yes, make amends." Yukari smiled.

"…Alright." She said, sniffing a little and Yukari made another gap, leading outside. "Go. The others are far ahead."

"Got it." Clownpiece nodded and ran off, and then _another_ gap opened.

"I suppose you told your Marisa about what's about to happen." She said.

"I most certainly did… and I'm amazed you got Clownpiece back up on her feet."

"Indeed." Yukari nodded. "It's amazing how two universes can work together."

"No kidding. I wonder if this is going to work."

Yukari chuckled. "You doubt yourself?"

She heard a giggle. "I suppose not. Well, I guess I'll watch the final battle at my end. Have fun watching it from yours."

"I will… and tell Hades I said hello."

"I will. Take care, Yukari."

Yukari heard a gap close. "And you as well, Yukari." She said and then had a thoughtful look. "Hmm, me with Hades…" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully...and then laughed. "Me and Hades?! Maybe in that other universe, but not here!" She said as she continued laughing.

* * *

 **Hehehehe! The plot thickens!**

 **Also, i've set up a little poll for what you thought was the best battle in this chapter! Have fun!**


	18. Man and Youkai vs Godzilla

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Neo Bowser Castle (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"So, what took you guys so long against Kamek?" Gajeel asked after they hopped out of the portal and Luigi and Meiling woke up.

"Well, we were talking with some… friends." Reimu said.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Friends? You were the only ones there fighting Kamek."

"…Right, about that." Marisa said. "You see…" She and Reimu both explained what went on after Kamek's defeat. Everyone stared at the two once they were done before Natsu and Happy started laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Reimu asked while feeling offended.

"I think Kamek probably hit you on the head or something!" Natsu laughed.

"Yeah, As if another universe is actually real!" Happy laughed.

"Uh, you guys do remembe-" Lucy began before being interrupted by Gray.

"Let's wait for them to remember Edolas on their own." Gray whispered to her.

"…I dunno…" Patchouli rubbed her chin in thought. "It might actually make sense." She said. "Every once in a while, I get these visions of either Gensokyo getting destroyed or fighting some really big… robot thing."

"Sometimes I have a reoccurring dream that I joined the Smash Bros roster after escaping Gensokyo." Flandre said, causing Luigi to pale. "One time, it was a nightmare of me, Iku, Yuugi and Utsuho fighting this monster covered in a green suit, and losing."

"Hmm…" Erza folded her arms. "There are some moments when I remember getting kidnapped by a strange creature when I was little… and some strange person with Gildarts came to our rescue." She said and then looked at Natsu and Gray. "You guys were there too."

"Eh?" Natsu blinked.

"Wow, that's weird." Happy said.

"That's so bizarre… how are _we_ not having any of those moments?" Gray wondered.

"I suppose it's a strange phenomenon…" Dreambert quietly said. "Hmm, well, let's not worry too much about this. We're closing in on Bowser." He said as they nodded and took off.

"I have to ask." Reimu piped up. "How was the fight with Junko?"

"Well, we all agreed not to have Meiling go into Flandre anymore, I'll tell you that much." Sakuya said.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ bad." Flandre said. "Besides, I was only just toying with her."

"…Wait, you were holding back?" Remilia asked.

"Duh. I wasn't even using my whole strength. I could've killed her easily if I wanted to." Flandre smiled.

"G-good to know…" Luigi said, looking like he was about to faint at any minute, but he recovered and kept going. They found the last Attack Piece as it formed into the Star Rocket. "Interesting…" Luigi mused as he put it away, but before they could progress even further, they were stopped by purple fire coming out of portals.

"Hmm, dreamy fire." Dreambert said. "I imagine it's coming from the dream world. So, I guess we'll just have to put it out."

"Put it out? Please!" Starlow laughed. "You're forgetting that most of us can fly over." She said as Dreambert looked over to see everyone flying over the purple fire while Mario and Luigi hitched a ride from Starlow.

"…That works too." Dreambert chuckled and they kept going until they soon saw Bowser sleeping on an Antasma-like pillow.

"Is he sleeping?" Starlow asked.

"He is." Dreambert nodded and then noticed something. "Oh no… he's sleeping on Antasma!"

"Antasma can be turned into a pillow? That's new." Happy said.

"Not to mention that's the stuff of nightmares." Natsu said as he jumped up, his fist bursting into flames and aiming at the shield protecting Bowser. "RISE AND SHINE!" He yelled, punching the shield, but he bounced back from it. "Gah!"

"That force field is impenetrable." Dreambert said. "There's no way we can break it."

"Oh!" Luigi had an idea. "Why don't we just enter Bowser's dream by merging with _his_ dream world?"

"Brilliant!" Starlow grinned. "…But uh, how are we going to do that?"

Luigi sweatdropped. "Oh… uh…"

"…Didn't really think that through, did you?"

"Oh! I think I know what he means." Dreambert said as he looked down. "Look at them vines. They're connected by Antasma and Bowser… so maybe it's possible to merge!" He said as he went down to the ground and turned into his pillow form and being trapped in the vines as Luigi and Meiling slept on him and then they went into the Dream World.

 **BGM: Bowser's Dream (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Ugh, this place gives me the creeps." Levy complained.

"Tell me about it." Lucy sighed.

"The sooner we beat Bowser, the sooner we're out of this dump." Gray said as they nodded as they walked onward, but as they did, Bowser landed in front of them.

"Bah! _You_ guys show up in _MY_ dream?! Persistent pests!" Bowser growled. "But you know what? This is MY dream world and I can do whatever I want to slow you down!" He chuckled. "Heck, even crush you!" He smirked and then snapped his fingers as a spiked ball landed in front of them. "GROW!" He yelled as it obeyed and turned into a gigantic spiked ball as he pushed it towards them, forcing them to run off. "Have fun!" He laughed before disappearing, but not before tons of Bowser emblems laughing at them all.

"Okay, this is getting annoying!" Natsu growled as they had got up to safety.

"Endure it as long as you can." Erza said. "Bowser's days are numbered." She said as they took off, dealing with Bowser's minions along the way.

"I just hope Bowser doesn't do anything _too_ reckless." Reimu said.

"It's Bowser. He always does something like that." Marisa said.

"…Fair point." Reimu nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Bowser…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Mmm! Delicious!" Bowser exclaimed, eating all the meat that he could eat, hand delivered by Shy Guys and Paratroopas, growing a little… and then the team jumped up to greet him. "Bah! You guys don't know when to give up!" He said. "I NEED MORE!"

"More meat, coming right up!" A Paratroopa said as more meat landed on the plate as he sucked it all up… and then getting bigger.

"Did he just get bigger?!" Doremy exclaimed.

"He did!" Mario clenched his fists.

"MORE! NOW!" He yelled while snapping his fingers as a Thwomp landed in front of them, blocking entry.

"Big fat juicy ones!" The Paratroopa said, as the bigger meat landed on top of the plate and nearly crushing the Shy Guys as he sucked it all up.

"MORE!"

The Paratroopa sweatdropped. "Um… we're all out."

"NO! I need MORE food to DESTROY THESE PESTS!" He yelled as he began sucking everything up as he got even bigger before hopping off a huge cliff.

 **End BGM**

"No! Don't do that!" The Paratroopa exclaimed before sighing.

"…Did we win?" Dreambert asked as the Thwomp rose and they all looked down. "…Well, that was easy! Victory for us!"

"I wouldn't count on it." Marisa said. "Bowser can shrug off a hard landing like it was nothing." She said.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" A voice yelled as now a more Godzilla-like Bowser destroyed the very platform they're on. "I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL!"

 **BGM: Stand and Fight, Luigi! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

They landed on the ground and glared hard at Bowser and then Mario looked at Luigi. "You ready for this bro?"

"I'm ready!" Luigi smirked as he looked at Meiling and they both nodded.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Meiling yelled as they both high fived, while in the real world, Luigi pulled down his hat with a smug smirk while Meiling had a 'bring it on!' cocky grin.

"Eh? Why do you two look like you're being a little cocky right now?" Starlow asked before it hit her. "Oh! You're fighting Bowser? Kick his butt for me!" She cheered and pushed the two emblems on their hats, as they started growing gigantic before they were at their giant size.

"Growing giant?" Bowser asked. "I _INVENTED_ that move!" He declared.

"Well, guess it's not all that original now!" Meiling taunted.

"Oh, alright… that's IT! You're going down!" Bowser growled.

"Lord Bowser…!" Kamek appeared, looking to be heavily bruised and wearing an actually dress, a wig and lipstick. "I will… assist you!"

"…What's with you?"

"Don't. Ask…" He growled

Bowser looked on Kamek's forehead. "Deadpool was here, Kamek is a loser."?" He read with a raised eyebrow. "Deadpool? Like that one guy Ryu mentioned?… Oh, whatever!" He said, not caring about the details, but as it turned out, Hulk smashed Kamek into the ground the same way he did to Loki in the Avengers and then Deadpool dressed up Kamek and wrote that line on his forehead.

"You look gorgeous, Kamek!" Marisa taunted.

"…I'll wipe off that mouth of yours for that!"

Suddenly, airships came in and General Guy came in. "Locked and loaded, captain!" General Guy saluted.

Bowser smirked. "SHOWTIME!"

"Let's-a go!" Luigi said as he and Meiling ran toward Bowser as he did the same, all three of them locking fists before jumping back.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Size Up Your Enemy (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Bowser breathed fire at them, but Luigi jumped up in the air and landed on his head to stop his flames, then Meiling kicked Bowser in the gut to send him flying, but he quickly recovered before he hit the lava. "Nice try, but that's not going to work!" He declared as he got in his shell and rolled straight towards them as they tried to counter, but Bowser jumped up in the air and landed between them, extending both his arms to punch the both of them as he grabbed Luigi's arm and threw him to Meiling.

"I gotcha, buddy!" Meiling said, grabbing him and then placing him down, but then Bowser came by and drop kicked Meiling away before turning to Luigi as he hammered him, but Bowser caught his hammer and punched Luigi in the gut and used an uppercut.

"You can't overpower me!"

"Fierce Tiger Energy Release!" Meiling yelled and then ran over to punch Bowser in the head before using an uppercut to knock him up and then flew up and kicked Bowser straight into the lava, which he came straight out and holding on to his tail.

"You dirty little!" He growled, slashing Meiling with his claws as she blocked the attack, getting gashes on her arms but she didn't care as she retaliated by punching Bowser in the gut and doing a flip kick to knock him up and then Luigi jumped up and hammered him down, as Bowser was stuck on his shell, but that didn't stop him as he got into his shell, curled into a ball and slammed into the both of them. "Is that the best you can do? I'm the original giant here!"

"That's what you think…!" Meiling growled, firing Star Pulse Bullets at Bowser as he blocked the attacks as he ran towards her. "Colorful Light Lotus Flower Palm!" She shouted, unleashing Danmaku at him as he went right through it like he just didn't care and swiped at her, but she ducked and did a low kick at his knees to knock him back before did a spinning kick to knock him back.

"Lord Bowser!" Kamek flew over to Bowser before turning to Meiling. "I'll take care of her myse-" Luigi hammered the little guy away. "AAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled as he smacked right into a Shy Guy on top of an airship.

"OOOF!"

"Argh! OPEN FIRE!" General Guy ordered as cannonballs were shot and hit Meiling and Luigi… and unfortunately, Bowser was caught in the crossfire.

"Gah! Don't hit ME, you idiots!" He growled as he breathed fire at the two giants, but they avoided the attacks as Luigi did a front flip to hammer Bowser, and while he was distracted, Meiling ran over and slid before elbowing Bowser in the gut before Luigi's hammer connected, giving him a huge migraine. "Ooogh…" He groaned as he fell over as Luigi picked him up by the tail and spun him around before letting go, as he landed right in the lava and then he jumped out in agony before glaring at the two.

"Someone give him some meat! Hurry!" General Guy ordered.

"Order up!" A Chef Guy threw meat at Bowser.

"Ah! Perfect!" Bowser smirked as he opened his mouth, but Meiling punched the ground to form a shockwave to knock Bowser down and the meat just bounced off his belly and landed in the lava.

"Crud! You know how long I slaved away at those?!"

"MAKE MORE!" General Guy ordered before hopping in his tank and firing Bullet Bills but Meiling and Luigi caught them and threw them back, hitting the airships. "Gah!"

"Whoa! WHOA!" Chef Guy yelled as the ship was rocked… and the oven fell right into the ocean. "No! General, we lost the oven!"

"DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE OVENS?!"

"No, we don't!"

"Sorry!"

"I have an Easy-Bake Oven. Will that help?"

"…Forget I asked!" General Guy growled as they proceeded to fire cannonballs and Bullet Bills, until Meiling had enough.

"EARTH-MOVING STAR PULSE BULLETS!" Meiling yelled, completely annihilating the airships with ease.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE'RE GOING DOOOOWN!" General Guy yelled.

"There…" Meiling said before Bowser punched her hard in the gut to make her kill over and cough out blood as he used an uppercut to knock her down.

"That was for my men!" He said.

"We're… okay…!" General Guy groaned.

Meiling weakly got up, blood coming down her forehead and lip. "Nngh…! I'll… still…" Bowser drop kicked her. "AAAAGH!"

"Weak!" Bowser taunted and then he felt his tail being grabbed.

"Leave her ALONE!" Luigi yelled, flipping him over on his back as he jumped up and landed on his gut before jumping up again and ground pounding him, causing him to yell in agony before he picked up his tail again and tossed him into the lava, as he launched out screaming before landing on the ground as he tried to stand up but couldn't as he fell over in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Hey, it's over." Luigi said, as he walked over to Meiling with a smile and helped her up.

"Nnngh…" Meiling groaned as she wrapped her arm behind his neck. "Thanks, dude…"

"Your nastiness!" Kamek exclaimed as he looked at the giant Bowser. "Don't worry… I'll get you out of this!" He said, firing magic at him, and much to their horror, Bowser got even more gigantic.

 **BGM: The Giant (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER?!" Bowser roared. "IT AIN'T OVER UNTIL I SAY IT'S OVER!" He yelled, punching Luigi down.

"Luigi!" Meiling exclaimed before getting back handed. "AAAGH!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh no! Oh no no no no! They're gonna die! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Happy yelled.

"Everyone! I need your assistance!" Dreambert said. "We're going to help them!"

"And how are we going to do that?!" Lucy asked.

"Use all of your power you have and help me!" He said as they nodded and closed their eyes as Dreambert did the same before summoning a huge Power Star as Mario jumped on top of it. "We need a huge boost for this!" He said as it was launched up in the air and then Marisa put her hakkero on it.

"Alright, Final Spark is ready!" She said.

"Erza and Flandre are ready on their end!" Natsu said as he, Gajeel and Wendy were behind Marisa.

"You better endure this!" Marisa said.

"Let's do it!" Gajeel smirked.

"SKY DRAGON…"

"IRON DRAGON…"

"FIRE DRAGON…"

"LET'S GO!" Marisa yelled, as she unleashed the Final Spark right when the Dragon Slayers unleashed their roars, giving it a humongous boost and it flew straight down, with Mario hanging on for dear life and when they got close, Erza requipped to her Giant armor as she and Flandre then grabbed the star and with their added strength, they launched the giant star with a loud explosion that followed after, most likely breaking the sound barrier.

"YOU GUYS ARE WORTHLESS! BWAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed and then saw the star coming right at him right when he was about to choke the both of them. "…Oh, son of a-"

Mario jumped off of the star at the right time, with Sakuya right there to catch him as the star smacked right into Bowser and exploded, causing him to roar in agony… before falling into the lava for the final time and then disappearing.

 **End BGM**

"You guys alright?" Lucy asked.

"…Heavily bruised, but we're alright…" Meiling gave her a thumbs up before they shrunk back down to normal.

"Alright, now we've cornered them. Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they nodded and took off back to the real world.

* * *

 _Back in the real world…_

"So, how'd it go?" Starlow asked.

"YOU FOOLS!" Bowser roared as they turned to him and Antasma.

"Fools… I've underestimated you. You're quite the stubborn ones." Antasma said. "But know this, ve VILL be ready for you!" He said as Bowser grabbed him.

"Catch us if you can, suckers!" Bowser smirked and then took off.

"After them!" Dreambert ordered as they chased after them until they finally got to them, where Junko and Hecatia were waiting for them as well, but Clownpiece wasn't there.

 **BGM: Antasma's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"You've caused a lot of trouble for us." Antasma said. "You even broke Clownpiece's spirit. She doesn't even vant to come back… because of YOU!"

"She'll come through." Reimu said.

"Oh, _vill_ she?" Antasma snarled.

"Antasma! Stop this at once!" Dreambert ordered.

"Never! Ve VILL destroy you. In case you forgot, I have Bowser on my si-"

"ENOUGH!" Bowser yelled, throwing Antasma down to the ground.

 ***record scratch***

"What the…?!" Hecatia exclaimed.

"Mmph… Bowser… vat is the meaning of this?!"

"I don't work well with others." Bowser said.

 **BGM: Bowser (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"VAT?!"

"You heard me! I was just _using_ you this whole time. You thought you were using me this whole time? Buddy, you were wrong! I've played you like a bat fiddle!" He then turned to the stunned Youkai. "Especially you two! I was going to betray all of you eventually!" He laughed.

"You… you double-crosser…!" Junko growled.

"Lady, I'm the freakin' Koopa King. The king of awesomeness! I don't _do_ teamwork." He said. "Unless it's with Junior!"

"Lord Bowser! We have the princess!" A Paratroopa reported. "She's currently on the top floor as we speak!"

"Good!" Bowser smirked. "The Princess, this castle, AND the Dream Stone is MINE and nobody will take it from me!" He said and then walked off. "See you chumps later!" He said before disappearing from the hallway.

 **End BGM**

"…Wow, I do NOT pity you." Dreambert said.

"Antasma, we can still take these guys down… _without_ Bowser." Hecatia said.

"SILENCE!" Antasma yelled and glared at the two. "YOU ARE ALL INCOMPETENT!" He yelled. "You got yourselves destroyed EASILY by those measly brats!"

"Are you… are you betraying us…?!"

"Vhat does it look like?!"

Junko growled. "We revived you and THIS is how you repay us?!"

"Hmph! You vanted revenge and I gave it to you, but vhat happened? You all failed miserably! Vhile I _am_ grateful that you revived me, I'm afraid this is vhere we part vays! Last I checked, Clownpiece is still in the Dream Vorld… and she'll _never_ come out again!"

"…You bastard…!" Junko growled. "Clownpiece is our friend!"

"Who vill now rot in that dream vorld forever!"

"…Wow, two plot twists in a row. I'm shocked." Starlow said.

"Enough, Antasma! I say we finish this!" Dreambert said. "Just you and me!"

"Very vell, Dreambert! I am much more powerful than I was before!"

"Bring it on, then!" Dreambert said as they flew up and clashed several times.

"I… I don't understand it… we had an alliance and he goes and… breaks it…?!" Hecatia asked.

"I… I don't know what to do anymore."

"Sometimes, revenge blinds us so much that we often fail to see what's right in front of us." Erza said. "You wanted revenge on Reimu and Marisa."

"And Sanae and Reisen, but they're not here!" Junko growled.

"Right, them too. But Antasma is a major problem and I assume he was planning on betraying you from the start once he had his eyes on Bowser."

"…Ugh… and now Clownpiece is gone..." Junko muttered. "DAMMIT! Had I known this was going to happen, we wouldn't have done this!"

Hecatia sighed. "To think we were played for fools... I thought for sure this would work, but it didn't..." She muttered.

Antasma and Dreambert landed. "Ve're both evenly matched, I'll give you that." He said as he opened up a dream portal. "But I can open up portals to the Dream Vorld! I am much more powerful there! Come in if you dare!" He said and then went in.

"STOP!" Dreambert yelled as he went in… but three seconds later, he came out bruised. "Ooogh…"

"Well, that ended badly." Marisa said as they looked at the Dream Portal. "You guys ready?" She asked as they nodded and then they ran in, with Luigi and Meiling checking on Dreambert, while Hecatia and Junko looked at each other.

"…Should we help them?" Junko asked.

"What choice do we have now?" Hecatia asked. "Our revenge on them failed, and now Antasma betrayed us. I say we help them."

"…If you say so."

 **BGM: The Final Antasma Battle (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"SKREE! YOU FOOLS DARE TO CHALLENGE ME?!" He yelled as Dreambert came in.

"Ooof… ack! I'm back!" He said, shaking it off. "Dreamy Luigi! Dreamy Meiling! Come over!" He said as Dreamy Luigi hopped inside Mario and Meiling hopped inside Natsu.

"OH BABY!" Natsu yelled.

"I'll heal you guys when needed!" Dreambert said.

"We're right with you too!" Junko said as Hecatia nodded.

"How adorable." Antasma said as his Antasmunchies came to assist as he ate two of them to boost him up. He quickly dodged the Danmaku thrown at him before turning into bats and trying to tackle them but they jumped on his head a few times to counter him before they successfully dodged him, and then Mario activated Luiginary Flame to deal a lot of damage to him once the fireball was big enough and it rained down on Antasma and the Antasmunchies, destroying them all but Antasma. "Argh…!"

"Alright, that did the trick!" Marisa smirked.

"I don't think so!" He said, creating clones of himself as they all fired lasers at them, forcing them to dodge as Junko and Hecatia did a shared Spell Card attack to hit him while the clones disappeared, and then Antasma threw bombs to hurt them, but they all sent them back as Mario jumped over and hammered him in the face. "You're pests…!"

"Yeah, so what?" Reimu asked, launching Fantasy Orbs at him, but suddenly, more Antasmunchies showed up while Antasma pulled up a shield and fell into hibernation mode while they turned into bugs and rammed into them when they tried to kick them, as they all soon fell asleep from their darkness.

"Oh no!" Dreambert exclaimed as Antasma chased them around in their dreams while the Antasmunchies circled around Antasma again, when suddenly, lasers hit the Antasmunchies to destroy them. "What the…?" He wondered when then Clownpiece landed in front of them.

"Sorry, I'm late!" She said as Antasma woke up.

"VHAT?! But I've left you there to rot!"

"You can thank Yukari!" Clownpiece said, firing more Laser danmaku at him.

"Argh!" He growled as one by one, they woke up and saw Clownpiece.

"Clownpiece?!" Reimu exclaimed.

"No way…"

"There's no time to talk! We gotta take this bastard down!" Clownpiece said.

"Right!" Marisa nodded, unleashing a Master Spark on Antasma.

"Argh! One more vill not vork!" Antasma said, as he fired lasers but a stream of fire erupted from underneath Antasma as Clownpiece then joined Junko and Hecatia.

"Shall we?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!" Junko nodded with a smirk. "A Pristine Danmaku Hell!"

"Lunatic Impact!"

"Apollo Hoax Theory!"

"AAAARGH!" Antasma yelled, as he was getting hurt from the Danmaku and then saw Natsu jumping up with a wide smirk as a rainbow-like fire was engulfing his hand.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON RAINBOW FIST!" He yelled, punching Antasma hard enough to cause rainbow Danmaku to come out once the attack connected and hit Antasma.

"F-fools… I'm not… finished vith-" He was suddenly surrounded by a Danmaku barrier that was all so familiar to him as his eyes widened.

"FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu yelled.

"No… NOOO!" Anstasma yelled before there was a large explosion as he screamed in agony before he fell to the ground.

"Alright!" Marisa exclaimed as Antasma weakly got up and reached his hand towards Reimu.

"Twice… I've… been bested… by the Shrine… Maiden…! Im…possible…!" Antasma groaned before exploding into darkness as they jumped out of the dream portal.

 **End BGM**

"Wahoo! We did it!" Mario exclaimed as they all cheered as Reimu approached Clownpiece.

"…Reimu, I'm… sorry…" She whispered but to her surprise, Reimu hugged her.

"It's alright. I'm glad you came to save us." She said as Clownpiece smiled and hugged her back, a tear running down her cheek.

Dreambert got back up. "Alright, let's do this."

"You sure? You shouldn't push yourself." Starlow said.

"I'm fine." He smiled.

"We only have Bowser left." Erza said. "Now let's end this." She declared as they nodded and took off, ready to deal with Bowser.

* * *

 **And all that's left is Bow-...**

 **Wait a minute.**

 **In my other story that i'm working on, Super RWBY World, the next chapter will be fighting Bowser.**

 **The next chapter in THIS story will be Dreamy Bowser.**

 **Anyone else find that weird? O.o**


	19. Dream on, Bowser!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Hyrule Castle (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

They walked into the last corridor, determination written all over their faces, and above, the Elite trio spotted them. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Paraplonk growled.

"Welp! There's only one thing we can do!" Sergeant Guy exclaimed.

"And that would be?" Goomp asked.

"Since General Guy is out of commission for now, I'm in charge!" Sergeant Guy smirked through his mask. "And I say… WE BLOW THEM UP!"

"Great! …But how are we going to do that?"

"We still have tons of Bob-ombs!" Paraplonk said. "Big Bob-ombs too!"

"Oooh, what about the Bulky Bob-ombs?"

"…I wish we had some. We blew them all up when we launched that Banzai Bill at Bowser's Castle when Fawful was around."

"Doesn't the Mushroom Kingdom have a black market for those?" Sergeant Guy asked.

"I… suppose… wait a minute, when did the Mushroom Kingdom have a black market?"

"In the sewers. There _are_ some sketchy Toads out there that just straight up don't like Peach… and she's totally oblivious to it."

"…I'll be darned! Hook me up to that black market some time!"

"Guys, they're getting closer!"

"Get me a Bob-omb! I don't care what!" Paraplonk ordered as they shoved a giant Bob-omb, and then lit it up as they rolled it down, but it blew up before it could reach them. "…In hindsight, I guess we shouldn't have done that."

"But look on the bright side, the bridge is destroyed!" Goomp said.

"Hallelujah, they won't get past that!" Sergeant Guy fist pumped.

"Heck yeah!" Paraplonk smirked. "…Wait, some of them fly, don't they?"

"…And Mario and Luigi can jump over anything without any problems…" Goomp paled.

"Let's not forget the flying cats… and… Erza…" Sergeant Guy groaned. "We didn't think this through, did we?"

"Uh… THROW MORE BOB-OMBS!" Paraplonk yelled as they kept throwing them… but unfortunately, the Bob-ombs bounced over the group. "SINCE WHEN CAN THEY BOUNCE?!"

"We're throwing them like basketballs, genius!"

"Um… USE THE BIG ONES!"

"…We're all out!"

"Oh great…"

"Hello." Marisa greeted as they were in front of them.

"ACK! CONTACT!"

"Alright… let's do this!" Goomp said as they proceeded to ram into them, but they side stepped out of the way as they were in open air. "…Oh… EVERY DANG TIME!"

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Sergeant Guy yelled, but Paraplonk grabbed the two.

"Agh…! I need… to work out… a little more… you guys are too-" He fell. "HEAVY!"

"…Weirdos." Reimu said.

"Well, that was easy." Luigi chuckled as they went up an elevator and then went up some steps to find Peach in a cage.

"Over here!" Peach waved, but then Bowser landed.

"Hmph, not a chance!" Bowser smirked. "You're really starting to become a thorn in my sides… which is not really _interesting_ , considering how much we've been through, but you know what I mean!" He said.

"Bowser, give up the Dream Stone! You're NOTHING without it! In fact, you're nothing without Antasma!" Starlow said.

"Don't compare me to that loser bat!" Bowser said. "And what kind of finale would it be without _me_ stealing the spotlight? It'd be a cruddy finale, that's what!"

"Even so, it's all of us against you." Mario told him.

"Heheheh, true… and you've gained three more in your party. But you know what? I don't care. Y'all can cry for mercy for what I'm about to do with THIS!" He exclaimed, holding the Dream Stone in his hands and then he flew up with it. "Dream Stone… ERASE THESE FOOLS!" He ordered, when suddenly, two pink lasers hit him. "GAH!" He yelled, as Starlow and Peach were the ones who were doing it.

"How do you like THAT? Girl power!" Starlow smirked.

"Starlow! Peach! Destroy the Dream Stone!" Dreambert pleaded.

"WHAT?!" All of them yelled, as they thought he lost his ever loving mind.

"A-are you sure about that?" Starlow asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's the only way to stop this madness and stop Bowser from erasing everyone!"

"…Alright…" Starlow sighed and then she and Peach destroyed it. "Sorry, Dreambert…"

"AAACK!" Bowser yelled as he fell to the ground with the remains of the Dream Stone floating down. "…No… NOT YET!" He yelled as he began sucking up the remains and swallowed them all up. "I'm not finished ye-… ugh…" He groaned, holding onto his stomach. "I… I don't feel so well…" He groaned. "I feel…" He started to glow. "Hey, wait a minute… I feel… I feel…!"

He suddenly changed into a rainbow version of himself, complete with the Dream Stone on top of his head and belly. He was also extremely big. "I FEEL POWERFUL!"

"…Oh my god…" Marisa whispered.

"No no no no!" Starlow exclaimed as she and Dreambert tried to hold him, but Dreamy Bowser shook them off with ease. "Argh…!"

"Nngh… this is bad…" Dreambert growled as Dreamy Bowser breathed a rainbow-like fire at them.

"Try to stop me… if you dare!" He smirked as they all looked at each other.

"We've come this far, there's no way I'm backing down now!" Marisa said.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!" Natsu smirked. "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

Erza pulled out the Breath of the Wild Link Amiibo. _It's time to use this._ She thought. "REQUIP!" She yelled. Her hair got a little shorter, complete with a ponytail as she was starting to wear what Link wore in Breath of the Wild.

"Whoa!" Lucy said in amazement.

"Should I be impressed?" Dreamy Bowser asked.

"Let's-a go!" Mario declared.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Adventure's End (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Dreamy Bowser began the battle by breathing fire at them but they jumped out of the way as Natsu ate it all up, but as he was, Dreamy Bowser snapped his fingers and summoned some Dreamy Shy Guys as they proceeded to tackle him to the ground before they were all engulfed in the flames, then Dreamy Bowser kicked Natsu to the side.

"Gah!" Natsu growled as he jumped up straight for his head. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Dreamy Bowser blocked it and backhanded him away, then noticed in the corner of his eye that a Deep Ecological Bomb was thrown, causing him to smirk and grabbed it.

"This won't do." He said, crushing it and they all heard a muffled explosion in his hand.

"No way…!" Marisa exclaimed before she unleashed a Master Spark and Reimu launching Fantasy Orbs, but to their surprise, Dreamy Bowser was unaffected by them.

"You call that a laser?"

"Impossible! Everyone should be affected by it!" Marisa exclaimed as Mario and Luigi jumped out, pulling out Fire Flowers and throwing Fire Balls at him, but Dreamy Bowser simply rolled his eyes and punched the ground to form a humongous rainbow shockwave that knocked everyone back.

"Luigi!" Mario cued as he pulled out the Zee Egg and then the Zeekeeper was summoned, but before they could fly, Dreamy Bowser grabbed the Zeekeeper and threw him to a wall. "No!"

"Nnngh… sorry dudes…" Zeekeeper groaned as he disappeared.

"Alright… let's try this!" Luigi said, pulling out the Star Rocket as Mario and Luigi got on and they flew straight to Dreamy Bowser, gathering as many stars as they can while everyone else kept him occupied, but according to Dreamy Bowser, they were just tiny little ants as he breathed fire at the Star Rocket, engulfing the Mario Bros and causing the Star Rocket to explode, sending them back towards the others.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"Pathetic!" Dreamy Bowser said, withstanding all of their attacks and backhanding them while also splitting himself up and breathing fire from all directions, but Erza quickly used Revali's Gale to send her up and then she quickly summoned a bow, aiming carefully at Dreamy Bowser and firing, but Dreamy Bowser caught it without even looking and snapped it in half.

"What?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Not good with bows, are you?" He smirked and then breathed fire straight at Erza, but Flandre quickly flew over and grabbed her before she was engulfed in flames, then set her down before she flew over and summoned her Lavatein.

"HERE WE GO!" Flandre yelled, quickly unleashing the fury of her Lavatein, but Dreamy Bowser pulled out a hammer and blocked the Lavatein from hitting him. "What…?!" She asked.

"Most powerful vampire, my tail!" He said and hammered Flandre away, but while he did, Flandre aimed her hand at him after she was launched away from the hammer and then clenched her fist, but Dreamy Bowser didn't explode, much to her shock.

"…No way…!" Flandre said.

"Tried to do that, huh? I am more powerful than you have imagined. In fact, I can do whatever I want in this form, such as _ignoring_ your precious ability!" He smirked, as Flandre's eyes widened in shock as Sakuya grabbed her and put her down.

"I'll take care of this." She said, stopping time and appearing in front of Dreamy Bowser. "Phantomic Killer in Night Mi-" Dreamy Bowser grabbed her. "Ack…!"

"Remember when I said I can do whatever I want? I'm also ignoring your time stop abilities!" He said. "SO ALL OF YOU ARE USELESS!" He yelled, throwing Sakuya down and crushing her with his foot, as time resumed.

"What the… SAKUYA, NO!" Remilia screamed.

"You can have her!" Dreamy Bowser said, kicking the unconscious time maid to her as Meiling and Patchouli caught her friend, as she looked like she was in critical condition as Wendy went on to heal her.

"You…" Remilia growled, her body trembling with rage as she formed the Gungnir. "YOU SON OF A BIIIIIIIIITCH!" She screamed, throwing the Gungnir at him but Dreamy Bowser caught it, just inches from his face, much to her shock.

"You Gensokyo Youkai… you never learn." He said, throwing it back and it pierced through Remilia as she screamed in agony.

"Remilia!" Meiling exclaimed before even she was knocked out as Patchouli quickly chanted some words and it started raining hot mercury on Dreamy Bowser, but he summoned a shield to protect him from that.

"Are you even trying?" He asked, snapped his fingers as a geyser of rainbow fire shot out from underneath Patchouli, as she screamed in agonizing pain as Dreamy Bowser quickly reduced Fairy Tail to absolute nothing, as they tried to get up, but failed, as Wendy was the only one left of her team to still be conscious.

"…I'll try my best…" Wendy said, as she stood up and sucked up the air around her before she quickly went into her Dragon Force form and sped off like a rocket, attacking Dreamy Bowser repeatedly.

"This is new." Dreamy Bowser said, trying to swipe at the Dragon Slayer but he was getting attacked left and right from her, but unfortunately, it felt the same as getting hit by a toy hammer. "You done yet?"

"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" She yelled, dealing a small bit of damage to Dreamy Bowser unfortunately, causing him to yawn and then he simply backhanded her, instantly knocking her out of her dragon force.

"W-Wendy…!" Erza winced, holding on to the Master Sword for support.

"You're all starting to bore me, but you know what? This is starting to get exciting at the same time… FOR I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" He yelled, and then noticing a moon coming down on top of him.

"Take this!" Hecatia declared, but Dreamy Bowser caught it.

"Please, no moon can topple me!" He said, throwing it back at the trio and then breathed fire at it to add insult to injury, causing them all to scream and they landed one by one and then he laughed, looking at the defeated group. "Come on, is that the best you can do?" He taunted.

"No… NO…" Natsu weakly got up. "We will-"

"STAY DOWN!" He yelled, stomping on top of the fire head.

"AAAAAGH!"

"Natsu… no…!" Lucy weakly said.

"Is this… it…?" Marisa asked, panting.

"Dammit… we were so close…" Reimu whispered, wishing that this was in the dream world so that Luigi and Meiling could have a fighting chance against Dreamy Bowser, but unfortunately, this was in the real world.

"Bro…!" Luigi said, reaching out to his brother as Mario weakly grabbed his hand, both of them having looks that said 'I guess this is it.' "Mario… I…"

Mario smiled. "I know." He said with a nod.

"Farewell, pathetic weaklings!" Dreamy Bowser declared, his mouth lighting up.

"No… NO! GUYS! GET UP!" Peach begged, but it was too late for them.

"SAY GOODBYE!" He yelled, breathing fire at them all… when suddenly, a Final Spark slammed into the flames, and causing a huge explosion, and to his shock, they were all still in one piece. "What…?! HOW?!"

 **End BGM**

"You know something…" A familiar voice said. "I don't take kindly to those who try to take down my universal counterpart."

Marisa's eyes widened as she saw her other counterpart walking towards them. "You…? But… I thought you were-"

"So did I, but you know what? Let's just say I had a gut feeling that I should come back and save your ass."

"…Yukari?"

The other Marisa chuckled. "Lucky guess."

"Two of you?!" Dreamy Bowser asked.

"Wait… so they were… telling the truth?!" Natsu asked.

"…I'm so sorry for doubting you!" Happy said.

"Since when did you get a twin?" Dreamy Bowser asked.

"I'm from another universe, a universe that's close to this one." She explained. "And a universe that you particularly don't wanna mess with. Kamek learned that the hard way."

"…Huh, so _that's_ why Kamek looked like that…" Dreamy Bowser mused. "But never mind that! You think you can handle me on your own?"

"No, Yukari told me what was about to happen, so I gathered up a team."

"A team? HA! You and _WHAT_ army?"

She smirked. "I'm so glad that you asked." She said as they heard footsteps as they all looked to see a team coming toward them, consisting of: Samus, the _other_ Reimu from Marisa's universe, Cirno, Utsuho, Komachi, Mokou, Captain Falcon, Suika, Dante, Rosalina… and eight others completely unrecognizable to everyone else.

"All from your universe? Hmph, should I be impressed? …Also, who are those eight right there?"

Marisa chuckled. "Glad you asked. I introduce to you: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long… also known as Team RWBY."

"…Ruby Rose… RWBY? Okay, that's gonna get confusing!" Gajeel complained before remembering something. "Wait a minute... you're those RWBY fellas that guy mistook us for!

"The other four are Jaune Arc, Nora Valkirye, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. They make the team Team JNPR."

"Bah, you bore me!" Dreamy Bowser said. "I might as well just crush you all!"

"…As much as I like it that you're here to help us… he's… he's impossible… to beat…" Marisa said.

"Oh? Impossible?" The other Marisa chuckled. "Unlike you guys, we know a way to beat him, thanks to someone who gave us advice."

"Would that be-"

"Yes, Sabrina."

"Nngh… Sabrina…?" Erza tried to get up. "You mean... that teenage witch… from those TV things?"

"That is the second time someone asked that, and no, it's a different Sabrina. I'll explain it later." She said.

Marisa got up. "I-I'll help… you…"

"In your state? No." She proceeded to elbow herself in the gut, causing her to keel over and fall over. "You need to rest. I'll take it from here." She said and looked at Reimu. "Unless you want to get elbowed by your other self, I suggest you rest yourself."

"A-agh… is that any way to say that your best friend…?" She asked.

Marisa laughed. "Just stay down." She said and looked at the other Reimu. "You ready for this?"

"That depends, are _you_ ready for this?"

"Ha! I was _born_ ready!"

Reimu rolled her eyes. "I'm not surprised."

"As if another universe can take ME down! I'll tear YOU TO PIECES!"

"I'd love to see you try!" Cirno smirked, but then turned to the nearly KO'd group and quickly shot ice in front of them, with the help of Weiss to form a huge ice wall, preventing them from either attacking or getting hurt.

"Let's go!" Marisa said, hopping on her broom.

"YEAH!" All of them yelled.

 **BGM: Final Boss Phase 2 – Birth by Sleep 0.2 (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue)**

Ruby quickly aimed her scythe and proceeded to shoot Dreamy Bowser in the arms with the help of Yang and Nora while Yang and Captain Falcon ran over and jumped up, proceeding to punch Dreamy Bowser in the head, but he quickly blocked the attacks with his arms, but they did receive massive damage from them as they jumped back.

"Why you little!" Dreamy Bowser breathed fire, but Suika grew huge and breathed fire on her own, countering the flames and causing a small explosion as she ran forward and punched Dreamy Bowser in the face. "Argh…!" He growled and then punched Suika in the gut, knocking her back a little before she kicked him away.

"Icicle Machine Gun!" Cirno called out from her spell card, firing tons of icicles repeatedly as Komachi and Utsuho got into position.

"Ferry of the Deep Fog!"

"Blazing Star: Ten Evil Stars!"

"ENOUGH!" Dreamy Bowser yelled after getting hit several times as he breathed fire at the two of them but Mokou got in the way and split it apart, as she then flew over and kicked Dreamy Bowser in the head and then jumped up, proceeding to launch fireballs at him as he tried to block the fireballs, but Samus had fired tons of Super Missiles to render them useless. "You little…!" He growled, punching the ground at Samus, but there was no shockwave as Samus easily ran over to him, proceeding to ram into him with her shoulder and then jumped back, switching to the Wave Beam and firing at him repeatedly. "ARGH!"

"Dante, do it!" Marisa said, dropping him towards Dreamy Bowser.

"Here it comes!" He said, slashing downward on him before jumping back to avoid a punch as Dreamy Bowser split up and proceeded to breathe fire at them, but Mokou easily had it go a different way while Rosalina formed a force field to block the fire as she ran over, used a Launch Star to boost her jump and scissor kicked Dreamy Bowser down, before backflipping off of him and then Reimu flew over to grab her before Dreamy Bowser could snatch her up, then she fired Fantasy Orbs at him.

"Samus! Hit me up!" Nora said as Samus deactivated her armor quickly to pull out her paralyzer gun to shoot Nora a few times before going back to her armor. "Thank you!" She smirked as she jumped up, her semblance raging with electricity as she quickly hammered Dreamy Bowser with ease, then a shield slammed into the Dream Stone on top of Dreamy Bowser's head before the shield came back to Pyrrha.

"Grrr…!" He growled and started to punch them, but Ruby, Ren and Blake were too fast for them as Jaune went over and slashed his belly before he turned to glare at the blonde.

"…Meep…" Jaune paled but Marisa went over to grab him before unleashing a Master Spark after he picked him up, causing Dreamy Bowser to flinch at the attack and then was bombarded with icicles from Cirno and Weiss.

"I'm not… through yet!" He said, summoning a horde of Dreamy Minions while he went to go heal himself up, but before he did, Samus fired a Zero Laser at him to destroy the dreamy meat, much to his anger. "Alright, THAT'S IT!" He yelled as he jumped back and landed on his dreamy minions to get rid of them. "I'll tear you to pie-" He saw a huge fire tornado coming straight for him.

"Self-Destruction Giant Flame Whirlwind!" Mokou shouted, quickly proceeding to engulf Dreamy Bowser in the tornado, damaging him severely and before he could pull out an attack, he found himself trapped in a Danmaku barrier.

"Fantasy… SEAL!" Reimu yelled, engulfing Dreamy Bowser in an explosion, but adding insult to injury, Marisa came through while standing on her broom.

"SUNGRAZER!" She yelled, going right through him as Dreamy Bowser roared in agony… before exploding in a rainbow-like fashion and falling to the ground in defeat, turning back to his regular ol' self.

 **End BGM**

"Wahoo! We did it!" Suika grinned, proceeding to chug out of her sake bottle.

"U-ugh…" Bowser growled as he got up. "I refuse… to lose… TO SOME HALF-BAKED OTHER DIMENSION LOSERS!" He yelled as he ran forward, but Captain Falcon and Yang quickly got in his way, both of them smirking as Falcon's fist burst into flame.

"FALCOOOOON…"

"YAAAAANG…"

"Wait… WAIT!" Bowser said, as he tried to screech to a halt, but…

"PUNCH!" Both of them yelled, hitting Bowser and sending him flying, and adding insult to injury, Utsuho to use Peta Flare on the poor guy, causing him to be nothing more than a twinkling star in the sky.

"So long!" Yang waved as Ruby slashed the cage that held Peach, shattering it to pieces.

"There you go!" Ruby smiled.

"Thank you… Ruby, was it?"

"Yep!" Ruby said as Mokou melted the ice that blocked anyone from helping.

"…Who ARE you guys?" Erza asked.

"Just some friends from an alternate universe. Remember that." The other Marisa giggled and then helped up her downed counterpart. "There, you owe me."

"…I owe you _what?"_

"I saved your ass, now maybe one day, you'll save mine."

"Like I'll save my own ass, thank you very much!"

The other Marisa laughed. "Worth a shot!"

The other Reimu looked at her alternate self. "You know, it's weird that my alternate self isn't a princess of heart."

"…Wait, WHAT?" Reimu yelled.

"Don't worry about it." She said with a smile, and then the castle started to rumble.

 **BGM: Escape from Ganon's Castle (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Oh geez, this is bad!" Happy exclaimed.

"SCRAAAAW!" The Zeekeeper landed. "Those who need a lift, grab on!" He requested as they did so while the others flew off and as they flew off, the castle basically exploded into nothing as they landed in front of the Pi'illo Castle.

 **End BGM**

"Ah, it's good to be back over here safe and sound." Peach said.

"PRINCESS!" Toadsworth came running. "Princess! I'm so glad to see you safe... I was… I was… I WAS WORRIED!" He yelled and sobbed.

"Oh, Toadsworth." Peach giggled, unaware of the other dimension group looking incredibly sad at Toadsworth.

"Sacre bleu!" Broque Monsieur looked at them. "I am seeing double! …Oui, no more coffee for me."

"Should we tell him it's not just him?" A Toad asked.

"Oh, let's not worry about it." Captain Toad said.

"So! You dudes mind telling me why I'm seeing double?" Zeekeeper asked.

"Weeeell… it's kiiinda complicated. You see-"

"Zeekeeper!" Dreambert came flying over with a bottle. "We've gathered up all the dust from the castle! Now we can revive the Dream Stone!"

"Perfect!" The Zeekeeper said as he took it. "Now, watch and be amazed!" He said and then flew off.

"…Shouldn't the Zeekeeper be like… I dunno, serious and not… _that?"_ Weiss asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Weiss." Ruby said.

"Well, excuse me!" Weiss complained.

"Oh please, being too serious would be boring." Yang smiled.

"…Yeah, I guess you're right."

"BEHOOOOLD!" The Zeekeeper yelled, and with his giant power… he made… a giant… dream coin?

"WHAT?!" Dreambert yelled, completely in shock.

"Scraw! Y'all need to rely on yourselves and not your worldly possessions! It'll mess you up big time!" He said. "…Oh, and one more thing!" He said as he flew off… and rammed into the Dream Coin, causing it to shattered and millions of coins were thrown everywhere, causing Dreambert to pale up and faint. "FREE COINS FOR ALL!"

"Well, I guess I don't _need_ to pay him off." Mario chuckled.

Peach giggled. "I don't know about you, but I seriously need a vacation after _this_ vacation." She said.

"You said it." Luigi nodded as they all laughed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Bowser…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Well, that went terribly wrong…" Paraplonk said as everyone was going back home.

"You said it." General Guy said.

"Hmph, to me, I feel like me and Junior did remarkably well." Bowser said as he looked at his son. "How ya feeling?"

"Better!" Junior smiled.

Bowser laughed. "Good!" He said. "Now… as for the rest of you… I say you did well on your own, even though you got your butts kicked a lot."

"So, what do we do now?" General Guy asked.

"Think of a different plan." He said. "In fact, I will kidnap Peach over and over again until I am SUCCESSFUL FOR ONCE!" He roared. "YOU HEAR THAT?" He yelled as he turned to the shrinking island. "I WILL BE SUCCESSFUL! I'M COMING FOR YOU, MARIO! AND YOU TOO, GREEN STA-… I MEAN LUIGI!" He roared. "YOU GUYS FROM GENSOKYO AND FAIRY TAIL ARE ON THE TOP OF MY LIST TOO! AND YOU OTHER DIMENSION PEOPLE BETTER WATCH OUT, BECAUSE MY OTHER WORLDLY COUNTERPART WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE BUGS!"

"…Right, about that, your nastiness." Kamek said. "Your other dimension counterpart is, well…"

"Oh, did he destroy them all? Because he missed a few!"

"No."

"Did he destroy Mario?"

"Nope."

"…Luigi? Marisa?"

"He destroyed none. You see, for some reason, your counterpart seemed to have given up ev-"

"HEY LOOK, COINS!" Goomp yelled.

"Oh, sweet!" Sergeant Guy said as they began to catch them, rocking the Koopa Clown Car.

"Hey… HEY! WATCH IT! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE US-" The Clown Car fell. "FAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!" He yelled, as Kamek and Paraplonk sweatdropped.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"Hey, has anyone seen Marisa?" Reimu asked. "We've both been looking for them."

"Oh, your Marisa took our Marisa to your universe. They should be back." Peach said, putting up a lawn chair.

"…And she didn't invite me? Come on!" The other Reimu sighed. "Also, where's our Cirno?"

"I… have no idea."

* * *

 _In the other universe…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Why'd you take me over here?" Marisa asked.

"It'd be a shame if I didn't take you with me." The other said. "I mean, I've been to two universes, and you haven't gone out and explored this particular universe."

"I see."

"Besides, there's a couple of people I'd like you to meet."

"Who is it?"

"Well, first off, we're headed over to a diner. My daughter-in-law and son work there." She said.

"I see." She nodded as she felt everyone staring at her.

"…Am I seeing two Marisas?"

"That's it, I'm laying off the Moo Moo milk!"

"I KNEW I should've listened to my gut! I KNEW this day would be weird!"

"…I'm going back to bed."

"Don't worry about them." The Other Marisa smiled.

"Question, why do you live here instead of Gensokyo?"

"Well, ever since I got married, I decided to get a new house. My old one was too cramped for Dante's taste."

"Oh, so what'd you do with it?"

"I burned it down."

"WHAT?!" Marisa yelled in shock. "Did you save anything at all?!"

"I brought the books I borrowed from Patchy back, but that was it. I wanted to start anew."

"…I feel awful for Alice."

"You don't need to worry about Alice. She's hanging out at the Human Village a lot more."

"Oh."

"Yeah… oh, here we are!" She smiled and opened the door as she followed her own self in. "Hey Hina! Souji! Xinah! I brought someone!"

"…Mom? Why are there two of you?" Souji asked as some customers looked at them.

"Waiter, what'd you put in my soup?"

"…My doctor warned me about this stuff if I continued eating these meatball subs…"

"Hang on, I gotta post this to Mushroombook!"

"Well…" The other Marisa explained what had happened as they smiled back, a little weirded out, but smiled.

"Welcome to our universe!" Hina greeted.

"Yay! I have three grandmas!" Xinah cheered as they all laughed.

"This universe isn't so bad." Marisa smiled, and then she felt her counterpart grab her hand.

"Come on, I'll show you who lives in the castle!" She smiled and took off, dragging Marisa away.

"Whoa!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Cirno…_

"Huh, so this universe's Gensokyo has a Warp Pipe to the Mushroom Kingdom, near Reimu's shrine, no less. That's… odd." Cirno said.

"What the heck?"

"Huh?" Cirno turned to see her counterpart flying by.

"Why are you copying me?"

"I'm your alternate counterpart from another universe."

"…Alternate whatsit?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm basically you."

"Wow… cool!" The other Cirno smiled as the other nodded… and then had an idea. "So, what's it like in your universe?"

"Oh, the same, how about yours?"

"The same as well! But I have an idea… why don't we switch places?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, like, you stay in my universe and I go in your universe. A switcheroo! We can mess with everyone's minds!"

Cirno thought about this and grinned a bit evilly. "Oh, I love that! Let's do it!" She said, opening a portal.

"Whoa!"

"That's the way to my universe."

"Sweet! Have fun in here!"

"You too!" Cirno smiled, watching herself fly into the portal as she closed the portal as they both were thinking the same thing.

 _Heh, sucker._ They both thought and flew off.

"Wait a minute…" The other Cirno said. "WHY IS THERE NO WARP PIPE TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM?!" She screamed.

* * *

 _Back at Pi'illo Island…_

"Hey bro…" Luigi said.

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder if there's some other universe out there, where we're entirely made out of paper?"

Mario paused for a moment, scratching his chin with a thoughtful look. "I… don't know. If there was such a universe, do you think they'd adapt to such a 3D environment?"

"Who knows." Luigi said.

"I don't know about you…" Captain Toad was relaxing. "But if that universe came flying out of a picture book, I'm gonna scream… and probably blame it on Luigi."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding! Probably some other Toad will say it." Captain Toad said and then spotted Dreambert flying over to Erza. "Oh? What's going on?"

* * *

 _With Dreambert…_

"Hey, uh… Erza…"

"Hmm?" Erza turned around, only to be greeted by flowers. "Oh!"

"Here, f-for you!" Dreambert said as she took them.

"Thank you."

"I… I was wondering something."

"Hmm?"

"W-would you… like… go on a date with me…?" He asked shyly as Erza's eyes widened.

"I appreciate the offer, but…" She looked away with a small, but sad, smile. "I have a boyfriend."

Dreambert jawdropped. "O-oh…! Of course! Sorry! I hope you're happy with him! Forgive me, I didn't realize you were taken!"

Erza chuckled. "It's alright. I appreciate it." She smiled, hugging him and letting go… but not before lightly pecking him on the cheek, causing him to turn a darker red.

"Oh wow….!" He blushed before fainting, hearts over his eyes.

Erza giggled and then looked out into the ocean. "Jellal… I hope we'll see each other again soon…" She whispered quietly.

* * *

 _Back with the trio…_

"Eh. I'm sure it's nothing." Captain Toad said. "…I do wonder if there's a paper counterpart of me. I wonder if he's brave, heroic…"

"Cowardly." A Toad coughed.

"HEY! I heard that! I'm anything BUT cowardly!" He said as the Mario Bros whistled casually.

"Well, here's hoping the Bowser of that universe isn't as sinister as our version is." Luigi said.

"One can hope." Mario said as he soon started to fall asleep, putting his cap over his eyes.

* * *

 **And with that, this story is finished!**

 **Now, you might be wondering what story i'm gonna work on next.**

 **Well, if the hints at the very end weren't enough, i'll tell ya!**

 **Two words.**

 **Paper. Jam.**

 **'Nuff said.**


End file.
